


Interdit à l'école

by kazuza



Series: Interdit à l'école [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Boarding School, Drama, F/M, Het and Slash, High School, Humor, Incest, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 101,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuza/pseuds/kazuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La dernière année de Siao Lang dans un lycée très spécial<br/>"Abandonné pour cause de réécriture"<br/>La nouvelle version se nomme Les fruits défendus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé, je reposte la première version d'interdit à l'école.  
> Ce n'est ni corrigé, ni changé, ni mit en forme  
> J'ai tout laissez tel quel.  
> Evidemment puisque j'ai entièrement changez l'univers de la fic, il n'y aura pas de suite!  
> La nouvelle version s'appelle Les fruits défendus

Arriver dans une nouvelle école n’est pas facile, surtout en cours d’année…..  
Surtout pour moi.  
Xian dit que je suis asocial.  
Elle a raison, et j’en ai pas honte.  
Y’a rien de mal à aimer la solitude.  
Enfin, je crois……  
C’est ma jumelle et pourtant on n’a rien en commun, hormis notre physique.  
Nous sommes typés asiatique, cheveux et yeux noirs, bref, que du basique.  
Sinon, elle est aussi expansive, vive et amicale que je suis renfermé, calme et un poil agressif.  
Elle a aussi une capacité d’adaptation incroyable.  
En fait je crois que parfois je l’envie.  
Parfois, comme aujourd’hui par exemple.  
Premier jour.  
Panne d’oreiller.  
Et fatalement en retard.  
Pour ne rien arrangé, la CPE n’est pas là.  
La grippe.  
Pas de chance, surtout pour moi.  
Cette abrutie de prof refuse de me laisser entrer sans un billet de retard.  
Et Xian qui n’est même pas dans la même classe que moi……  
Rah, pourquoi elle a choisit L aussi, tout le monde sait que c’est pour les fainéants le cursus littéraire….  
Ouais, vous aurez devinez que je suis en S.  
Si au moins je savais où aller…..  
Ça fait au moins un quart d’heure que je traîne dans les couloirs……  
Je regarde les plaques sur les portes…… merde, je suis tomber dans le secteur administration.  
Il vaut mieux que je mette les voiles pendant qu’il est encore temps…..  
Si quelqu’un me choppe, on pourra bien m’accuser de sécher les cours….  
Je m’apprête à redescendre l’escalier quand une main forte m’agrippe l’épaule pour me retourner.  
Je sursaute et balance mon point dans la figure de la personne sans plus réfléchir.  
Mon coup de poing est arrêté par une autre main forte qui me ramène les bras le long du corps.  
L’homme qui m’a attrapé me fixe d’un air mécontent et vaguement hautain.  
Et merde, c’est un adulte !  
Et pas n’importe qui vue le costume cravate bien chicos.  
Un horrible doute s’empare soudain de moi.  
J’ouvre de grands yeux avant de me rendre compte de deux choses.  
La première c’est que c’est le mec le plus canon que j’ai jamais vu (et pourtant physiquement, c’est pas mon type du tout) et la deuxième c’est qu’il est vachement plus grand que moi et que ça m’énerve.  
Son air change soudain, pour devenir vaguement moqueur.  
J’lui en collerait bien une mais je doute que ça arrangerait mes affaires.  
« Siao-Lang a de gros problème de violence et de colère refoulés et mal maîtrisé » avait dit mon psychiatre quand j’me suis fait viré de l’école pour avoir frappé une de mes professeurs.  
Si ils savaient tous…….. Ce que cette femme…….  
La voix froide de l’homme ainsi que la pression de sa main sur la mienne me ramène à la réalité.  
_Alors monsieur Xi, arrivé en retard, traîner dans les couloirs et agresser son proviseur, voila une manière très « personnelle » de voir sa rentrée des classes.  
Mon….. Proviseur ?  
Oh putain…. Je suis mort.  
Viré=mort.  
Mon père, cette fois si, il va me crever !!!  
Je retiens mes larmes à grande peine.  
Je me sens mal……  
Heureusement qu’il me tient toujours par le bras sinon je crois que je serais déjà par terre.  
Curieusement la sanction redoutée, le « vous êtes virez » ne vient pas.  
J’attends quelques minutes, histoire de voir, puis je jette un coup d’oeil vers lui.  
Toutes traces de contrariété semblent avoir déserté son visage, un léger sourire vient même s’épanouir sur ses lèvres.  
Et c’est pas un sourire moqueur……  
Soudain je commence à paniquer, elle aussi souriait comme ça, gentiment……  
Elle souriait comme ça quand elle voulait quelque chose de bien précis……  
J’essaie brusquement de me dégager et heureusement, il me laisse aller.  
Je bredouille….  
_Je vais rentrer…..  
_Et pourquoi ça ? Vous avez cours il me semble. Vous comptez ajouter à votre premier jour exemplaire l’école buissonnière ?  
_Vous….. me virez pas ?  
_Eh bien, il me semble que Mlle Ferrera est malade et que, comme je l’espère vous cherchiez un pion pour vous faire un billet de retard ?  
_……  
_C’est ce que je pensais, et je doute qu’il ait été dans votre intension de me frapper, je me trompe ?  
_Vous m’avez surpris…… je bafouille, c’est bien la première fois.  
Pourquoi est ce qu’il me cherche des excuses ?  
Le précédant directeur ne c’était pas gêné pour me virer sans état d’âme.  
Enfin, pas que je lui aurais raconter quoique ce soit de toute façon…..  
Personne ne doit savoir…  
Jamais.  
_En plus, la plupart du personnel administratif est malade, janvier est vraiment le plus mauvais mois de l’année…… grommelle t’il en me faisant signe de le suivre, je vais donc remplir votre billet d’entrée.  
Je le suis sans un mot, fasciné par la démarche assurée et l’aura de puissance qui ce dégage de cet homme.  
On entre finalement dans son bureau et il ouvre un tiroir pour en extraire le papier désiré.  
J’ai jamais vu endroit aussi propre et bien rangé.  
Même la paperasse qui encombre son bureau est parfaitement organisée en petite pille distincte dont pas une feuille ne dépasse.  
Ce type doit être un sacré maniaque.  
Alors qu’il le billet de retard, je me décide à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis tout à l’heure.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Hum ? Pourquoi quoi monsieur Xi. Xi c’est votre nom de famille n’est ce pas ?  
_Vous croyez sincèrement qu’on peut appelé son enfant Xi ?  
_........  
_Oui, c’est mon nom. Donc, pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas virez, vous devez connaître mon dossier non ?  
Il relève les yeux du billet de retard et plante son regard gris acier dans le mien.  
La seul chose à laquelle je peux penser c’est « oh putain ses yeux ! ! ».  
_Je connais vos antécédents dans un autre lycée que le mien. Je vais être clair, ce qui était valable la bas ne l’est pas forcément ici, nous avons des règles, que je vous prierais d’étudier et de suivre scrupuleusement. En cas de manquement à ces règles, vous serez puni comme vous le méritez. Cependant, vous devez bien comprendre que chaque lycée est un monde « à part », ici votre « casier » est vierge, la balle est donc dans votre camp. A vous de ne plus faire d’erreur.  
La je suis soufflé mais alors à un point.  
Il aurait pu m’assommer avec une chaise que ça n’aurait pas été plus efficace.  
_Vous êtes un proviseur étrange, je grommelle, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui est dieu seul sait comment parvenu à s’échapper de ma queue de cheval.  
Il relève de nouveau la tête et il éclate de rire.  
Ouaip, pas de doute, il est tordu.  
Ou tout simplement……. Sympa ?  
Nan, j’y crois plus moi au prof ou au dirlo sympa, enfin…  
_Ma femme n’arrête pas de me le dire ! !  
Il est marié ?  
A son age ? ?  
Il doit avoir quoi….. 22, 23 ans…..  
J’dois faire une drôle de tête parce qu’il se met de nouveau à pouffer.  
_Oui, je suis marié et j’ai dépassé la trentaine.  
_QUOI ? Vous avez quel age alors ?  
_Une fois la vingtaine dépasser ce ne son plus des choses que l’on demande.  
_Ce serait vrai si vous étiez une femme, je réponds du tac au tac. Le homme c’est plutôt la crise de la quarantaine non ?  
Il rit encore et se lève pour me tendre le mot.  
_Je suis bien content d’accueillir un élève qui à le sens de l’humour ! Je ne vous dirais pas que je souhaite bientôt vous revoir, mais plutôt une bonne rentrée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les professeurs et moi même nous savons combien il est difficile de faire ça rentrer des classes en milieu d’année.

En sortant je me dis que les proviseurs, sympa, drôle et canon devrait être mit dans des réserves spécialisées pour qu’ils s’y multiplient.  
Enfin, l’important c’est qu’il m’ait donné ce mot et que cette salope de prof va enfin me laisser entrer.  
Je frappe à la porte.  
« Entreeeeeeeeeeeez »  
ARGH ! C ‘est pas possible d’avoir une voix aussi désagréable !  
Non mais elle s’est fait combien de coloration différente en même temps exactement ?!!  
Et ses cheveux mon dieu……. Une choucroute garnie aurait autant d’effet.  
Elle m’indique ou aller m’asseoir.  
Mon voisin de table est un japonais aux cheveux blonds décoloré dont les yeux noirs refroidiraient le pôle sud un peu plus qu’il ne l’est déjà.  
Il me jette un regard à la « pourquoi qu’on me fout un cafard dans ton genre à côté de moi ?!! »…et je ne perd pas de temps pour le lui rendre. S’il me cherche il va me trouver !  
Et merde, c ‘est vrai que j’ai promis d’être sage.  
Contrôler sa colère, contrôler !  
Ouaih de toute façon si j’me le fait à la sortit des cours, j’aurais pas de problème ici et puis il a pas l’air d’être du genre à cafter.  
Ca y est, son nom, j’m’en souviens, cette bouffonne de prof l’a dit…… c’est Ure, Katsura Ure.  
Bref, elle parle elle parle, je me fait chier….  
Elle parle….  
Elle colle un élève qui mâchait du chewing-gum….  
Elle parle…..  
Le cours se termine.  
C’est pas trop tôt.  
Vu les cris de joie des autres c’est la récré.  
Tant mieux, j’ai un casier et une soeur  
à retrouver moi.  
_Euh excusez moi, Siao-Lang Zi ?  
_Oui ?  
Putain vous pouvez pas me foutre la paix cinq secondes ?  
Contôler la colère, contrôler…….  
_Je suis Vivian Schilton, le délégué de ta classe, on m’a charger de te montrer un peu l’école, de t’expliquer le fonctionnement enfin, tu vois le topo !  
Ah, p’t’ête qu’il va m’être utile celui là.  
En plus il est drôlement mignon même si c’est pas mon genre.  
‘Sont tous blond dans c’t’école ou quoi ?  
J’ai vaguement l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu ailleurs….  
Ah et puis je m’en fous !  
_En fait, je cherche mon casier.  
_Suis moi !  
Je sympathise tout de suite avec Vivian.  
J’aurais jamais cru ça possible d’ailleurs.  
Mais bon, je crois pas qu’il y ait une personne sur terre qui puisse résister à tant de bonne humeur et de spontanéité.  
Il est cultivé, drôle et canon pour ne rien gâcher.  
Cheveux blonds et ses yeux noisette.  
Pas très grand même face à moi.  
Je suis asiatique donc hélas, je n’arrive pas à dépasser le mètre 60.  
Le malheur de ma vie !  
Vivian doit faire dans les 1m58, comme Xian.  
Peut-être que finalement j’arriverai à me faire des amis ici je pense en refermant mon casier.  
Tiens c’est bizarre il n’y a plus un seul bruit dans le couloir.  
Même le Vivian a arrêté de parler.  
Son expression est devenue dure et froide.  
Il fixe un point derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir ce qui cause ce silence général.  
Ch’ais pas pourquoi, mais je sens encore des ennuis en pespective….  
Katsura Ure et toute une troupe de garçon et de fille derrière lui, style le chef et sa petite bande.  
Le pire c’est que c’est probablement ça.  
Il ignore tout le monde et se dirige droit vers nous.  
_J’vois que t’as déjà choisit ton camp !  
Je lui jette un drôle de regard.  
J’ai absolument rien comprit sauf qu’il est là en train d’essayer de m’intimider et que si lui et sa petite bande arrive à terroriser tout le monde, ce n’est absolument pas mon cas.  
Tout le monde ?  
C’est vite dit parce que Vivian n’a absolument pas l’air effrayer et avant même que je puisse en placer une, il se met entre moi l’autre.  
_Laisse le Ure, il ne connaît pas encore les règles ici !  
_Alors pourquoi tu tapes la discute avec lui !? J’croyais que toi tu les avais imprimé depuis longtemps !  
_Je suis le délégué au cas ou tu l’aurais oublié ? Cracha le petit blond.  
_Ouais j’ai pas oublié et c’est bien pour ça que t’as pas encore appris à voler. Pour faire simple j’vais lui dire la première règle du bahut. On ne parle à personne tant qu’on n’a pas choisit son camp et après on ne parle qu’aux membres de son groupe ! Alors dépêche toi de choisir le p’tit nouveau !  
Paf, j’lui en est collé une.  
Il l’a pas vu venir celle là, ni les autres d’ailleurs.  
Mais personne ne me traite de petit ! Personne !!!  
_ D’abord j’ai un nom connard ! Et ensuite, non mais c’est quoi ces conneries ? Je parlerai à qui j’ai envie de parler et si ça te plait pas t’as qu’à aller te faire voir !  
Wow, je sais pas ce que j’ai fait mais ça à pas l’air d’être bon pour moi.  
Tout le monde me regarde comme si j’étais fou.  
Deux mecs de la bande de l’autre crétin s’avancent vers moi, mais il se relève et leur fait signe de ne pas s’avancer.  
Il est furax et c’est tant mieux ! S’il veut se battre je suis d’attaque !  
Il a beau être un peu plus grand que moi, et plutôt baraqué, j’ai fait assez d’arts martiaux au dojo de mon grand père pour l’envoyer au tapis sans problème.  
Hélas un de ses potes, vraiment très grand, au moins un mètre 80 qui le retient par l’épaule. Il a de cheveux court châtain et des yeux bleu très foncé. Plutôt mignon pour un glaçon en second.  
_Laisse Katsu, il connaît encore rien des règles et on a mieux à faire pour l’instant, la pause se termine bientôt !  
_Ouais, mais tu perds rien pour attendre toi !  
_C’est quand tu veux !  
Alors qu’il s’éloigne je jette un coup d’œil à Vivian, il a l’air légèrement soulagé et a retrouvé son air amical.  
Soudain il m’attrape par le bras et m’entraîne dans les toilettes.  
Heureusement qu’il n’y a personne par ce que je me demande ce qu’ils imagineraient !  
Le visage mortellement sérieux du blond me fait craindre le pire.  
Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de me fâcher avec la mon premier ami potentiel.  
_Mais tu es fou ! Tu veux tuer ta vie social dès le premier jour ou quoi !??  
_Excuse moi mais je n’ai pas l’habitude de me laisser marcher sur les pied par des petites brutes notoires !  
Il se radoucie légèrement et secoue la tête en souriant tristement.  
_Alors tu as choisit notre groupe ?  
_J’y comprend rien a vos histoires moi ! Je viens d’arriver ! Je constate juste que ce Katsura ce la pète de trop mais son pote à l’air sympa par exemple. J’ai pas envie de faire de généralité. C’est pas parce que tu as l’air sympa que tes amis le sont aussi, tu comprends ?  
_Bien sûr que je comprend, mais ici, ça ne marche pas comme ça, il y a deux clans et ce depuis la fondation de cette école ! Ça a toujours été comme ça ! Les règles dont Katsura t’a parlé son très très stricte et personne n’y désobéi sans avoir de gros ennuis.  
_Ca ce traduit par quoi les très gros ennuis ? Je demande, même si je m’en doute.  
_Passage à tabac régulier et isolement général. La durée dépend de ce que ton chef de clan a décidé…  
_Moi qui croyais en avoir fini avec les Ijime en quittant le japon, je soupire en me recoiffant.  
_Tu viens du Japon, me demande le petit blond l’air visiblement surpris.  
_Ma mère est chinoise et mon père est japonais. On habitait à Tokyo avant de venir ici.  
_Alors tu devrais bien t’entendre avec Ure, il est japonais et pas très rancunier en plus d’après ce que je sais…  
_J’ai détesté chaque seconde que j’ai passé au Japon, je répond un peu trop froidement.  
Vivian baisse la tête l’air gêné.  
Je bafouille des excuses.  
Je ne voulais pas être méchant, mais il m’a rappelé des souvenirs que j’essaie d’oublier.  
D’ailleurs c’est peut-être pour ça que j’ai pas aimé Katsura à la première seconde ou je l’ai vu.  
_Et si je décide de pas choisir de clan ?  
_Ne fait pas ça, c’est un conseil, je t’apprécie déjà beaucoup et j’ai pas envie que tu te retrouves…..  
_N’en dit pas plus, m’a décision est prise ! Même si moi aussi je t’apprécie, je prendrais pas parti, c’est comme ça. Tant pis si j’ai de gros « ennuis » après, de toute façon j’ai l’habitude !  
_Siao ! Ne prend pas de décision hâtive, ici c’est vraiment très grave quand tu fais ça, les seuls qui on tenté de faire comme toi ont quitté l’école au bout d’une semaine ou pire on fait des tentatives de suicide ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Laisse moi au moins te présenter à mes amis ! Ils sont sympa je te le promets !  
Il me regarde avec un parfait air de chien battu et je ne peux pas y résister ! Il est vraiment trop mignon !  
_Pff, c’est bien parce que c’est toi !  
_Super ! A zut, c’est déjà la fin de la pause ! On mangera avec eux à midi ok ?  
_Ok, je soupire, vaincu.  
J’ai pas trop le choix de toute façon….  
La matinée passe très vite, faut dire que j’adore les maths donc deux heures d’affilées c’est le bonheur.  
Quand la cloche sonne tout le monde se rue littéralement vers la sortie.  
Moi je reste un peu pour attendre Vivian qui discute avec le prof.  
Le copain de Katsura s’approche alors de moi.  
Je le regarde, méfiant, mais bon, il a pas l’air animé de mauvaise intention alors je le laisse me parler sans trop de difficulté.  
_Désolé pour tout à l’heure, Katsura s’emporte vite, mais il est pas méchant, c’est juste un genre qu’il se donne. En vrai, il est pas comme ça.…  
_Si tu le dis… au fait je m’appelle Siao-Lang et toi ?  
Il me lance un sourire amusé et je peux pas m’empêcher de lui rendre.  
Il a vraiment l’air sympa.  
_ Thomas Herbin….Alors, tu as choisit ?  
_Hum, Vivian va me présenter ses potes et après on verra, je réponds, assez évasif.  
_Mmm, tu me permettras de te présenter les miens, faire un choix est assez difficile si on ne connaît qu’un seul des parties en présence.  
_Faire le choix de ses amis pour l’année est assez difficile en une journée ! Je réplique un peu cynique sur les bords.  
Mais bon, j’y peux rien, Vivian est super sympa, mais lui n’a pas l’air mal non plus…  
Pff comment j’ai fait pour tomber dans une école pareille !?  
Enfin, le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est que contrairement aux autres écoles il n’y a pas de problème d’intégration ! Ca fait à peine deux heures que je suis arrivé et j’ai déjà deux amis potentiels et leur groupe de copain derrière.  
Je suppose que pour la plupart des élèves c’est plus rassurant qu’irritant.  
Ca doit être pour ça qu’autant de gens y adhère…  
Finit l’angoisse de la rentrée.  
On t’offre une bande d’ami sur un plateau dés le premier jour !  
Thomas et moi on discute encore un peu avant qu’il ne sorte de la classe.  
Je pense soudain à Xian, je me demande si elle est entrée dans un des groupes.  
Sûrement, c’est bien son genre…  
Vivian s’approche de moi l’air mécontent.  
_Qu’est ce qu’il te voulait !?  
_Faire la propagande de son groupe…. C’est quasiment de la politique ici non ?  
_Ne plaisante pas avec ça, réplique t’il en tentant de garder son sérieux entre deux éclats de rire.  
Mignon.  
Décidément, je l’aime bien.  
Il me conduit à la cantine et étrangement, beaucoup d’élève nous laisse passé sans broncher.  
En quelques minutes on a nos plateaux en main.  
Vivian me conduit à une table pleine.  
Un des garçons assis reconnaît  
visiblement Vivian et vire dans les règles de l’art les deux filles qui se trouvaient à côté de lui.  
Il m’est d’emblé antipathique.  
Très beau avec ses cheveux roux coiffé en un natte qui tombe sur son épaule, les yeux verts et le sourire charmeur genre casanova.  
Mais j’y peux rien, j’l’aime pas !  
La façon dont il a expédié les feux filles m’a écoeuré et ce petit air arrogant et supérieur, argh, tout ce que j’aime pas!  
Mais bon, maintenant, je peux plus m’enfuir, surtout que je viens de remarquer que Xian est assise juste en face de lui.  
La merde en somme.  
_Alors c’est toi le nouveau, Xian était toute contente parce que tu venais enfin la rejoindre en France !  
_Mm.  
Là, un mauvais point pour lui, il vient de me rappeler que j’ai été viré de mon école et il se permet de parlé à la place de ma soeur.  
Et en plus il l’a drague ouvertement c’te merde !!  
Je sais pas ce qui me retient……  
Ah oui ! J’ai promis à Vivian.  
Et j’ai aussi dit au proviseur que je serais sage donc….  
_Je m’appelle Nathaniel Lowrence.  
_Tu portes le même nom que cette école ?  
_Et oui, mon arrière grand père a fondé cette école ! Et mes parents sont…….  
Blablabla !  
Et ces parents sont très riches et célèbres et il est très beau intelligent et apprécié etc ect……..  
Une punaise oui !  
Katsura aussi est une punaise, mais d’un autre genre !  
Et le pire c’est que toutes les filles se pâment devant lui et que les mecs boivent littéralement ses paroles.  
Même Xian.  
Quand enfin la cloche sonne je pousse un soupir de soulagement.  
Ce type passe son temps à parler si bien que j’ai à peine pu parler à Xian, moi qui me faisait une joie de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec elle.  
Même si elle est chiante parfois, c’est quand même ma sœur jumelle et vivre dans deux pays différent ça n’a pas été tout rose tous les jours.  
Surtout qu’après son départ et celui de ma mère, mon vieux c’est complètement lâché.  
Il y avait pas un jour ou j’y avait pas droit.  
Elle me fait un petit signe avant de retourner dans sa classe.  
Le Nathaniel est en L aussi…. Comme c’est étonnant…..  
Heureusement il y a Vivian.  
On s’installe tous les deux au fond de la classe pour être un peu tranquille.  
_Alors ?  
_Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?  
_Il faut le connaître, en fait il n’est pas vraiment comme ça, c’est un rôle qu’il se donne…  
_Thomas m’a dit exactement la même chose au sujet de Katsura…  
_Pff…. Tu vas aller avec eux alors.  
Il a l’air déçu.  
Je m’empresse de le rassurer.  
_On verra si ce qui se passe ce soir est concluant…  
_Choisit bien, on ne passe pas d’un clan à l’autre, jamais…. Et puis tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous, il ajoute d’une toute petite voix, à près tout, il y a ta sœur dans notre groupe et puis…….. il y a moi…  
Je lui souris.  
Mais je peux pas m’empêcher de rajouter.  
_Tu sais, je suis absolument pas sûr de choisir un clan…. Et puis comment ça à commencer cette histoire !? Les adultes sont au courant ?  
_Je ne sais pas comment ça à commencer, c’était comme ça dès ma première année et à ma connaissance, ça a toujours été ainsi, pour les adultes bien sûr qu’ils sont au courant mais ils font comme si de rien était…  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Que veux tu qu’ils fassent ? Tu n’as pas bien l’air de bien comprendre….. Ce n’est pas seulement des groupes isolés mais tous les élèves du lycée qui respecte ses lois. Pour nous, c’est nos parents qui entretiennent tout ça, ils étaient pour la plupart élève ici avant nous. Et comme on est pas très nombreux, ça renforce encore plus tout le reste.  
_Hum, c’est vrai que c’est un lycée de riche…  
_Tu dis ça mais tu y es bien…  
_Ouais en partie grâce à mon père et grâce à mon test de QI aussi.  
_C’est comme ça ici, soit tes parents sont friqués soit tu es un génie… ou les deux.  
_Katsura et Thomas ?  
_Ils vivent dans un orphelinat… Ure a un don en informatique quand à Herbin il est le premier de la classe en tout.  
_T’as l’air de bien les connaître….  
_Ure est le chef et Herbin est un de ses bras droit. Connaît bien tes alliés et encore mieux tes ennemis, c’est ce qu’on dit non ?  
_C’est pas la guerre non plus….  
_Si, c’est exactement ça.  
_Je vois…  
C’est vraiment la merde tout ça….  
Je sens que je vais encore passer une année en solitaire.  
Tant pis, je sècherais les cours….  
Après tout mon père pourra plus se déplacer pour m’en foutre une à chaque fois alors ça va.

 

Le reste de l’après midi passe assez vite et j’avoue que je me sens de plus en plus mal.  
Il devient évident que Vivian et Xian respecteront ses règles stupides malgré tout et il n’est pas question que je les mette en danger en avec des décisions qui ne regarde que moi.  
Je connais trop la violence que peuvent engendrer les Ijime.  
Je suis tranquillement en train de végéter sur un banc, à côté de Vivian qui révise ses cours, en pensant à tout ça quand Thomas vient me chercher.  
J’avais presque oublié tient…  
Je salue Vivian qui vit dans l’internat de l’école puisque ses parents sont à l’étranger d’après ce qu’il m’en a dit.  
Faut dire qu’il est pas très bavard à ce sujet.  
Si ses vieux sont comme les miens, je le comprends  
Bon Thomas veut qu’on fasse un basket avant de rentrer chez nous et je suis pas contre.  
J’aime bien le basket même si je préfère le baseball…  
L’école propose un grand choix d’activité extra scolaire, lycée privé de riche oblige je suppose, ils ont donc un grand stade dans l’enceinte même…  
Je reconnais Katsura sur le terrain et plusieurs de ses potes.  
Un petit groupe de fille est assis sur des bancs non loin, probablement les petites amies des joueurs.  
Je remarque immédiatement Xian car elle se trouve complètement à l’écart et visiblement elle est la cible des railleries du groupe de pimbêche d’à côté.  
_C’est ta sœur ?  
_Ouais…  
_Va lui dire de partir ou elle aura des ennuis, c’est un conseil d’ami…  
_C’est n’importe quoi, je grogne avant de courir vers elle.  
Xian me reconnaît et me tombe littéralement dans les bras.  
Elle a l’air terrifié et je commence à me rendre compte de l’ampleur de ce phénomène de « groupe ».  
_Siao, Vivian m’a dit que tu étais là ! Mais qu’est ce que tu fais avec ces gens !? Tu ne vas quand même pas choisir leur clan !??  
_Je n’ai encore rien décidé mais Xian, comment t’as pu te laisser entraîner là dedans ??  
_Tu ne comprends pas comment c’est ici ! Au début j’ai essayé de lutter, mais c’était trop dur !!Et puis c’est pas si mal après tout. Je t’en prie, mets ta fierté de côté pour une fois et ne reste pas avec eux !  
Je reste sans voix face à la détresse de ma sœur.  
Quand je pense à tout ce qu’elle à du subir depuis qu’elle est arrivé !  
J’aurais dû être là, pour la protéger !  
Soudain j’entends une des ces connes ricaner.  
_Eh toi, tu ferais mieux de retourner avec tes semblables, on ne veut pas des filles à papa ici !  
Ces copines rigolent aussi, mais plus pour longtemps, c’est moi qui vous le dis…  
_Un problème les filles ?  
C’est Katsura suivit de près par Thomas.  
La fille qui s’était adressé à Xian se lève et va se pendre lascivement au cou du blond.  
Plutôt mignonne avec de long cheveux noire et des yeux marrons, mais complètement conne visiblement.  
Les filles se mettent à minauder, exactement comme pour Nathaniel Lowrence.  
L’horreur en somme.  
Et il faut que je choisisse entre quoi?  
Ces deux groupes sont pareils !  
Sauf que l’un fait plus « bon chic bon genre » que l’autre, sinon, à la base c’est pareil.  
_C’est cette fille Katsu !  
_C’est bon, elle dit bye bye à son frèrot et elle se casse, pas vrai poupée ?  
_T’en veux vraiment une autre ma parole ?  
Il éclate soudain de rire.  
Complètement incompréhensible ce type !!  
_Non merci, t’es petit mais t’as de la poigne, seulement ta sœur est pas de notre groupe et elle est sur notre terrain alors…  
J’m’en vais lui en coller une autre quand même, rien que pour avoir appelé ma sœur « poupée » et moi « petit », mais celle-ci me retient.  
_Je vais y aller Siao ! A ce soir !  
Avant même que j’ai pu dire quoique se soit elle est déjà loin.  
Résigné, je me retourne vers Katsura et Thomas.  
_Ecoute man…….  
_T’inquiète j’ai compris vous êtes à fond dans votre trip, alors j’vais jouer le jeu pendant le match et après on verra…  
_Ok, il répond en décrochant sa copine de son cou. Ça me va.  
Le match se révèle particulièrement intéressant.  
Je suis dans l’équipe de Katsura qui malgré sa petite taille pour un joueur de basket se révèle être excellent.  
Même si je ne suis pas mauvais non plus on gagne de justesse.  
Faut dire que Thomas avec son mètre 80 est bien plus avantagé que nous.  
Les gars me raccompagnent vers la sortie.  
Finalement ils sont presque tous sympa même Katsura.  
Thomas avait raison, faut juste savoir comment le prendre.  
_Et merde, j’ai oublié que je devais passer voir le prof de maths à la fin des cours, lâche Katsura, ne m’attendez pas les gars !  
On papote encore un peu puis je prends aussi congé de Thomas et des autres et je m’apprête à rentrer chez moi quand je m’aperçois que j’ai oublié mon livre de bio dans mon casier.  
Je me grouille de renter dans le lycée avant qu’il ferme.  
Je croise quelque pensionnaire de l’internat dans les couloirs, mais presque tous sont rassemblé dans la cour.  
Je passe dans un couloir totalement vide et m’arrête un instant.  
J’ai cru entendre quelque chose.  
Ca vient d’une des  
salles de classe.  
Pourtant à cette heure elles doivent être vide.  
Je pars dans la direction opposé, résolu à me mêler de mes affaires quand j’entends un nouveau gémissement étouffé.  
Là, je reconnais la voix de Katsura.  
Pourtant sa petite amie est sortie du en même temps que Thomas.  
Je résiste encore deux minutes pour le principe et je m’approche doucement.  
J’entrouvre la porte sans un bruit et je me fige brusquement face au spectacle qui s’affiche devant moi.  
C’est d’ailleurs un miracle si je meurs pas d’une croise cardiaque.  
OH PUTAIN !  
Nathaniel Lowrence, célèbre chef de bande notoire, est allongé sur le bureau du prof, avec un Katsura Ure tout aussi célèbre couché sur lui en train de lui dévorer le cou.  
Là je comprends que je n’aurais jamais dû entrer et que si je me barre pas très vite, ils seront bien capable de me tuer pour ce que je viens de voir.  
Manque de pot, je suis tellement choqué que je trébuche et paf, par terre.  
J’ai connu plus discret comme sortie.  
Katsura et Nathaniel se relèvent brutalement et me fixent un instant les yeux agrandit d’horreur.  
Moi j’attends même pas qu’ils se rendent compte de ce qui vient de ce passer et je me casse en courant.  
Je cours longtemps d’ailleurs et sans m’arrêter si bien que quand j’arrive chez moi, je suis pratiquement mort.  
J’ai pas encore les clés de la maison, mais je suis trop crevé pour sonné alors je me laisse tombé sur le pas de la porte histoire de reprendre mon souffle.  
Merde, avec tout ça j’ai oublié mon livre…  
J’arrive quand même pas à croire à ce que j’ai vu.  
Mais putain à quoi est ce qu’il joue dans cette école ?!!  
Soudain, je tombe en arrière.  
Ma petite sœur vient d’ouvrir la porte.  
Elle n’a pas l’air surprise de me voir.  
L’instinct des jumeaux sans doute…  
_Ah tu es enfin rentrer !  
En me relevant je remarque qu’elle à les yeux rouges.  
_Xian, qu’est ce qui c’est passé !? Tu t’es fait mal !?  
_Oh Siao, c’est horrible !!  
Elle se jette dans mes bras en pleurant et je la sers sans trop comprendre.  
_C’est quand même pas à cause de cet histoire de clan ??  
_Non c’est pire !!  
_Mais quoi à la fin ???  
_Papa vient de téléphoner….  
_Et alors, d’habitude ça te fait plaisir non ?  
_Tu es attendu à l’internat demain, avec tes affaires….  
_De quoi ?  
_Il t’a inscrit à l’internat…. Pour le reste de l’année, elle sanglote en se laissant aller contre moi.  
Je réfléchis pas et me relève avant de la faire rentré dans al maison.  
On pourra pas discuter tranquillement tant qu’elle sera dans cet état.  
Au bout d’un quart d’heure, elle est calmée et on s’installe tout les deux dans la cuisine avec du lait pour elle et du café au lait pour moi.  
Elle me raconte en détails le coup de téléphone du vieux et une demi-heure plus tard j’en suis venu à une seule conclusion.  
Mon père est un sale connard !  
Mais bon, ça, je le savais déjà.  
On peut rien attendre de bon d’un type comme lui et ma mère c’est pas mieux.  
Elle passe tout son temps en voyage.  
Elle a jamais voulu d’enfant et elle nous le fait savoir en nous ignorant totalement.  
Pour elle c’est comme si on existait pas.  
Pas étonnant que Xian soit dans cet état.  
Elle devait vraiment se sentir seule.  
Je la réconforte du mieux que je peux avant de monter dans ma chambre pour refaire mes valises que j’avais à peine commencé à défaire d’ailleurs.  
Il refuse que je vive sous le même toit que ma mère (ou plutôt ma sœur vu que l’autre n’est jamais là) et m’a inscrit à l’internat du lycée !!  
Je n’arrive toujours pas à y croire !  
Enfin, pas tant que ça, faut dire qu’il c’est toujours débrouiller pour faire de ma vie un enfer.  
Mais là j’avoue qu’il a fait fort.  
M’envoyer ici et nous faire croire que je vivrais avec elle pour mieux nous décevoir ensuite…  
Crève connard !  
Et quand tu sera mort j’espère que tu charrieras de la merde en enfer !  
Xian vient m’aider à ranger mes affaires.  
On reste silencieux.  
Je suis quand même heureux qu’on puisse toujours communiquer sans parler comme avant.  
Dire que c’est la première et dernière nuit que je passe ici.  
Et en plus avec cette histoire de clan je ne pourrais peut-être pas lui parler pendant la journée….  
_On dort ensemble ce soir ?  
_Comme avant.  
Elle acquiesce en souriant.  
Evidement qu’on dort ensemble.  
On a toujours dormis ensemble quand on était triste.  
Le soir du divorce de nos parents et donc de notre séparation.  
C’était un gosse chacun et mon père a refuser de perdre son punching-ball préféré quand à ma mère, moi ou Xian, ça ne fait aucune différence.  
A la mort de Kagano, notre chat.  
Et ce soir…  
Le dîné ce passe mal et la soirée encore plus vu que le connard à téléphoner soit disant pour savoir si Xian m’avait bien prévenu….  
C’est ça oui…  
L’avait surtout envie de m’entendre le supplier de changer d’avis ce qu’il n’aurait pas fait même si j’avais consciencieusement lavé ses chaussures avec ma langue, mais je lui ai pas fait cette joie.  
Je prend une longue douche brûlante et me dépêche de rejoindre Xian dans son lit.  
Il est encore tôt et on parle ensemble pendant des heures.  
Elle m’a horriblement manqué, ce deuxième moi-même.  
Et alors qu’elle sombre dans le sommeil, si près de moi qu’elle doit entendre les battements de mon cœur, je songe à un moyen de la garder près de moi sans devoir me plier aux règles stupides de se lycée.  
Le chantage est un moyen que je réprouve fortement mais pour l’instant c’est ma seule option.  
Je repense un instant au proviseur qui me disait que son lycée était un monde à part.  
Il avait bien raison.  
Je repense aussi à ces yeux.  
Gris acier.  
Pas commun comme couleur…  
J’aurais aimé savoir son nom…  
Enfin, ça à pas vraiment d’importance…  
C’est vraiment pas mon genre de fantasmer sur des mecs blond deux fois plus âgé et plus grand que moi et proviseur en plus !  
Même si ce spécimen là est particulièrement sexe …  
Non ne pense pas ça !  
Dégueulasse !  
C’est sûrement ces deux abrutis qui m’ont troublé avec leurs conneries !  
Pas que l’homosexualité me gêne, je serais drôlement gonflé d’être homophobe alors que je suis bi…  
Mais quand même !  
Y’a pas idée de faire ça dans une salle de classe !  
Là aussi j’aurais rien à dire vu tout les endroits ou je l’ai fait mais bon…  
Eux c’est quand même pas pareil !  
Enfin, si Nathaniel est à l’internat, que Katsura habite à l’extérieur et quand plus ils ne peuvent pas se parler avec cette histoire de clan… c’est sûr que ça doit être bonbon pour eux.  
Je chasse toutes ses pensées de mon esprit…  
Demain est un autre jour après tout.  
On verra bien.


	2. Petits chantages et grosses conséquences

Chapitre 2

Un truc chez moi qu’il est important de savoir, c’est que je suis absolument pas fait pour me lever avant dix heures du matin. Dix heure du mat c’est mon six heure quoi. C’est surement une raison additionnelle à mes retards répétitifs à … à peu près tout les évènements se déroulant avant dix heures trente du matin.  
C’est la que je me rends compte que Xian à toujours été la meilleure allié à ma réussite scolaire, parce qu’elle ? C’est tout le contraire.  
A dix heure, elle a déjà fait son jogging, son yoga, prit une douche, déjeuné, fait mon déjeuné, s’est maquillé, coiffé, habillé et a réviser ses leçons et vérifié son sac.  
Elle fait trop peur…  
Mon repli stratégique sous la couette ne la démonte pas et elle continue de me rouer de coup et de bondir dans tout les sens autour de moi. C’est une manière atroce d’être réveillé, mais faut au moins ça pour que j’accepte de considéré l’idée de me lever.  
«  Laisssssssse moiiiiii !  
— Pour que tu arrives en retard dès le deuxième jour ? Tu sais, quitte à te faire virer, fait au moins un truc cool. Genre mettre le feu à l’école…  
Comment elle sait ?! Nan je dec, si je m’étonnais du fait qu’elle sache la moitié de ce qui me passe par la tête j’aurais des cheveux blancs depuis perpet. Là c’est l’heure de la question existentielle du jour. Je la pose souvent mais merde ! J’arrive pas à comprendre !  
— Bon sang, comment tu fais pour te lever aussi tôt !??   
— Tas de truc à faire.  
— J’ai aussi des trucs à faire hein ?! Des trucs importants.  
— Bah ils doivent pas être si importants que ça si tu peux dormir au lieu de les faires.  
Je dis rien. L’a raison de toute façon et on le sait tout les deux. J’aime juste provoqué des p’tits fights le matin. Ça m’aide à me réveiller.  
— L’hypotension c’est un truc de filles ça non ? Elle rajoute nonchalamment en m’arrachant finalement le drap.  
La garce ! Elle est douée. Pas ma sœur pour rien.  
— Normal que tu connaisses pas hein ?  
— Pas mal. Je mettrais un six.  
— Juste six ? C’était vraiment plus que pas mal nan ?  
— T’as juste joué sur ma vague. La mienne valait un neuf, toi c’était un peu facile et t’as mis plus de quatre seconde à répondre, alors t’atteint à peine six. Elle fait une pause et réfléchis. Ah ouais, mais t’as le point « moins de dix heures » donc ça te remonte à sept. »  
J’approuve d’un hochement de la tête et rampe péniblement hors du lit. Ça me prend au moins un quart d’heure. Xian vient de revenir de je sais pas ou et me regarde de ce p’tit air hautain et réprobateur qui me fait vaguement penser à quelqu’un. Ah ouais le hot proviseur.  
« Shu, feignasse de merde ! Va t’habiller vite ! Lorette te dépose à l’internat dans cinq minutes. Cinq là, elle fait en secouant sa main devant mon visage, tu sais compter hein ? »  
Je suis en terminal scientifique salope !  
Lorette c’est la gouvernante. En gros c’est la bonne niche de ma mère.  
Elle supervise la cuisinière, la femme de ménage, celle qui fait le repassage et le jardinier et en même temps elle est charger de représenter ma mère aux réunions parents/profs, d’emmener Xian à ses cours de piano en ville, de vérifier qu’elle se drogue pas etc...  
Tout ça, je le tiens de Xian, parce que moi, je l’ai jamais vu.  
Au final, elle fait un peu le même job qu’Akagi, le secrétaire particulier de mon père, le secrétariat en moins. Ma mère a sa propre secrétaire particulière. Mais elle ne lui fait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui confier autre choses que sa garde robe et ses rendez vous. Enfin j’espère que c’est dans ce sens là.  
Je mate le réveil et grogne juste pour la forme.  
« Tu déconnes Xian, il est à peine sept heures !  
Rien que de le dire à haute voix, j’ai mal.

_Oui et l’internat ferme à 7h30 le matin! Allez va t’habiller et vite !!  
Raah ! J’en ai mare !  
J’attrape les fringues que j’avais préparées la veille et je commence vite fait à m’habiller.  
Pas de douche pour moi ce matin, heureusement que j’en avais prit une hier soir.  
Comme j’ai une dure journée qui m’attend je fais dans le classique décontracté.  
Jean et sweet-shirt blanc pour marquer le deuil de cette maison que je n’aurais connu que deux jours.  
Je jure que dès que je suis majeur je choppe ma sœur et je me tire, loin. Très loin.  
Un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, j’les attache vite fait et je suis partit.  
_Xian ! Où sont mes valises !???  
_Paolo les a chargé dans la voiture.  
Le jardinier (bricoleur et homme de mains aussi à ses heures libres).  
_Tu aurais dû m’appeler !  
_Tu étais si mignon, que je… je…  
Et voila, elle pleure.  
Je la prends dans mes bras doucement.  
Elle a l’air si fragile que ça me fait mal de la laisser seule.  
Mais bon, avec tout ce petit monde pour veiller sur elle, ça devrait aller, en tout cas j’espère.  
Et puis visiblement, Lorette a l’air de bien l’aimer.  
Comme ci c’était possible de pas aimer ma sœur de toute façon.  
_Ne t’inquiète pas, dès que je suis majeur je reviens vivre avec toi !  
_Siao…bon il faut que j’arrête ou je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir !  
_T’as raison !   
_Au revoir….  
_Pourquoi au revoir ? On se revoit en cours trésors !  
_Alors tu as choisit notre groupe !?  
_Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça…  
_Oh Siao !!!  
_Ne t’inquiète pas ! J’ai tout prévu tu verras !  
_J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…  
_Siao-lang Vous venez !!?  
_J’arrive m’dame.  
Le voyage en voiture prend à peine 5 minutes, faut dire qu’on habite juste à côté.  
J’me demande bien comment mon père à réussi a me mettre dans un internat alors que ma mère habite juste à côté du lycée.  
Il a le bras long, au Japon et en Chine c’est sûr, mais là, on est en Europe …  
C’est franchement effrayant.  
On arrive devant les grilles du lycée et je sors de la voiture après avoir embrasser ma mère.  
J’embarque mes affaires et je rentre.  
Heureusement que Vivian m’a monter le chemin de l’internat hier parce que vu la taille de ce lycée, pas sur que j’aurais facilement trouvé.  
Je marche pendant au moins un quart d’heure sur une allée avant d’arrivé au pied bâtiment un peu à l’écart des autres.  
J’ouvre de grands yeux quand je vois Nathaniel Lowrence qui m’attend devant la porte.  
Il n’a pas l’air content et je me demande pas un instant pourquoi.  
Il me jette un regard de la mort avant d’attraper un de mes sacs et de rentrer à l’intérieur du bâtiment.  
Je lui en suis reconnaissant parce que honnêtement ça commençait à être un peu lourd.  
Faut dire que je suis un poids plume mais ça veut pas dire que je suis petit hein ?!  
Parce que c’est pas le cas.  
Alors qu’on monte un escalier il commence à parler de sa petite voix hautaine horriblement agaçante. Seulement je peux y sentir une pointe d’inquiétude. Il est loin d’être aussi sûr de lui qu’il aimerait me le faire croire.  
Fufu…  
_Tu en as parlé à quelqu’un ?  
_Non…. Pas encore…  
Pan dans les dents, petit con arrogant…  
J’ai pas pu m’empêcher de rajouter ça.  
Il se retourne visiblement furax.  
_Toi tu………..il va ….falloir qu’on parle…. Se reprend t’il avec une difficulté évidente.  
Je respire, pendant un instant j’ai vraiment cru qu’il allait me frapper.  
Pas que ce gosse de riche me fasse peur, mais vu notre position dans l’escalier, je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir l’avantage.  
Finalement on arrive devant les portes de l’internat.  
Porte à incendie, double battant, bleu électrique.  
Ca c’est sûr qu’on peut pas les rater.  
_Je suis le délégué de l’internat, reprend t’il, nous sommes à trois dans les chambres. Tu es avec moi et Vivian.  
_Pourquoi est ce que j’ai l’impression que c’est fait exprès ?  
_Parce que ça l’est !  
La chambre est sympa.  
Pas trop grande mais bon, j’m’attendais pas à autre chose.  
Remarque, on a un balcon.  
C’est plutôt cool.  
Il n’y a plus personne à l’internat, ils sont tous partis déjeuner.  
Je me rends soudain compte que je crève la dalle.  
J’aurais dû me lever plus tôt…  
Mais c’est impossible.  
Je suis incapable de me lever avant sept heures.  
C’est physique, j’peux pas !  
Je pose mes sacs, embarque juste ce dont j’ai besoin pour les cours d’aujourd’hui et je suis Nathaniel hors de l’internat.  
_Ils t’ont laissé les clés ?  
_Sais-tu à qui tu parles ??? Me crache t’il, outré.  
A un putain de menteur qui mène bien son monde en bateau, j’ai envie de lui répondre, mais à la dernière secondes j’opte pour un regard méprisant.  
C’est tout ce qu’il mérite ce crétin de snob.  
Il ne décroche d’ailleurs pas un mot de tout le chemin qui mène à la cantine.  
Quand je pense qu’hier on ne pouvait pas le faire taire, ça me fait sourire.  
On prend un plateau et on va s’asseoir à côté de Vivian et du reste de la petite cour de Nathaniel.  
Vivian m’adresse un immense sourire.  
Ses yeux noisette étincellent d’un éclat malicieux.  
Moi aussi je dois avouer que malgré la situation je suis content de le revoir.  
Ca fait du bien de voir une figure amicale de temps en temps.  
Surtout pour moi d’ailleurs.  
_Alors Siao, tu as choisit finalement ?  
_Pas encore, je répond en jetant un coup d’œil à Nathaniel qui semble soudain très intéressé par notre conversation. Il y a de nouveaux éléments à prendre en compte maintenant.  
_Ah oui, comme quoi, me demande l’innocent.  
_Eh bien comme…  
_That’s enough !!!   
Oups, Nathaniel a craqué on dirait.  
Il se lève en renversant presque sa chaise et m’attrape par le bras pour me traîner vers la sortie sous le regard ahuri de tout l’internat.  
Il a le goût du mélodramatique celui là.  
J’pensais pas qu’il avait autant de force tient.  
Finalement c’est p’tête pas une fille…  
Je me retiens de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure parce que j’ai été un vrai rat sur ce coup.  
C’est pas parce que je ne l’apprécie pas que je dois le torturer comme ça. J’aimerai pas être dans une telle situation c’est sûr.  
Il m’entraîne dans les chiottes du rez-de-chaussée.  
Elles sont en travaux donc pas beaucoup de chance d’y croiser quelqu’un à cette heure ci.  
Tient Katsura est là….  
Comme c’est étonnant…  
Nathaniel referme la porte et s’appuie dessus.  
Donc je suis coincé.  
Ok.  
S’ils croient pouvoir m’intimider comme ça ils se trompent.  
Katsura est tout pâle et encore plus décoiffer qu’hier, il a même pas changer de fringue.  
Nathaniel, ça se voit un peu moins vu qu’il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles seulement son air anxieux et la façon dont il se mord les lèvres ne trompent pas.  
En bref je tiens le bon bout.  
_Il y a un problème les gars ?  
_Ne joue pas à ça !!!  
Nathaniel a vraiment pété les plombs, limite hystérique.  
Katsura à l’air plus calme, je me tourne vers lui, avec l’autre stressé on pourra pas discuter.  
_Ok, je vais être clair, vous voulez pas que cette affaire s’ébruite et moi je veux pas être mêlé à vos histoire de groupe.  
_Tu veux nous faire chanter ?? !?? Non mais pour qui te prends tu !?? De toute façon… personne ne te croira ! Personne !!!  
_Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu crises ? Enfin tu as sûrement raison, mais ils auront des doutes après que j’ai fait ma petite révélation. A ce moment là, vous serez plus ou moins surveillé, plus question de vous éclipser avec des conneries du genre « j’ai oublié mon livre » ou « le prof veut me parler ». Vous pourrez plus vous voir.  
_Ce n’est pas grave ! De… de toute façon, on comptait arrêter !   
Katsura se redresse brusquement.  
Visiblement ils n’ont pas la même vision à ce propos.  
_Nate !!  
Qui aurait pensé que le plus attaché à leur relation était le robot glaçon ?  
Pas moi en tout cas.  
_Katsura ! S’il le dit …. Non…. On ne peut pas contourner les règles ! Il… il faut qu’on arrête…  
_C’est peut-être pas si mal que tout le monde sache, Nate écoute moi…  
_Mais tu as perdu l’esprit !??? On serait massacré oui ! Et si, si mon père le savais, Oh mon dieu…  
Ça y est il pleure.  
Je recule contre le mur.  
Il a dit les mots magiques pour me faire culpabiliser.  
« Si mon père ».  
Je veux pas ça.  
Tout ce que je veux c’est continué à fréquenter Thomas, Xian et Vivian sans me prendre la tête.  
J’me sens vraiment mal là.  
En me mettant un peu à la place de Nathaniel, je peux parfaitement comprendre ce qu’il ressent.  
Si mon père apprenait que je suis bi il me tuerait, ou pire.  
Vous croyez qu’il n’y a pas pire que la mort ?  
C’est que vous avez jamais eut une petite « conversation » avec mon vieux.  
Après ça la mort apparaît comme une douce libération.  
Katsura le sert dans ses bras.  
Il se débat une seconde avant de se laisser aller.  
Le japonais me jette un regard mauvais.  
J’essais de faire comme si ça me faisait rien, genre le mec qui assure.  
Seulement je dois pas avoir l’air très convainquant.  
_Tu es content de toi !?  
_Non, mais me jette pas la pierre ok ?!! Vous vous êtes mit tout seul dans cette situation ! Moi tout ce que je veux c’est pouvoir fréquenter les gens que je veux et visiblement c’est ce que vous voulez aussi non ?  
Nathaniel c’est un peu calmé, lentement il se détache des bras de Katsura et me fixe avec un semblant de calme.  
Je suis rassuré qu’il est reprit le contrôle de lui-même.  
Voir ce genre de gars craquer c’est carrément flippant.  
_Il y a peut-être une solution…  
_Et qui est ?  
_Rejoint le groupe de Katsura et moi en temps qu’ancien, je t’autorise à parler à Xian et Vivian, mais seulement eux, qu’est ce que tu en penses Katsura, tu crois que c’est faisable ?  
_....... Je crois que ça devrait aller s’il reste discret. Très discret. On peut toujours dire que ça ce fait pas de séparer des jumeaux et que tu n’en veux pas dans ton groupe pour X raison.   
_Oui, ça te va ça ??  
_C’est parfait, je murmure.  
Je suis vraiment pas fier de moi sur ce coup là, même si j’ai eut ce que je voulais.  
La sonnerie retentie soudain.  
Nathaniel et Katsura s’embrassent langoureusement avant de se dépêcher de sortir des toilettes.  
Heureusement les élèvent commencent seulement à arriver dans les couloirs.  
Je me dépêche de rejoindre ma classe suivit de près par Katsura.  
Coup de chance, on commence par bio, parce que là, j’ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.  
C’est con, mais plus j’essaie de ne plus penser à Katsura et Nathaniel et plus je me mets à penser au proviseur.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait de ne pas savoir son nom me préoccupe.  
Enfin  pas tant que ça.  
Juste que j’aimerais bien le savoir.  
Je ne l’ai vu qu’une fois, mais j’arrive à me souvenir de chaque détail.  
Ses yeux gris.  
Ses cheveux blond, coiffé en arrière mais dont certaines mèches rebelles refusant de se laisser domestiquer retombent sur son visage.  
Sa peau est très blanche et ses lèvres légèrement plus foncées.  
Il est très grand, même plus grand que Thomas, normal pour un adulte remarque.  
Musclé et très classe.  
Je revois ses lèvres encore.  
Ces lèvres qui forment des mots.  
Des sourires.  
Ces lèvres qui s’approchent des mienne et qui……..  
_Monsieur Xi ??? Pourriez vous répondre à ma question, ou préférez vous que je vous laisse finir votre sieste en colle ?  
Et merde.  
Allez mémoire travaille !  
Qu’est ce qu’il a dit….  
La sonnerie !  
Si ça c’est pas un miracle !  
Je profite du brouhaha pour filer discrètement.  
Mais qu’est ce qui me prend de fantasmer comme ça en plein cours ??  
Surtout sur un vieux.  
Canon certes mais même pas mon genre de mec !  
Faut que je me trouve une nana, ça devient urgent.  
Les hormones me travaillent de trop c’est sûr…  
Enfin quand je dis une nana, un gars ferait tout aussi bien l’affaire.  
Comme pour confirmer mes pensées Thomas s’approche, suivit de près par Vivian.  
Le petit blond à l’air triste.  
_Katsura m’a dit que tu avais choisit notre groupe, j’en suis vraiment content, commence Thomas, par contre cette histoire de dérogation c’est bizarre.   
_Un dérogation ? Me demande Vivian.  
C’est fou comme ils sont fort pour s’ignorer ces deux là même quand ils sont côte à côte et qu’ils parlent à la même personne.  
_Je fais partie du groupe de Katsura, mais je peux continuer à fréquenter Xian et toi.  
_Etonnant. Quand ont-ils décidé ça ?  
_Ce matin.  
_Katsura m’a raconté, c’est d’ailleurs un miracle qu’ils aient pu rester aussi longtemps dans une même pièce sans se sauter dessus.  
Dans quel sens exactement ?  
_Ils se détestent, ajoute Vivian devant mon air perplexe.  
Là il fa ut vraiment que je me retienne pour ne pas rire.  
C’est sûr qu’ils ne peuvent pas rester bien longtemps dans une même pièce sans se sauter dessus, mais pas comme ils s’imaginent  
Finalement il n’y a réellement personne qui soit au courant pour eux.  
Bon sang pourquoi est ce qu’il a fallut que j’entre dans cette salle ???  
C’est tout moi !  
Je décide de tout recommencer à zéro, de devenir un type bien, ou du moins d’essayer et j’arrive à me foutre dans les emmerdes dès le premier jour !

L’heure de manger arrive assez vite  
Heureusement d’ailleurs parce que j’en peux plus.  
Il faut que je parle à Katsura, pour Nathaniel on verra ce soir.  
Je dois absolument m’excuser.  
Et surtout faire quelque chose pour réparer.  
Je laisse Vivian partir à sa table et vais rejoindre mon nouveau groupe.  
Ça ce passe plutôt bien, mieux que je ne l’aurais cru en fait.  
Je parle avec Thomas et Misaki, le frère de Katsura presque comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.  
Puisque leur chef m’a accepté, ils deviennent tout de suite plus accueillants.  
Cette histoire c’est vraiment le rêve de tout nouveau.  
Katsura reste assez en retrait dans la conversation et me jette sans arrêt des coups d’œil suspicieux.  
Il n’a pas confiance mais je ne peux pas le lui reprocher.  
Soudain je vois ma soeur se lever et aller débarrasser son plateau.  
Je finis vite fait mon assiette, j’attrape Xian et l’entraîne dans un coin de la cour à l’abri des regards indiscrets.  
BAF  
Ok, cette gifle j’la méritais un peu.  
_Ne me parle plus ! Jamais ! Comment tu as pu choisir leur groupe !?? Tu n’es qu’un…..  
_Xian, une seconde ! Laisse moi t’expliquer !!  
_...............  
Ok, c’est déjà mieux que rien.  
Quand elle est furax ma sœur elle me ferait presque peur tient.  
_Je suis dans l’autre groupe, mais Nathaniel et Katsura ce son mis d’accord pour que et puisse continuer à te parler sans qu’on est des ennuis. Je pensais que Vivian t’en aurait parlé.  
_Mais…. Ce ne….. Ce n’est pas dans les règles !!  
_C’est parce qu’on est jumeaux Xi et en plus Nathaniel veut pas de moi dans son groupe, j’ai pas trop eu le choix.  
Elle me regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes.  
Elle sait très bien que je lui mens, on n’est pas jumeau pour rien, heureusement elle ne m’en fait pas la remarque.  
_Siao, dans quoi tu t’es encore embarqué...  
_Tu me connais, j’attire les ennuis comme personne.  
_Pas de quoi s’en vanter !!!  
_Tu n’es pas contente ?  
_Pfff, débile va, aller casse toi avant que je t’en colle une !!  
_C’est bon ! Pas la peine d’en venir aux menaces !  
Ma sœur a l’air douce comme ça mais en fait elle peut être hyper violente.  
Pas étonnant qu’elle n’est pas encore de copain.  
Tous ce qui s’approche attiré par son physique, faut dire qu’elle est canon ma p’tite sœur, se barre aussi vite quand ils l’a connaissent un peu.  
Enfin, c’est pas plus mal parce que le premier qui la touche j’le défonce.  
Ouaih je suis possessif et fier de l’être.  
Ma sœur, ma propriété.  
Il y a pas à y revenir.  
Le reste de la journée ce passe plutôt bien.  
Sauf que Misaki m’a harceler tout l’après midi pour que je fasse partie de l’équipe de basket.  
Pas question que je m’inscrive !  
Comme si j’avais pas assez de boulot comme ça.  
Dans le groupe de Katsura il y en a un paquet qui voit d’un mauvais œil le fait que je parle avec Xian et Vivian.  
Pour Vivian, ça va puisque je peux le voir à l’internat mais pour Xi, va falloir qu’on ce planque ??  
J’en ai déjà mare rien que d’y penser.  
En plus j’y avais pas réfléchis jusque là, mais il n’y a personne de mon groupe à l’internat.  
Ça promet de sympathiques soirées tout ça…  
Heureusement les mecs de mon groupe reste assez tard le soir pour s’entraîner au stade.  
Je reste avec les filles pour les regarde jouer.  
Si j’y vais, c’est sur que Misaki me lâchera plus.  
Finalement elles sont pas si connes, c’est juste ce phénomène de groupe qui les rends comme ça.  
Sinon tout le monde est si chaleureux.  
Un peu comme une seconde famille.  
C’est plutôt agréable, mais je n’oublie pas que je suis encore sur la corde raide avec Katsura.  
D’ailleurs il panique un peu quand je commence à parler avec Adeline.  
Ça me donne une idée pour essayer de me faire pardonner !  
Je me lève pendant la mis temps et fait signe au japonais de venir avec moi.  
Il s’exécute mais visiblement à regret.  
Il jette des coups d’œil pour être sûr qu’on ne nous espionne pas et comme je m’y attendais, il est vraiment soupe au lait, il se met à m’engueuler.  
_A quoi tu joues avec Adeline hein ???  
_A rien, j’m’en fou de cette fille ! Seulement, je voulais…….. M’excuser…  
‘Tain ça a eu du mal à sortir tout ça, enfin, pour la tête qu’il fait, ça vaux tout les efforts du monde !  
_Quoi ?  
_Me force pas à répéter !  
Il me regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes puis il acquiesce.  
Pas de cris pas de « j’en ai rien a foutre de tes excuses », il remonte dans mon estime, largement.  
Moi j’aurais pas accepté ça comme ça.  
Il est peut-être moins puéril qu’il ne le laisse paraître.  
_Ecoute, j’ai été vache et je voudrais me faire pardonner…  
_Je veux pas de ta pitié !  
_C’est pas de la pitié vieux, juste que j’ai fais le con et que j’veux me racheter.  
_Tu proposes quoi exactement….  
_C’est tout simple, juste de vous couvrir toi et Nathaniel.  
L’étonnement, l’espoir et la suspicion passe à tour de rôle dans ses yeux.  
_Ca m’étonnerais que Nate soit d’accord.  
_Je le convaincrais.  
_Tu le connais pas, il est…  
_T’en fais pas, il n’y a pas besoin de le connaître pour voir qu’il est têtu comme une mule. Mais je sais m’y prendre avec ce genre de personne… J’ai la même à la maison.  
_Hn ta sœur…  
_Ouais, alors ça marche, avec quelqu’un de votre côté vous aurez moins de mal à faire passer la pilule.  
_Je…. Si t’arrive à le convaincre… mais fait gaffe ! Si tu me trahis j’te jure que j’te tuerais.  
_Ca n’arrivera pas.  
Il est à peine 18h20 quand je les raccompagne au portail.  
Ca tombe bien, la cantine ouvre dans dix minutes.  
Faut que je trouve un moment pour parler à Nathaniel.  
Mais j’me rends bientôt compte que c’est pas pendant le repas que je le trouverais.  
Visiblement j’ai sous estimer ce phénomène de groupe.  
Aux vues des regards assassins que je reçois, je préfère m’asseoir seul à une table.  
C’est plus prudent, je tiens pas à me faire lapider dès le deuxième jour.  
Je m’apprête donc à passer mon repas en solitaire quand je croise le regard noisette de Vivian.  
Il semble me demander si je veux qu’il me rejoigne.  
Je secoue légèrement la tête en souriant.  
Pas question que Vivian est des ennuis à cause de moi.  
On se verra dans la chambre.  
Et puis de toute façon j’ai l’habitude de manger seul.  
A 19h on monte dans les chambres avant de se préparer pour l’étude.  
Là encore on a pas le temps de parler parce qu’on doit se trouver à 19h30 dans la salle d’étude.  
J’en ai déjà mare tient .  
Heureusement j’ai déjà du boulot et le temps passe vite.  
A 21h on est libre et là encore je ne peux pas parler à Nathaniel qui a filé dans la salle commune avec sa foule d’admirateur et en plus il a entraîner Vivian qui visiblement voulait me parler.  
Je traîne un peu dans la salle commune mais je m’y sens vraiment pas le bienvenu et j’effectue finalement un replis stratégique dans ma chambre.  
J’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger mes affaire ce matin.  
Je commence à défaire mon sac quand je me rends compte que quelqu’un l’a déjà fait pour moi, et…  
Oh putain !  
Mes fringues…  
Tiens le coup du shampoing et de l’eau plein les vêtements on me l’avait jamais fait…  
Une nouvelle expérience dans mon catalogue de sévices en tout genre.  
Je prend même pas la peine de prévenir les pions parce que d’après ce que Vivian ma expliqué, ce sont des anciens élèves et des ancien du groupe de Nathaniel.  
Et puis de toute façon parler aux adultes n’arrange jamais les choses au contraire.  
Je me contente de prendre mes fringues et d’aller les rincer dans la douche puis de les étendre comme je peux dans la salle de bain.  
C’est là que j’entends un grand bruit contre la porte.  
Je vais tranquillement ouvrir la porte et je découvre, devinez quoi ?  
Une grosse pierre avec un message que je jette sans prendre le temps de le lire.  
Il doit y avoir marquer un truc comme « crève connard » ou « dégage sale chinetoque on veut pas de toi ! » bref rien de bien original.  
Seulement ça tranche tellement avec la bonne ambiance de la journée que ça me touche plus que ça ne le devrait.  
Mais bon on ne s’habitue jamais réellement à ce genre de chose.  
Je finis de ranger mes affaires et je sors discrètement de la chambre pour aller faire un tour, histoire de me changer les idées.  
Je sais pas trop comment, mais j’arrive à sortir de l’internat sans me faire remarquer.  
Je monte les étages du bâtiment le plus silencieusement possible.  
Chaque étage est occupé par un logement de fonction et normalement on a pas le droit d’y monter, mais bon.  
Respecter les règles ça n’a jamais été mon truc.  
J’arrive finalement tout en haut.  
Il y a une vieille porte en ferraille toute usée.  
Elle doit donner sur le toit.  
Je m’attendais donc à ce qu’elle soit fermée mais quand je tourne la poigné elle s’ouvre en grinçant.  
L’air frais de la nuit me fouette le visage, mais bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien !  
Les graviers crissent sous mes pas tendit que je m’approche du bord.  
_Putain de lycée a la con….  
_A ce point monsieur Xi ?  
_OUAA !!!  
Je sursaute et comme par hasard je me retrouve sur le cul !  
Je l’avais pas vu à cause de la pénombre.  
Mais la voix, je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille !  
Mon proviseur est tranquillement assis sur le rebord du toit, les jambes se balançant dans le vide en train de griller sa clope.  
_Euh je ne…euh… en fait je… oh merde…  
Il éclate de rire et tapote la place à côté de lui.  
Après quelques secondes d’hésitation je me relève timidement pour aller le rejoindre.  
_Je sais que c’est interdit de sortir mais…   
_Ne t’inquiète pas… tant que tu n’essaies pas de sauter ça va et puis je peux comprendre, ce ne doit pas être facile d’être à l’internat alors que tu n’es pas de leur groupe…  
_Comment vous savez que…  
_ Les nouvelles vont vites ici, tu n’es pas le premier dans ce cas à s’exiler sur ce toit.  
_En fait c’est vrai ce qu’on ma dit ! Tous les adultes sont au courant de cette histoire de groupe, je crache un peu trop sèchement.  
Mais bon j’y peux rien, ça me révolte.  
Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi, je vois à peine son visage à la lueur de sa cigarette, mais bien assez pour voir ses yeux d’un gris si particulier.  
Je soutiens son regard si bien qu’au bout d’un moment il le détourne en soupirant.  
_Je sais bien ce que tu penses mais honnêtement, que pouvons nous y faire ?  
Tout cela dure depuis si longtemps qu’ils ne savent même plus le pourquoi de ces groupes. C’était déjà ainsi quand je suis arrivé et à défaut de pouvoir l’arrêté je fais en sorte que ça ne finisse pas en bain de sang…  
A le regarder se confier à moi comme ça, je me rends compte qu’il doit se sentir bien seul.  
C’est vrai qu’il est bien plus jeune que tous les vieux qui traînent dans ce lycée…  
Il doit vraiment s’ennuyer pour ce retrouver seul sur ce toit et à s’abaisser à parler avec un élève. Mais c’est agréable.  
En le voyant hier j’aurais pas deviné qu’il avait de tel soucis.  
Ou qu’il était si mélancolique.  
En voila hein qui cache particulièrement bien son jeu.  
Ici c’est plus le proviseur mais juste une personne seule.  
Enfin, seule… je me souviens de ce qu’il m’a dit hier dans le bureau.  
_Et votre femme, qu’est ce qu’elle en pense ?  
_Elle ne vit pas avec moi en ce moment, ça va bientôt faire deux mois que je ne l’ai pas eut au téléphone…  
_Ah….  
Il se retourne vivement vers moi et ajoute un peu brusquement.  
_ Mais ne va pas croire que c’est parce que nous sommes séparés! Elle travaille à New York c’est tout. Nous sommes très heureux ensemble et….  
Ça voit s’éteint d’elle-même et j’y entends tellement de tristesse que ça me fait mal.  
Il laisse échapper un petit rire désabuser.  
_Je ne suis pas très convainquant hein ?  
_C’est sûr…mais vous ne devriez pas vous prendre la tête….  
« Si elle veux pas de vous moi je suis là »  
C’est au moment ou cette pensée se matérialise dans mon esprit que je me rends compte que j’ai définitivement perdu la tête.  
C’est tous ces évènements stressants qui m’ont rendu tordu ! Oui ça doit être ça !  
Il est…. Vieux !  
Et blond !  
Non non non, ça ne peux pas coller entre nous.  
Même pour un coup vite fait.  
Pas question !  
Je me rends soudain compte que mon silence dure depuis un peu trop longtemps et qu’il attend visiblement la suite.  
_Euh… ce que je veux dire c’est que dans un couple, il y a des hauts et des bas, mais que si chacun y mais du sien et que vous vous aimez, ça s’arrangera sûrement…  
Il tire une bouffée de sa clope avant de murmurer.  
_Si je l’aime…  
C’est bizarre comme mon cœur semble avoir envie de danser la samba en ce moment…  
S’il doute c’est que…  
Putain ! Je ne suis PAS en train de penser à ça !  
Faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu’un, l’abstinence ne me réussi vraiment pas.  
_En fait nous sommes amis depuis l’enfance et nos parents….   
Il ne termine pas sa phrase et se relève brutalement.  
Etonné, je fais automatiquement de même.  
Il me fait face, visiblement très gêné.  
_Hum, je suis désolé, je me suis laisser emporté, je n’aurais pas dû te parler de tout ça. Ce ne sont pas des affaires qui concernent les enfants et…  
_Eh je suis pas un gosse ! Et puis ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu’un de temps en temps.  
Il me sourit alors franchement, d’une manière extrêmement captivante et séduisante, avant de reprendre son air sérieux de proviseur qui lui va beaucoup moins bien.  
Le style glaçon inaccessible y’en a qui trouve ça sexy mais moi c’est pas mon truc.  
J’aime les gens chaleureux et spontané.  
_Allez dépêche toi de retourner à l’internat, il est déjà 22h20 et l’appel de nuit est dans 10 minutes.  
_Oui monsieur, je réponds poliment pour ne pas faire tâche avec le ton bien professionnel qu’il emploie.  
Il se radoucie légèrement.  
_Pas Monsieur, Monsieur c’est mon père…  
_Proviseur ?  
_A l’école c’est mieux en effet… mon prénom c’est Lawrence.  
Mon cœur recommence les cours de danse.  
Si je lis entre les lignes… il me donne la permission de l’appeler par son prénom en dehors des cours, voir si j’extrapole convenablement qu’il veut qu’on se revoit en dehors des cours…  
Aller, tant pis si je me trompe, je tente quand même.  
_Vous serez là… demain soir ?  
Il parait hésiter un instant avant de répondre.  
_Je suis là tous les soirs.  
Ok, je sens que c’est bon pour moi tout ça !  
Enfin, à titre strictement amical.  
Pas que j’aime être ami avec les vieux mais bon, lui il est sympa et tout…  
Mais qui je crois tromper avec ces conneries….  
Enfin bon maintenant que je me suis embarqué là dedans autant foncer…  
Je suis pas connu pour être un grand penseur de toute façon.  
_Alors à demain, je cris en courant vers la porte avant qu’il n’ait le temps de répondre.  
Je ne me soucie même pas de ne pas faire de bruit dans l’escalier.  
Je me sens si léger que je crois que je pourrais même m’envoler.  
J’arrive à me glisser dans l’internat presque par miracle mais au moins je suis remonté à bloc !  
Les couloirs sont vides et je m’apprête à rentrer dans ma chambre quand je vois un jeune homme roux foncer vers moi l’air pas vraiment commode.  
_Non mais tu es fou ou quoi ??? chuchote t’il brusquement, l’appel vient de passer, j’ai dis que tu étais aux toilettes, mais ne croit pas que c’est parce que tu sais que je vais passer mon temps à te couvrir et …  
Je le laisse même pas terminer et je l’entraîne dans les chiottes.  
Je referme brusquement la porte derrière nous après avoir vérifier qu’on était bien seul.  
Nathaniel est tellement rouge qu’on dirait qu’il va exploser.  
Dans d’autre circonstance j’en aurais ri mais là, je n’ai pas envie de plaisanter.  
Ses grand yeux verts étincelles d’indignation et je me dis pour la dixième fois depuis que je l’ai rencontrer que c’est pas humain de ressembler autant à une fille quand on est un mec.  
Merde, même Vivian est plus viril que lui.  
Et vous savez le pire dans tout ça ?  
C’est qu’il est plus grand que moi !!!!  
_Mais…mais… je peux savoir ce que tu fais ???  
_J’essaie de te parler mais comme tu passes ton temps à m’éviter….  
_Mais pour qui tu te prends ?? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu’après ton odieux chantage tu peux revenir comme une fleur et…  
Je colle mes mains sur sa bouche pour qu’il se taise.  
Si je laisse faire, dans une heure on y est encore.  
_Je suis désolé ok ? Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais d’accord, je veux juste trouver un moyen de me racheter.  
Prudemment je retire mes mains de ses lèvres pour entendre ce qu’il a à dire sur le sujet.  
Hélas, comme me l’avais dit Katsura, il n’a pas l’air décider à me pardonner.  
_Et bien tu pourrais construire une machine pour remonter le temps jusqu’au moment ou tu nous a vu Katsura et moi et décider de te mêler de ton cul !  
_Super idée, super pas concrète non ?  
_Mais qu’est ce que tu cherches ? Si tu crois que….  
_Je vais vous aider.  
Ah ! Miracle, j’ai réussi à capter son attention. Comme quoi tout est possible dans ce monde.  
_Et comment ??  
_Simple, tu veux voir capitaine peroxydé plus souvent non ?  
_Hum.  
_Je vous aide à monter vos petites rencontres, avoue que se sera moins risqué avec quelqu’un pour vous couvrir.  
Il semble fléchir un instant avant de reprendre son air moqueur et pédant que je ne supporte pas.  
Je commence vraiment à avoir l’impression que ce mec est venu au monde pour me faire enrager.  
_Tu nous a menacé de tout révéler et maintenant tu veux nous aider à nous cacher ???  
_Joli résumé, je siffle sur le même ton.  
_Non mais tu me prends pour un con ???  
_Katsura est d’accord…  
_Katsura est… quoi ?? Il ne …  
_Je veux juste me racheter !  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de ce retrouver coincé et de…  
_Non, non, je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre !!  
_Plus que tu ne le crois… je sais que c’est beaucoup te demander mais fait moi confiance.  
_Tu rêves là !  
Là je suis vraiment à court d’argument et je sais que si je le laisse partir maintenant, je n’aurais pas d’autre occasion de le convaincre.  
J’ai bien une idée mais elle est risquée.  
Enfin, qui ne tente rien à rien alors…  
_Très bien, et si je te dis quelque chose sur moi que je voudrais que personne ne sache, histoire de faire contre poids, tu me feras confiance ?  
_Je…  
_Alors ?  
_Je doute que ce que tu pourras me confier fasse le poids…  
_Hum et si je te disais que je suis homosexuel…  
_Qu quoi ?? Arrête de te foutre de moi ok, crache t’il en tentant de sortir de la cabine.  
Je le rattrape sans mal et le plaque contre le mur.  
_Ok, c’est pas tout à fait ça…  
_Je le savais espèce de …  
_En fait je suis bi..  
_…  
Il est trop drôle, avec son air perdu et ses yeux vert qui s’arrondissent comme des soucoupes.  
Rien que de le voir perdre ainsi de sa superbe me donne envie de le taquiner encore un peu.  
_Tu veux une preuve ? Je ronronne avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
je n’y vais pas par quatre chemin et je mets directement la langue.  
C’est pas désagréable mais pas le bonheur non plus.  
Me faire les mecs ou les femmes des autres c’est vraiment pas mon truc ( en plus il est roux et donc encore trop proche du blond pour être mon type de mec) mais bon, si avec ça il n’a pas comprit c’est qu’il est vraiment complètement con.  
Finalement je le lâche et profite du spectacle.  
Rouge écrevisse comme seul les roux peuvent l’être, les yeux pratiquement hors de leur orbite, la mâchoire qui balaie le sol, il est à mourir de rire.  
Le problème c’est que quand on est plier en deux de rire dans une minuscule cabine avec quelqu’un de super fier et susceptible c’est qu’on risque à tout moment de s’en prendre une et de ne pas pouvoir l’éviter.  
Douloureuse expérience il faut en convenir.  
Au moins maintenant je suis sur que c’est bien un garçon.  
Aucune fille même Xian n’a une telle droite.  
_Ok ok, je l’ai bien mérité, mais au moins comme ça tu es fixé. Alors, tu acceptes ?  
_Tu tu n’est qu’un… je… ne va pas le dire à Katsu !  
_T’inquiète, tu n’es absolument pas mon genre, je répond machinalement tandis qu’un petite voix me souffle que c’est plutôt les vieux de 30 ans qui m’attire.  
Evidemment je l’ignore totalement parce que d’abord ce n’est pas vrai !  
Je ne suis pas attiré par les vieux !  
Mon intérêt est purement esthétique !  
Même si physiquement c’est le contraire de ce que j’aime….  
Ok j’arrête parce que là je m’enfonce !  
_Euh, Xi, tu es toujours avec moi ?  
_Tient tu t’es calmé.  
_Tu veux vraiment mon point dans ta figure ?  
_Non merci, j’ai déjà donné, et en plus ça me ferait mal d’abîmer ta jolie p’tite gueule !  
_Tu serais surpris…  
_Je le suis déjà, pour ce qui est de nos affaires…  
_On peut essayer…Une semaine, mais si ça ne marche pas, on arrête tout compris ?  
_C’est ok pour moi.  
_Bien maintenant retournons dans la chambre avant d’avoir de gros problèmes, siffle Nathaniel en sortant rapidement.  
Je le suis en soupirant, décidément il est vraiment trop marrant.  
Je m’attendais vraiment pas à ça de sa part.  
Décidément tout le monde n’est vraiment pas ce qu’il parait dans ce lycée.  
Mais là c’est vraiment une agréable surprise, comme pour Katsura.  
Faudra que je l’embête plus souvent.  
On a à peine fait un pas dans la chambre qu’une tornade blonde hystérique nous tombe dessus.  
_Non mais vous étiez ou ?? Arnaud et Géraldine vous cherchent partout !!   
_Qu’est ce que tu leur as dit Vivian ? demande le roux en troquant sa chemise contre un large tee-shirt informe qui n’est pas du tout dans le style « tiré à quatre épingles » de Nathaniel mais plutôt dans celui de Katsura.  
Ben dit donc s’ils en sont déjà à s’échanger des fringues…  
_Je leur ai dit que vous étiez aux toilettes…  
_C’était le cas donc il n’y a pas à s’en faire.  
Au même moment on frappe à la porte.  
Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés entre alors.  
_Non mais c’est pas possible Nathaniel ? Ou….  
_Désolé Géraldine, je me sentais vraiment mal et L’autre n’a pas voulu me laisser seul dans cet état…  
_Hum… il n’est pas de ton groupe pourtant…répond elle d’un air méfiant en me fixant comme si j’étais une tache sur sa chemise préféré.  
_Que veux tu … il ne connaît pas encore très bien les clans et tout ça quoi….  
_Ok, je passe pour cette fois, mais je ne veux plus d’écart ok ?  
_Bien madame, ce moque allègrement Vivian en se laissant tomber sur son lit.  
_C’est ça moque toi sale gosse, répond elle en sortant de la chambre.  
_Bonne nuit Vivi, lance finalement Nathaniel avant de s’affaler sur son lit.  
Vivian sourit et va éteindre la lumière principale tandis que j’allume ma lampe de chevet.  
Visiblement c’était une chambre de deux, avant.  
Mon lit est pratiquement collé à celui de Vivian et on voit les traces de meubles qu’on aurait tiré sur la moquette.  
Nathaniel a la meilleure place, juste devant la fenêtre et à une distance respectable de nous.  
Enfin, ce soir je n’ai pas envie de me plaindre.  
Je suis trop crevé après tout ce qui c’est passé dans la journée.  
J’attrape un tee-shirt et un boxer propre avant de m’affaler sur le lit.  
Vivian à enfiler un pyjama raillé qui me donnerait envie de rire si à cet instant, et sous cet éclairage il ne me faisait pas irrésistiblement pensé à quelqu’un.  
Lawrence, voila à qui il ressemble…  
Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.  
Faut que j’arrête !  
Ce mec parasite mes pensées et ça m’énerve.  
Je me focalise sur Vivian.  
Il a fini de se changer et c’est étendu sur son lit, juste en face de moi.  
On est si proche que je pourrais le toucher juste en tendant le bras.  
Seule la table de nuit nous sépare.  
Il me sourit.  
_Tu sais, j’ai vraiment eu peur pour toi ce soir. Surtout quand tu as disparut. Tu aurais dû me laisser manger avec toi.  
Sa voix est à peine plus élevée qu’un chuchotement et je dois me concentrer pour l’entendre.  
_Et te laisser te faire lyncher aussi, ne sois pas bête…  
_Je m’en veux quand même.  
_On n’est pas du même camp pourtant, je le taquine doucement.  
_Idiot… de toute façon, Nathaniel et l’autre ont donner leur accord pour qu’on parle tous les deux et avec Xian aussi.  
_Seulement dans la chambre ou en privé Vivian, j’ai vraiment pas envie qu’on t’emmerde à cause de moi ok ?  
_Ils ont déjà commencer c’est ça, murmure t’il soudain en me fixant l’air si malheureux que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le réconforter.  
_T’inquiète, j’ai l’habitude de toutes ces conneries.  
L’a pas l’air plus rassuré.  
Je ne peux alors pas m’empêcher de trouver encore qu’il ressemble trop au proviseur.  
Je suis sûr qu’à son age, Lawrence était son portrait.  
A part leur yeux.  
Je revois ceux de Lawrence, leur éclat métallique à la lueur de sa cigarette vient ce superposer à ceux de Vivian, légèrement ambré par la lumière de la lampe de chevet.  
Instinctivement j’avance ma main vers sa joue, trop captiver par ses yeux pour me rendre vraiment compte de ce que je fais.  
Je caresse doucement sa peau lisse qui rougit sous mes doigts.  
Curieusement, il ne dit rien et me laisse faire.  
Le temps semble s’être arrêter pendant ces quelques secondes.  
Et hélas quand il redémarre, je suis tellement gêné que je retire vivement ma main en bafouillant des excuses.  
C’est quoi cette tendance à être attiré par les blonds en ce moment ?!!  
Je suis pourtant pas malade !!!  
Vivian, aussi rouge qu’une écrevisse me lance un petit sourire pour me dire qu’il n’y à pas de mal.  
Mais je vois bien qu’il est aussi gêné que moi.  
Mais peut-être pas pour les même raison.  
Il s’intéresse à moi ?  
Bah ! Qui vivra verra comme on dit, et puis je suis trop fatiguer pour me prendre la tête et briser cette merveilleuse intimité par de futile questions.  
Ou peut-être juste une.  
_Vivian ?  
_Moui, chuchote t’il d’une voix endormie.  
_Tu connais le proviseur ?  
_Bien sûr, c’est mon frère.  
Bizarre mais je suis même pas surpris.  
Ça explique pas mal de chose.  
Leur ressemblance frappante et…  
Le fait qu’ils ont le même nom de famille…  
Là vous vous dite, c’est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?  
Et bah moi je vous dis…..  
Bah…  
Ah je vous emmerde tous !!!  
Lawrence…  
Nathaniel…  
Vivian…  
K…  
Le putain de bordel….  
Ca sent les ennuies en perspective…  
Mais tout ça commence bientôt à s’embrouiller tandis que je glisse dans le sommeil.  
Et ma nuit entière est teintée d’ambre et d’argent.


	3. Le frère de mon amant

Ça va faire une semaine que je suis arrivé dans ce putain de lycée et je suis fatigué comme si j’y avais passé ma vie.  
Entre mes cours, le groupe de Nathaniel qui me harcèle, mes rendez vous pratiquement secret avec ma propre sœur et Vivian, et les plans pour réunir Katsura et Nate je n’ai plus le temps de rien.  
Et je ne parle même pas du proviseur parce que sinon, je ne m’arrête plus.  
Enfin, je dois dire que de tous ça, le plus fatiguant c’est bien d’organiser les rencontres des leaders.  
Ils sont carrément suivis à la trace et tous les jours par une foule de groupies. Ils les accompagneraient même aux chiottes ces tarés !  
J’en viens vraiment à me demander dans quel genre d’école j’ai bien pu mettre les pieds.  
Maintenant je comprend pourquoi ils étaient content que je leurs donne un coup de mains pour se couvrir.  
Mais bon, là on est trois et on arrive à organiser les choses au mieux.  
Enfin, je crois quoi !  
J’arrive même à supporter Nathaniel et je suis devenu assez proche de Katsura.  
Enfin, proche, pas comme je le suis avec Vivian ou Xian, mais je le respecte beaucoup et pour moi, c’est déjà énorme.  
Faut dire que ma vie sociale au Japon, à part mes mecs et mes copines….  
Les amis ça a jamais été mon fort.  
En vrai, je me fais des amis assez facilement, le problème, c’est de les garder !  
Un ami, c’est comme les plantes, tu te les achètes à l’inter du coin en cinq mintutes et tu pases ensuite ta vie à les arroser, alors que le vendeur t’avait certifier qu’elles avaient besoin que d’un minimum d’entretien, minimum mon cul oui… mais bon, je m’égare là.  
Ce que j’essaie de dire c’est qu’un pote, faut l’inviter chez soi, faut que tes parents le connaissent, faut lui expliquer pourquoi t’es couvert de bleus….  
Nan, pas fait pour moi l’amitié enfin c’est ce que je pensais avant de rencontrer Vivian.

Tiens parlons en de Vivian.  
Mes doutes à son sujet ne font que se confirmer.  
Malgré les problèmes que ça pourrait lui attirer, il passe de plus en plus de temps avec moi.  
Je suis quasiment certain qu’il est aussi intéressé par moi que je le suis par lui, mais pas de la même manière…  
Enfin, entre quasiment et totalement, y’a quand même de la marge alors comme je suis encore sûr de rien, je préfère ne rien tenter pour l’instant.  
J’en ai même pas vraiment envie de toute façon et pour couronner le tout, j’ai trop de boulot pour me prendre la tête à ce sujet.  
Vivian est un pote super et je veux rien de plus.

 

Aujourd’hui c’est samedi et comme on n’a pas cours le matin, on a l’autorisation de sortir de l’internat pour se promener en ville.  
Ce qui aurait pu être une super occasion de m’éloigner un peu de tout ce bordel et de passer du temps avec Xian, mais comme mon père ne m’a pas donné d’autorisation de sortie je suis coincé dans l’enceinte de l’école.  
La bonne nouvelle, faut bien, qu’il y en ait de temps en temps, c’est que l’intégralité des élève de l’internat sortent, y comprit Nathaniel ce qui signifie pour moi une trêve dans leurs petites tortures quotidienne et une pause dans la confection de plan tordu pour permettre à Nate et Katsura de faire ce qu’ils ont à faire.  
Et ce qu’ils font comporte généralement la mention, interdit au moins de 18 ans ! ‘Tain, même moi j’ai pas l’imagination aussi fertile qu’eux pour ce genre de chose, et pourtant, j’en manque pas d’imagination !  
Ouais, je suis souvent obligé de rester à faire le guet et comme je m’emmerde, je mate.  
Pervers ? Moi ? Ouais et alors ?!  
En tout cas, je peux dire que j’en apprend chaque jour avec ces deux là.

Donc, tout le monde se casse aujourd’hui, sauf moi.  
Vais enfin être tranquille !  
Je risque aussi de m’ennuyer à mourir mais bon, c’est accessoire comme problème.  
Seul, le bonheur !  
Enfin, seul….Y’a bien un ou deux pions qui traîne dans l’établissement histoire de faire style que c’est surveillé mais sinon, je suis libre.  
Les membres du personnel administratif ne compte pas vu que ce n’est qu’un ramassis de vieux croulant.  
Ouais j’aime pas les vieux.  
C’est physique, j’les supporte pas cette bande de dégénéré qui vous sorte des « respecte tes aînés » et qui se permette de t’insulter derrière ton dos !  
Nan, franchement, pour moi le respect c’est mutuel et ça doit être mérité. Je respecterais pas un sale con sous prétexte qu’il est vieux !  
J’ai trooop chaud.  
Rah, je veux une glace !  
Allongé sur un banc, je réfléchis aux vieux, aux glaces et à ce que je pourrais bien faire de mon après midi tout en me dorant au soleil quand soudain je sens une présence au dessus de moi.  
J’ouvre paresseusement les yeux et je met quelques secondes à reconnaître la personne à cause de contre jour.  
_Vivian ?? Je m’exclame en me redressant brusquement.  
Il m’adresse un sourire radieux en passant une main distraite dans ses mèches dorées.  
Avec son jean blanc et son top assortie il semble briller au milieu de la cour tant la lumière du soleil se reflète sur ses vêtements.  
Je reste un instant bouche béé.  
Jamais il ne m’a parut aussi séduisant.  
Et pourtant il est blond !! Argh je suis contaminé ! Abattez moi !  
_Siao ça va ?  
_Désolé, je dis en me frottant les yeux. J’ai la tête qui tourne.  
Me suis p’t’être relevé trop vite.  
_Pas étonnant, ça va faire une heure que tu roupilles au soleil ! Tu cherches à attraper une insolation ou quoi ??? Il s’exclame en me traînant à l’intérieur.  
Une fois au frais, on s’assoie tous les deux sur les marches de l’escalier de l’internat.  
Fait meilleur ici.   
Mais j’ai toujours chaud !  
Putain, ma main pour une glace !  
_C’est pas possible qu’il fasse aussi chaud en plein mois de Janvier !! Cette école est construite sur un ancien cimetière indien ou quoi ?  
_Pff, pour un scientifique tu as l’imagination fertile…  
_J’aime pas la chaleur, ni la science, je suis pas un scientifique…  
_Pourquoi tu as suivis ce cursus alors ?  
_Je suis meilleur en maths et en physique chimie qu’en philosophie, histoire et géo… j’avaias juste pas envie de me prendre la tête… Purée, faut faire installé la clim’ ! Pas noraml moi je te le dis !  
_Ca arrive parfois, de toute façon le soleil c’est mieux que la pluie non ? Réplique tranquillement Vivian en souriant.  
_Personnellement je préfère la pluie. C’est parfois frais parfois chaud, tantôt doux tantôt violant. Toujours mystérieux, et souvent porteur d’arc en ciel…Ouais, j’adore la pluie.  
_Tu es vraiment étrange Siao. Il se moque gentiment.  
_Ca te pose un problème ? Je demande en plaisantant.  
Le rire de Vivian s’arrête brusquement et il me répond d’un air sérieux.  
_Non, ça me plait beaucoup…  
La façon dont il insiste sur le « plait » me donne des frissons.  
Vivian à souvent une attitude enfantine, mais parfois il peut être si sensuel que ça m’effraie un peu.  
Comme si il n’était pas toujours totalement lui-même.  
D’une certaine manière c’est à la fois inquiétant et incroyablement excitant.  
_Ah, d’habitude les gens qui sortent du moule ça plait pas trop.  
_Moi j’aime bien, réplique t’il doucement en continuant à planter son regard noisette dans le mien. Mais tu as déjà dû t’en rendre compte non ?  
L’atmosphère a vraiment changé du tout au tout et Vivian s’est imperceptiblement rapproché de moi.  
A cet instant je ne vois que ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses yeux qui ne me quittent pas et ses mèches soyeuses qui frôlent mon visage.  
Soudain, je redresse brusquement et la magie prend fin aussi vite qu’elle est venue.  
Je me tourne légèrement, un peu honteux de mon comportement de fillette.  
J’ai pourtant passé le cap depuis des années…  
Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m’a pris, enfin si je le sais, et je n’aime pas ça.  
Pendant un instant les yeux de Vivian m’ont paru plus clair et plus… gris.  
Ah merde, cerveau, remet toi en marche et les hormones au panier !  
En ce moment je vais vraiment pas bien moi, je fantasme sur mon proviseur vieux et blond ! Sur le premier vrai ami que j’ai jamais eut (blond aussi comme par hasard) bref, j’ai problème.  
Depuis combien de temps j’ai pas….  
Va falloir y remédier…  
J’ai repéré pas mal de fille mignonne dans le groupe de Katsura….  
Vivian me fixe toujours…  
Détourner conversation, détourner…  
_Euh… eh mais j’y pense ! Pourquoi tu es encore ici ? Je croyais que tu devais voir ta famille aujourd’hui.  
Il retient un soupir et reprend la conversation comme si de rien était, mais, je vois bien qu’il est déçu.  
Fait pas grand-chose pour le cacher non plus hein ?  
_Bah oui…  
_Euh…  
_Mes parents sont à l’étranger, la seule famille que j’ai en France c’est mon frère, et il vit ici, je suis obligé de lui rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine.  
Donc comme tu n’as rien à faire je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m’accompagner… Je n’aime pas y aller seul…  
_Voir ton frère !!!?  
_Ah, ne t’inquiète pas, il est proviseur, mais dans la vie de tous les jours c’est quelqu’un de super correct. Il sait très bien séparer vie privée et travail. Enfin, en général.  
_Ah d’accord.  
Je me garde bien de lui dire que je connais déjà Lawrence.  
C’est bête mais je le considère un peu comme un trésor.  
Un trésor secret connut de moi seul.  
Et puis Vivian fait une drôle de tête quand il parle de son frère.  
A la fois soucieuse et triste.  
Je ne l’interroge pas à ce propos.  
C’est pas mes oignons, si on doit un jour parler de ça, ça doit venir de lui-même, enfin c’est ce que je pense…  
Vivian est vraiment très secret sur sa vie privée, contrairement à son frère.  
Il me parle énormément de lui, Lawrence…  
Après ce premier soir, nous nous sommes vu régulièrement et je commence à vraiment l’apprécier…  
On parle presque comme de vrais amis.  
Sur ce toit je ne suis plus un étudiant et il n’est plus le proviseur, il n’a plus trente ans et je n’en ai plus dix-sept, il y a seulement lui et moi.  
Ça me fait du bien d’oublier un peu tout ce bordel l’espace d’une heure.

Finalement je me laisse persuader par Vivian et tandis qu’on monte les escaliers, je me sens un peu coupable vis-à-vis de lui.  
C’est quand même son frère.  
Mais bon, c’est stupide, c’est pas comme si je m’intéressais vraiment à Lawrence.  
Entre Lawrence : 31 ans, mon proviseur, marié et Vivian, mon age, étudiant et libre le choix est vite fait….  
Putain ! Qu’est ce que je parle de choix moi ?? Il n’est pas question de choix parce que …  
Merde et dire que j’avais décider de ne plus me prendre la tête avec ce genre de connerie…  
Je vais finir par me transformer en fille…   
Ca commence par ça et avant de dire ouf on se retrouve chez le gynéco !  
_Euh, Siao ?  
_Hein ? On est arrivé ??  
_Bah, oui… depuis cinq minutes…  
_Eh ! Ne ris pas !!  
_Excuse moi, tu es vraiment trop mignon, l’air tout perdu comme ça…  
_Arrête ça, Viv ou je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me dragues, je rigole en tentant de le gêner un peu.  
Et hop de nouveau son air sérieux.  
Soit il est schizophrène soit il joue vraiment un rôle quand il est avec d’autre personne.  
_J’ai l’air de jouer Siao ? Et s’il te plait ne cherche pas détourner la conversation en plaisantant….  
Ah il avait remarqué…  
Ok, on joue carte sur table alors…  
_Non, et écoute, ça me fait juste bizarre que quelqu’un qui me paraissait si timide soit tellement à l’aise avec son …  
_Homosexualité ?  
_Merde, t’es obligé de dire les choses aussi crûment ? Je fais, gêné comme pas possible.  
Tel est prit qu’y croyait prendre comme on dit.  
Décidément, Vivian est une personne pleine de surprise.  
J’aime bien ça.  
_J’appelle un chien un chien, une merde une merde et un mec qui aime les mecs un homosexuel, c’est comme ça… et peut être que tu ne devrais pas te fier aux apparences.  
_Je m’en souviendrais, seulement, si tu étais plus naturel, comme tu l’ais maintenant, je ne me ferais peut-être plus de fausse idée sur ton caractère.  
_Je….  
Il a l’air mal à l’aise et je suis pas bien sur de comprendre pourquoi mais je me sens quand même obligé de m’excuser.  
_Excuse, je voulais pas te gêner ni porter de jugement, c’est juste que ça me rend un peu triste de penser que tu mets un masque devant moi.  
_Je crois que ça, ça peut s’arranger…il murmure en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres avec un regard que je n’ai aucun mal à interpréter.  
Il est beau.  
Blond, mais beau quand même.  
Je tend la main pour toucher sa joue puis ses lèvres.  
La peau est douce, comme celle d’une fille et les lèvres sont humides.  
Le sourire qu’il affiche me fait totalement craquer, alors ni une ni deux je l’embrasse.  
Là je peux le dire, je suis vraiment en manque.  
Je le sens reculer pour s’appuyer contre la porte et glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux.  
Les miennes se baladent du coté des poches arrière de son pantalon.  
C’est doux et chaud et bon, et ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps si quelqu’un n’avait pas décidé d’ouvrir la porte ou nous étions appuyé.  
Au moment où je me rends compte qu’on est en train de partir en arrière, il est déjà trop tard.  
J’entend Vivian pousse un petit cri de surprise et avant de dire ouf on se retrouve par terre.  
C’est vache mais je suis content que ce soit Vivian qui ce soit appuyé contre la porte. ‘L’a amortit le choc.  
_Je me disais bien que j’avais entendu quelqu’un, déclare une voix à présent bien connu.  
Je me relève brusquement, comme si je m’étais brûlé.  
Lawrence nous fixe d’un air moqueur sur le pas de la porte.  
_Je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès d’ouvrir la porte, lâcha Vivian en se relevant.  
Notre proviseur affiche un air trop innocent pour être vrai.  
_Tu n’avais qu’à pas flirter devant ma porte, lâche t’il d’un air navré encore plus faux que son air innocent précédant.  
Je crois que je me suis jamais sentit aussi honteux, gêné et mal à l’aise de toute ma vie, et pourtant, j’en ai vécu des situations de ce genre.  
Mais là ça n’a rien à voir.  
Lawrence m’a vu embrasser Vivian.  
Ca ne devrait pas m’affecter autant et pourtant.  
Et le regard de mon proviseur ne m’aide vraiment pas à me sentir mieux.  
Le pire c’était que c’était vraiment sur un coup de tête ! Ou plutôt un coup de biiiiiiiiiip.  
Mes hormones, le retour….  
Heureusement Viv met fin au supplice en lançant joyeusement.  
_Eh bah voila ! Tu l’as crispé ! Dire bonjour c’est plus dans tes cordes grand frère ?  
_Excuse moi Vivian, c’est vrai que j’ai été tellement surpris que j’en oublie les règles de politesses. Entrez.  
Je n’ai même pas le temps d‘en placer une que Vivian me pousse dans l’appartement.  
Bizarrement il parait de plus en plus mal à l’aise.  
Il est plus pâle…  
J’espère qu’il ne s’est pas vraiment fait mal en tombant.  
Deux minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les trois assis autour de la table basse et le silence gênant est de retour.  
Viv nous a joyeusement, et trop joyeusement si vous voulez mon avis, présenté tandis que moi et Lawrence ont fait comme si on se connaissait pas et je sais même pas pourquoi.  
On a rien fait de honteux.  
En tout cas pas dans la réalité parce qu’avec mon imagination fertile… enfin bref je m’égare encore… et c’est vraiment pas le moment.  
L’ambiance est super glauque.  
Au moins moi, j’ai une excuse pour abréger le supplice.  
Je me lève, tranquille, calme.  
_Ca ma fait plaisir de rencontrer ton frère, mais vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à vous racontez alors je vais….  
_Vous rasseoir tout de suite, je tiens à mieux connaître la personne qui tourne autour de mon petit frère.  
Le bâtard !  
A quoi il joue exactement ?  
Ca fait près d’une semaine qu’on se raconte nos vie sur ce foutu toit de merde et il veut mieux me connaître ??  
J’ouvre la bouche pour dire à Viv que je le connais bien assez comme ça mais il me devance.  
_Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire du café Viv ? Il demande avec son petit sourire enjôleur qui ne trompe personne même pas son frère.  
La bouche de Vivian se tord en un drôle de petit rictus mais il se reprend immédiatement et lance d’un air joyeux :  
_Hum, ok, mais tu ne le harcèle pas, compris !? Devant la porte c’était juste pour rire.  
_Bien chef.  
Vraiment bizarre ces deux là…  
Enfin, pour l’instant tout ce que je vois c’est ma bouée de secours qui se casse.  
Je l’attrape vivement avant de lui murmurer.  
_Vian, j’suis pas sûr que….  
_T’inquiète Siao, Lawrence est très professionnel, il ne mélange pas le travail et la vie privé, donc tu peut l’insulter maintenant, il ne te collera pas lundi pour autant.   
Mais qu’est ce qui m’a prit de monter avec lui ???  
Non, attendez ! J’ai aucune raison d’être gêner.  
Je me conduis comme un mari qui a commis un adultère.  
C’est tellement con que ça me fait rire tient.  
_La situation te fait rire Siao-lang ? Moi je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’il y a de drôle, il lâche un peu trop froidement à mon goût.  
Il a l’air trop adulte, trop froid.  
Il ressemble à mon père comme ça.  
Il me ferait presque…. Peur…  
_Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n’aurais pas le droit de rire. Je crache presque, en mode défensif.  
_Tu me vouvoies maintenant.  
_Vous n’aviez qu’à pas être aussi….  « Effrayant » je pense très fort sans oser le dire …froid ! Et faire semblant de ne pas me connaître !  
Purée, maintenant je m’énerve et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.  
C’est pathétique.  
A ma grande surprise, il prend un air désolé.  
_Excuse moi, je… ça ma juste surpris de te voir avec mon petit frère…. Et puis, tu n’as pas fait mine de vouloir le lui dire.  
Je me calme un peu.  
Juste un peu.  
Ça m’énerve encore plus comment il réagit.  
Seulement pas question de piquer une crise comme un gosse.  
Calme, zen, je respire.  
_Ouais, c’est sûr qu’on a pas choisit le meilleur endroit pour…. Faire ce qu’on faisait…  
Un petit sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres et je pourrais m’autoriser à le trouver adorable s’il ne se foutait pas encore de ma gueule.  
_Et vous faisiez quoi exactement ?  
_Si vous n’étiez pas mon proviseur…..  
_Laisse moi deviner…. Tu m’aurais déjà cassé la gueule ?  
_Nan, ça j’l’aurais fait si vous aviez pas été si vieux, j’ai pour principe de ne jamais frapper les personnes âgées…  
_Saleté va…  
On éclat tout les deux de rires et soudain toute la tension qu’il y avait dans la pièce s’évanouie.  
Il n’a plus cet air froid et méprisant…  
On est à nouveau bien, comme quand on est seul sur le toit.  
J’adore la façon dont il rit, la façon dont ces yeux se plissent et dont ses lèvres s’étirent.  
C’est la première fois que je le vois rire en plein jour et non pas à la lueur de sa clope.  
Je fais quand même bien attention à ne pas trop le fixer, ça pourrait paraître bizarre.  
Pas que j’ai quoi que se soit à me reprocher hein ?  
Ouais je mens comme un arracheur de dent ! Et alors ?  
Lui il ne se gêne pas pour me reluquer par contre.  
Enfin, il n’a aucune raison d’être gêné alors que moi….  
Il s’arrête soudain de rire mais sans pour autant me lâcher du regard.  
Je déteste qu’on me fixe sans rien dire.  
Ca me rappelle des mauvais, très mauvais souvenir.  
_Quoi ?  
_Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question tout à l’heure.  
Il cherche ma parole….  
Mais quoi ? Ca c’est une bonne question.  
Je choisis l’ambiguïté comme réponse.  
C’est simple et il pourra interpréter ça comme il le voudra.  
_Hum, secret, il faut deviner.  
_Un jeu, c’est intéressant… et si je trouve, je gagne quoi ?  
_Un café, rigola Vivian qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce avec un plateau.  
Effort surhumain pour ne pas sursauter.  
Depuis quand il suit notre conversation exactement??  
Une bonne claque mentale plus tard, je lui lance mon plus beau sourire avant de m’installer un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé.  
Pas question de prendre une attitude de coupable quand on ne l’est pas !  
Visiblement Viv n’a entendu que la dernière phrase de son frère car il ne fait absolument pas référence au fait qu’on se connaissait avant qu’il ne nous présente.  
Mais il se tord les doigts de manière inquiétante et ça jure vraiment avec son grand sourire et sa voix joyeuse.  
Décidément il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche entre eux…  
Mais bon, je cherche pas plus loin.  
J’en sais assez sur les problèmes de famille pour savoir que moins on en sait et mieux on se porte.  
Ce mêler de ses oignons, c’est la clé de la survie.  
_Tu vois Siao, il ne t’a pas dévoré.  
_Hn, on sait jamais avec les vieux….  
_Eh! J’ai encore l’age d’être mobilisé !  
Finalement, ce qui aurait put être un après midi en enfer mais non.   
Ca passe très vite en partie grasse à leur bonne humeur à tout les deux, simulé ou non...  
Il y a de grande chance pour que m’a présence ici joue sur leur bonne entente mais là encore je passe. Pas mes affaires.  
Sinon, c’est fou ce qu’ils se ressemblent.  
Physiquement je veux dire.  
Ils ont la même fossette qui apparaît au creux de leurs joues quand ils rient.  
L’heure d’aller manger arrive trop vite et c’est à regret que je quitte l’appartement.  
Vivian par contre à l’air soulagé.  
Alors qu’on s’apprête à sortir, il se rappelle qu’il a oublié son violon dans l’appartement.  
Vivian adore le violon.  
Il m’en parle très souvent. Même tout le temps en fait.  
Je crois qu’il aimerait être violoniste plus tard, il d’après ce que j’ai compris, il est à le talent pour…  
Mais quand je lui ai demandé si c’était ce qu’il comptait faire, il n’a rien répondu.  
En le regardant disparaître dans le salon, je me dis qu’il y a décidément trop de chose que j’ignore au sujet de Vivian.  
Va falloir que j’arrange ça.  
Le regard fixe de Lawrence me ramène à la réalité.  
_De nouveau seul on dirait, je dis pour me détendre en m’appuyant sur la chambranle, de nouveau focalisé sur lui.  
Il me sourit légèrement en croisant les bras, puis fronce les sourcils d’un air soucieux, comme si il prenait une décision difficile.  
Finalement il prend la parole.  
_Que fais tu demain Siao-Lang ?  
_Je vais sûrement commater sur un banc, mon bronzage n’est plus ce qu’il était, je tente de plaisanter, pour cacher mon trouble.  
La façon dont il me sourit et celle dont il me regarde…  
Ca me fait comme des papillons dans le ventre… c’est lui ou alors j’ai pas digéré mon déjeuner…  
_Vivian sera en ville toute la journée pour ses cours de violon, et moi, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de sortir alors je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être, si tu en as envie évidemment, venir passer l’après midi ici.  
Mon dieu, il veut me tuer là.  
C’est pas comme si c’est la première fois qu’on sera tout seul, mais bon, là ce sera chez lui !  
Chez lui ! Tout seul.  
Ouais bon, on se calme.  
Un après-midi avec un pote, voila ce qu’il me propose.  
Bien que je me demande ce qu’une personne comme lui, intelligente et cultivée, peut trouver à un ado comme moi.  
C’est vrai que je suis plutôt mature et j’ai pas mal de culture, sinon je serai pas dans une école pour surdoué, mais bon, ça n’explique rien.  
Et là je me rappelle qu’il m’avait dit qu’avant il vivait au Etats-Unis et que tous ses amis se trouvaient la bas.   
Il doit se sentir seul.  
Moi je me sentirais seul.  
_Tu ne veux pas ?  
_Si si, je veux oui, tout plutôt que de rester une après midi à rien faire !   
_Parfait alors !  
Le timing de cet instant est si bon qu’à peine ces mots sont prononcés que Vivian revient avec son étui à violon.  
Un dernier au revoir, et on est partit.  
Dans l’escalier Vivian m’arrête brusquement.  
_Mon frère…  
_Oui…. Ton frère ?  
_Qu’est ce que tu penses de lui ? Il me demande très sérieusement.  
_Comment ça ?  
_Il… est ce qu’il … ah non rien, laisse tomber ! Il murmure en secouant la tête.  
Je le regarde un instant, vaguement mal à l’aise, avant de le rattraper.  
_Eh, qu’est qu’il y a ? Je demande doucement.  
Il me fixe droit dans les yeux sans rien dire avant de m’embrasser.  
_Voila ce qu’il y a ! Il s’exclame en partant en courant dans l’escalier.   
Ok… J’ai pas tout suivit là mais c’est pas grave…  
Au fond, je suis pas sûr d’avoir hâte d’être à demain.  
Je pressens que des ennuis en perspectives…


	4. « Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi… »

L’est 14h, début d’aprèm et je suis devant la porte de chez le proviseur comme prévu.  
Sauf que j’y suis depuis près de 5 minutes et que j’ai toujours pas sonné.  
Me demande si c’est bien une bonne idée finalement.  
J’ai pratiquement pas dormi cette nuit tant ça me tracassait.  
Et pourtant j’étais pas connu pour me prendre la tête pour rien avant de le rencontrer.  
Seulement voila, j’ai beau retourner le problème dans tout les sens, j’en arrive à la même conclusion.  
Il me plait… beaucoup… trop…   
Ouais, on peut se dire qu’une nuit pour parvenir à cette conclusion c’est pas cher payé mais moi j’vous le dis, quand le réveil sonne alors que vous vous êtes endormie cinq minutes avant et bah vous avez envie de tout lancer en l’air et pas qu’un peu.  
J’aime bien Vivian.  
Vraiment.  
Je suis sûr que dans deux trois mois il sera devenu le meilleur pote que j’aurais jamais eut.  
Et puis il est beau et détail important, plus petit que moi.  
Celui qui me dit que c’est pas important j’le fracasse !  
‘Sûr que c’est important ! Vous en connaissez beaucoup des mecs de 17 ans qui font moins de 1m60 ? Une des principales raisons pour laquelle je ne suis jamais sortie qu’avec des filles.  
Les mecs j’ai toujours flirtiné gentiment mais pas de sexe.  
J’ai jamais put me laisser dominer et j’le pourrais jamais.  
Ouais c’est une excuse à la con et alors ???  
J’ai ma fierté.  
Tien je viens de me trouver une nouvelle raison de pas aimer Lawrence !  
Ses 25 centimètres en trop !  
Et pourtant c’est quand même un peu pour lui que j’ai mis deux heures à choisir mes fringues ce matin.  
Comme si j’avais pas déjà la honte de me transformer peu à peu en meuf, il a fallu qu Vivian se ramène à ce moment précis et commence à me bassiner.  
Je revois cash la scène.  
Je suis torse nu devant le micro miroir de la salle de bain, en train de tenter désespérément de me voir en entier.  
J’avais déjà opté pour un jean noir bien coupé mais pas trop moulant non plus (c’est pas un rencard hein ?).  
Mais le haut posait encore problème.  
Vivian choisit évidemment ce moment pour débarquer dans la salle de bain.  
Il s’appuie tranquillement contre la porte qu’il a refermée derrière lui et se met à mater sans retenu.  
_Le spectacle te plait ?  
_Oui, beaucoup, il répond en pouffant.  
_Attention comme c’est toi je t’autorise à regarder mais si tu veux toucher c’est payant.  
_Tu me ferais pas un prix ?   
_Hum, j’y réfléchirais si tu…..  
_Si je ?  
_Si tu me dis lequel de ses hauts va le mieux avec mon jean.  
Vi, j’avais cassé l’ambiance sexy que Viv avait instauré en entrant dans la pièce, et en fait, j’en avais rien à faire.  
J’avais trop pas la tête à ça.  
_La chemise blanche.  
Il a les boules.  
Moi aussi, je préférais la violette.  
_Tu boudes ?  
_Oui.  
_Gamin.  
_Pourquoi tu t’habilles comme ça aujourd’hui ? Tu as même lavé tes cheveux….  
_Parce que j’m’habille comment t’habitude ? Et dit toute suite que d’habitude ils sont crades !!??.  
_Ton style c’est plutôt baggy et tee-shirt chiffonnés… et le mot crade n’est pas assez fort pour définri l’état de tes cheveux le premier jour ou je t’ai rencontré…  
_Pffff  
_Dit Siao’…  
Là j’ai pensé : Et merde une conversation sérieuse….  
J’ai une espèce de détecteur à discutions sérieuse implanté dans la tête.  
Si si, je jure.  
C’est comme ça que j’arrivais à plaquer mes copines avant La grande question.  
J’ai quand même répondu courageusement, parce qu’il est trop mignon avec ce petit air inquiet, et en plus, on est pas encore au « je t’aime et toi ? ».  
_Oui ?  
_Après… enfin, on peut dire que maintenant, on … on est ensemble non ?  
Me suis retourné.  
Et j’ai même pas réfléchi avant de répondre.  
_Oui, évidement. Je t’aurais pas embrassé si c’étais pas ok.  
Je mens pas.  
Avant j’aurais jamais embrassé quelqu’un alors que j’avais des vues sur un autre.  
Jamais.  
J’étais pt’ête un collectionneur de filles et de mecs, mais jamais deux en même temps.  
Même si y’avait pas d’amour, j’étais toujours sincère dans mon désir de possession.  
Je fais pas dans la trahison.  
Enfin je faisais pas.  
Nan ! Je fais pas ! J’ai pas touché alors j’ai rien à me reprocher !  
_Chouette ! Il s’exclame avec son sourire trop mignon de gosse qui me fait culpabiliser un max, alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t’es fait tous beau aujourd’hui.  
J’lui avait servit mon plus beau sourire et une nouvelle excuse bidon qu’il a pas cru une seconde, mais il avait quand même lâcher l’affaire.  
Heureusement d’ailleurs pasque je me serai pas vu lui dire : j’fais un efforts sur mes fringues ? Bah c’est parce que ton frère m’a invité chez lui et que j’veux le draguer…  
Au final je suis donc toujours devant cette putain de porte avec mon jean noir et ma chemise violette, ouais j’ai l’esprit de contradiction et alors, et j’hésite encore à entrer.  
J’ai encore le choix….  
Je peux me casser et faire comme ci….  
La porte s’ouvre avant même que j’ai pu terminer de réfléchir.  
Alors là je dis cash ce que je pense.  
_Vous êtes pas humain.  
_A ce point, il répond en rigolant.  
_C’est la deuxième fois que vous ouvrez la porte avant qu’on sonne et là vous pouvez pas dire que vous avez entendu du bruit.  
_Tu repasses au vouvoiement…  
_Ca fait trop bizarre de vous tutoyer, désolé…  
_C’est rien, alors tu entres ?  
Comme si j’avais le choix, j’ai envie de dire… mais j’me retiens.  
C’est juste une espèce de … sortie entre pote.  
C’est tout, pour lui en tout cas.  
Parce qu’il est hétéro et marié et qu’il y aura jamais plus, même si j’aimerais bien.  
Viv, j’men veux, j’te le jure, mais tant que je touche pas, c’est pas comme si je te trompais non ?  
Je serai fort, et je ferais en sorte que ça marche mais… je peux pas encore arrêter de le voir.  
Il me faut juste un peu de temps.  
Au moment ou j’allais entré y’a l’infirmier qui passe.  
C’est le père noël !  
Non, sans rire.  
L’a une barbe un gros bide et un assistant qui à une gueule et la taille d’un lutin.  
Le père noël j’vous dit !  
En nous voyant il s’arrête et lance.  
_Oh, Lawrence, c’est quoi ça ? On invite des élèves maintenant ? Je vais le dire à la petite Eva !  
_Marco, toi alors !  
_Allez si tu m’invites au restaurant demain soir je resterais muet comme une tombe !  
_Va pour demain !  
Et sur ses mots il disparaît au détour d’un couloir.  
Je suis mon proviseur dans l’appart, un peu perplexe.  
_Vous vous justifiez pas ? Il a un peu insinué que vous et moi….  
_Il a dit ça pour plaisanter. Il était là déjà quand mon père dirigeait ce lycée, il me connaît depuis pratiquement toujours. Si je m’étais justifié, là, il aurait trouvé ça louche.  
_Hum, toute une technique hein ?  
_Saleté.  
_Merci.  
_Fait comme chez toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
_Hum….  
_Pas d’alcool.  
_Quand je disais que vous êtes pas humain, je râle en rigolant.  
_Parce que j’ai deviné ce que tu allais dire ou parce que je refuse de te servir de l’alcool ?  
_Les deux ! Eva, c’est votre femme non ? je demande en le suivant dans la cuisine.  
_Oui.  
Je retiens un soupir en m’asseyant sur la table pendant qu’il farfouille dans le frigo.  
J’aurais du m’en douter tient.  
_Comment elle est ? Vous avez des photos !? Je sais juste qu’elle est brune, canon et blanche.  
_Je n’ai pas de photos, désolé, et comment tu peux dire qu’elle est canon ?. Coca ou jus d’orange ?  
_Coc’ please, l’ait top model, c’est pas dur à deviner qu’elle doit être un minimum bien foutue et vous avez pas de photos de votre femme ?????  
Je savais que ça allait pas bien dans leur ménage mais à ce point.  
_Et bien en fait pour elle se faire prendre en photo ça n’a aucune connotation sentimental, c’est du boulot en plus, c’est tout, elle déteste ça. J’ai juste des photos d’elle quand elle était petite.  
Il pose le verre de coca devant moi et me tend une paille toute rose avec un mickey accrocher dessus.  
Je prend le verre et lui balance la paille à la tête.  
Et comme je m’y attendais il éclate de rire.  
J’crois que son passe temps préféré c’est de se foutre de ma gueule.  
_Eh… vous avez des photos de vous et de Viv, en plus jeunes ??  
_Oui, des tas. Tu veux les voir ?  
_Evidement !  
J’embarque mon verre et direction le salon.  
J’adore trop sa baraque.  
C’est propre et bien rangé, classe mais ça pue pas le fric quoi.  
Les murs sont blancs et les meubles aussi.  
La seule touche de couleur vient des rideaux, bleu, et du tapis bleu aussi.  
Je m’assoie tranquille sur le canapé en sirotant mon coc, pendant qu’il cherche les albums.  
Deux minutes plus tard il est de retour avec trois gros livre relier de cuir rouge, jaune et orange.  
_Montrez montrez !!!  
_Tu es pressé ou quoi ?  
_J’en étais sur !  
_De quoi ? il demande en se rapprochant de moi pour mieux voir la photo que je regarde.  
_Viv est exactement votre réplique au même âge.  
_C’est vrai. Mais ne va surtout pas lui dire ça, il déteste qu’on nous compare.  
_A ce point ?  
_Il a toujours eut un gros complexe d’infériorité face à moi. J’étais l’aîné alors ça peut se comprendre.   
_Ca vous rend triste ? Qu’il vous considère comme un rival ?  
_Sûrement un peu oui……  
_En fait, vous vous inquiétez pour lui, mais faut pas vous en faire, c’est pas mon genre de jouer avec les gens.  
Il se tourne soudain vers moi et là je me rend enfin compte qu’il s’est vraiment rapproché.  
Je me détend, tranquille, parce que j’en ai mare de jouer à la gonzesse rougissante.  
Je viens de lui dire que je jouais pas avec Viv, et je vais faire en sorte que se soit vrai.   
Seulement il met cette résolution à rude épreuve.  
_Je ne t’ai pas invité aujourd’hui pour parler de Vivian.  
Je lui demande pas pourquoi, parce que ça le mettrait mal à l’aise et moi aussi. Laisser planer le doute ça permet de pas se prendre la tête inutilement et de pas poser des question qui n’ont pas encore de réponses.  
Je renvoie donc la conversation en terrain sûr.  
_Non, ça vous est jamais arrivé de démolir un gars qui tournait trop autour de votre frère ?  
_Non, il suffisait que je les face virer, il répond tranquillement en sirotant son jus d’orange.  
_................  
La charogne, il se fous encore de ma gueule !  
_Arrêtez de rire !!!  
_Je plaisante, ne te fâche pas. De toute façon, Vivian me tuerait si jamais j’intervenais dans ses affaires privées. Il ne veut pas que je l’aide ou que je le protège. Au fond, c’est vrai que ça me rend un peu triste.  
Au fur et à mesure qu’il prononce ces mots, son expression rieuse se fane et sa m’énerve.  
Je le comprends, Xian est pareil.  
_Et toi, Siao lang ? Il demande pour changer de sujet.  
_Bah, en fait ma sœur elle avait pas trop la côte à l’époque ou on vivait ensemble, trop garçon manqué quoi, mais j’me souviens d’une fois ou un de mes ex avait essayer de sortir avec elle pour se venger.  
_Pourquoi l’avais tu quitté ?  
_En fait……euh…  
Je me reprends, c’est quand même un adulte et mon proviseur, faut pas que j’oublie de surveiller ce que je lui raconte.  
Pas que je suis un criminel ni rien, mais l’époque Japon c’était ma période rebelle et j’ai pas vraiment fait de jolies choses.  
_Siao-lang, tu avais quel âge à l’époque il me demande sérieusement.  
J’lui fait mon petit sourire irrésistible auquel il…. Résiste ???? Merde quand je disais qu’il était pas humain ce type !  
_J’devais avoir 13 ans…  
_Hum, et tu n’as pas voulu coucher avec lui…  
Là je sursaute violement et il rattrape inexterminable mon verre de coca.  
_Vous êtes un alien ! Venu de l’espace et tout !  
Il rit doucement en me rendant le verre, il prend pas le sujet à la rigolade visiblement.  
Enfin, moi non plus à l’époque.  
_Et comment cette histoire c’est terminée ?  
Bah puisque j’ai commencé, autant terminer…  
_Je l’ai frappé avec une batte de base ball.  
_Siao…  
_Hey, me regarde pas comme ça, j’avais pas le choix.  
_Tu aurais pu en parler à tes parents !  
_J’lai fais… Il avait 17 ans et faisait du kendo au lycée, le fils d’un ami de mon vieux, le genre très respectable et tout. Donc mon vieux qui m’avait forcé à rentrer dans le club de kendo de mon collège, l’a engagé pour m’aider à m’améliorer.  
C’était l’époque ou je croyais encore que même si il le cachait super bien, il nous aimait quand même moi et ma sœur.  
J’lui avais pas dit que c’était mon ex, ch’uis pas fou, j’lui est seulement dit qu’il avait une sale réputation, il trempait dans le crac, les gang et tout ça, et vous savez ce qu’il m’a dit ?  
Que tant qu’il mettait un préservatif il en avait rien à faire.  
Il me regarde tristement et ça me met mal à l’aise, j’ai pas envie qu’il est pitié, j’voulais juste qu’il me prenne pas pour un psychopathe.  
_Quoi, vous êtes déçu ? Fallait pas vous attendre à autres choses venant de moi vous savez…  
_Ce n’est pas ça Siao, je me dis juste que tu as eut une vie difficile, si jeune, et je trouve ça triste c’est tout.  
_Pfff, ça sert à rien d’être triste. Enfin, au fond, je vous envie un peu. Quand on regarde ces photos on voit que vos parents vous aimaient et qu’ils ont désiré de tous leurs cœur de vous avoir. On peut pas en dire autant des miens…..  
_Pourquoi ont-ils divorcé ?  
_La seule fois où ils ont put se voir, c’est le soir ou ma sœur et moi on a été conçu. Ils étaient beaux jeunes et riches et ils étaient à une soirée pour riches, saouls et ils ont fait ce que nous avons sans capote. Mois plus tard ils étaient dans al merde et leur famille ont fait pression pour qu’ils se marient. 14 ans plus tard ils ont décidé que c’était plus possible et malgré les menaces de dés héritage ils se sont séparés. Ma mère c’est cassé dans sa famille en France et moi je suis resté à Tokyo avec mon père. Après que je me sois fait viré de tout les lycée possible dans le pays il m’a balancé ici et me voila.  
J’aurais pas du parler de tout ça, moi qui fait tellement d’efforts pour oublier ces conneries.  
Et j’ai mal.  
A la tête et au yeux.  
Ch’uis crevé.  
Faut que je prenne l’air, peut pas rester assis là.  
Je pose mon verre sur la table et m’apprête à me lever quand Lawrence m’attrape brusquement par le bras et me ramène contre lui.  
Il pose sa main libre dans mes cheveux et pousse ma tête dans son cou.  
Sa peau est chaude et son odeur apaisante.  
_Ne pense plus à tout ça. Tu commences une nouvelle vie. Plus tard, quand tu seras un adulte tu pourras te construire ta propre famille.  
Je répond pas, parce que je sais pas quoi dire.  
Je voudrais juste rester comme ça, toujours.  
Blotti dans sa chaleur tandis que sa main va et vient dans mes cheveux.  
Je me rend soudain compte que 1, si je reste comme ça je vais pleurer, et 2 que je lui ai déballer toute ma vie genre mélo drame !  
La honte !  
Moi qui voulais pas lui faire pitié….  
Là, j’ai plus qu’à aller me suicider !  
Je le repousse doucement et tente encore de me lever, mais c’est sans compter sur sa main qui retient toujours mon bras.  
Il me dit doucement.  
_Reste, tu n’es pas obligé de t’enfuir comme un voleur. Il n’y a rien e honteux à se confier quand on est triste.  
Et moi je me mets à rougir horriblement.  
Là c’est définitif, j’ai vraiment touché le fond.  
_C’est… je …….  
Il me tire de nouveau à lui et on reste comme ça pendant un long moment.  
Finalement, je le repousse une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois si, je me sens vraiment mieux.  
Seulement il devient impératif de changer de sujet.  
Grave.  
_Eh mais j’y pense là maintenant !  
_Quoi ? Il sourit en me regardant, un peu perplexe. Il n’a toujours pas lâché mon bras.  
_Bin ? Sur les photos ou vous avec notre age vous avez l’air vachement petit.  
Alors là j’aurais voulu avoir un appareil photo.  
Ses yeux s’agrandissent tellement qu’on dirait qu’ils vont sortir de leurs orbites.   
Enfin, la stupeur passe et il finit plier en deux de rire sur le canapé.  
_Toi alors !  
_Hé, j’aime pas les mélodrames, alors on passe Ok ?  
_Bien reçu.  
_Alors votre taille ???  
_Et bien quand j’avais ton age, je faisais à peu près la même taille que Vivian.  
‘Tain, là c’est moi qui suis sur le cul !  
‘L’a fait comment pour grandir autant !???  
Pas humain j’vous dis !  
_Vous voulez dire quoi par un peu plus ?? Vous étiez plus grand ??  
_Non, je devais faire trois centimètres de moins…  
_Koâ ???  
J’attends patiemment qu’il arrête de se marrer tout en finissant mon coca.  
M’énerve à rire.  
C’huis quoi moi ? Un clown ????  
_C’est de famille, il m’explique finalement, on a une brusque poussé de croissance entre 17 et 18 ans.   
_Alors Viv risque de grandir très vite et d’un coup ! C’est ça ???  
_C’est un problème ?  
_Euh, non, je fais d’un air pas convainquant.  
_Quand on aime, le physique passe au second plan non ? Il fait avec ce petit air supérieur que les adultes prennent toujours quand ils vous débitent les grandes vérités de la vie qu’ils sont soi disant les seuls à connaître.  
_Ouais quand on aime…   
_Tu n’es pas amoureux de Vivian ? Il s’exclame en fronçant les sourcils.  
_Hé ! Je le connais depuis une semaine !  
_Pourquoi as-tu accepté de sortir avec lui alors ?  
_Bah, il est mignon, il est drôle, intelligent et gentil. Il sait sortir de la masse sans trop se faire remarquer quand même, bref il me plait quoi ! Mais c’est pas de l’amour avec un grand A. De toute façon, une relation stable ça se construit pas sur un coup de foudre. On est d’abord ami et ensuite l’amour vient non ?  
_Tu es encore bien jeune.  
_Ok, monsieur le proviseur, éclairé moi de votre grande sagesse, je fais en plaisantant.  
Seulement lui il ne sourit plus.  
La discussion sérieuse revient en full force.  
_Tu sais quand je t’écoute parler de Vivian, j’ai l’impression de t’entendre parle r de ton meilleur ami et pas de ton petit copain. Tu es de dix ans trop jeune pour dire sortir avec une personne sous prétexte que plus tard tu pourras peut-être en être amoureux.  
_Hum, vous avez peut-être raison, mais c’est plutôt à votre petit frère qu’il faut dire ça, non ?  
_Je crois que Vian est sincèrement amoureux de toi.  
_Bon bah alors ça ira.  
_Pourquoi ça devrait aller si tu ne l’aimes pas ?  
_Bin parce que je l’aime pas justement, je le quitterais pas, alors que lui, quand le coup de foudre sera passé il ira voir ailleurs. Comme ça on sera content tous les deux quoi qu’il arrive.  
Il me regarde bizarrement et je me demande si j’ai pas dit quelque chose de mal ou un truc comme ça. Moi ça me parait logique, mais peut-être que je me trompe.  
_Tu as une vision tellement déformer de l’amour Siao-lang….  
Je ris un peu.  
_Je suis comme ça, j’y peux rien. Enfin, c’est plutôt avec Viv que vous devriez parler de ce genre de chose, non ?  
Il me souri doucement avant de me dire.  
_Mais tu sais, Siao, tu es un peu comme un petit frère pour moi.  
Menteur ! Pourquoi tu continues à caresser mon bras alors, hein ? J’ai envie de crier. Mais je dis rien. Il s’en rend même pas compte je crois.  
Mais putain, ça fait super mal.  
Pourquoi il a fallut qu’il dise ça !?  
J’ai pas besoin d’un grand frère moi.  
Mais bon, si ça me permet d’être avec lui…….  
Merde… si je me mets à penser ça, je suis pas sortie de l’auberge.  
Enfin, je vais pas me prendre la tête.  
A force de sortir avec Viv, je finirais bien par oublier ces conneries.  
Ca mène à rien de flasher sur un vieux.  
Tout c’est à cause de mon père.  
J’dois faire un complexe ou un truc comme ça.  
_Siao-lang ?  
_Hum ?  
_Ca va ?  
_L’est tard, vaux mieux que je parte.  
Il a l’air déçu.  
Tant pis pour lui !  
Nan, j’suis mauvais. Moi non plus j’ai pas envie de partir, mais Vian fini ses leçons à 18h et j’ai pas envie qu’il me trouve ici.  
Et puis j’ai un peu la haine.  
Je dégage doucement mon bras et il sursaute en se rendant compte que depuis tout à l’heure il n’a pas arrêté de le caresser.  
Je lui souris gentiment avant de me lever.  
Il fait de même et un silence embarassant s’installe.  
_Je te raccompagne ? Il me demande doucement.  
_Oui, je veux bien, je répond alors que je voulais dire non.


	5. Le poids de tout les mensonges

_ Siao….  
_Hn….  
_Siao….  
_Humf….  
_Siaoooooo  
Fait chier ! Embrasse moi et ferme là je pense en poussant sa tête dans mon cou.  
Je crois un instant qu’il a comprit le message car il se remet à mordiller ma peau, mais je suis vite détrompé quand je sens ses mains se glisser à l’intérieur de mon jean et m’empoigner fermement le cul.  
Il colle son bassin contre moi et commence à agiter doucement des reins.  
C’est bon et… dur ?  
Alerte !  
Je le repousse brutalement. J’ai reçu 5/5 c’est bon !  
Le « Siao » gémissant de tout à l’heure c’était un « Siao, on le fait ? »  
Et la réponse :   
_Non !  
_Mais pourquoi ??  
_Pare que j’ai pas envie, et puis on est dans les chiottes merde !  
L’excuse, se serait sûrement pas la première fois que je me fais quelqu’un dans les toilettes…  
Seulement là, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça bloque.  
Enfin si, je sais pourquoi…  
C’est parce que…  
Il a profité de mon inattention pour revenir à la charge. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et baisse les yeux vers moi.  
Oui, vous avez bien compris ! Il baisse les yeux !   
Bah oui, ce que m’avait raconté Lawrence était vrai. En l’espace de trois mois, Vivian a pris au moins 5 centimètres !  
Pas beaucoup vous me direz ???  
Ouais pas beaucoup mais n’empêche qu’il est maintenant passé du mètre 58 au mètre 63 et je vous jure qu’on voit la différence !  
Plus grand que moi j’y crois pas !  
Et en plus c’est partit pour durer.  
Alors je peux plus.  
Je peux plus parce que quand je ferme les yeux je ne suis plus dans les bras de Vivian.  
Ce ne sont plus ses lèvres qui me frôlent et ses doigts qui me caresses.  
_Siao ? Siao, tu m’écoutes ???  
Non trésor, je t’écoute pas, parce que cette conversation ça fait près de deux semaines qu’on l’a et depuis ses deux semaines elle a toujours pas varié d’un iota.  
Tu veux me sauter, moi je veux pas.  
Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux pas et moi je veux pas te le dire et hop, retour à la case départ.  
Game over or continu ?  
_Y’a rien à dire Viv, je veux pas maintenant, c’est tout.  
Je me dégage, il me retient et c’est reparti.  
Même joueur joue encore…  
Je m’échapperais pas comme ça c’est sur…  
_C’est à cause de l’endroit ? C’est vrai que ce n’est pas très romantique….  
Non Vivi-chan, c’est parce que c’est toi. Parce que même si tu lui ressembles énormément j’ai décidé que je ne tomberais plus assez bas pour coucher avec le sosie de la personne que je veux vraiment.  
Si ça doit être tout ou rien et bien je choisis rien.  
Si seulement j’avais le courage de te le dire.  
_On pourrait aller chez mon frère, il sort le week-end prochain, on serait tranquille et…  
Je zappe le reste de la phrase.  
Chez son….. frère ?  
Il délire ou quoi ???  
_Chez ton frère ???  
_Siao, j’ai ma chambre et je ne pense pas que ça le gênera s’il n’est pas là…  
_Moi ça me gênera, j’explose. Ecoute, je suis pas encore près, c’est tout !  
_Tu ne me feras pas croire que c’est la première fois !  
La façon dont tu embrasses et celle dont tu touches… non tu ne me feras pas croire ça !  
_Ouais j’ai déjà couché avec des filles…  
_C’est pratiquement pareil avec des garçons, tu seras dessus si tu veux…  
_MAIS C EST PAS LA QUESTION !!!!   
….  
Depuis quand ?  
Depuis quand c’est pas la question ?  
Oui depuis quand j’en suis arriver là ?  
C’est sortit tout seul et pourtant je me rends compte que rien n’a jamais été plus vrai.  
Plus le temps passe et plus toucher et être touché par Vivian devient difficile. Même l’embrasser est devenu une corvée.  
Oui il est beau et son physique m’attire, mais il manque quelque chose…  
De l’amour ?  
Pourtant le sexe sans amour ne m’avait jamais gêné avant, au contraire. Pas de véritable implication, juste du plaisir.   
Je voulais pas être amoureux et je le veux toujours pas d’ailleurs.  
Je comprend plus ce qui m’arrive et j’en ai mare.  
Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’il faut que je me taille vite fait.  
Je repousse Viv une nouvelle fois et je me tire.  
J’arrive à le semer facilement, de toute façon, ‘l’a l’habitude maintenant.  
Je traverse la cour discrètement jusqu’au bâtiment qui abrite l’internat.  
On est vendredi soir, et comme il fait très chaud dans l’internat, les pions nous laisse traîner dans la cour jusqu’à 22h30.  
C’est tranquille quoi.  
Je cours un peu à l’aveuglette et sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, je finis par me retrouver devant la porte de l’appartement de Lawrence.  
Fait chier !  
En fait c’est lui la cause de tout mes soucis.  
Je me laisse tomber contre le mur juste à côté de la porte et je ferme les yeux.  
J’ai envie de voir Xian.  
J’ai envie de tout lui raconter, de vider mon sac.  
Mais je peux pas.  
Même si elle s’en doute plus ou moins elle ne sait pas que je suis bi et je tiens pas à le lui dire.  
Question de fierté peut-être où je sais pas trop en fait…  
Je suis crevé, grave.  
En plus ce soir je vais devoir supporter la mauvaise humeur de Nathaniel.  
Entre lui et Katsura ‘y’a de l’eau dans le gaz.  
Finit les bisous et autres léchouilles plus ou moins porno.  
Ils se sont disputés pendant une semaine et maintenant ils refusent de se parler.  
Autrement dit je dois jouer les intermédiaire et c’est gonflant.  
C’est plus des gosses quand même, merde !  
En plus je sais même pas pourquoi ils sont fâchés.  
Ils pourraient m’expliquer !  
‘Me gave !  
S’ils parlent pas j’les envoie en l’air et je plaisante pas !  
Je soupire en posant ma tête sur mes genoux repliés contre moi.  
Je veux dormir….  
Bizarrement je ne suis pas surpris quand j’entends la porte s’ouvrir.  
Je ne tarde pas à sentir une présence au dessus de moi et quand j’ouvre les yeux je croise le regard inquiet de mon proviseur.  
Je lui souris doucement, peut-être tristement aussi, je sais pas, en tout cas son expression se fait plus soucieuse.  
_Tes yeux sont rouges…  
_C’est parce que j’ai envie de pleurer, je répond simplement en prenant la main qu’il me tend.  
On rentre dans l’appart sans qu’il ait lâché ma main.  
Je le suis au salon et je me laisse finalement tomber sur le canapé à ma place habituelle.  
Bah vi, en l’espace de trois moi je suis venu au moins une dizaine de fois chez lui. Deux fois avec Viv (les pires moments de ma vie) et le reste seul (les plus beaux).  
Sans compter qu’on a continué à se voir sur le toit tous les soirs de la semaine.  
Seulement là c’est la première fois que je viens chez lui en semaine.  
D’ailleurs…. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis là ?????!!!!  
Je me relève brusquement ;  
_Ah…. Je suis désolé… j’aurais pas dû venir… vous devez être occupé et…enfin salut quoi… je lance en me dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Il me retiens par le bras et me rassoie sur le sofa.  
_Je ne t’aurais pas fait entré si tu m’avais dérangé Siao, il répond en souriant doucement, l’air toujours inquiet.  
_Hum… c’est vrai….  
La honte.  
_Alors qu’est ce qui se passe ? C’est bien la première fois que je te retrouve dans cet état devant ma porte… Et pourquoi tu n’as pas sonné ?  
_Ah en fait… je suis venu assez spontanément et…mais comment vous avez su que j’étais devant votre porte ???  
Il me sort son petit sourire moitié « je me fous de ta gueule » moitié «c’est un secret » qui arrive si bien a me faire sortir de mes gonds.  
Seulement cette fois ça marche pas.  
Je suis trop crevé pour m’énerver.  
J’ai envie qu’il me prenne dans ses bras.  
Une envie folle.  
Je ferais tout pour ça…  
Il pose ses doigts sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder.  
Je frémis légèrement mais je soutiens son regard.  
Au moins je peux me confier, même un peu.  
_En fait, c’est à propos de Viv….  
_Ah, est ce que ta théorie sur l’amour c’est révélé erroné finalement ?  
_Ouais, vous aviez raison, vous êtes content ???  
_Pas vraiment… Qu’est ce qui t’a fait changé d’avis ?  
_Un problème d’ordre privé, je dis, pas très chaud à l’idée de lui avouer que son petit frère chéri a les crocs et que c’est sur moi qu’il veut se les faire.  
_Un problème sexuel ?  
L’est malin celui là.  
_Je doute que ma vie sexuelle vous intéresse.  
_Et pourquoi pas, c’est normal qu’un grand frère parle de ce genre de chose avec son petit frère.  
_Ouaip, sûrement, mais c’est plutôt avec Viv qu’il faudrait en parler alors, je ricane.  
_Mais ce n’est pas lui qui à un problème non ?  
_C’est pas faux…  
_Alors ?  
_Il veut qu’on le fasse, je veux pas, c’est simple non ?  
_Je croyais que cela ne te gênait pas de coucher avec des gens du moment qu’il t’attirait, il demande en me fixant de telle façon que ça me met super mal à l’aise.  
_Mais c’est vrai ! Enfin ça l’était, mais … mais je… je sais plus….  
Mon mal de tête revient à vitesse grand V.  
_Qu’est ce qui à changé Siao ? Il me presse.  
Qu’est ce qu’il cherche au fond hein ?  
Qu’est ce qu’il cherche, qu’est ce qu’il veut entendre !??  
_Ce qui a changer ??? Je cris soudain en me relevant, ce qui a changé !??   
_Siao…  
_Je vous ai…..  
TOC TOC TOC  
Je m’interromps brusquement.  
Complètement soufflé parce que j’allais dire.  
Cette fois ci c’est clair.  
J’ai totalement perdu la tête !  
Il me regarde encore un instant avant de me rasseoir sur le canapé et de se diriger vers l’entrée.  
Seulement, à peine j’entends la voix du visiteur surprise de Lawrence, que je me relève.  
Vivian…  
VIVIAN !!  
Mue par l’instinct de survie je cours me planquer dans la cuisine.  
De là j’entends parfaitement ce qu’ils disent.  
_Tiens ‘y a personne ? J’aurais juré avoir entendu une voix….  
_Vivian, soupire Lawrence, qu’est ce que tu fais ici ?  
_Charmant l’accueil grand frère, il réplique un peu méchamment.  
Je l’ai jamais entendu parler comme ça à son frère.  
Enfin c’est normal qu’il soit différent avec lui quand je suis pas là.  
Je me souviens que quand Lawrence m’avait dit qu’ils ne s’entendaient pas très bien j’avais été très surpris parce que c’était tout le contraire de l’impression qu’ils donnaient, mais maintenant que je les entends se parler, je comprends.  
Je suis dans la merde.  
Si Viv me trouve là…  
Je préfère même pas imaginer ce qui se passera.  
Doucement je me déplace juste derrière la porte, comme ça s’il entre dans la cuisine il ne me verra pas.  
Ou en tout cas pas tout de suite.  
_Ok alors je suis ton frère que quand ça t’arrange ?  
_Ce n’est pas ça, tu le sais bien !  
_Parfait parce qu’il y a qu’à toi, hélas, que je peux en parler.  
_Vraiment ?  
_Ouais… tu te souviens de Siao-lang non ?  
Oh putain je le sens mal là.  
Je me colle un peu plus contre le mur carrelé de la cuisine dans l’espoir un peu naïf qu’il m’absorbe.  
_Hum, ton ami non ? Il fait semblant de demander.  
Je dois avouer que c’est un super acteur.  
Le ton, légèrement intéressé mais pas trop, la petite hésitation à l’utilisation du terme « ami » ; bref, du grand art quoi !  
_Oui, en fait j’ai trop de mal à le comprendre en ce moment, je ne sais pas quoi faire…  
_A quel niveau ? Il demande, crispé.  
Oh oui il est crispé.  
Ça se sent tellement dans sa voix, cette voix que je connais à présent par cœur.  
Je pourrais presque voir son visage se figer et son sourcil droit se tordre en un petit tic nerveux qu’il a toujours quand il ne sait pas trop quoi dire.  
J’entends plus rien.  
_Tu sais, je l’aime, murmure finalement Vivian pendant que je m’étrangle tranquillement derrière la porte.  
Pourquoi tu as dis ça Viv ?   
Comment je vais pouvoir te parler maintenant ?  
La voix de Lawrence s’élève soudain, étrangement froide et distante.  
_Tu l’aimes ? Arrête Viv, n’emploie pas les grands mots pour une simple histoire cul ! Après tout ce n’est qu’un garçon…  
Je me fige et je suis sûr que Viv en fait autant.  
C’est la première fois que j’entends mon proviseur parler comme ça.  
Il n’a plus cette voix douce et réconfortante qui lui donne temps de charme.  
Et quoi, je suis qu’un garçon... ça veut dire quoi ?  
Comme si entre homme l’amour c’était pas possible…  
C’est un drôle de discours pour quelqu’un d’aussi ouvert que Lawrence.  
_Qu’est ce que tu en sais ? S’énerve le petit frère. T’es vraiment qu’un…  
_Oh quoi Vivian, tu veux coucher avec lui non ?   
_Je…t’as vraiment de ces préjugés!! Je savais que t’avais pas mal de défauts mais alors là c’est la meilleure !!?? Mon frère est un homophobe. A moins que tu ne sois jaloux ? T’avais plutôt l’air de bien l’apprécier Siao non ?  
PAF  
Je sursaute légèrement.  
Quelqu’un s’en ai prit une….  
Y’a un putain de silence qui vient de s’installer.  
C’est fou, depuis que je les connais ces deux là, je multiplie les situations inconfortable…  
Non, inconfortable c’est pas suffisamment fort pour décrire l’état dans lequel je suis.  
Je suis à la limite de l’écoeurement là.  
PAF   
Y’ vont pas ce battre quand même ???????  
Mur pitié absorbe moi.  
_Sale con ! Crache Vivian.  
J’entends ses pas furieux dans l’appartement et la porte qui claque.  
J’ose pas bouger d’un centimètre.  
Trop choqué pour ça.  
C’est moi ou, Lawrence qui souhaitait absolument renforcer sa relation avec son frère vient de la foutre en l’air en l’espace d’un quart d’heure ?  
A cause de … moi ?  
J’entends finalement la porte s’ouvrir et Lawrence vient se planter devant moi, un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant aux lèvres.  
Ça marche pas je suis pas rassuré, mais alors pas du tout.  
Mort de trouille serait le terme juste.  
Il a une trace de main sur la joue.  
Ça se voit beaucoup parce qu’il a la peau très blanche.  
Il me tend la main.  
Je la prend pas et me relève tout seul.  
Il parait blessé mais je n’y peux rien, je ne peux pas le toucher.  
_Siao…  
_Je…. Je crois que c’est assez, je fais doucement.  
Oui, assez.  
Je regarde sa haute taille, son regard calme et froid, les petites rides de son front.  
Je vois maintenant, ce que j’avais refuser de voir depuis que je le connais et ce malgré le fait qu’il soit mon proviseur.  
C’est un adulte.  
Un adulte avec une vie pleine de responsabilité.  
Le problème c’est que cette ambiguïté qui c’est installé entre nous et dont il n’a même pas conscience est une menace, pour moi et surtout pour lui.  
Je pensais pouvoir le voir comme un ami et être comblé ainsi, mais j’avais oublié un élément dans l’équation.  
Lui.  
Il est très probable que je ne sois qu’un fantasme passager, arrivant à point nommé pour lui faire oublié que son mariage bat de l’aile, seulement lui il ne s’en rend pas compte.  
Il vient probablement de foutre en l’air sa relation avec son petit frère pour un con de sentiment qui disparaîtra probablement dans un mois ou deux.  
Au fond je voudrais lui dire tout ça, mais je ne peux pas.  
Pas assez courageux pour ça.  
Mais bon, au moins je sais à quoi m’en tenir maintenant.  
Je sais surtout ce que je dois faire.  
Ma décision est prise.  
Une décision douloureuse pour moi, mais à long terme bénéfique pour lui.  
Je sais d’expérience que parfois, même les adultes on besoin qu’on les aide à prendre les bonnes décisions.  
_Je vais y aller….  
Et je reviendrais plus jamais, mais ça, je le lui dirais pas.  
J’ai envie de pleurer.  
Mes yeux piquent très fort et je vois mes pieds comme à travers un miroir.  
Je peux pas le regarder dans les yeux, sinon je n’aurai jamais le courage suffisant pour couper les ponts.  
Pour lui je suis qu’un fantasme mais pour moi il est mille fois plus.  
Mille fois plus…. Et dire que je viens à peine de m’en rendre compte.   
C’est pas juste.  
_Attend Siao, ce n’est pas de ta faute si je me suis disputé avec Vivian, il dit en caressant ma joue doucement.  
Je le repousse brusquement.  
_Je sais, c’est bon….  
_Alors…  
_L’est tard, c’est tout…  
_Ah, ah oui, il est bientôt l’heure de l’appel, j’ai cru que… enfin, que c’était à cause de ma… conversation avec Vivian.   
Non, c’est à cause de cette façon étrange que tu as de me regarder et de me toucher sans cesse alors que tu es hétéro et marié, cette façon dont tu recherches ma présences alors qu’en dehors du fait que je suis le mec de ton frère je suis rien pour toi, mais tout ça je le lui dit pas.  
Pourquoi ?  
Parce qu’il le sait.  
Il le sait mais il veut pas l’admettre.  
_C’est bon, je parlerai avec Viv….  
_Tu vas le quitter.  
C’est même pas une question.  
Je le déçois en répondant un « nan » pas convaincu.  
Là il cherche à me retenir sans doute pour me convaincre de laisser tomber son frère et moi je l’envoie valser un peu brutalement.  
Plus la force de parler là.  
Plus la force.  
Il y a un moment de silence et puis il me dit un truc comme « très bien, j’ai compris », je sais pas trop, j’écoute plus.  
J’ai envie de pleurer mais pas devant lui.  
Devant personne.  
Je quitte l’appartement sans qu’il cherche à me retenir et c’est tant mieux.  
Si je lui avait dit de vive voix que je ne reviendrai plus, je suis presque sûr qu’il m’aurait empêcher de partir.  
Et s’il m’avait dit de rester, j’aurais pas put refuser.  
Au fond c’est mieux de laisser tout ça comme ça.  
A force de plus me voir il finira par m’oublier, ça s’arrangera avec sa femme et son frère et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Je regarde distraitement ma montre, 22h22.  
L’est temps que je me grouille.  
Je descend les escaliers et rejoint le flot d’élèves qui rentre eux aussi à l’internat.  
Après l’appel, j’esquive adroitement les petits rigolos qui cherchent encore, malgré les trois mois passé à me faire regretter de ne pas être dans leur groupe et vais me planquer dans ma chambre.  
J’ai pas encore parler à Viv, j’lai seulement aperçu pendant l’appel.  
L’avait la joue super enflée…  
Enfin en sûreté dans ma chambre je me laisse tomber comme une masse sur mon lit. J’ai trop longtemps retenu mes larmes et j’arrive plus à pleurer.  
Pourtant à cet instant rien ne pourrait plus me soulager que de pleurer un bon coup.  
Mon portable se met à sonner et j’ai qu’une envie, c’est de l’envoyer à travers la pièce et maudire celui ou celle qui a osé m’appeler jusqu’à la 28ème générations.  
Peut-être Xian, je pense une seconde avant de mettre mon projet de lancer de portable à exécution.  
_Allo ?  
_Siao ?  
Je vais le buter ! Je le jure.  
L’a mal choisit le soir pour téléphoner lui !  
_Tu sais lire l’heure ? Parce que là, j’ai comme un doute….  
_Désolé, mais fallait que je parle à Nathaniel, c’est urgent, il répond l’air pas désolé du tout.  
_Que tu lui parles ou que je lui parle ??  
_.....  
_L’ai pas là de toute façon, pas de chance….  
A peine j’ai dit ces mots que la porte s’ouvre.  
J’ai troooooop la poisse ou alors je suis maudit de naissance, c’est pas possible sinon.  
Ou alors ils ont trouvé un moyen de mijoter tout ça….  
En voyant Nathaniel se diriger droit vers moi, je comprends que la dernière hypothèse est la bonne.  
Vais les tuer….  
_Dit lui que je… commence Katsura.  
J’le laisse pas finir.  
_Nan, finit pas ta phrase ou j’explose le téléphone et toi demain par la même occasion. Nate tu LA FERME ! Je hurle soudain, à bout de nerf.  
Dingue j’ai réussi à le faire taire.  
J’crois qu’il est trop sur le cul pour dire un mot.  
Heureusement parce que deux à gérer en même temps c’est un peu beaucoup.  
_J’en ai marre de vos dispute de merde ! Marre tu captes ??? Demain, tu nous attends au mur de d’habitude et vous réglerez tout ça face à face ! Ca commence à bien faire vos conneries ! J’ai dis que je vous aiderais à vous voir, pas à jouez les chaperons dans un dispute dont je sais rien !   
_Siao…  
_T’avise pas de pas être là Katsura, je grince avant de raccrocher.  
_Me retourne enfin vers Nathaniel qui n’a toujours pas bougé d’un pouce et qui continue à me fixer avec des yeux de toxico en plein trip.  
_Des réclamations ? Je fais énervé.  
J’y peux rien, trop plein de stress, faut que je le déverse quelque part.  
Ca tombe sur lui et c’est pas de chance, mais bon, c’est la vie non ?  
_Je peux pas, il fait tout doucement.  
Me calme immédiatement.  
C’est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça depuis….  
Depuis que j’ai découvert pour lui et Katsura en fait.  
Oh, à force de le voir devenir une crème dans les bras du japonais, j’ai vite fin par comprendre que cette arrogance et ce mépris constant n’étaient que des masques, mais malgré ça, le voir craquer comme maintenant c’est toujours un peu perturbant.  
Je m’efforce de rester très calme, même si c’est pas facile. Au moins, il a le dont de me faire oublier tout mes autre problème celui là.  
_Tu peux pas quoi ?  
_Je peux pas le voir… tout seul… j’ai pas le courage, il hoquette en se retenant très fort de pleurer.  
Je soupire, vaincu.  
_C’est bon, balise pas. Je viendrais avec toi.  
_C’est vrai ? Il fait en relevant la tête avec un air à la fois désabusé et pourtant plein d’espoir.  
Il croit pas vraiment que je veux l’aider.  
Et au fond, il aurait pas eut tord si il y avait pas eut la scène de tout à l’heure avec Vivian et Lawrence.  
Dans l’absolu, je le connais pas assez pour l’apprécier, mais le peu qu’il me montre me séduit tout de même.  
Sa fragilité, sa fierté et même sa lâcheté, tout ça me rappelle que lui et moi on a beaucoup plus en commun qu’on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord.  
J’ai envie de l’aider, comme j’aimerais qu’on m’aide moi et parce qu’au fond, je me reconnais en lui.  
_Ouais.  
_Pourquoi tu ferais ça, tu me détestes.  
_C’est pas vrai, je te connais juste pas assez pour t’apprécier, c’est tout. En plus, c’est plutôt à moi de dire ça non ?  
_Je te déteste pas Siao-lang, au contraire, je t’admire. Tu à le courage de dire se que tu penses franchement, tu ne te laisse pas emporter par la vague, tu luttes. Moi, j’aimerais tellement pouvoir faire comme toi.  
Alors là, c’est moi quoi me retrouve sur le cul.  
Si j’avais imaginé qu’un jour…  
C’est l’heure des confidences ?  
_Je suis pas si courageux que ça….  
Il me sourit doucement et à ce moment, je me sens vraiment mieux.  
On reste un instant comme ça, à se regarder, sans rien dire, moi admirant son sourire si rare et lui, je sais pas.  
M’en fout en fait, je suis bien.  
Finalement, il ramasse ses affaires et va se doucher pendant que je réfléchis au fringue que je vais mettre demain.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Vivian débarque enfin.  
_Désolé, ce con de Samuel m’a retenu, il fait en s’asseyant à côté de moi.  
_Ca va ta joue ?  
Oups…  
Heureusement, il remarque rien.  
_Ah ça, c’est rien.  
_Vivian, j’ai bien réfléchis, je dis soudain.  
Il parait un peu inquiet mais attend patiemment que je reprenne la parole.  
_C’est d’accord, pour tu sais quoi….  
Il ouvre grand les yeux et là je m’efforce de pas penser à Lawrence.  
C’est dur.  
_Vraiment ?   
Non me dit la voix de mon cœur.  
J’lui en colle une, mentalement parlant évidement.  
_Oui.  
Parce que toi tu m’aimes et finalement, c’est tout ce qui compte non ?


	6. Gwendoline

 

 

_ 5 septembre 2002 _

_Ma deuxième année, enfin._

_Je commençais à en avoir assez d’obéir à Antonin, heureusement c’est terminé à présent et comme je m’en doutais, j’ai été élu à l’unanimité ;_

_Cette fois ci père sera fier de moi. Il ne peut en être autrement !_

 

_ 6 septembre 2002 _

_C’est Ure Katsura le nouveau chef des « autres »._

_Je l’avais déjà remarqué l’année dernière, même s’il est d’une grande discrétion._

_C’est justement pour cela que je vais devoir faire doublement attention._

_C’est le type de personne qui se tait mais qui agit._

_Gwendoline m’a téléphoné aujourd’hui, c’est la 3 ème fois depuis le début de la semaine. A ce degré là, c’est pratiquement du harcèlement._

_J’en ai assez._

_Heureusement que Vivian est à mes côtés._

_C’est le seul qui ne me regarde pas avec un air béat et grotesque._

_Je l’adore._

 

_ 17 septembre 2002 _

_Le proviseur est un sot ! Tout est de sa faute ! Il a organisé une rencontre « amicale » représentative (on croit rêver) entre nous et ces misérables._

_Inévitablement je dû être le capitaine de l’équipe et Ure fut celui des « autres »._

_Je suis d’un niveau très acceptable en éducation sportive mais je déteste cela !_

_Je suis trop petit._

_Il est plus grand que moi, cela m’agace d’autant plus !_

_On s’est retrouvé à un contre un devant le panier et ce moins que rien m’est tombé dessus._

_ Je le hais. _

 

_ 25 septembre 2002 _

_Je ne souhaite plus qu’une chose, la mort. D’ailleurs je ferais mieux de me suicider, c’est la seule chose qui me reste à faire._

_Depuis ce match… je n’arrête pas de faire des rêves dégoûtants et pervers._

_Je rêve que Ure et moi sommes sur le terrain. Lui sur moi comme quand nous sommes tombé sauf qu’il n’y a que nous sur le stade et là… je revois son regard si noir et si brûlant et quand il commence à me caresser je……. NON !_

_Je ne suis pas ainsi ! Je ne peux PAS être ainsi !_

_Jamais !_

_Je suis un garçon normal. Normal, pas un déviant ou une tantouse._

_C’est lui qui a dû m’infecter ! Oui c’est cela ! Cela ne peut absolument pas venir de moi. C’est impossible._

_Tout est de sa faute !_

_Je le hais !_

 

_ 9 octobre 2002 _

_Il m’a touché._

_Dans le couloir, quand je suis passé près de lui, sa main a frôlé la mienne. Il l’a fait exprès ! J’en suis certain ! Il… sait ? Non, impossible !_

_De toute façon il n’y a rien à savoir ! J’aime les filles !_

_Je suis normal._

_Père a téléphoné. Il a de grosses affaires en cours et je resterais donc à l’internat pour les vacances._

_Comme si je ne m’y attendais pas._

_Heureusement Vivian reste aussi car il ne peut pas supporter son frère. On sera tout les deux. Même si je ne peux pas lui parler de Ure, cela me rassure de savoir que je peux compter sur quelqu’un._

_Mais je ne lui dirais rien. Je ne veux pas le décevoir. J’ai tellement honte._

 

_ 18 octobre 2002 _

_Il a continué !_

_Oui ! Cette fois ci j’en suis sûr, il le fait exprès. De m’effleurer à chaque fois qu’il passe ! Cela fait une semaine qu’il continue son petit jeu, sans que personne ne remarque rien. Mais moi je le vois venir ! Et, à ma plus grande honte, je commence aussi à le regarder. De plus en plus et ces rêves immondes qui continuent…_

_Il m’arrive même parfois de vouloir me toucher en pensant à … lui._

_Je sais que c’est mal mais il est comme un virus. Il se propage en moi, me consumant lentement et je ne peux m’en débarrasser._

_Je vais devenir fou !_

_Je sais que c’est mal je sais je sais JE SAIS mais je………_

_Est-ce un châtiment ? Envoyer par dieu pour me punir ?_

_Parce que je séduis d’autre fille alors que je suis fiancé à Gwendoline ?_

_Mais je ne l’aime pas._

_Je ne l’aime pas et je ne pense qu’à lui. Moi, un Lowrence…….. Je ne pense qu’à ce bâtard, à ce gitan, moins que rien._

_Pourquoi mon dieu, pourquoi ?_

 

_ 10 novembre 2002 _

_Je crois que je vais devenir fou, à présent c’est certain._

_J’ai eut l’audace de penser qu’avec les vacances cela allait s’arranger mais c’est tout le contraire !_

_En parlant de ces vacances elles étaient absolument désastreuses ! Mon père, encore et toujours…._

_Mais il y a plus grave !_

_C’est encore Ure !_

_Je ne sais pas à quoi il s’amuse mais s’il croit que je vais me laisser impressionner il se trompe ! Il ne sait rien ! Rien du tout ! Ce sale bâtard !_

_On était dans les toilettes aujourd’hui, seuls, comme par hasard !_

_D’habitude je n’y vais jamais seul, popularité oblige, mais ce jour là, je ne me sentais pas capable de tenir le rôle plus longtemps_

_Il me fallait prendre un peu de temps pour moi, seul, afin de réfléchir à tout cela._

_Oui, je sais bien que les commodités ne sont pas l’endroit le plus approprié à cela, mais je n’ai pas vraiment d’autre lieu ou je peux me rendre seul sans avoir à fournir d’explication._

_J’ai parfois l’impression d ‘être prisonnier d’un étaux qui n’a de cesse de se resserrer._

_Il finira un jour par me broyer._

_Enfin, oublions le pourquoi, l’important c’est que j’y étais._

_Et Ure aussi !_

_Il y a quatre coins WC dans ce lycée, deux filles, deux garçons et depuis des années il a été établi que les deux du premier étaient pour nous et ceux du rez-de-chaussée pour eux._

_Pas de mélange, avec tous les germes qu’ils attrapent dans leurs taudis, dieu seul sait ce qu’ils pourraient nous transmettre !_

_J’étais donc en train de me passer de l’eau sur le visage quand Il est entré !_

_Il était 18h30 et son entraînement était terminer depuis longtemps, (j’étais aller jeter un coup d’œil, pour mieux connaître l’ennemi cela va de soi !) bref, il n’avait strictement rien à faire là et pourtant il y était._

_J’ai feinté l’ignorance car ce battre ou se quereller quand il n’y a personne à impressionner n’a absolument aucune utilité._

_En vérité, je déteste la violence._

_Encore plus quand elle est gratuite._

_Quel bon chef je fais, n’est ce pas ?_

_Lui, en revanche, ne m’a pas ignoré._

_Cela aurait été trop beau._

_Il est venu se placer juste derrière moi et il a posé ses mains sur ma taille._

_Je n’ai pas sursauté parce que cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir et je ne me suis pas retourné non plus._

_Je l’ai regardé dans le miroir._

_Son regard était si… intense comme sur le terrain de basket._

_Je lui ai demandé ce qu’il voulait, sèchement parce que j’avais trop peur d’imaginer autre chose._

_Trop peur._

_Il s’est contenté de sourire et, à cet instant, j’ai vraiment eut envie de le frapper._

_Je ne l’ai pas fait, cela aurait été rentré dans son jeu et il n’en était pas question._

_Je lui est demandé s’il comptait rester longtemps comme cela et il m’a répondu : « pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? »_

_J’avais envie de lui répondre que non, que c’était le contraire, que j’aimais cela, son contact, ses mains sur moi._

_Au lieu de cela, je lui ai dit que je n’avais pas envie d’être contaminé par sa stupidité._

_Il a continué de sourire et a fait glisser ses mains sous ma chemise._

_Sa bouche est allée se poser sur mon oreille, alors qu’il caressait mes hanches._

_Là il a chuchoté : « vraiment ? »_

_Je ne pouvais absolument pas bouger._

_Ses mains étaient si chaudes et rugueuses, je suis quasiment certain qu’il a des cales plein les doigts…_

_Je cherchais désespérément quelque chose à dire, pour le jeter, le repousser._

_Mon dieu, c’est un homme ! C’est un « autre »… Je ne pouvais pas ressentir cela, je ne peux pas ressentir cela…_

_Au moment ou sa langue a commencé à suivre les contours de mon oreille j’ai enfin trouvé le courage de le repousser._

_Je crois que j’ai crié quelque chose comme » Mais qu’est ce que tu fais ? » Et il a sourit, encore avant de répondre qu’il pensait que ça me plairait et qu’il avait bien vu que je le regardait et qu’il faisait pareil._

_Je n’ai plus su quoi dire à ce moment. Il savait ? Il avait remarqué et lui aussi me regardait ?_

_A cet instant j’ai dit quelque chose que je n’aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire, surtout à lui._

_« Mais c’est… anormal non ? »_

_Il a secoué la tête doucement et c’est approché de moi._

_« Non » c’est le dernier mot que je l’ai entendu prononcé avant de m’enfuir._

_Où en suis-je ?_

_Que faire maintenant._

_Je peux faire semblant… mais le désir est là lui et il en a assez d’être étouffé._

_Je n’ai absolument pas confiance en Katsura Ure et pourtant, paradoxalement, c’est le seul à pouvoir m’aider, me comprendre._

_Je ne sais plus ou j’en suis et je ne pense qu’à lui._

_Dieu aide moi._

 

_ 16 novembre 2002 _

 

_Abigaïl a déconné._

_Ils ont bien faillit s’entre tué lui et l’autre baltringue._

_Pour une histoire stupide de devoir en commun ou que sais-je encore._

_Dans tout les cas, ils nous on bel et bien mit dans l’embarra !_

_Il a fallut que Ka… Ure et moi nous arrangions tout entre les adultes et le reste des groupes avant que cela ne tourne au massacre._

_On n’a jamais vu une si grosse affaire depuis au moins 6 ans._

_Père dit qu’à son époque il y avait eut une histoire de ce genre et il a ajouté que c’était le bon temps._

_Je ne comprend pas, comment peut-il appeler cela le bon temps._

_Qui y a t’il d’agréable à voir ses amis ou même de simple connaissance s’entre déchirer de la sorte ?_

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas._

_Je me demande si, lui, il pense la même chose._

_De toute façon je ne tarderais pas à être fixé là dessus._

_Je dois le rencontrer en privé demain soir._

_Une sorte de rencontre au sommet pour décider de la punition des nos deux idiots._

_Je suis plus serein face à tout ça._

_Je n’ai plus peur car il ne me méprise pas. Malgré l’affaire des toilettes il ne me méprise pas._

_Son regard sur moi n’a pas changé, pas une seconde._

_Au contraire._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive mais je n’ai plus l’horrible impression d’être seul._

_Pardonne moi mon dieu de trouver du réconfort dans cette épreuve que tu m’as envoyé._

_A moins que… tu ne m’en veuilles pas._

_J’ai lu nombre de choses sur l’homosexualité depuis , que je crois que je…_

_Enfin bref, je me demande, quel est le crime le plus crave, être ainsi ou renier profondément sa nature ?_

_Je voudrais lui poser la question._

_Je le voudrais plus que tout au monde._

 

 

 

_ 17 Novembre2002 _

 

_Je crois que j’ai commis un péché._

_Un péché ou un acte d’amour ? Je n’arrive pas à me décider._

_Je n’y comprends rien, plus rien du tout._

_Mais lui il sait._

_Toutes ces émotions que je sais être à présent les mêmes que les miennes, il n’en a pas peur. Il les comprend. Il les accepte._

_Cela me tue de prononcer ces mots, même par écrit mais, il est tellement plus fort que moi._

_Dans cette salle de classe, il m’a dit des choses merveilleuses, choquantes aussi, mais merveilleuses avant tout._

_Il m’a dit que les clans n’avaient pas d’importance à ses yeux par rapport à moi._

_Il m’a dit que je lui plaisais et pas seulement physiquement. Il a dit qu’il voulait me voir encore et encore qu’il voulait me parler. Qu’il voulait tout savoir de moi. Et les choses que j’aimais et celles que j’aimais moins, mon enfance tout. Il m’a dit de ne pas avoir honte car il n’existait personne sur terre d’assez pur pour avoir le droit de me juger._

_Pendant que nous faisions l’amour, il m’a dit que j’étais beau._

_Doux._

_Tendre._

_Adorable._

_J’avais envie de pleurer de bonheur car ces mots, ces mots d’amour, j’ai tellement souhaité les entendre._

_Lui les disait, il les disait avec la bouche, avec les mains avec les yeux et avec toutes les parties de son corps qui entraient en contact avec les miennes._

_Et de la plus exquise des manières…_

_C’était doux et chaud et si honteux mais tellement, tellement bon._

_Même si c’était sur un bureau, même si c’était dans une salle de classe et même si j’ai piétiné tout ce en quoi je croyais pour parvenir jusque là et bien cela n’a aucune importance._

_Parce qu’il m’aime._

_Il est le seul au monde m’avoir jamais aimé._

_Et tant pis si c’est un garçon, rien à faire qu’il soit de l’autre clan._

_Il m’aime et moi aussi._

_Moi aussi._

 

_ 3 Novembre2003 _

_Je suis si heureux ! Cela va bientôt faire un an qu’on est ensemble. Et cela va continuer c’est certain !_

_Seulement Katsura m’inquiète un peu._

_Hier il avait l’air étrange._

_Je crois que c’est à cause du coup de fil de Gwendoline._

_Cette gourde m’a téléphoné en plein milieu de la chose._

_J’ai cru que K allait faire voler mon portable._

_Heureusement il est resté calme, j’ai arrangé le problème et nous pûmes finir tranquillement. Malgré cela, Katsura est resté mélancolique jusqu’à la fin. Je déteste le voir triste et ne rien pouvoir y faire._

_Il a l’air si froid au premier abord, si inexpressif. Mais au fond c’est quelqu’un de très gentil et sensible quoiqu’un peu emporté._

_Il a une vie difficile et c’est pour ça qu’il a dû s’endurcir._

_Moi, je ne veux pas le perdre alors qu’il commence à peine à s’ouvrir complètement à moi, mais je ne peux pas non plus faire ce qu’il me demande._

_Il veut qu’on en parle. Qu’on le dise au autre et ça il n’en ai pas question._

_On serait lapidé, c’est sûr._

_Mon père me ferait assassiner ! J’en suis pratiquement certain._

_Non, il vaut mieux attendre._

_Quand on aura nos diplômes et un travail stable et on partira tous les deux._

_On partira loin, là ou personne ne pourra nous retrouver._

_On se construira une nouvelle vie._

_Et on sera heureux, j’en suis certain !_

_Mais en attendant ce jour béni, il ne faut pas que les gens sachent._

_Jamais !_

 

_ 21 janvier2004 _

 

_Je savais. Je savais qu’un jour ce rêve prendrait fin. Mais pourquoi si tôt ? Au moins Dieu m’aura laissé vivre heureux pendant une année._

_Quelqu’un nous a vu._

_Un nouveau, le frère de Xian Xi._

_Il nous a vu !_

_Il sait !_

_Demain on va lui parler avec Katsura, il faut qu’il se taise ! Qu’il ne parle pas !_

 

_ 22 janvier 2004 _

 

_Ce type est fou !_

_Complètement décalé et tordu._

_Déjà quand Viv me l’avait présenté, je l’avais trouvé étrange (il ne me regardait pas béatement) mais là._

_Non content d’arrivé comme une fleur, de frapper un des leaders des élèves, de refuser l’appartenance à un groupe et d’exercer un odieux chantage sur les deux personnes les plus importante pour sa vie sociale future, il m’a coincé dans les toilettes, avoué sans réel complexe qu’il était bisexuel, proposé de nous couvrir Katsura et moi et le pire ! Il m’a embrassé cette enflure !_

_Et là il flirte tranquillement avec Vivian qui au passage est gay !_

_Il est incroyable !_

_Au fond, même si je lui ai dit le contraire, je crois que je peux lui faire confiance._

_Il lui ressemble._

_A K, il lui ressemble énormément._

_Son caractère entier, sa façon un peu naïve de dire les choses telles qu’elles lui viennent, son côté soupe au lait, cette manière qu’il a de ne pas se laisser aller au parti pris._

_Je ne le connais que depuis deux jours et pourtant il m’inspire vraiment confiance._

_Les gens comme lui et Katsura, qui portent leurs âmes et leurs coeurs en bandoulière, les exposants sans crainte à la vue de tous, me touchent profondément._

_Je les envie, j’aimerais tellement être aussi fort._

_Moi je ne suis pas capable de rester moi-même devant les autres, je suis obligé de me composer un rôle._

_Mais cet an ci il devient si lourd à porter, ce rôle._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_C’est bon, tu peux sortir.

_J’en ai assez ! Il s’énerve en s’extirpant difficilement du placard à balai ou il s’était planqué.

_Arrête de te plaindre une minute, et fait gaffe ! Tu vas tout faire tomber ! T’es vraiment qu’un boulet ma parole !

Il prend son petit air snob et outré que je déteste tant et lâche un petit soupir méprisant accompagné d’un :

_Un… ne devrait pas avoir à se cacher comme un vulgaire malpropre !

_C’est ça ouais, par contre quand c’est pour le cul c’est différent non ? Je ricane en vérifiant une nouvelle fois que le couloir est bien désert.

Evidement, comme je m’y attendait il se fâche.

_Un paria dans ton genre ne peut pas comprendre ma situation ! Ce n’est tout de même pas ma faute si j’ai beaucoup d’amis !

_Oh ta gueule hein ! Je flingue mon samedi pour toi alors te la ramène pas trop.

_....

Om marche un moment en silence jusqu’à ce que Nathaniel se remette à se plaindre.

Il m’énerve.

Grave.

Faudra un jour qu’il comprenne que le rôle du « sale petit riche arrogant » lui ira jamais aussi bien que sa vrai personnalité.

_Siao….

_Quoi ? Si c’est pour me dire, encore, que « je suis pas digne de ton auguste compagnie » ou autre chose dans le genre tu la ferme !

_C’était pas pour ça ! Et parle moi autrement !

_Ouais ouais…. Allez accouche !

_Comment tu as fait pour te débarrasser de Viv ?

_Une horreur, j’veux même pas en parler !

L’horreur, ça c’est sûr.

La tête qu’il a fait quand je l’ai envoyer m’acheter du chocolat au carrefour le plus loin du lycée sous prétexte que « y’a pas la marque que je veux ailleurs ».

Ch’uis déjà pas chiant mais là.

Il est devenu vert et ma lancé un regard du genre « tu te fous de ma gueule là ? »

Mais bon, j’l’ui est balancé mon sourire irrésistible et c’était dans la poche.

Y’a qu’une seule personne qui y a résister à mon sourire.

STOP!

Penser Vivian, Vi-vian!

Bon au final il y est allé sans trop se plaindre parce que quand on aime hein….

L’en a pour au moins deux bonne heures.

Largement suffisant (j’espère) pour permettre au deux abrutis de régler leur petits problèmes.

On arrive finalement à l’endroit habituel.

Un coin derrière le gymnase.

Comme il y a de grand arbre c’est assez discret et surtout le mur d’enceinte est très abîmer de se côté. Les fissures permettent de l’escalader facilement.

Katsura est déjà là.

Appuyer contre le mur, les bras croiser et l’air encore plus ombre que d’habitude, il donne vraiment pas l’air de quelqu’un qui veut discuter.

Ses cheveux sont en bataille et pas celle de d’habitude (travailler 1 heure devant le miroir à grand renfort de gel). Ses fringues : bermuda et marcel froissés, l’a dormi avec ?

Nathaniel, lui, a adopté l’attitude contraire.

Chemise et pantalon moulant, parfaitement ajusté, repassé et assortie à la couleur des yeux et de ses cheveux, qu’il a coiffé en queue de cheval basse.

L’en a fait trop.

Mais bon, les deux attitudes se valent.

Ils ont les nerfs, grave.

Je n’ai même pas le temps de le saluer que Katsura attaque.

_Ou vous étiez ? Vous en avez mis du temps !

Je réponds pas parce que, bien qu’il utilise le vous, il ne s’adresse qu’à Nate.

_C’est pas tes oignons !

Regard de killer.

Battre en retraire ?

Nan, j’suis pas un lâche et j’ai promis à Nate de rester.

Mes promesses je les tiens !

_Tu peux y aller Siao, fait Katsura qui sait pas encore que je vais pas y aller cette fois.

D’habitude je fais le guets dans un arbre ou un truc comme ça, mais là je crois qu’ils y arriveront pas tout seul.

Nate est encore plus pâle que d’habitude et il commence à trembler comme une machine à laver.

Je m’approche de lui et le prend par les épaules.

Ça l’apaise un peu, hélas ça à l’effet opposé sur Katsura qui visiblement commence à s’imaginer des choses.

Et comme Nate ne dit toujours rien il pète carrément un boulon.

_Alors en plus de me tromper avec elle tu te fais aussi sauter par ce mec !

Oulah, ça commence à dégénérer grave là.

J’avais pas compris l’affaire comme ça moi.

Et pourtant, les paroles de Katsura semblent profondément blesser le roux.

Il l’a vraiment trompé ?

Je sais qu’il flirte avec beaucoup de fille, mais c’est pas pour de vrai quoi, juste pour donner le change !

_Hé ! Tu te calmes ok ! ? Arrête cinq minutes de te faire des films !

Il semble se calmer un peu et moi je lâche Nathaniel parce que j’ai vraiment pas envie de me battre aujourd’hui. J’en ai plein le cul de ces deux là !

_Nathaniel ? Je demande doucement, c’est vrai que…

_NON !

_Ah oui, et rouler une pelle à une autre tu appelles ça comment ? Crache Katsura en s’avançant un peu plus.

_Tu sais bien qu’avec Gwendoline se n’est pas la même chose !

_Arrête Nate, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

_Stop temps mort, qui est Gwendoline ?

J’aurais dû être arbitre, putain, ça me va trop bien.

Ouh, j’ai jeté un froid là.

Finalement c’est Nate qui reprend la parole en premier.

_C’est ma fiancée.

Ok, je crois que je commence à saisir le fin mot de l’histoire.

_Eh, laisse moi deviner, elle est du genre à tout cafter à papa hein ?

Il baisse légèrement la tête et il ne m’en faut pas plus.

_Ok, je comprends.

_Tu comprends ? Eructe Katsura, au bord de l’apoplexie. Alors explique moi, parce que moi j’ai vraiment du mal à piger là !

_Evidemment que tu comprends pas, je soupire, toi, tu n’en as pas une.

_Une…….. Fiancée ? Il demande incrédule.

_Ouais, une fiancée. Tu croyais quoi, que Nathaniel était un cas à part ? La mienne s’appelle Huang-li et on est promis l’un a l’autre depuis qu’on a 5 ans.

_C’est répugnant ! Comment vous pouvez accepter ça ?

_Mais qu’est ce que tu crois Katsura, intervient enfin Nathaniel, que c’est pour le plaisir qu’on fait ça ! ? Qu’on est heureux de ne pas pouvoir choisir la personne avec qui on veut être ! ?

_Dans ce cas vous laisser pas faire ! Je te l’ai dit et redit Nate ! Envoie valser ton père ! Il ne fait que te rendre malheureux, tu n’as pas besoin de lui !

Ça c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Envoyer chier le paternel, mon rêve.

Seulement la vie c’est pas comme ça. Ca ne marche pas dans ce sens. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

Au moment où je formule cette pensée le visage de Lawrence me revient à l’esprit et ça me fait mal.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça Katsura, tu le sais.

_Je ne sais que ce que tu me dis. Et visiblement Tu ne m’aimes pas, pas assez en tout cas pour me choisir moi !

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, tu n’as pas de famille ! Explose littéralement Nathaniel au bord de la crise de nerf.

Katsura devient rouge, puis blanc et finalement il balance son poing dans la figure du roux.

Heureusement, merci les réflexes, j‘arrive à me placer entre lui et Nate et à parer le coup.

C’est plus une simple dispute là.

Ça tourne carrément au règlement de compte.

Ils devaient en avoir gros sur la patate tout les deux.

_Ne te mêle pas de ça Siao, il gronde.

_Fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Un silence bien froid et gênant s’installe, puis il est finalement rompu par un petit bruit mat.

Nathaniel a définitivement craqué.

A genou par terre, il n’est pas secoué de sanglots hystériques. Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur ses joues pâles bien qu’il ne fasse pas un bruit.

Ses yeux fixent un point au loin.

Curieusement, je me dis soudain que ça va aller.

Et effectivement, Katsura s’approche et le prend dans ses bras et commence à le bercer en chantonnant un litanie de je t’aime en japonais.

Je m’éclipse discrètement pour aller voir s’il y a personne qui vient et surtout pour les laisser seul.

Katsura ne peux pas résister aux larmes de Nate.

Faut dire que c’est vraiment quelque chose quand il se met à pleurer.

Il parait si fragile, si perdu.

C’est le genre de personne qui donne envie de le protéger.

Au moins maintenant je sais qu’ils vont se réconcilier.

C’est sûr que ça va pas se faire en deux heures, mais maintenant les choses sont à plat et ils s’aiment trop pour laisser tout ça se mettre entre eux.

Au fond je les envie vraiment.

Quand ils auront terminé leurs études et trouver un job, ils pourront mettre les voiles, loin très loin.

Alors que moi, à moins que je ne me réincarne en femme de 29 ans, riche canon et célèbre….

Ca ne fait qu’une journée et pourtant je ressens déjà le manque.

J’ai besoin de le voir.

Hier soir, il m’a envoyé un texto.

Il voulait me voir aujourd’hui.

Et au moment ou je sens mon portable vibrer, je sais que c’est encore lui.

Mais je n’irais pas.

Je n’irais plus.

_Siao ?

_Ah, vous avez fini ?

_Hum.

_Tes yeux sont rouges, je fais en essuyant distraitement les dernières traces de larme qui commencent à sécher sur ses joues.

Il sourit doucement.

Je crois que c’est la première fois que je le vois sourire ainsi.

A cet instant, je crois comprendre pourquoi Katsura est tomber amoureux de lui.

C’est un adorable petit rayon de soleil déguiser en sale petit riche.

_Je sais, mais j’ai la solution miracle.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui, il répond en sortant de sa poche un petit tube de crème.

_Tu peux m’en mettre ? Je n’ai pas de miroir, il demande timidement.

J’acquiesce tout de suite.

J’adore quand il est comme ça.

Il me détend, j’arrive presque à oublier Lawrence pendant les quelques secondes ou j’étale la crème sous ses yeux gonflés par les larmes.

_J’aurais du tomber amoureux de toi, je soupire.

_Je ne crois pas. Tu sais, moi, je ne suis qu’un lâche. Je suis incapable d’être moi-même devant les autres, incapable de tenir tête à mon père, incapable d’avouer que j’aime un garçon. Mais, Katsura et toi, vous êtes différents, vous n’avez pas honte. J’aimerais tellement être comme ça.

_Tu nous vois meilleur que nous le sommes en réalité Nate. On a aussi nos phases de doute et de honte, on est aussi laid et sale que n’importe qui d’autre, surtout moi d’ailleurs.

_Ne dis pas ça, je sais que c’est faux.

_T’as p’tête raison, tête de mule.

_On y va ?

_Ouais, tes groupies vont s’impatienter, je me moque.

_Pffff.

_Au fait c’est quoi cette crème, je fais en examinant de plus près le petit tube.

_De la crème pour les hémorroïdes, il répond comme si de rien était.

_Qooooooa ? ? ? ?

_Ne fait pas cette tête, c’est super efficace !

_Ouais mais… quand même…….

On éclate finalement de rire et j’oublis momentanément mon portable qui n’a pas cesser de vibrer depuis tout à l’heure.

Hélas, momentanément seulement.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Le premier dans mon coeur

 

 

 

_Allez, viens, Siao…….

_Viv, qu’est ce que t’as aujourd’hui, t’es vraiment intenable.

_Ah mais c’est parce que j’attend ce moment depuis pas mal de temps, il répond en caressant ma main.

_C’est vrai que je t’ai pas mal fait courir, je répond en souriant, mais je te l’ai déjà dit, pas dans les chiottes !

_Je sais ne t’inquiète pas, le râteau de la semaine dernière m’a suffit.

Je le regarde intrigué.

Où il veut en venir ?

Il sourit comme un gosse qui va ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël.

C’est adorable.

_Et ?

_....

_Vivian !

_C’est une surprise, si je te le dis c’est pas drôle.

_Pitié, pas une salle de classe vide, je dis en repensant aux endroits diverses et variés ou se retrouve Katsura et Nate pour faire, ce qu’ils ont à faire.

_J’ai quand même trouvé mieux que ça, il se moque en me tirant de plus belle dans le couloir.

On arrive bientôt devant l’infirmerie.

L’est 19h30, on est vendredi, elle est donc fermée….

_Euh… ?

Il me lance un sourire colgate qui m’éblouit assez longtemps pour qu’il ait le temps d’ouvrir la porte, de m’entraîner à l’intérieur et de refermer derrière nous à clé.

_Eh comment t’as eut les clés ???

_Je connais Marco depuis que je suis bébé, il est toujours près à me rendre un petit service.

Marco…

Ah ouais, je me souviens. Lawrence a déjà prononcé ce nom.

_Le père noël ?? Je m’exclame.

_Marco c’est l’infirmier Siao, hoquette Vivian entre deux éclats de rire.

_Ouais, ça c’est son job a mi-temps……..

Nouveau fou rire.

Je me détends un peu.

Côté infirmerie on est plutôt gâté quand même.

Elle est grande, lumineuse et elle pue pas le médicament comme dans une infirmerie normal.

En fait elle est composée de plusieurs pièces.

La principal, celle ou on n’est, c’est la salle d’auscultation, la porte à droit c’est le bureau de l’infirmier et celle tout au fond donne sur un petit couloir à six portes. C’est là que Vivian m’entraîne joyeusement.

On ouvre la première porte qui vient, les chambres sont toutes pareils de toute façon.

Il y a un lit et un lavabo, une minuscule fenêtre aux volets clos et une affiche prônant l’utilisation du préservatif.

Ça me fait penser tient…

_Vian, t’as des capotes ?

_Oui… euh, Siao…

Oups….

Me retourne et je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire.

On dirait une pute qui parle à un client.

Pas étonnant que Viv soit gêné, c’est pas franchement romantique comme ambiance.

Re big smile.

Je me force un peu mais bon.

Une fois que se sera lancé, ça devrait aller tout seul.

Le sexe c’est toujours comme ça.

J’essaie de m’en convaincre mais au fond je me sens vraiment très mal à l’aise.

Ça fait pas naturel tout ça.

Vivian s’approche finalement et caresse doucement ma joue, me demandant implicitement mon accord.

Je prends ma respiration et je me lance.

De toute façon c’est trop tard pour reculer.

Je porte sa main à ma bouche pour sucer ses doigts un à un.

L’a compris le message et moins de cinq minutes plus tard on se laisse tomber sur le lit, torse nu et collé l’un à l’autre comme des limaces qui s’accouplent.

J’ai un haut le cœur quand l’image mentale des limaces se matérialise et je la chasse au plus vite.

Qu’est ce qui me prend de penser des trucs pareils moi ???

Vivian, qui a bien plus d’expérience que je ne le pensais, a pris les commandes et embrasse et lèche chaque parcelle de mon torse tout en déboutonnant mon jean.

Je fais rien pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

J’me contente juste de caresser ses cheveux en me tortillant.

Pas trop envie de participer ?

Peut-être bien.

J’arrive pas à me mettre à l’aise.

Viv réussit enfin à m’enlever mon pantalon et son visage remonte vers le mien pour me voler un baiser.

_Siao ? Il murmure en caressant ma gorge du bout de la langue.

_Hum ?

_Touche moi…

Une espèce de frisson me traverse la colonne vertébrale et je ferme les yeux.

Sa voix est devenue si rauque qu’on dirait presque celle d’un adulte.

On dirait presque la sienne…. A « lui »….

Même leur parfum est très similaire.

En fermant les yeux….

_Parle moi encore, je murmure en mordillant son oreille, laissant mes mains vagabonder à leur gré dans son dos.

_Tu est si beau, si doux, j’ai tellement attendu ce moment, si tu savais, Siao…. Je t’aime…..

Oui, c’est exactement « sa » voix !

Il me dirait la même chose, j’en suis sûr !

L’odeur n’est pas tout à fait la même, les mains sont plus petites mais c’est déjà suffisant pour m’exciter comme jamais je l’ai été auparavant.

A travers les brumes du plaisir qui noient littéralement mon cerveau je pourrais presque distingué ses yeux…… ils seraient….. Gris.

A cet instant ils seraient remplie d’amour et de tendresse et….

Je sursaute violement et Vivian qui commençait à me retirer mon boxer aussi.

Mon portable, je l’ai pas éteint.

_Putain de merde, je fais, complètement sortit de mon fantasme et ce à mon grand déplaisir.

_Ne décroche pas, ronronne Vian en enroulant sa langue autour du point le plus stratégique de mon anatomie, me coupant le souffle quelques secondes.

Y’a deux minutes j’aurais appris à mon phone à voler, mais là ça à tout cassé.

Bah ouais, quand on est dans le fantasme, tout parait clair et tout et tout, mais quand on reviens au réel là ça fait tout de suite plus glauque.

J’ai mal au cœur.

Je respire profondément (si je vomis sur Viv, ch’uis pas sûr qu’il apprécie) et me tortille sous lui pour attraper le téléphone.

Exclamation indignée de mon futur amant que j’occulte innocemment.

Argumentation :

_Oups, trop tard, j’ai décroché….

Le tout avec un grand sourire trop innocent pour être vrai.

Ça passe, limite.

Je me retourne sur le ventre et lance un « allo » faussement énervé tandis que Vian parsème mon dos de petit baiser pour patienter.

_Siao ?

Je sursaute encore plus violemment que tout à l’heure.

La voix, grave, légèrement éraillé, est teintée d’un désespoir que je n’ai encore jamais entendu dans la bouche de cette personne.

Je suis tellement choqué que j’arrive pas à dire un seul mot.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il faut qu’il m’appelle maintenant !???

Pourquoi j’ai décroché ????

_Siao je t’en pris parle moi…….

_C’est qui ? Murmure Vian en embrassant ma nuque.

Je me dégage frénétiquement et me lève aussitôt.

_Un ami… euh… il pas l’air bien, attend moi une minute, je bredouille en sortant dans le couloir.

_Siao ? Répète la voix de Lawrence alors que je suis obligé de m’appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber par terre.

_Vous n’avez pas compris ou quoi ?? Je m’énerve soudain !

Je vais péter un câble si ça continue comme ça.

Rien que d’entendre sa voix m’ôte tout courage.

Cette voix sur laquelle je fantasmais y’a même pas deux minutes.

_Non, il s’énerve aussi, que veux tu que je comprenne au juste ?? Tu arrêtes du jour au lendemain de venir à nos rendez vous, tu ne répond ni a mes messages ni à mes appels et ce s’en me donner aucune explication !

_Je pensais que c’était clair, je murmure, je ne veux plus vous voir, c’est tout. Il n’y a rien à rajouter.

_Ça j’avais compris, il siffle, ce que je voudrais savoir c’est pourquoi ?

_Il faut une raison ?

_.....

_Ok, vous êtes mon pro….

_Ne joue pas à ça Siao, je te préviens, je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur !

Je tremble légèrement.

Ça voix sonne vraiment comme une menace et puis il parle bizarrement, pas comme d’habitude.

Il détache lentement chacune de ses syllabes et a de brusque monté de colère.

_Vous la voulez vraiment votre raison ? Alors faudra vous contenter de ça, même si c’est du mytho ! Je vous dois rien !

_Tu es avec Vivian ?

Brusque changement de sujet.

On occulte le plus important ou… il va enfin à l’essentiel ?

Quand je disais qu’il avait des étranges intuitions…

J’essaie de prendre une voix détachée, genre le mec qui assure.

_Gagné, je fais en riant, eh tien, si vous devinez ou on est je vous raccroche pas au nez dans la seconde…

_L’infirmerie.

Je m’étrangle.

_Com….

_Je t’en prie, viens ! Il murmure, d’une voix désespérée qui achève de me mettre au plus mal, juste une dernière fois, il faut que je te parle, Siao, juste une dernière fois….

Répondre non, non non non non NON !!

_D’accord, j’arrive tout de suite, répond ma voix sans m’avoir consulter auparavant.

Je raccroche et laisse tomber ma tête sur mes genoux repliés contre moi.

Je suis taré.

Complètement….

Mais il avait l’air si mal.

Ce n’est sûrement pas moi qui le mets dans cet état.

Il a dû se disputer avec sa femme ou je en sais quoi d’autre.

Comment savoir, les adultes ont toujours un nombre incalculable de soucis….

De toute façon, j’aurais dû y aller un jour ou l’autre.

Couper les ponts comme ça c’est visiblement pas une bonne technique.

Je monte, je le console, je lui dis que je veux plus le voir, je redescends et je finis ce que j’ai à faire avec Vivian.

Bon plan.

Seulement maintenant faut en informer Vivian.

……….

Noooooon !!

D’un autre côté, si je fuis, ça me retombera en pleine face plus tard et ça risque de faire super mal et puis, autre détail important….. Je suis un peu beaucoup en caleçon….

Donc y’a qu’une chose à faire.

Je me lève en soupirant et retourne dans la chambre ou Vian semble avoir prit le partie de patienter en jouant à snake sur son propre portable.

A mon entrée il se redresse vivement avec un immense sourire qui fond très vite quand il me voit récupérer mon jean.

_Mais qu’est ce que tu fais Siao ?

Impossible de pas sentir le sarcasme dans sa voix, parce que c’est un peu évident ce que je suis en train de faire.

Ou alors il veut pas y croire et rationalise.

V’ais me faire exploser….

J’essaie même pas de lui faire le coup du « bah tu le vois bien, Vian, j’me rhabille…+ big smile » parce que je sais que ça fera que l’énerver d’avantage.

Je vais droit au but.

Enfin j’invente un mensonge crédible quoi.

_Vian écoute, mon pote……. Il est mal, grave…… Et…enfin tu comprends quoi, je peux pas le laisser dans cet état.

C’est crédible ça ?

Je sors la petite mine contrite de circonstance et croise les doigts pour que ça marche, ou qu’au moins Viv soit suffisamment convaincu pour me laisser m’échapper.

Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes en silence, comme si il cherchait à lire dans mes pensées puis se laisse retomber sur le lit en soupirant.

Piouffff !

Heureusement il ne semble pas avoir hériter des dons quasi télépathiques de Lawrence et a marcher à fond dans le mytho.

Enfin, j’espère parce qu’il est pas du genre con Vian, loin s’en faut.

_Tu m’en veux beaucoup ? Je demande, limite désespéré en attachant tout de même mes lacets (faut pas perdre trop de temps non plus).

_Non, pas a toi, mais si un jour je croise ton pote……..

Vu la grimace qu’il fait et le petit mouvement des doigts j’ai aucun mal à imaginer la suite de la phrase.

Encore un truc que j’ai appris récemment sur Vivian, il a des tendances à la violence assez inhabituelle pour un gars si gentil et doux d’habitude.

Surtout quand on parle de son frère.

Je finis de remettre mon pull quand il me demande l’air très sérieux :

_Siao, cette semaine tu… avais, hum, l’air un peu, préoccupé. Si tu avais un problème, tu me le dirais n’est ce pas ?

Que voulez vous répondre à une remarque pleine de franchise comme celle là ?

Encore un mensonge, comme si j’avais le choix.

Non, c’est à moi que je mens là.

J’ai le choix.

Je pourrais laisser Lawrence là ou il est et continué avec Vivian, je pourrais faire ça.

Si je voulais vraiment que ça marche avec Vive, je devrais faire ça.

Seulement, dieu seul c’est pourquoi ma bouche débite un mensonge de plus.

_Tu es sûr ? Il insiste.

_Vian…….

_Jure moi que tu ne fuis pas, jure moi que ce n’est pas un prétexte pour te dérober de nouveau, si tu ne te sens pas encore près je peux attendre, mais ça me rend fou de savoir que tu n’as pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire ce qui te tourmente.

_Ecoute, je ne fuis pas, j’ai… de réel problème avec cet ami qui vient de me téléphoner et je….. Dois…les régler ou ça n’ira jamais bien pour moi, alors s’il te plait, ne m’en veut pas et laisse moi du temps.

Au moins là on peut dire que c’est la phrase la plus sincère que j’ai prononcé depuis tout à l’heure, même si c’est encore un sacré mensonge, c’est déjà plus proche de la réalité.

Il a l’air de comprendre car il se lève et commence lui aussi à se rhabiller.

_Je le connais ce gars au moins ?

_Nan, j’crois pas. On se revoit à l’internat ?

_Hum…..

J’empêche toute éventuel protestation d’un baiser et je file sans demander mon reste.

J’ai de la chance car l’infirmerie est justement dans le même bâtiment que l’appartement de Lawrence et comme tous les internes profitent de la fraîcheur de la soirée dans la cours, j’ai moins de risque de me faire surprendre.

Enfin avec le temps passé avec mon proviseur et Nate et Katsura j’ai appris pas mal de truc sur l’art de passer inaperçu, de se planquer, de mentir etc…

J’arrive bientôt devant la porte de son appart.

L’est entrouverte……

J’entre rapidement et referme à clé derrière moi (pas envie d’avoir une visite surprise de Viv) de plus en plus inquiet.

_Monsieur ?

Ouais je l’appelle monsieur, honnêtement, même si ça le faisait toujours tiquer, j’ai toujours préféré en rester à ce genre d’appellation.

Ça mettait un peu de normalité dans notre relation pas du tout normal.

J’entre dans le salon et bute sur une bouteille de whisky vide, avant de me figer brusquement devant le spectacle qui s’offre à moi.

Un grand nombre de meuble ont été renversé, les coussins et le canapé sont éventrés et la moitié des bibelots et des cadres qui ornaient d'habitude la salle à manger son soi au sol, en morceaux, soi encore légèrement incruster dans les murs.

Je le sens vraiment pas là.

Tous ça, l’appel désespéré, la porte ouverte, la bouteille d’alcool, l’appart saccagé ça ne ressemble absolument pas à Lawrence, normalement si calme et sûr de lui.

J’ai vraiment les jetons.

Et pourtant l’en faut beaucoup pour me faire peur.

Je tente encore un monsieur qui à mon grand désespoir sonne un peu comme un supplique et je mets les voiles sans demander mon reste.

J’ai pas le temps de sortir du salon que Lawrence apparaît brusquement devant moi.

Je sursaute violement et met tout mon self contrôle en action pour ne pas balancer mon poing dans sa figure.

Il a vraiment l’air dans un sale état.

En jean, torse nu, et au vu des mèches blondes détrempées qui lui retombe sur le visage, tout juste sorti de la douche, il arbore sourire vraiment inquiétant.

Il sent l’alcool d’ici.

Je mets tout en oeuvre pour qu’il ne s’aperçoive pas que j’ai peur.

Parce qu’à ce moment là j’ai peur, vraiment très peur.

J’ai beau faire des arts martiaux depuis l’enfance, je reste un poids plume et Lawrence est beaucoup plus musclé que moi et hélas, ce n’est pas que de la gonflette, il fait du Kick boxing.

Je reste calme et pourtant je sais qu’il la sent.

Ma peur.

Quand je dis qu’il un sixième sens je plaisante pas.

Il sourit encore.

Pas son sourire si chaleureux et rassurant, non.

C’est un sourire inquiétant, dangereux.

Je n’aime pas ça.

Cette femme aussi avait ce sourire.

Ils ont toujours ce sourire.

Je me sens mal.

Je veux partir et pourtant je ne bouge pas.

Face à quelqu’un de potentiellement dangereux, encore plus s’il est ivre, il faut réagir comme si on était devant un animal sauvage.

Ne pas courir, ne pas crier, ne pas se retourner…

Et je parle d’expérience, le peux de fois ou mon père était à la maison il devenait adepte de la bouteille et de la ceinture en cuir.

Je secoue la tête brusquement.

C’est Lawrence qui est en face de moi.

Comment je peux penser a lui de cette manière ?

Lui, il n’est pas comme ça, il ne peut pas être comme ça.

Sa main qui caresse ma joue me ramène à la réalité.

_Ou allais tu Siao ? Il ronronne doucement en faisant glisser cette même main sur ma nuque d’une manière tout à fait désagréable.

_Allez chercher de l’aide, vous avez visiblement été cambriolé, je réponds sans en penser un seul mot.

J’ai trop vu ce genre de scène dans ma vie pour ne pas me douter de l’identité de l’auteur de ce carnage.

Son visage prend une expression moqueuse qui montre qu’il n’est absolument pas dupe une seconde.

Tout à mes réflexions, je n’avais pas remarqué qu’il se rapprochait.

_Je t’ai attendu….

Les yeux voilés, l’expression vague….

IL ne fait visiblement pas référence à l’attente qu’il y a eut entre son coup de téléphone et mon arrivé ici.

Ce qui est visible en revanche c’est qu’il est bel et bien ivre.

_Je suis là maintenant.

Il sourit de nouveau et passe son pouce sur mes lèvres doucement avant de m’attirer contre lui.

Je frémis légèrement mais ne fait rien pour me dégager.

Malgré ma peur… il le fait… il fait ce que j’attendais depuis si longtemps.

Il me caresse avec la tendresse d’un amant, il me tient dans ses bras…

Je me reprends aussitôt.

Je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça.

Surtout alors qu’il est bourré.

J’essaie de me dégager mais son étreinte se ressert brusquement devenant par la même extrêmement douloureuse.

_OU est ce que tu comptes aller ? Il gronde.

Finit la voix douce et le sourire.

_Loin de vous ! Lâchez moi ! Vous me faite mal !

Plu le moment de le prendre avec des pincettes, il ne va pas tarder à devenir violent.

Et je veux surtout pas qu’il se réveille demain matin avec le souvenir d’avoir tabasser un de ses étudiants en plus d’un mal de crâne carabiné.

Seulement ça ne marche pas, bien au contraire.

Son regard jusque là assez calme, voir tendre devient brusquement haineux et je me retrouve projeter au sol avant d’avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Un peu sonné, je n’ai pas vraiment temps de réagir qu’il est déjà allongé sur moi me clouant au sol.

_Je t’ai attendu…

_Vous êtes ivre, lâcher moi, on va en parler, calmement d’accord ?

No panic.

Calme, je suis calme.

Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et une de ses mains s’introduit dans mon jean.

J’ai envie de pleurer.

J’ai envie de crier et je le fais.

_Arrête ! Arrête ça !

Arrête de me torturer.

Moi, moi je…je……

Ses gestes se font plus violent, ses yeux plus haineux.

Il ne veut pas que je résiste et moi non plus.

Pourtant je le repousse, de toutes mes forces.

Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça.

Ça le détruirait.

Sa bouche se pose de nouveau sur la mienne et je gémis de douleur quand je sens ses dents entamer mes lèvres.

Le baiser que nous partageons n’a finalement qu’un seul goût : celui du fer et du sang, exactement à l’image de notre relation.

Ses mains se glissent autour de mon cou et commencent à serrer.

Puis enfin il parle, tout en serrant, de plus en plus fort.

_Si tu savais….. j’aurais du te virer dès le premier jour ! Oui je savais, je sentais que tu ne me causerais que des ennuis ! A cause de toi je… je ….. Si seulement tu n’existais pas je n’aurais pas à….. Je ne ressentirais pas ça !

Ses mains se resserrent et j’ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal c’est de loin les mots qu’il prononce.

Ce qu’il dit plus que ce qu’il fait.

Et il serre mon cou de plus en plus fort tout en m’embrassant.

Des taches noires commencent à apparaître devant mes yeux et pourtant je ne trouve ni la force ni l’envie de me débattre.

Moi aussi je souffre.

Pour moi aussi c’est dur !

Mais malgré ça, je n’ai jamais souhaité ne pas l’avoir rencontré.

Bien au contraire.

Mais si lui ressent mon existence comme un poids, si ça le fait souffrir à ce point alors je suis près à mourir.

Parce que je me suis longtemps cru mort à l’intérieur.

Parce que je n’avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant.

Parce que chacun de ses actes me détruis et me reconstruis.

Parce que je ne veux pas perdre ce que j’ai si longtemps cherché.

Mes bras et mes jambes deviennent lourds, si lourds que j’arrive à peine à les bouger, et les papillons noirs se multiplient devant mes yeux à une vitesse incroyable.

Quelque chose de chaud tombe sur mon visage.

De l’eau ?

_Lawrence ? Tu pleures ? Je souffle avec les dernières forces qu’il me reste.

C’est la première fois que je l’appelle par son prénom.

J’aurais tellement aimé que se soit dans d’autre circonstance.

Il semble soudain se reveiller et ses mains lâchent brutalement mon cou.

J’inspire un grand coup et tousse comme j’ai jamais toussé auparavant.

Chaque inspiration me fait horriblement souffrir et j’arrive à peine à reprendre mon souffle.

Lawrence panique au dessus de moi.

Il m’attrape par les épaules et m’assoie contre lui.

_Siao ? Oh mon dieu…pardonne moi…..

_ça va ça va, je crache en tentant encore de reprendre une respiration normal.

En fait ça va pas du tout.

J’ai la nausée et l’horrible impression d’être monté dans un manège, quand aux taches sombres elles semblent avoir élu domicile devant mes yeux.

Il me sert tendrement contre lui et je me laisse aller, rassuré. Quelques minutes passent et les papillons noirs se dissipent doucement tandis que ma respiration retrouve un rythme à peu près normal.

Seule subsiste la douleur vive de ma lèvre qu’il a mordue et celle plus lancinante de ma gorge.

Il me rallonge alors sur le sol et disparaît dans la salle de bain.

Ma tête ne tourne presque plus et je me rassois assez facilement.

Plus de peur que de mal.

J’ai pas encore les idées très claires mais au moins je respire.

Il revient finalement dans la pièce avec une trousse à pharmacie et son portable.

_Ah qui tu téléphones ? Je demande, parce que là, j’ai comme l’impression qu’il va faire une connerie.

_Aux urgences évidement !

Je réfléchis même pas et je lui prends le téléphone des mains.

Mais il a quoi dans la tête ce type ? ?

Qui dit hôpital dit aussi questions très embarrassantes.

Une des raisons pour lesquels mon père avait embauché un médecin rien que pour notre famille quand j’étais enfant.

Lawrence essaie de me reprendre le portable des mains alors je le balance à travers la pièce.

_Siao !

_Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Vous aller leur dire quoi au juste aux gars du SAMU, hein ?

_Je……

Il a l’air complètement paumé et il y a de quoi.

Lui il n’est pas comme ça.

C’est quelqu’un de bien, en temps normal il n’aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

_S’il te plait….. Pardonne moi… je me fiche de ce qu’il diront aux urgences ! Laisse moi t’emmener….

_Je vais bien, tout va bien ok ? C’est pas une lèvre fendue et deux trois bleu qui vont me tuer hein ? Et puis vous n’avez rien à vous reprochez…

_Qu’est ce que tu racontes ? ? Je t’ai…..

_Chuuuuut, je fais en posant mes deux mains sur ses lèvres. Je vais aller dans al salle de bain et nettoyer tout ça, vous vous allez vous coucher et demain matin on ne parlera plus de tous ça.

_Il n’est

_On n’en parlera plus. On ne se reverra plus. Je passe mes examens en juin et après ça vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Alors maintenant allez vous couchez.

Il reste assis là à me fixer sans plus essayer de me faire changer d’avis.

Avec ses yeux rouges, ses mèches de cheveux encore humides qui tombent sur ses yeux et son air perdu, il ressemble à un enfant.

Comme il n’a pas l’air d e vouloir bouger, je le prends par la main et conduis à sa chambre afin de le mettre au lit.

Il se laisse faire docilement, complètement sonné par les évènements et surtout par l’absorption massive d’alcool.

Je retourne ensuite dans le salon pour récupérer la trousse de premiers secours et file dans la salle de bain pour voir le travail.

Evaluation….

J’ai l’air d’un enfant battu.

Et dieu sait que je sais de quoi ça l’air.

Comme j’ai la peau qui marque super vite chaque petite blessure à l’air sur moi d’un truc hyper grave.

Mes yeux sont tellement gonflés qu’on pourrait croire à un début de cocard sur chacun, ma lèvre à doubler de volume et un filet de sang sécher la relie à mon menton. Mais le pire je crois bien que c’est ma gorge. D’énormes hématomes bleus violacés commencent à se former et on distingue très clairement la forme de main.

Je comprends pourquoi Lawrence voulait absolument m’emmener à l’hôpital.

Je m’occupe de nettoyer tout ça avec toute la dextérité que me confère mon infini expérience dans ce domaine.

J’ai envie de pleurer.

De me jeter au sol et de hurler encore et encore comme quand j’étais enfant.

Mais je ne le fais pas.

Je suis plus un gosse et je ne veux pas qu’il ait des ennuis à cause de moi.

Il en a déjà suffisamment comme ça.

En plus je suis déjà en retard.

Je quitte l’appartement en silence et regagne l’internat sans rencontrer personne.

A peine je mets un pied dans le hall que je me fais épingler par un surveillant.

La fille…. Son nom c’est… Géraldine.

_Non où tu étais ? ? ? Tu te rends comptes que….

L’expression e colère quitte immédiatement son visage quand elle regarde le mien.

Je remonte rapidement le col de mon pull mais elle a déjà vu l’essentiel.

_Comment tu t’es fais ça ?

Et bien pour une fois cette histoire ridicule de groupe va servir.

_Bah je suis tombé dans l’escalier, je fais l’air faussement dégagé.

Argument principal de l’enfant battu.

C’est la faute soi de l’escalier soi de la porte.

Evidement elle n’est pas stupide donc elle tombe tout de suite dans le panneau.

Si c’est pas mes parents, vu qu’ils sont pas là c’est forcément mes cher petit camarades avec sui oh grosse surprise je ne m’entends absolument pas.

Et hop la pilule passe toute seule.

_Bon ça ira pour cette fois, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

_Merci.

_Ah attends, passe par le couloir des surveillants et bon sang Siao lang évite de trop te faire remarquer, elle soupire l’air désolé.

En vérité les surveillants ne sont pas méchants ni rien, seulement ils sont aussi pied et poing lié que nous par ses conneries de groupe.

Face à tout un groupe d’interne récalcitrant ils ne pourraient de toute façon rien faire alors ils se laissent porter par le courant en essayant tant bien que mal de se donner une illusion de contrôle.

C’est vraiment triste à dire.

Je me retrouve finalement en sécurité dans ma chambre.

Je remercie dieu de toutes mes forces que Vivian ne soit pas là.

Le bruit dans la douche m’indique que Nate y est.

Vian prend sa douche le matin.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit comme une masse.

J’ai mal à la tête, à la gorge, au dos, et absolument partout en fait.

J’ai mal… au coeur.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

En fait, je sais pourquoi….

Le problème ne vient pas de lui.

Lui, c’est quelqu’un de bien.

Tout ça c’est pas de ça faute non.

C’est la mienne.

Mon père, mes camarades de classe, cette prof qui était si gentille, et Lawrence…. C’est moi qui les aie poussés à me faire tout ça.

Autant de personnes différentes ne peuvent pas devenir tout d’un coup des montres. IL y a forcément quelque chose en moi qui ne va pas.

Mon père le disait tout le temps.

Il avait raison alors ?

Il avait raison.

Je n’arrive plus à bouger ni même a sangloter.

Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues et le reste de la chambre semble disparaître dans une espèce de bué noire.

A travers le brouillard et l’étrange engourdissement qui c’est emparé de moi je sens mon matelas s’affaisser un peu derrière moi, le poids d’un bras qui vient entourer ma taille, une main douce qui entoure les miennes et une tresse qui glisse doucement dans mon cou.

J’ai ni la force ni l’envie de faire quoi que se soit.

Ça sent la poire.

J’ai chaud je suis bien.

_Xian… je murmure alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n’est pas elle.

Quand on était enfant et que je me prenais des dérouillés par mon père elle venait toujours ainsi et m’enlaçait de cette manière.

Ses cheveux, très long à l’époque et toujours tresser tombait alors dans mon cou et exhalaient un parfum de poire qui aujourd’hui encore m’apaise.

Aujourd’hui elle n’est plus là, ses cheveux sont coupés courts et elle n’utilise plus de champoing à la poire et pourtant le souvenir persiste, impérissable.

Elle, elle a toujours été là, elle, elle n’a jamais été cruelle d’une quelque manière que se soit avec moi. Elle, elle est la preuve que je n’inspire pas que de la haine et de la violence aux autres.

Oui, elle, elle est la preuve que moi aussi, on peut m’aimer.

Et celui qui la remplace à cet instant, celui qui caresse mes mains en chantonnant une berceuse en anglais, le visage enfoui dans mes cheveux, celui qui ne pose pas de question et se contente d’être là, lui aussi en est la preuve.

Je trouve enfin la force de me retourner pour me blottir dans ces bras pleins de chaleur qui m’accueille.

Il n’y a que dans ces bras que je peux me laisser aller à être faible et finalement à pleurer.

Je sais à présent à qui Nathaniel me faisait irrésistiblement penser.

Bien plus qu’à moi, la personne à qu’il ressemble c’est Xian.

 

 

 


	8. Hier, aujourd’hui et demain.

 

Je marche dans les rues plus ou moins déserte à cette heure ci. Le soleil de midi qui se reflète sur les murs immaculés des habitations me donne mal à la tête.

Malgré la chaleur j’hésite à retirer mon pull.

Pas envie d’exhiber mes bleus.

Je prends une petite ruelle à droite et me dirige vers ce qui semble être un parc public.

C’est plutôt joli et relativement propre. Il y a beaucoup de grands arbres au feuillage fournit et luxuriant et les ombres qu’ils projettent rafraîchissent l’air d’un manière plus qu’appréciable quand le fait de se mettre en tee-shirt s’avère impossible.

Il y a quelque groupe de personnes en train de pique niqué mais en somme pas grand monde quand même.

Je me dirige vers un petit pont qui passe au dessus d’une mare d’eau à l’air pas trop dégoûtante.

Le coin est tranquille et s’est parfait pour ce que je veux faire : Réfléchir.

Je m’assois au bord du pont, pose ma tête sur la barre inférieure de la rambarde et laisse mes jambes se balancer dans le vide.

En contemplant les eaux calmes de la mare, je me dis que j’ai vraiment merdé en me tirant de l’internat comme ça sans prévenir personne.

Mais bon, je pouvais vraiment rester là bas.

Pas après ce qui c’était passé ce matin.

Le réveil avait pourtant été paradisiaque si on omettait mon mal de crâne insupportable et que le simple fait de tourner la tête était encore pire.

J’étais dans des bras chaleureux et les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement mon visage sans pour autant m’éblouir.

Il faisait vraiment beau aujourd’hui.

J’avais bougé un peu, tout doucement pour ne pas réveillé Nathaniel, mais juste assez pour pouvoir regarder le lit d’en face.

Vivian dormait encore et heureusement.

Hier soir j’avais dû m’endormir avant son retour parce que je me souviens pas de l’avoir entendu rentrer.

Ce matin j’avais pas envie de parler, ni de m’expliquer, parce que de toute façon j’aurais encore été obliger de mentir.

Et j’en ai marre de mentir.

J’avais juste envie de me blottir encore plus contre Nate qui sent bon la poire et cette odeur spécial qu’on a au réveil, pour me rendormir.

Seulement dès que Viv se réveillerait, faudra, 1 : que j’explique mon état physique alors que j’étais soi disant partie discuter avec un pote ( et je pourrais pas mythoner comme avec la pionne parce que Nate est au courant de toutes les actions punitives généré par son groupe) 2 : expliquer pourquoi je suis aller chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Nate et pas les siens (même si c’était pas totalement voulu, je sais bien que si ça avait été lui, je l’aurais envoyer bouler).

Donc j’ai fais de groooooos efforts et je me suis dégagé doucement de l’étreinte soyeuse de ma Xian de remplacement et me suis dirigé sans bruit vers la salle de bain.

Un coup d’oeil dans la glace m’avait appris que c’était encore pire que la veille.

Mes bleus avaient eut le temps de mesurer et il était maintenant impossible de ne pas les voir. Une grosse croûte bien douloureuse c’était formé sur ma lèvre qui, seul point positif avait dégonflé.

Après m’être découvert encore deux bleus dans le dos, je m’étais enfin faufilé dans la douche.

Un coup d’oeil à ma montre m’avait indiqué 9h22.

Le samedi et dimanche matin c’est grasse mat à l’internant, ce qui veut dire que les pions ne débarque jamais avant 10h pile pour nous réveiller.

J’ai laissé l’eau couler lentement sur mon corps et délassé chacun de mes muscles endoloris par l’expérience de la veille.

Je n’avais vraiment pas envie de réfléchir sur ce qui s’était passer, et je n’avais d’ailleurs pas envie de penser tout court.

Ça faisait encore trop mal.

15 minutes plus tard je m’extirpais difficilement de la douche et passait une serviette autour de ma taille et une autre sur ma tête.

J’avais profité de ce moment d’accalmie pour me laver les cheveux.

Je suis sortis tranquillement de la salle de bain pour aller chercher de quoi m’habiller et oh, surprise, me suis retrouvé épingler par les feux marrons et verts de mes camarades de chambre.

J’avais fais glisser ma serviette autour de mon cou, discrétos et lancé un « s’lut, bien dormi » qui était tombé un peu à plat.

Vian avait commencé ou plutôt voulu commencer les hostilités en se s’approchant de moi, mais Nathaniel avait été plus rapide et s’était interposé entre nous deux.

Il avait jeté un drôle de regard au blond et là j’avais tout de suite compris ce qu’il avait pensé.

Dispute de couple qui a mal tourné.

J’avais secoué la tête en le regardant et il avait alors jeté un dernier coup d’oeil suspicieux à mon petit ami avant de sortir de la chambre, prétextant un coup de fils important à passer.

J’étais resté seul avec Viv, e il fallait bien le dire, j’étais vraiment mal à l’aise.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il m’avait finalement serré dans ses bras et m’avait dit un truc comme :

_Mon dieu Siao, mais qu’est ce qui c’est passé ?

Et j’avais dû ressortir une montagne de nouveau mensonge tous plus dur à porter les uns que les autres et le pire c’est que Vian, qui commence depuis le temps à se poser sérieusement des questions n’y avait cru qu’à moitié et même moins.

Il s’était donc cru obligé, en temps que petit ami, de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements et mis au pied du mur, j’avais fait la seule chose que je savais faire dans ces cas là, fuir.

Et maintenant que je suis dans ce parc à y réfléchir, je me dis que je ferais mieux de ne pas y retourner.

Lawrence va vouloir qu’on en reparle, c’est quasiment certain.

Et moi, je sais pas si j’aurais la force de gérer ça une fois encore.

Je suis encore en train de réfléchir à tous ça quand une personne vient s’accouder à la rambarde du pont juste à côté de moi.

Je jette un coup d’œil à ses jambes (nan chuis pas pervers mais de la ou je suis c’est le premier truc que je vois) longue blanche et fine.

Magnifique quoi.

Je lève les yeux et là je voix LA fille.

Créature de rêve comme on en voix qu’à la télé.

Un corps tout en courbe, fin mais pas maigre, de long cheveux brun, ondulés et soyeux, des traits frôlant la perfection, une bouche rouge sans maquillage, bref zéro défaut, rien à redire.

A si, l’est trop grande !

Au moins 1m75, ça fait chaud pour une femme quand même.

Et puis ses grosses lunettes dorées cachent ses yeux.

J’aime pas ne pas voir les yeux des gens, ça me met mal à l’aise.

On lit tout de suite les intentions d’une personne dans ses yeux, quand elles les cachent, c’est pas souvent bon signe, surtout quand la lumière est tamisée comme c’est le cas ici.

Je m’apprête à l’ignorer quand elle pousse un gros soupir.

Sa bouche toute rouge se retrousse en une moue de petite fille absolument adorable, si bien que mon instinct de dragueur refait immédiatement surface.

_Eh, qu’est ce qui peut bien faire soupirer une si jolie fille je dis avec ma voix préfabriqué spéciale drague dans la rue.

Pas qu’elle m’intéresse vraiment (trop grande) mais l’habitude prend parfois le dessus, et je sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai envie de parler.

Elle aussi apparemment car elle retire ses lunettes et baisse ses yeux moqueurs sur moi.

_Mon dieux, tu n’es pas un peu jeune pour draguer les filles toi ?

Elle me déstabilise même pas un peu.

C’est pas la première fois qu’on me fait se genre de remarque, mais c’est bizarre comme après elle devienne vite intéressé par les petits jeune ce genre de femme…

_Mah, on doit pas avoir beaucoup d’écart, je répond du tac au tac avec mon sourire homologué succès garanti, et puis quand on aime, ça n’a aucune importance.

Pur délire et pure connerie, je sais, mais là, j’ai 1 : attiré son attention et 2 : l’est fait rire.

_Dear god, je suis là depuis deux jours et je me fais déjà dragué ! Et par un ado en plus…

_Ca vous étonne ?

_Je vais avoir l’air arrogante si je dis que non ?

_Naan je dirais juste, réaliste.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

Elle rit facilement et à l’air sympa.

J’aurais touché le gros lot ?

_Américaine ?

_Bien joué, comment as-tu deviné ?

_L’accent.

_Ca se remarque tant que ça ?

_Pas vraiment, c’est juste que c’est des trucs auquel je fais attention.

_Tu es un drôle de garçon, elle murmure avec un gentil sourire.

_On me le dis souvent.

_Bon et qu’est ce qu’un beau jeune homme comme toi fait tout seul ici un samedi matin ?

_Vous trichez, j’ai posé la question en premier.

_Hum, on fait un deal, sans entrer dans les détails, je te dis pourquoi et toi en échange tu fais pareil, ça marche ?

_ça m’a l’air honnête…

En fait je sais pas trop si ça m’a l’air vraiment honnête de parlez de mes problèmes de cœur, que j’ai confié à personne même pas à ma propre sœur jumelle, avec une femme si belle soi t’elle rencontrer y a même pas 5 minutes.

Pourtant, cette femme m’inspire confiance, je ne saurais pas trop dire pourquoi mais… en fait il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de franc et d’honnête qui me donne confiance.

Et puis, c’est elle qui commence et j’ai vraiment besoin de parler.

_Alors ?

Elle soupire profondément et s’appuie de nouveau sur la rambarde, faisant passer gracieusement ses boucles noisette sur l’autre épaule.

_je suis en froid avec mon mari depuis quelque temps et j’avais rendez-vous avec lui hier pour essayer d’arranger les choses……

Classique.

Attendez… mari ??

Mais elle a quel age cette fille !!!??

_Et ça c’est mal passé ?

_Non, en fait, je n’y suis pas aller….

Moins classique ça….

_Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas arranger les choses ?

_Si, mais je crois qu’il n’y a rien a arrangé et puis…… je suis un peu lâche tu vois…. Rajoute t’elle avec un petit sourire triste qui me serre le cœur.

_Bah on s’est bien trouvé alors, je murmure en trempant le bout de ma chaussure dans l’eau. Mais pourquoi vous pensez que ça ne peut pas s’arranger ?

_Il ne m’aime pas…c’ »tait un mariage arrangé…

_Ah, mais s’il a voulu vous voir pour arrangé les choses c’est qu’au fond….

_Je suis sa meilleure amie, alors évidemment il m’aime, mais tu vois, il ne m’aime pas comme je el voudrais, enfin, c’est un concept assez difficile pour un adolescent comme toi….

Je m’insurge.

_Hey ! J’aurais 18 ans la semaine prochaine je vous signale.

Elle tourne vivement la tête vers moi si bien que la moitié de sa chevelure me dégringole sur le visage.

_Tu plaisantes ???

_Nan je fais en repoussant l’invasion des cheveux de cette fille qui son entre parenthèse encore plus doux que je ne l’avais imaginé, voui j’en profite, et alors ? Je fais moins que mon age a cause ma taille, c’est tout. Et puis, je comprends ce que c’est …. Les différents amours.

_......

_Vous savez, je crois pas que fuir soi la bonne solution…. Il s’est que vous l’aimez ?

_Non, je m’étais résolu à ne jamais le lui imposé alors qu’il n’avait pas choisit ce mariage, c’est pour ça que je suis parti au Etats-Unis.

_Vous vous sentirez mieux quand vous le lui aurez avoué.

_Sûrement, mais je en me sens pas encore ce courage…. Bon a toi maintenant boy !

_En fait…

Je m’arrête deux seconde, histoire de fabriqué une version hétéro de mon histoire parce que même si elle a l’air vachement ouvert (la preuve elle raconte sa vie à un gamin qu’elle vient de rencontrer) on sait jamais.

_Je sors avec la petite sœur de la fille que j’aime qui est elle-même marié et plus que majeur….

_Ah quand même….les ados d’aujourd’hui…. Mais pourquoi avec la petite sœur et pas la grande ?

_A part le fait qu’elle soit mariée et qu’elle est environ 15 ans de plus que moi ?

_Moui…

_J’essayais de l’oublier et la petite sœur je l’aimait bien, c’était une bonne amie et puis elle, elle m’aime donc voila quoi….

_Et ta lèvre, c’est laquelle ? La grande ou la petite, elle demande en soupirant d’un air réellement navré.

_La grande….

_Je vois, et la grande, elle t’aime toi ?

_Je crois pas que se soit de l’amour, ça vas mal dans son couple et elle veut se distraire un peu, c’est tout, je réponds, songeur.

_Tu as vraiment une mauvaise opinion de cette femme….

_Pourquoi ça ?

_Et bien tu penses sincèrement que si elle avait voulut s’amuser un peu hors mariage elle aurait jeté son dévolu sur un mineur qui sort avec sa petite sœur ?

_Hum, vu comme ça….

_C’est à cause de ça que tu est là ? Elle demande en frôlant les bleus sur ma gorge, légèrement visible malgré le col roulé.

_Vos doigts son hyper long !!

_Ne détourne pas la conversation, elle répond avec un sourire tendre qui me rappelle un peu celui de ma mère.

Ses joues rosissent quand même un peu, visiblement, le compliment lui fait plaisir.

_Ouais, elle était ivre, frustré et très en rogne, j’ai un peu peur de la confrontation et des questions de la petite sœur….elle s’en veut tellement alors que c’est ma faute….

_Qu’est ce que tu racontes ??? En quoi c’est ta faute exactement ? Tu lui as demandé de te faire ça ?

_Non !

_Alors ?! C’est elle l’adulte, pas toi. Tu n’as rien à te reprocher, tu n’es pas responsable quand ce genre de chose t’arrive.

Elle hausse un peu la voix et s’emporte.

C’est agréable de rencontrer quelqu’un qui soit capable de s’animer d’une telle façon pour un inconnu.

Je suis tombé sur une chouette fille, dommage qu’elle soit si grande !

Quoi qu’il en soit, ses paroles me réchauffe le cœur de la même façon que les bras de Nathaniel l’autre soir.

_Merci….

_Y'a pas de quoi boy…. Et puis tu sais quoi ?!! Exclame t’elle en se redressant brusquement, les poing sur les hanches.

_Hum ?

_Si on allait déjeuner !? Pour avoir écoutez mes peines de cœur, ça vaux bien un repas non ? Et puis, il est déjà plus de midi !

Je me relève pour protester.

Les filles ont pas à payer pour les mecs et tout et tout, ch’uis p’tête vieux jeu, mais à ce niveau là, y’a pas moyen.

Je lui en fait la remarque qu’elle balaie d’un geste en m’attrapant par les épaules pour me traîner hors du parc avant que j’aie le temps de dire non.

Son argumentation ?

On sort pas ensemble donc elle peut payer et en plus ce serait une honte faire payer un mineur à sa place !

D’un côté elle à pas tort et de l’autre ça m’arrange parce que j’ai pas un rond sur moi et que je crève la dalle.

_Au fait, tu t’appelles comment, elle lance soudain de sa jolie voix de petite fille.

_Siao lang.

_Un nom compliqué ! Comme le mien, Evangeline.

_Ah oui quand même, je me moque.

_Saleté !

J’ai donc déjeuné avec la magnifique Evangeline, faisant d’ailleurs un paquet d’envieux dans tout les endroit où nous passions, bras dessus bras dessous.

Et puis, même si elle était plus grande que moi, j’étais pas gêner, j’avais plutôt l’impression de marcher avec ma sœur qu’avec une conquête potentielle.

On a beaucoup parlé, de tout et de rien, et surtout de nos histoires respectives.

C’est fou les bons conseils qu’on peut donné quand on est pas directement concerné par la situation.

Finalement on s’est séparé au parc ou on s’était rencontré et je me suis résolu à rentrer au lycée.

Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait un travail important à régler à New York et qu’après ça elle reviendrait parler avec son mari.

Je la crois car elle avait l’air un peu rassuré et résolu.

En vrai, ces conversations nous on vraiment fait du bien.

C’est dingue comment on peu parler à cœur ouvert de tout ce qui fait mal quand on est sûr de jamais revoir la personne avec laquelle on en discute.

Je prends donc mon courage à deux mains et retourne au lycée en traînant tout de même un peu des pieds.

Qu’est ce que je vais prendre !

Même si j’ai disparut qu’une matinée, il auront évidement remarqué mon absence, et plutôt de fois qu’une !

J’espère qu’ils auront pas appelé mon père.

J’ai pas fait un pas dans l’enceinte du lycée que Géraldine, qui attendait à la grille me choppe violement par le bras pour me traîner à l’intérieur.

_Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?? OU étais tu hein ? ON t’a cherché absolument toute la matinée ! On a téléphoné à ta mère, mais elle était en déplacement et ton père aussi, ta sœur non plus ne savait pas ou tu étais ! Elle était morte d’inquiétude ! Mais qu’est ce qui t’est passé par la tête ??? Tu vas filé droit chez le proviseur ! Tu vas voir ! On va te faire passer l’envie de fuguer ! Un peu plus et on appelait les flics !!

Je me crispe légèrement en entendant notre prochaine destination.

Bon bah la confrontation aura lieu plus tôt que prévue…

Faudra que j’appelle Xian pour la rassurer,….je pense vaguement avant que la pionne ne me ramène à des considération moins douce en tirant mon pull de telle façon qu’il frotte mon cou et part la même occasion mes bleus.

_AIE !!

Elle s’arrête brusquement et toute trace de colère quitte son visage.

_Oh mon dieu, j’avais oublié….

_Pour ma part s’est plutôt difficile, je grommelle en remettant mon col en place.

_Ecoute, moi, je ne peux rien faire. Mais si tu as vraiment de très gros problème avec les élèves, tu pourrais en parler avec le proviseur. C’est quelqu’un de très ouvert, vraiment, tu peux te confier à lui….

Alors là… je sais pas ce qui me retient d’exploser de rire… sûrement le fait qu’on vient d’arriver devant le bureau du dit proviseur…

Comme je réagis pas, elle relance.

_Tu comprends ?

Je réponds rien t prend un air d’enfant martyre mais qui affronte courageusement la souffrances que j’ai savamment mis au point pendant temps d’année.

Evidement elle tombe encore dans le panneau et me sourit doucement en me poussant gentiment vers la porte.

J’ai pas le choix, elle frappe et on rentre.

J’ose même pas lever les yeux vers lui, entendre sa voix pleine de soulagement est suffisamment difficile comme ça.

_Merci mon dieu, vous l’avez retrouvez !

Géraldine intervient immédiatement avant que le soulagement ne se change en colère.

_Ne soyez pas trop dur, je crois qu’il a des problèmes avec les autres élèves….

Lawrence ne répond rien mais ça gêne est presque palpable.

_Je…….. Je peux pas en parler devant d’autres gens, je fais, toujours avec ma voix de gamin effrayer en regardant fixement Géraldine qui comprend le message et s’éclipse sur un :

_Il faut que je redescende ou les élèves risque de dévorer Arnaud….

Lawrence, lâche un, « faite donc », très professionnel et quelque secondes plus tard on est seul tout les deux… encore…

Sauf que là, j’ai de bonne et ferme résolution.

Là, je sais comment me comporter.

Je lève enfin les yeux et soutient son regard d’acier vaguement accusateur et surtout très très triste.

J’essaie de me distraire, en attendant qu’il commence, en laissant courir mon regard sur sa veste en soie grise parfaitement assortie à ses yeux, sur sa cravate bleu pâle légèrement desserré, sûrement à cause du stress et enfin sur ses chaussures qui me plaisent beaucoup.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me rend compte qu’il ne dira rien temps que je n’aurais moi même pas dis quelque chose.

En temps que proviseur, il attend sûrement des excuses.

Normal.

_Je suis désolé de m’être enfui, je voulais juste prendre l’air… vraiment, je suis désolé.

Là il est sensé me donner une punition dont je me rappellerais toute ma vie.

Seulement il ne dit toujours rien et je commence à m’inquiéter.

_Ma punition ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Quoi ?

_Pourquoi t’es tu enfui Siao ? C’est ma faute n’est ce pas ?

J’ai envie de lui crier un truc comme « bien sûr que non ! » même si c’est pas vrai, le problème c’est qu’alors, on sortirais du cadre, proviseur/ élève.

Donc pas question.

_Non, ma punition ?

_Siao je….

_MA PUNITION ! Je m’énerve alors.

Il veut pas comprendre ou quoi ?!!!

Il n’essaie même pas, c’est facile pour lui.

Ouais pour lui c’est juste du cul et rien d’autre !

Mes sentiments il s’en fout !

J’en ai ras le bol de ces conneries !

Il s’énerve alors à son tour, sauf que je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi.

Tout ce que je sais c’est que j’ai de nouveau les jetons.

Et une furieuse envie de pleurer aussi.

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler !?? Je sais que je t’ai fait du mal ! e sais aussi que mes excuses ne changeront rien mais….

_Je m’en tape de vos excuses et vous savez pourquoi ?? Parce que je vous en veux pas ! Je m’en fiche de ce que vous avez fait ! Vous étiez ivre ! Ca arrive à tout le monde. Terminer, on en parle plus ! Pourquoi vous voulez absolument remettre ça sur le tapis ! Maintenant, ma sanction !

Il s’énerve encore un peu plus mais fait visiblement de gros efforts pour conserver son calme.

_Il n’y a pas que ça, tu dois savoir si j’ai fais ça…

_C’est parce que vous étiez bourré, je raille un peu trop méchamment à mon goût.

Mais j’y peux rien.

J’ai tellement mal.

_Il n’y a pas que ça ! Siao, je t’aime.

Je crois que je viens de recevoir la plus grosse baffe de ma vie.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre n’aurait pas eut autant d’effet.

Il….

Menteur.

Sale putain de connard de menteur de merde !

Je te hais, putain JE TE HAIS !

_C’est ça oui…….

_Siao….Il soupire en tentant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je le repousse violement.

Là j’en peux plus !

J’ai tout pris sur moi !

Je me suis retenu et tout…

Mais là. …

Là c’est trop !

_Arrêtez vos conneries et donnez moi ma punition ou mieux, virez moi, que je vous revoie plus !

_Siao, je t’….

_LA FERME ! J’explose en le repoussant de nouveau, des larmes douloureuses aux yeux.

_Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Il murmure avec cet air factice de profonde tristesse.

_Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi vous vous n’avouez pas que tout ce que vous voulez depuis le début c’est ma sauter hein ?! POURQUOI !??? Suffisait de le dire, pas besoin de cette pseudo déclaration d’amour ! Suffit juste demander hein ?!

Il reste sans voix et moi aussi.

Faut plus que je le revois se gars !

Faut que je parte, loin !

Il va me rendre fou.

Réellement fou.

A chaque fois que j’ai l’impression que tout va s’arranger, il faut qu’il fasse ou dise quelque chose qui me jette à nouveau en plein chaos.

J’ai tout accepter et pardonné, mais là non !

Pas ça.

Tout, mais pas ça !

J’essuie mes larmes stupides d’un geste rageur et le fixe fièrement.

Pas question de perdre le peu de fierté qu’il me reste.

J’en ai strictement rien à faire d’être viré, mais alors à un point…

Qu’il aille se faire foutre, proviseur ou pas !

_Pas de punition ? Ok. Je me tire.

Et sur ses mots je le plante là et me dirige vers la porte.

J’ai a peine le temps de l’ouvrir qu’une main s’abat brusquement sur le battant, la refermant dans un grand claquement sec.

Les mains de Lawrence me retourne fasse à lui et prenne place de chaque côté de mon visage, m’empêchant ainsi toute fuite.

Son visage est si proche du mien que je peux sentir son nez frôler le mien.

Son haleine n’est plus empuantit par l’alcool et sans la menthe ou un autre truc du même genre.

Au moins maintenant je ne pourrais plus lui trouver l’excuse de l’alcool pour ce qu’il compte encore me débiter.

Tant mieux.

J’en ai ma claque.

Evangeline a raison.

J’ai rien fait pour mériter tout ça moi.

Ouais j’ai fais pas mal de connerie dans ma vie, mais comme un tas d’autres jeunes !

Le prix que je paie aujourd’hui est trop élevé, je mérite pas ça.

_Tu ne comprends rien Siao, murmure finalement Lawrence avec un calme soudain.

Il s’agenouille pour être à ma hauteur et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

Je le laisse faire, complètement perdu.

L’air perdu et déboussolé qu’il arborait il y a une minute encore à céder la place à une douce résolution.

Il semble avoir comprit quelque chose que je n’arrive pas à cerner.

J’y comprends vraiment plus rien.

Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je pense, c’est qu’il est beau, terriblement beau et que je l’aime, tout aussi terriblement.

_Ecoute moi bien, d’accord ? Reprend t’il après un moment qui me parait une éternité, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire.

Je t’aime. Je suis réellement amoureux de toi.

J’ai mis du temps à le comprendre et encore plus à l’accepter.

J’ai même encore beaucoup de mal, mais je ne peux pas me taire, pas alors que tu ressens la même chose et que tu en souffres…

_Ne présumez pas ! Je crache, troublé malgré moi par la sincérité qui se dégage de ses paroles.

_Siao, il soupire en caressant ma joue. Sil te plait, ne nie pas……

Oh comme j’aurais voulu à ce moment là, repousser sa main et lui cracher au visage, le frapper, le torturer, lui rendre au centuples la douleur qu’il m’infligeais.

Seulement sa voix est si chaude et tendre et sa mains si douce et je l’aime tellement.

Tellement.

_Tu penses que ce n’est que du sexe n’est ce pas ? De l’attirance physique ?

_A parce que c’est pas ça ? Je réplique, sarcastique, la voix me revenant enfin. Non, vous allez sûrement me dire que je suis le premier pour qui vous ressentez ça, hein, Vous fatiguez pas, on me la déjà faite.

Mes paroles ne semblent plus l’atteindre.

S’il cherchait une réponse, je crois qu’il l’a trouvé.

Il a de la chance parce que moi, je nage encore et toujours dans la semoule.

_Si ça n’avait été que du désir sexuel, je n’aurais jamais perdu mon temps à essayer de te voir autant Siao, j’aurais décharger ma frustration sur des femmes de mon âge, ou en dernier recours, j’aurais tenter de te mettre directement dans mon lit………

_Mais vous êtes trop bien pour ça… Je raille en détournant le regard pour ne pas voir le sien irradié de sincérité.

_Mais je ne l’ai pas fait, continua t’il doucement, je ne l’ai pas fait parce qu’avant de te trouver désirable, je t’ai trouvé drôle, je t’ai trouvé intelligent, intéressant, passionnant, je t’ai trouvé courageux et débrouillard et encore tout un tas de qualité qu’il serait trop long de listé ici. Je t’ai aimé bien avant de te vouloir Siao.

Ça y est, il a gagné.

Je pleure.

Je déteste pleurer devant des gens.

Je hais ça !

Et je el hais aussi.

Lui quoi détruit toute les forteresses que j’ai mis tant d’années à bâtir en quelques instants.

En quelques mots.

Je te hais.

Je t’aime.

Redis moi encore que tu m’aimes.

Redis le, pour que je puisse te croire.

Prouve le moi, pour que je puisse ne jamais en douter.

_Je t’en prie, ne pleure pas, il murmure en essuyant mes larmes, en tentant de les retenir et de les stopper de ses doigts si tendres. Ce que j’ai fais hier est impardonnable, je le sais bien. Je n’ai pas d’excuses valables sinon des problèmes personnels venant s’ajouter à la certitude que je ne pourrais jamais t’avoir pour moi seul. Oh si tu savais ce que j’ai ressentie quand Marco est venue me dire que Vivian lui avait demander les clefs de l’infirmerie pour y emmener « sa petite amie », si tu savais…. J’avais déjà pas mal bu avant et en entendant ça je suis devenu fou. Je t’aime tellement si tu savais. Ce sentiment est si nouveau, si merveilleux et si douloureux en même temps. Avant toi, je n’avais jamais…aimé… Ma carrière, ma situation et tous les désirs de ma famille, j’ai toujours fait passé cela au dessus de tout. Au dessus même de mon propre bonheur. J’ai été aveuglé au point d’épouser une femme que je n’aimai pas et de perdre ainsi ma meilleure amie. Seulement tout ça, c’est finis Siao.

Je veux changer ça, je veux être heureux et penser à moi.

_Qu’est ce que vous attendez de moi au juste, hein ? Que voulez vous que je vous dise ?

_Rien, je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste que tu saches que je tes sentiments son partagés, que tu n’as pas à en avoir honte. Que ce n’est pas « mal ». C’est juste humain. Tu n’as rien fait de mal.

_...........

_Siao, regarde moi, il reprend en approchant mon visage du sien jusqu’à ce que nos cils se frôlent, je ne te demande rien, parce que je n’ai rien le droit de te demander, ni de t’imposer. Moi je suis un adulte, j’avais et ai déjà réfléchis au conséquences de mes choix, toi, même si tu es incroyablement mature, toi tu n’en ai pas encore capable et c’est normal. Même si j’ai très envie d’être avec toi, je ne te le demanderais pas. Pour l’instant je ne suis pas encore capable de me rebeller face à mon père, à ma femme, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais affronter le fait que j’ai un homme.

Ces doutes, ces souffrances, je ne veux pas te les imposer.

Tu mérites mieux qu’une relation secrète et c’est tout ce que je suis en mesure de t’offrir pour l’instant, tu comprends ?

Oui, bien sur que je comprends !

C’est même très clair.

On s’aime et il a besoin d’un peu de temps pour accepter et mettre de l’ordre dans cette nouvelle existence qu’il souhaite mener.

Moi je suis d’accord, même plus que d’accord, sauf pour une chose.

_Moi, je n’ai pas le droit de te donner mon avis ?

Il se recule légèrement, surpris.

Néanmoins ses bras de me lâchent pas, bien au contraire, ils se resserrent délicieusement autour de moi.

_Tu dis que tu m’aimes et dieu seul sait pourquoi, je te crois. Seulement moi je ne veux pas de demi mesure. Tu eux de l’ordre dans ta vie, vas y, change la, remodèle la à ta convenance, mais ne m’en exclu pas. Je m’en fiche de me cacher si tu me dis qu’un jour ça changera. Je m’en fiche, juste……. Ne me rejette pas……..

Il secoue la tête en souriant bêtement.

Je crois qu’il va pleurer.

Timidement je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules, lentement, doucement, pour bien marqué dans ma mémoire ce moment.

Celui ou je peux enfin l’atteindre.

J’enfoui mon visage dans son cou, à la recherche de son odeur si rassurante, si réconfortante tandis que ses mains détachent mes cheveux.

Quand nos lèvres se rencontre enfin je crois que je ne suis pas capable de penser quoique se soit de sensé à part : jet’aimejet’aimejet’aimejet’aime……..

Sa langue qui caresse mes lèvres, explorant ma bouche, s’entremêlant avec la mienne me fait oublier jusqu’à la douleur de mes lèvres qui elles se rappellent du traitement qu’on leur à infliger la veille.

Mais tout ça n’a vraiment aucune importance.

A cheval sur ses genoux, plaqué contre la porte de son bureau, ses doigts parcourant fiévreusement mon corps et moi faisant de même….on croirait presque un rêve.

Le plus beau des rêves.

Entre deux baiser Lawrence trouve encore la force de me repousser légèrement en chuchotant.

_Tu es sûr ? Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

_Taisez vous…. Taisez vous et embrassez moi….je murmure en me pressant encore plus fort contre lui.

Rien de ce que j’ai ressentie avec Vivian ou avec un autre ou même avec « elle », rien de tout ça n’est comparable à ce bonheur absolu.

Des baisers qui appellent d’autres baisers.

Des baisers tendres, des baisers passionnés, des baisers doux, des baisers possessifs et encore tant d’autres.

Nous nous sommes embrassé comme s’il n’y avait plus de lendemain et en fait, c’est un peu ce que je pense.

J’ai l’impression d’être en plein rêve.

Que je vais me réveiller et que tout ça disparaîtra.

Je veux pas.

_Serre moi plus fort……

Il obéit.

Il m’étouffe.

Il murmure des mots sans suite.

Des mots d’amour et de passion.

Des mots, que Vian m’avait dit lui aussi.

Mais c’est pas la même chose.

C’est pas le même effets.

C’est tellement tellement plus.

C’est si bon.

Je veux plus.

Plus, plus plus toujours plus.

Je ne veux pas que demain tout ça ait disparut.

Je ne veux même pas envisager la possibilité  de m’arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle et je sens que c’est la même chose pour lui.

Mes mains, comme sur pilote automatique, s’accroche à sa cravate et s’évertue à la desserrer, à l’enlever, tout comme les siennes repousse toujours plus haut mon pull et ma chemise à la recherche de ma peau.

Je suis déjà torse nue et lui pas loin quand je me rends compte de l’endroit ou nous sommes.

Son bureau… .

Là ou n’importe qui pourrait rentré.

M’en fout.

Veux pas m’arrêter.

Peut pas m’arrêter.

Il comprend.

Il sourit.

Je sens son sourire dans mon cou.

Le rat.

Il se moque.

Encore.

Continue, j’adore ça…..

On se tortille.

Il tend le bras, verrouille la porte et murmure.

_Comme ça, ça va ?

_’lit dans mes pensées, hn… ‘pas humain………

On se tortille encore.

Pas facile d’enlever des pantalons sans cesser de s’embrasser.

Pas facile, mais pas impossible.

La preuve.

On est enfin nue, l’un contre l’autre.

Lui assis sur la moquette et moi a cheval, les jambes de chaque côté de lui.

On s’embrasse partout, on se cherche, on se découvre.

Le désir trop longtemps retenu explose et c’est merveilleusement bon de le laisser aller.

Mais bientôt le désir se fait plus précis, plus lancinant, si bien que les caresses et les baisers ne suffisent plus à le combler.

Je sens les mains de Lawrence qui caressaient mon dos se faire plus insistantes plus pressante au niveau ou celui-ci change de nom.

Ça plus le fait qui remue de plus en plus fort des hanches, cherchant la friction, le frottement, la libération.

Je ressens la même chose.

Je bande à en avoir mal.

Point noir, on n’a pas de capote………

Douche froide….

Envie de meurtre……

Nan !

Me souviens.

Hier, avec Vian, l’avait une capote.

Me l’a refiler pour que je l’a lui mette.

Pas eut le temps de m’en servir.

Toujours dans mon jean de la veille.

Que j’ai remis aujourd’hui.

Un bisou sur le nez de Lawrence.

Me dégage et rampe vers le jean salvateur.

A plat ventre j’extirpe la bête.

Law s’installe tranquille sur mon dos tout comme Viv la veille et là je me sens vraiment mal à l’aise.

Je suis horrible.

_Siao ? Murmure mon proviseur alors que je contemple le sachet brillant d’un air sûrement très stupide.

Je me tors pour voir son visage.

Ses yeux, mi interrogateur mi amusé ont gardés cette nuances de tendresse et d’amour indicible.

J’aime quand on me regarde ainsi.

Comme si j’étais la septième merveille du monde, un trésor ou un autre truc du genre.

Faut dire aussi que dans ma vie, peu de personnes m’ont regardé ainsi.

Il sourit et j’oublie tout.

Je suis peut-être un monstre mais je n’y peux rien.

Qui pourrait résister à ce sourire ?

Pas moi en tout cas.

On reprend.

Et je ne dirais qu’une chose.

Les préliminaires sont le mieux dans une relation entre hommes ou alors ça s’arrange avec le temps parce que pour l’instant, putain, ça fait mal !

Faut dire que même si on a pas mal d’expérience niveau fille avec les mecs nada.

Vite fait je savais qu’il fallait préparer les muscles de l’anus pour pas les abîmer.

Son pas fait pour ça vous m’direz.

Il m’a préparé……. Maladroitement comme c’était pas possible.

Et purée quand il est entré, mon dieu, j’ai remercier le ciel que se soit une capote lubrifié, j’en aurais pleuré de joie…. Et de douleur aussi par la même occasion.

Ceux qui disent que quand on aime la personne on sent pas la douleur gniagniagniagnia et qui délirent sur le ciel bleu, les feux d’artifices et les pitis zoiseaux qui chantonnent gaiement et bas c’est tous des mythos !

Ça fait mal comme c’est pas possible et j’ai beau aimé Lawrence comme c’est pas possible, s’il avait pas stimulé petit Siao en même temps j’lui aurais appris à voler d’une autre manière.

Nan c’est pas tout à fait vrai.

Y’a un truc qu’ai vrai dans les délires du pendant c’est que quand on le fait avec la personne qu’on aime, à défaut du plaisir physique il y a la satisfaction psychique.

Ca je peux que l’accorder.

L’impression d’être uni totalement à l’autre.

De ne faire plus qu’un, même si ça fait super mal, même si c’est qu’un instant, c’est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse arrivé.

Et quand ça explose et que le blanc vous remplie la tête l’espace d’un seconde et qu’on s’effondre sur celui qu’on aime et qu’il vous serre contre lui, à bout de souffle, on se dit que finalement c’est pas si grave d’avoir les muscles du corps en compotes et de plus pouvoir vous asseoir pendant au moins deux jours.

C’est vraiment pas si grave.

On est allongé l’un contre l’autre, épuisé mais comblé.

Il me regarde tendrement avant de repousser doucement mes cheveux collés par la sueur derrière mes oreilles.

C’huis bien.

Veux pas bouger.

Peux pas bouger.

J’ai même pas la force de lever mon auriculaire, c’est dire.

Même si je me sens crade et poisseux et que je commence à avoir un peu froid.

Finalement Lawrence se lève et disparaît dans une petite pièce attenante à son bureau.

Il va faire quoi ?

J’en ai strictement rien à foutre.

Veux fermer les yeux.

Veux dormir.

Un truc tiède et mouillé sur mon ventre me réveille.

De la flotte.

Un gant de toilette.

Je lève les yeux, pour voir mon proviseur, rhabillé, en train de faire ma toilette.

J’essaie de m’asseoir……

AIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Il me relève doucement et me serre contre lui, l’expression vaguement coupable.

_Tu as très mal……

Ça sonne plus comme une affirmation que comme une question et c’est pas moi qui vais le contredire.

_C’est normal, faut pas vous en vouloir… je suppose que quand on aura plus de pratique ça sera moins… comme ça quoi…. Enfin j’espère, je rajoute un peu inquiet.

_Je pense comme toi, et j’espère aussi qu’avec l’habitude tu me tutoieras…il répond en souriant.

_Bon, j’me rhabille et j’y vais hein…. Je fais en boitillant jusqu’à mon pantalon.

L’a la gentillesse de m’aider à me fringuer parce que vraiment là…….

Je me dirige vers la porte et suis retenu par la taille.

Me retourne.

Il veut un bisou.

Ok, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrasse doucement.

Je retourne à la sortis.

Il me retient encore.

_Quoi ?

_Il est encore tôt, et tu n’as pas besoin de t’enfuir comme un voleur.

_............

_Je t’ai dis qu’au début, se en sera pas une relation offerte au grand jour, certes, mais se sera tout de même une vrai relation amoureuse, pas juste du sexe, tu comprends ?

Amoureuse….

Ce mot retentis dans ma tête.

« C’était vraiment vrai alors ? » Pense une partie de moi qui se méfiait toujours.

« Comment on procède dans une relation amoureuse ? » demande une autre.

Je me contente d’acquiescer et de poser sur lui un regard interrogateur.

Lui se contente de sourire et m’entraîne jusqu’à son bureau.

Il s’installe dans le fauteuil et m’installe sur ses genoux, torse contre torse, les jambes de chaque côté du siège, ma tête contre son épaule et mon nez dans son cou.

Et même si mon arrière train râle un peu à cause de la position, je me sens merveilleusement bien.

Il fait rouler le siège jusqu’à ce que mes fesses touches le bord du bureau et me sers dans ses bras en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

_Tu es bien ?

_Vous n’avez pas idée………

_ »Tu »………

_Quand vous ne serez plus mon proviseur, et seulement à ce moment là, je vous tutoierais….

_Marché accepté…

Il commence ensuite à écrire des choses, du travail sûrement… j’men fiche.

Le marchand de sable est déjà là.

Je lutte un peu, pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu de sa chaleur et de son odeur, mais c’est vain et je le sais.

Je sombre bientôt dans les brumes bienheureuses du sommeil mais hélas, vaguement coupable.

C’est décidé.

Demain, je romps avec Vian.

Jamais deux en même temps.

C’est ma politique.

Et de toute façon, je peux plus faire semblant.

Pas après ça.

Je peux plus.


	9. La plus longue journée de ma vie.

 

 

_Non mais, tu te fous de ma gueule ????!!!!

_..........

_Je te PARLE SIAO !

_Vian… écoute je……..

_Oh non, finalement tait toi ! Cette fois ci je me laisserais pas embobiner par tes conneries ! Tu veux me larguer ? Ok ! Mais tu vas m’expliquer d’abord pourquoi et cette fois ci tu vas dire la vérité !

Je déteste quand on me hurle dessus.

Remarque, j’lai bien chercher.

Après avoir réussi à le fuir dimanche et lundi avec l’aide de Nate et Katsu qui ont compris confusément que je voulais plus le voir et que ça se ferait avec perte et fracas, il a réussi à me coincer derrière les bâtiments résidentielle juste après le petit déjeuner.

Remarque, de toute façon, fallait bien que je le lui dise tôt ou tard et même si je ne l’aime pas, c’est quand même un de mes meilleurs potes.

Non, c’est mon meilleur ami.

Mon premier ami…

Je me sens tellement mal pour ce que je lui fais subir.

Je m’étais raccroché à l’espoir qu’entre nous ce n’était qu’un petit béguin sans importance mais vu sa réaction je m’étais trompé lourdement.

Il est tout pâle et tremble de la tête au pied.

Il a une expression mi incrédule, mi furieuse.

J’ai l’impression qu’il ne veut pas trop y croire.

Et aussi qu’au moindre mot de travers, il va m’exploser entre les doigts.

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

Trouver les mots qui ne vont pas trop le blesser mais qui ne lui laisseront aucun espoir quand même.

Merde ! Comment voulez vous que je trouve ces mots ??!

J’ai jamais rompu avec quelqu’un moi !

Bah ouais, le truc cool avec les relations à la « tu m’aimes ? Ecarte les jambes et on en reparleras après baby » et bah c’est qu’il y a pas de rupture au final parce qu’au début on était même pas ensemble : donc logique irréfutable : pas de couple pas de rupture !

Mais avec Viv c’est pas pareil parce qu’entre nous il ‘y avait même pas de sexe 

Il m’attrape par les épaules et me secoue furieusement.

_Il y a…. j’aime quelqu’un voila, je lâche très vite en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il me lâche brusquement et recule comme si je l’avais brûlé.

Son visage décomposé me fend le cœur.

_C’est le mec de l’autre jour ? Il s’énerve soudain.

Je recule un tout petit peu.

Il me fout les jetons, presque autant que Lawrence quand il a pété un plomb l’autre jour.

Sont pas frère pour rien ces deux là.

_..............

_Dit moi au moins qui c’est !

_Je te le dirais, je te le dirais si tu me regardes dans les yeux, et si tu me jures que tu ne m’aimes pas. Que tu voulais juste qu’on couche ensemble, juste ça. Si tu me le dis, je te dirais qui c’est. Je lâche très lentement.

Oh je sais très bien qu’il ne pourra pas me le dire.

Tout comme je sais pertinemment qu’il m’aime vraiment.

La patience dont il a fait preuve jusque là, et son air détruit aujourd’hui……..

J’ai envie de pleurer.

Mais je me retiens.

Je crois que lui va pas tarder à craquer.  
Il se redresse soudain et m’en colle une en plain dans la figure.

J’aurais pu paré.

J’lavais vu venir.

Mais si ça lui fait du bien qu’il me frappe, qu’il me frappe jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente mieux.

C’est ma faute après tout, et c’est la seule manière de payer que je connaisse.

Je m’appuie contre le mur à cause du choc et ferme les yeux en attendant la suite.

Rien ne vient.

Il secoue la tête en tremblant mais ne pleure toujours pas.

Mais son expression….Je préférerais encore qu’il pleure….

_Je... je t’aime moi………

_Pardon…..

_... sale con !Il crache avant de tourner brusquement les talons et de s’enfuir.

Je me laisse tomber et passe ma tête entre mes bras.

Voila une journée qui commence bien.

Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami.

Super.

Vraiment super.

_Siao ?

Tien je la connais cette voix.

Féminine mais avec des intonations semblable aux miennes.

J’ai même pas besoin de lever le yeux pour savoir qui c’est.

_Pitié Xian, je suis désolé de m’être barré, mais là, c’est vraiment pas le moment.

Il vient se planter devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, superbe comme d’habitude dans sa jupe plissée noire avec une chaîne en guise de ceinture, son tee-shirt déchiré et ses bottes en cuirs.

_Moi je veux bien te croire, par contre papa c’est pas sûr.

Je me redresse brusquement comme si elle m’avait frappé.

_Quoi ?!

_Qu’est ce qu’il te voulait l’autre ?

_Change pas de sujet tu veux !

_Toi non plus, qu’est ce qui c’est passé ?

Je secoue la tête en soupirant.

Visiblement elle lâchera pas le morceau al première.

Une tête de mule cette fille.

Pas étonnant qu’elle ait autant de mal à se trouver des mecs.

_On discutait c’est tout.

_C’est la première fois, elle fait, l’air blessé, la première fois que tu me mens de façon aussi éhonté.

Je me relève pour aller l’enlacer.

Pas question que je blesse encore une personne que j’aime.

_Désolé, on s’est juste disputé et voila.

Elle me regarde bizarrement.

_Juste disputé ?

Elle sait quelque chose.

Je sais pas comme mais elle sait.

Pourtant Vian et moi on était vraiment discret.

J’ai pas envie de lui mentir mais je peux pas non plus lui dire la vérité.

Les idées de ma sœur au sujet de l’homosexualité sont assez étroites je dirais.

C’est notre père qui lui a fait un lavage de cerveau….

En parlant de ça.

_Tu as parlé à papa ?

_Oui, il m’a téléphoner hier soir….

_Et ?!!!

_Il a des affaires à régler à Londres dans une semaine alors il fait un saut ici. Il viendra demain.

……………

…………..

………

OH NON !!!!

Je suis mort.

Du calme, je me calme……

Je suis calme…..

_Il va me tuer.

_On peut pas dire que tu l’auras pas cherché.

_Merci de tes encouragements Xian, je siffle, je viendrais te voir ^pour que tu t’occupes des deux ou trois côtes qu’il ne manquera pas de me casser.

Elle soupire en secouant la tête.

_Tout ça n’arriverait pas si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à le défier. Papa fait tout pour que malgré ces absences, nous restions dans le droit chemin, tu ferais mieux de le remercier et…..

Ça se voit que c’est pas toi qui te les prenais les coups j’ai envie de lui balancer, mais je me retiens.

_Stop, on arrête. Si on continue sur cette lancé on va encore se disputer et je veux pas. Pas aujourd’hui d’accord.

_Siao…..

_...............

_Ok.

Je déteste ça.

De toute façon avec Xian c’et toujours comme ça dès qu’il est question de lui.

Elle l’adore et visiblement c’est réciproque.

Il lui a fait du bourrage de crâne, dès l’enfance.

Elle est persuadée qu’il fait ça pour mon bien.

S’en est écoeurant.

_Siao ?

_Quoi !?

Son visage se crispe de nouveau et je regrette immédiatement de m’être énervé.

C’est pas sa faute à elle.

_Désolé trésor, je suis crevé.

_A cause de l’autre….

Elle aime pas Vivian, c’est Nate qui me l’a dit.

Va savoir pourquoi d’ailleurs.

_Mais non, c’est parce que je me suis creusé la tête toute la nuit et que je sais toujours pas quoi t’offrir pour notre anniversaire vendredi.

J’ai visé juste.

Son visage s’illumine et elle me fait c’est adorable sourire que j’adore chez elle.

_Pas doué ! Moi j’ai déjà trouvé !

_Pffff, le mien sera cent fois mieux….

_Trouve le d’abord, elle se moque, en me poussant en avant. Allez viens, ça va bientôt sonner.

 

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

 

 

Je vois la fin des cours de la matinée arrivé avec un bonheur sans fin.

Faut dire que je suis assis à côté de Vian à tous les cours….

Un enfer.

Je le jure.

Je me culpabilise déjà assez tout seul pour qu’en plus je doive supporter ça.

Non sans blague.

Je sais que je suis horrible, pas la peine de me le rappeler à chaque instant.

Quand je le regarde il m’ignore et dès que j’ai le dos tourné il me fixe méchamment.

C’est à rendre dingue, et surtout, ça fait super mal.

Est-ce que c’est mal de ne pas vouloir que ça se termine ainsi ?

C’est égoïste ?

Je peux pas être ce qu’il veut que je sois pour lui et vice versa.

Bref, on est dans l’impasse.

Deux minutes avant la fin du cour, un surveillant entre et me demande de le suivre.

Ok.

Le truc super gênant.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers moi, même ceux de Viv.

Je dis rien genre celui qui remarque rien et ramasse mes affaires avant de le suivre.

J’ai pas trop de mal à savoir qui me fait demander.

Lawrence à tous les coups.

Je pense pas que mon père se serait déplacer pour rien alors je suppose qu’il a du être convoqué.

J’aurais préféré d’infiniment loin ma mère, mais vu que c’est mon tuteur légal (jusqu’à vendredi !) y’a rien à faire.

Qu’est ce que je vais prendre….

Il va sûrement se rattraper des cinq mois qu’il a passé sans me voir….

Du moment qu’il évite mon visage….

Le pion me laisse devant le bureau de Law et je me fais pas prier pour entrer.

J’ai vraiment besoin de réconfort là.

En m’entendant il relève les yeux de ses paperasses et son visage s’illumine quand il me reconnaît.

Aussitôt tous mes soucis s’envolent.

_Ferme à clef et viens par là, il chuchote doucement.

_Et votre boulot, je fais avec une petite voix moralisatrice tout en refermant la porte à clef quand même, parce qu’il faut pas perdre de temps non plus.

_Eh c’est ma pause déjeuner….

_Et ces dossiers si urgents que vous deviez lire et signer ?

_Je me suis avancé cette nuit, il dit en se levant pour aller à ma rencontre.

_Vous feriez mieux de dormir, et d’arrêtez de me harceler au téléphone….

_J’avais envie d’entendre ta voix, c’est mal ? Il demande avec une petite voix faussement innocente qui me fait craquer.

Il est trop sexy dans son costume bleu foncé.

Et sa bouche et ses yeux et ses……

Ah les petites pensées perverses du midi….

Mais bon, mon estomac me rappelle à l’ordre.

Faudrait voir a pas oublier les priorités de la vie.

Bouffer.

Et ensuite viens le plus intéressant…

Il m’enlace tendrement mais on s’embrasse pas.

L’a quelque chose à me dire et ça le préoccupe, ça saute aux yeux.

Je le devance, tranquille.

_Ouais mon père, c’est à qu’elle heure le rendez-vous ?

Il ouvre des yeux ronds.

Trop marrant.

Trop mignon.

_Ma sœur me l’a dit.

_Le rendez vous est à 14h30, il compte t’emmener tout l’après midi….

Super……

Je prends un air content, pour pas l’inquiéter mais le cœur n’y est pas.

Moi qui espérait pouvoir échapper aux coups et à « l’inspection » parce qu’on serait au lycée….

_Cool.

_Siao….

_S’il vous plait, n’en parlons pas, franchement, si je commence à m’en faire maintenant c’est fichu.

_Mais….

_Vous avez bossé vos dossiers toute la nuit pour discuter de mon père maintenant, j’insinue en me frottant contre lui langoureusement.

Ok ça fait un peu pute et c’est vraiment pas mon genre, mais là, je veux bien tout faire tant qu’on arrête d’en parler.

Il a pas l’air convaincu mais respecte mon désir de pas en parler.

Tant mieux.

_Et pour Vivian….

_ça non plus, je veux pas en parler, je coupe un peu sèchement.

Trop sèchement ?

J’y peux rien.

L’expression bouleversée de Viv m’est vraiment restée en travers de la gorge.

Là encore il insiste pas.

Une perle cet homme.

Mais où est le piège ?

Il m’entraîne à son bureau, dégage les deux trois truc qu’il faisait avant que j’arrive et m’installe dessus avant de s’asseoir sur le fauteuil pour me faire face.

_Les sandwich, les sandwichs je fais en tapant sur mes genoux pendant qu’il farfouille dans son tiroir en se bidonnant.

Bah ouais, comme le soir, je peux difficilement m’éclipser de l’internat plus de 30 minutes, ils m’ont à l’oeil depuis l’épisode de samedi, on a décidé de se voir le midi.

Les couloirs sont généralement déserts vu que profs, élèves et autres filent tous direct à la cantine comme les crèves la dalle qu’ils sont.

Mon estomac me rappelle douloureusement que je fais partie du lot.

J’attrape donc mon casse-dalle et lui fais sa fête avec bonheur.

_Roh, avocat crevette bacon, je suis gâté.

_Je commence à te connaître, il répond en mordant dans son jambon emmental.

On bavarde de choses et d’autres pendant quelques minutes et puis soudain, juste au moment ou je terminais mon brownie aux amandes, il prend son air très sérieux d’adulte.

Sérieux et très très excitant….

Purée, faut que j’arrête de penser avec little Siao parce que sinon ça va pas aller.

C’est fou, la seul fois ou on l’a fait j’ai eu tellement mal qu’il m’a fallut deux jours pour remarcher normalement !

Et pourtant, j’arrête pas d’y penser…

J’dois être un peut maso sur les bords moi….

Je dis ça en plaisantant, bien que ça expliquerait pas mal de chose mais bon, je me vois trop pas avec les fringues en cuirs, le fouet et le collier à pointe.

Un peu trop hard.

_Oui ?

_Que compte tu faire après le lycée ?

_Allez à la fac je suppose, si mon père veut évidemment.

_Tu seras majeur vendredi.

_Ouais, en France.

_Et s’il ne veut pas ?

_Bah je devrais sûrement retourner au Japon pour qu’il me forme à la gestion de nos diverses entreprises. Remarque, avec les cours de fous que j’avais au Japon, je m’y connais déjà pas mal en gestion d’entreprise.

Il soupire en mettant à la poubelle les emballages de feu notre déjeuner.

_Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

Il sourit en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.  
_Ce n’est pas évident ?

_Pas vraiment, je murmure alors qu’il m’allonge sur le bureau.

_Je voulais savoir à partir de quand on pourrait vivre ensemble, il répond tranquillement en soulevant ma chemise pour commencer à faire joujou avec mon nombril.

_Ah oui…… QUOI ????

Il remonte jusqu’à mon visage et m’embrasse avant de s’expliquer.

_Je t’aime alors c’est normal que je veuille vivre avec toi.

Je reste un moment dérouté.

Il veut qu’on vive ensemble ?

Tout les deux.

Il veut vivre avec moi ???

_Vous voulez dire….

_Si tu en as envie évidement, il ajoute précipitamment.

OUI OUI je veux ! Cris mon cœur.

On se calme, va falloir y méditer, cris ma raison. Où est le piège ?

_Siao ? Il murmure en me caressant la joue.

_Ah désolé, je sais pas quoi dire, je pensais pas que….

_Tu n’as toujours pas confiance, il devine tristement.

_Pardon….

_Ne t’excuse pas pour ça. On prendra le temps. Tout le temps que tu veux. Surtout ne dit pas oui pour me faire plaisir. Tu es encore jeune pour prendre ce genre de décision.

_Je vous aime !

_Je sais, il répond en m’embrassant encore, mais tu aimeras sûrement beaucoup d’autre gens dans ta vie, je ne veux pas t’enchaîner à moi sous prétexte que j’ai la chance d’être le premier.

_Pff, vous êtes trop gentil. Moi je vous enchaînerais.

Cuir et fouet le retour.

On doit avoir la même image mentale parce qu’on se met à pouffer pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre.

Une fois qu’il m’a délesté de ma chemise, il commence à parcourir chaque centimètre de mon torse avec sa langue.

_Tu es si beau….

S’il le dit….

Moi je trouve que mon corps tout blanc (je suis incapable de bronzer) couvert de cicatrice est pas franchement super beau.

J’ai l’air d’un poulet sans plume.

Les filles aimaient bien parce que je suis musclé et que selon elle les cicatrices c’est sexy.

Pour mes mecs on allaient généralement pas jusqu’à la phase déshabillage donc je sais pas ce qui plait physiquement à un homme.

En vrai, face à Lawrence j’ai un peu honte.

Il a la peau lisse et douce et une musculature parfaite.

Le rêve.

Il s’attarde un peu sur ma clavicule là ou j’ai une cicatrice plus marquée que les autres.

_Comment tu t’ais fais ça ?

_Euh….

J’hésite à répondre.

Il se fait suffisamment de soucis avec la visite de mon père, autant pas ternir l’image qu’il a de lui un peu plus.

Remarque, il sait déjà qu’il me battait, mais bon….

_Dit moi….

_.....

_Ton père ? Il demande en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ouais.

_Raconte moi….

Je me redresse pour me serrer contre lui.

Franchement j’ai honte.

Je sais que c’était pas de ma faute et tout mais, encore aujourd’hui j’ai honte de parler de ça.

Secret de famille.

Tout ça doit rester dans la famille.

N’en parle pas.

Tu jetterais la honte sur nous.

C’est ce que mes grands parents disaient quand ma mère leur rendait visite avec un œil au beurre noir entre autre.

Jamais j’oublierais ces paroles.

Pourtant j’ai envie d’en parler avec lui.

J’ai envie qu’il me répète encore et encore que je n’ai pas à avoir honte, que c’était pas de ma faute.

Il me berce doucement en attendant que je commence.

_Vous avez déjà joué au base-ball ?

_Oui, quand j’étais aux Etats-Unis.

_J’adorais ce sport, franchement, et j’étais pas mal doué. Mon père lui, il aimait vraiment pas. Pas assez noble il trouvait. Il m’a dit d’arrêter mais j’ai continué en secret.

C’était dur parce que j’avais plusieurs cours d’art martiaux en parallèle et du kendo aussi, mais comme j’adorais ça j’arrivais toujours à trouver un moment pour y jouer. Seulement un jour il l’a appris et…. Ouah, il était drôlement en pétard. Alors avec la batte il…. Ouais enfin, résultat, fracture ouverte de la clavicule…

_Siao….

_Pas de pitié ok ? C’est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça….

_Ce n’est pas de la pitié, ça me fait juste mal que tu es dut endurer tout ça ; Et dire que demain….

_Bah, ça ira, puisque je retourne en cours le lendemain il se tiendra tranquille.

J’espère je rajoute mentalement.

Avec lui, on sait jamais.

_Tu as rejouer au base-ball depuis ?

_Nan, mais le bon côté de la chose c’est que j’ai du aussi arrêter le kendo et le reste d’ailleurs. J’ai l’épaule trop fragile pour les sports trop violents.

_Je suis désolé.

_Voila pourquoi je voulais pas en parler ! Et maintenant, quoi ? Vous êtes trop triste pour faire l’amour, je plaisante en glissant mes mains dans son pantalon.

_Tu vas voir saleté, il fait en me renversant de nouveau sur le bureau.

Je préfère ça.

Je n’aime vraiment pas l’état de mélancolie dans lequel me plonge l’évocation des ces vieux souvenirs que j’avais cru avoir accepter depuis longtemps.

Sa langue se remet à parcourir mon torse et mon ventre avant de buter sur le pantalon qu’il commence à retirer.

Moi je bouge pas.

Depuis tout à l’heure je ressens un malaise, comme si je zappais quelque chose d’important.

Au sujet de mon père.

Un truc super super important que même la présence de Lawrence ne parvient pas à me faire totalement oublier.

Ce quelque chose c’est………..

_NOOOOOOOOOOON !!

Law sursaute et se redresse brusquement, l’air très inquiet.  
_Pardon… au mon dieu… Siao, tu ne voulais pas ? Je pensais…

De quoiqu’il parle ?

Ah ouais je viens de hurler non pendant qu’il m’enlevait mon pantalon….

Oh merde.

_Ah euh, c’est pas ça, enfin si c’est ça mais…. On peut pas le faire, là maintenant…. Jeudi ok, mais pas aujourd’hui….

_.....

_Désolé….

_Ce n’est pas grave, je crois que je suis encore capable de me contrôler, il se moque devant mon air gêné.

Le salaud.  
_Il y a une raison ?

Oh oui y’en a une raison.

Et une putain de bonne raison en plus.

J’arrive pas à croire que j’ai pu la zapper comme ça d’ailleurs.

Purée, j’espère que j’ai pas de suçons….

Il me fixe toujours, dans l’attente d’une réponse.  
Ça c’est niet.

Je lui en parlerais pas, même si m’a vie en dépendait.

Jamais.

Un excuse, vite.

Tient, j’en ai une bonne.

_Faut que je puisse marcher droit demain.

Il pouffe encore mais je m’en fous parce que 1 il est trop beau quand il rit et 2 malgré ses pouvoirs d’alien il a gobé le mytho.

_Ce n’est que ça, il ronronne sensuellement avant de baisser mon boxer d’un coup sec.  
_Bah….

_Il n’y a pas qu’une seule manière de faire l’amour tu sais….

_Ah oui ?

_Hum hum, il répond en baissant les yeux vers une partie de mon anatomie qui à cet instant à vraiment besoin qu’on s’occupe d’elle.

A peine ses lèvres se sont posées dessus que je me laisse tomber sur le bureau avec un spasme de plaisir, les mains plaquées sur ma bouche pour m’empêcher de gémir.  
_Et toi…..

_J’ai une main et je sais m’en servir, il sourit en caressant mes reins.

J’arrive juste à hoqueté un « me faite pas de suçons » avant de plus réussir à produire une pensée concrète et sensée.

Il hausse un sourcil mais acquiesce avant de reprendre.

Moi je fais plus attention à rien ?

J’ai rendez vous au paradis.

 

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

 

 

Je rentre dans ma chambre, je m’affale direct sur le lit.

Crevé.

Mort.

I’m a zombie.

Mort vivant.

L’est 21h37 et il pleut.

Bilan d’aujourd’hui ?

Journée mitigée.

Souffrance du matin avec Viv.

Bonheur du midi avec Lawrence.

Gros flip car visite du paternel…. Demain….

Oh putain…..

Trip bizarre avec Xian (l’est étrange depuis quelque temps, m’enfin, d’un côté elle est toujours étrange quand il est question de notre père.)

Et dire que la journée n’est même pas finit.

OUIN !

Portable qui vibre.

Coup d’oeil.

Ah c’est Evangeline.

Bah ouais, dragueur jusqu’au bout, lui est filé mon numéro et joueuse jusqu’au bout, elle m’a filé le sien.

Elle m’appelle tous les soirs depuis.

J’en suis content.

Je pouvais pas m’imaginer, après lui avoir confier des choses que j’avais jamais osé dire à personne, de ne plus jamais la revoir.

C’est drôle cette impression que tout ne pouvait pas ce terminer ce jour là entre nous.

Bref, elle apelle et on parle.

De tout et de rien, surtout de rien, pendant une demi heure environ.

En vrai j’aime pas parler mais comme elle, c’est une pipellette, on se complète bien.

C’est mon moment de détente de la journée.

Avec elle c’est no stress, no ulcère et no prise de tête.

Drôle, gentille et intelligente que demander de mieux ?

Son mari sait vraiment pas ce qu’il rate.

D’ailleurs celui là, c’est pratiquement le sujet number one de toutes nos conversations.

Ça et ma « femme mariée ».

Qui est toujours une femme d’ailleurs.

Pas encore près à lui dire la vérité.

L’a connait pas encore assez.

Ou p’tête que j’ai pas envie qu’elle sache tout de moi.

Une petite voix mesquine dans ma tête me dit qu’elle en sait déjà trop mais je la fais taire.

Ici c’est pas le Japon.

Je suis libre.

Enfin je serai libre vendredi précisément.

Jours béni de ma majorité.

Alléluia !

Elle commence par notre petite phrase habituelle qui aujourd’hui à un peu changé.

Comme ça voix.

Triste et fluette au lieu d’être forte et pétillante.

_Ici Line qu’y à le blues ce soir….

_Ici Siao qui a passé la plus longue journée de sa vie et qui aimerait bien qu’elle se termine….

On rit tout les deux.

Avec moins de conviction que d’habitude cependant.

Je m’inquiète.

J’aime pas ça.

Je veux l’entendre me vanner et rire et parler très fort, comme d’hab quoi.

_Alors ma belle, t’as fini de taffer ?

Je prend une vois d’adulte, grave et sûre, pour la réconforté un peu.

_Voui….

Ok, je crois que je commence à comprendre.

_D’accord, vu ta voix, j’en déduis que tu l’as appelé….

En fait, vu qu’avec ma femme marié ça c’est finalement arrangé (putain ça me fait vraiment tripper cette histoire de femme marié), elle avait décider de prendre son courage à deux mains et de téléphoner à son mari pour s’excuser de lui avoir poser un lapin et pour essayer de trouver une date dans leur emploie du temps respectif qui sont, en tout cas pour elle, overbooké, et qui conviendrait pour qu’il puisse enfin ce voir et enfin tenter une réconciliation

_…..

Silence.

Reniflement

Oh non, elle pleure.

Mais qu’est ce qu’il lui a dit ce gars, putain !

_Hey trésor, calme, ok ? On est entre nous, tu peux tout déballer….

_Il a dit….il a dit… que … il en avait marre… de moi…. Que j’étais …. Irresponsable….

Le connard !

S’il me tombe sous la main celui là !

Bon je me calme.

Priorité, la réconforté.

J’aime pas l’entendre pleuré.

1ère chose à faire :

Compatir et affublé le mec de toute les insultes imaginable.

2ème :Mettre tous les malheurs du monde sur son dos et en particulier ceux de Line.

Même si, faut l’avouer, elle est pas complètement innocente non plus.

Poser un lapin, et s’excuser trois jours après même si on a des raisons, ça fait vraiment bâtard.

Ouais j’ai de l’expérience.

Quand Xian se fait plaquer, devinez chez qui elle vient pleuré ?

On avait dû plus d’une fois exploser la facture de téléphone quand elle était en France.

Donc je mets en action la partie du plan.

_Purée mais quel bouffon ! Il se prend pour qui ce connard ? !

_Merci, mais…de toute façon… il a raison…

Quand je disais que cette fille était géniale.

_Ouais, sûrement, mais c’était pas une raison pour te le balancer comme ça ! La diplomatie il connaît pas ?

Elle se calme un peu.

_Au contraire, mais avec moi, il n’a jamais prit de gant…. Et…. Je crois qu’il…. Oh, laisse, c’est stupide….

_Non c’est pas stupide, dit.

_Je…. je crois qu’il me trompe….

Euh….

Koa ?

Cette fille est un pur canon, physique parfait de chez parfait (sauf ça taille snif)….

_Il est plus petit que toi ?

_Quoi ? Elle répond en rigolant et pleurant en même temps.

_Sa taille….

_Ah non, il est plus grand, pourquoi ?

Donc elle est physiquement parfaite, intelligente, drôle, gentille, pété de tune et son mari irait voir ailleurs ?

Nan, impossible.

A moins qu’il soit profondément con.

Ce qui est sûrement le cas, vu ce que j’ai appris sur lui durant nos conversation.

Mais d’un autre côté, il l’aime pas….

Purée, je me marierai jamais, mais alors quand je dis jamais….

C’est trop prise de tête ce bordel….

_Il est du genre sincère ton mari ?

_Trop même….

_Alors pourquoi tu lui demandes pas directement ?

_Il veut qu’on se voit dans deux semaines…. Et… il a dit qu’il fallait qu’on parle….sérieusement.

Aieuh.

_Oh trésor je suis désolé….

_Oh, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il m’aceuille à bras ouvert non plus mais bon…. Je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher….

_D’espérer…

_Oui….

_Je suis sûr que ça va s’arranger…

_Oui, excuse moi de t’inquiéter avec mes problèmes, tu es tellement mature Siao… parfois j’en oublierais presque que tu n’es qu’un adolescent.

_Hey, je m’insurge, je serai un homme d’ici trois jours et…. 29 minutes pour être précis !

Elle rit.

On dirait qu’ellle a repris le contrôle d’elle même ça s’entend et ça me fait plaisir.

Elle finit donc par me raconter sa journée, composé de plein de petits trucs futiles et sans importances mais tellement adorables.

Je racroche finalement, le coeur légé.

Plus d’emmerde et de prise de tête l’espace d’une demi heures ça soulage.

Hélas, revenu au monde réel je dois impérativement me concentrer sur mes révisions de maths, physique et autre joyeuseté…

Bah ouais, parce que, c’est pas tout d’avoir une vie sociale et snetimentale mouvementé à la sunset beach (beurk !) mais faut pas oublier que je passe mon bac dans deux mois.

J’ai à peine ouvert mon bouquin de physique que mon téléphone vibre, encore.

C’est dingue comme le monde qui vous entoure est décider à vous faire chier et à vous détourner de votre objectif louable cela va s’en dire dès que vous prenez la ferme décision de reviser.

Déjà qu’avec le retour de ma culapbilité chérie c’était folklo, alors là….

Je regarde le port.

Il affiche « Marie ».

Le numéro Law.

On sait jamais que Vian tombe dessus hein ?

Purée, pourquoi tout me ramène à Vivian ?

Tout le reste de la journée, il m’a évité et ignoré.

J’ai beau dire, meêm si je l’aime pas, je l’aime bien.

C’est mon ami.

Mon meilleur ami… le premier.

Nan, y’avait bien Tarô, quand j’étais en maternelle…mais l’a suffit que ses vieux rencontre une fois mon paternel et s’en était finit de notre belle amitié.

Après quelques autres affaires du même genre, j’ai fini par abandonner l’idée de me faire des potes.

La seule chose que mon père tolère, c’est les petites copines, style coup d’un soir ( et n’oublie pas le préservatif fils, ça t’évitera de devoir te coltiner la même femme durant 10 ans ainsi qu’un morveux aussi chiant qu’inutile).

Un jour j’ai fais l’erreur de lui ramener une fille (Mariko, magnifique, gentille et presque intelligente) en lui disant qu’elle comptait beaucoup pour moi.

Il l’a fait giclé de la maison aussi sec et il m’a « consoler » avec un «  te laisse pas embobiner par les femmes, toutes des poisons qui ne servent qu’à une chose…. »

D’un certain côté l’expérience m’a appris qu’il avait pas tout à fait tort… mais bon….

Pas les femmes ? Alors les mecs ?

Je suis pas et j’ai jamais été sucuidaire alors j’ai jamais tenter l’expérience, lui présenter un de mes mecs.

Ouais mon père, en plus d’être un connard sur tout les fronts, est aussi homophobe.

Et hélas connard, ça veut pas dire automatiquement stupide.

Mon père est pas stupide.

Il est même trop intelligent, trop pour ma santé physique.

Il s’est toujours plus ou moins douter que je flirtais avec des mecs.

Il me faisait souvent suivre faut dire.

D’ou « l’inspection ».

Argh « l’inspection », putain, je préfère les coups de ceinture et même les coups de bouteille cassé, tout, plutôt que ça !

Je tremble rien que d’y penser.

Et résultat, j’ai toujours pas imprimer cette saleté de formule.

J’ose même pas imaginer ce qui m’arrivera si je rate mon bac….

Bah, je redoublerais et je passerai une année de plus avec Lawrence….

Nan, si je me mets à penser comme ça….

Pendant ce temps mon portable vibre toujours.

Je décroche toujours pas.

C’est un jeu entre nous.

Lequel va se lasser le premier.

Ce sera pas moi, même si je commence vraiment à avoir envie de faire taire l’engin par toute sorte de moyen très radical.

J’ai envie d’entendre sa voix….

Mais je dois réviser….

La porte s’ouvre brusquement et se referme dans la foulée tandis qu’un Nathaniel, rouge et essouflé, s’appuie dessus.

Y’a un truc que je me suis toujours demander sur Nate c’est comment il fait pour ne jamais froisser ses vêtements quoi qu’il fasse.

Même là, ses fringues n’ont absolument aucun faux plis, alors qu’il souffle comme une bête.

Pas humain….

Comme l’autre lecteur de pensées ambulant qui continue à faire vibrer mon phone en croyant que je vais ceder…

Héhéhé, il peut aller se brosser.

Je tiendrais le coup, petite vengeance pour ce midi…

_Alors t’as échapper à tes groupies ?

_Moque toi va !

_Oh mais j’ai pas attendu ta permition, t’inquiète, je répond en me bidonnant alègrement, rien que pour le faire chier.

Il rit aussi.

J’aime bien son rire.

Il est comme celui de Xian et de Line, fort sans être désagréable.

Un rire qui donne envie de rire aussi.

_Ce soir, je ne pouvais vraiment plus les supporter, me révèle t’il en s’allongeant à côté de moi. Ils parlaient de K.

Je passe mon bras autour des ses épaules et prends ma mine compatissante de circonstance.

_Je vois.

_Qu’est ce que tu étudies ?

Changement de sujet pas discret du tout mais bon, avec moi, il a pas à se forcer.

Je lui montre mon cahier et mon bouquin, et face à la grimace de dégout qu’il me sort, je peux pas m’empêcher de me bidonner de nouveaux.

_Eurk, Physique/chimie ? ! ! ! Vade retro !

_Eh oui, tout les monde n’a pas la chance de se la couler douce en L.

_Pfffff….

On discute encore quelques minutes avant que je ne cède à la tentation et n’amène le sujet Vivian sur le tapis.

_T’as vu Viv tout à l’heure ? Je lache, l’air détaché, tranquille, genre celui qui s’en fout et qui dit ça juste comme ça.

Ça fonctionne pas sur Nate.

Il en sait trop sur moi et Viv pour pas se douter de ce qu’il y avait entre nous.

_Pfff, ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes de tourner autour du pot pourtant….

_Tu sais pour Viv ?

_Qu’il est homosexuel ?

Tien Nate qui dit « le mot » sans rougire ni rien… jour à marquer d’une pierre blanche ?

Nan, je suis méchant.

Depuis que je le connais, il a beaucoup murit, sans doute grâce à Katsura.

_Hum…

_Tu sais Siao, Vian doit être une des seules personnes gays que je connaisse qui fait le moins d’efforts pour le cacher. Tout le monde sait plus ou moins qu’il l’est.

_Il aime vivre dangereusement, je fais en imaginant ce que mon propre père ferait si jamais il venait à l’apprendre.

_Pas vraiment… en fait, c’est juste qu’il veut absolument se démarquer de son frère.

_Quand même, pas au point de virer de bord, si ?

_Je connais Viv depuis l’enfance et je peux te dire que ce ne serait pas la pire chose qu’il aurait fait.

_T’as des exemples ?

_Crois moi Siao, tu ne tiens pas à le savoir.

Il a l’air super sérieux.

Ok, message reçu, je lâche l’affaire.

De toute façon, tout ce qui se rapporte à Vian ne me concerne plus.

Quand même, une autre question me torture l’esprit.

_Il a pas de problème avec les autres ?

_Etrangement non. On l’a tous plus ou moins intégrer, tu sais, comme si ça faisait partie du décor, en plus, c’est mon meilleur ami.

_Ouais, encore cette histoire de clan…. Mais si les autres s’en foute, pourquoi tu as si peur qu’ils sachent pour toi ?

Il soupire légèrement et s’installe sur le dos.

_A part le fait que cela arriverait forcément aux oreilles de mon père ?

_Hum ?

_Moi et Viv c’est pareil… lui, enfin, il a largement changé maintenant, mais quand il est arrivé, il avait le physique , d’un petit garçon. Adorable quoi, comme une mascotte. Pour ma part c’est différent, je susi un exemple, le chef, je peux me permettre de sortir de la masse mais pas des stéréotypes du « fils de milliardaire parfait ».

_Pas cool… je me demande, si on arrivera à se sortir de cette situation un jour, je soupire, en m’affalant sur lui.

Je me rend bien compte qu’un oeil extérieur pourrait mal interprété cette scène.

Mais honnêtement je m’en tape.

Depuis cette nuit, l’intimité physique qui c’est installé entre nous me semble carrément normal.

J’ai l’impression d’être contre ma soeur, sauf que c’est pas une fille, donc pas de menace et puis… et puis l’ombre de mon père ne plane pas sur nous comme quand je susi avec Xian.

Xian aime trop notre père.

Je susi jaloux ?

Le pire c’est que c’est possible.

Mais dans quel sens, ça, ça reste à déterminer.

D’un côté j’en veux à Xian d’idolatrer tellement notre père et de mettre sa parole au dessus de tout et surtout au dessus de la mienne et d’un autre, je susi horriblement jaloux du fait qu’il la préfère.

Parce que c’est le cas.

Elle, il ne l’a jamais frappé, pas une seule fois.

Et quand il s’attaquait à moi il disait toujours des trucs du genre «  Un seul m’aurait suffit, pourquoi il a fallut que tu naisses ».

Pas « vous », mais « tu »….

Si elle n’avait pas été là, si elle n’avait pas exister, peut-être que….

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces horribles pensées de mon esprit.

Je l’aime.

Je ne peux pas, je n’ai aps le droit d’imaginer un monde sans elle.

Même si parfois…comme ce matin par exemple….

Je reviens à Nate qui s’est arrêté de caresser mes cheveux après mes dernières paroles.

_…

_Quoi ?

_Tu as dit nous, dois-je en déduire que tu te trouves aussi dans une situation complexe de même nature que celle de K et de moi ?

Oups !

_euh… non !

Regard à la vas y fout toi de ma gueule je te dirais rien.

_Ou p’tête bien ouais…

_C’est pour cela que tu as rompu avec Vian ?

_On peut rien te cacher…

_Tu veux en parler ?

_….

_Tu n’es pas obligé tu sais….

_Ouais mais…. Vu que moi je sais pour toi et K…. et bah….

_Je vais te dire une chose Siao, même si au début j’étais forcé de te faire confiance, maintenant, cela viens naturellement. Je ne veux pas que tu me confis des choses sous prétexte d’échange équivalent, quand tu te sentiras réellement en confiance avec moi, tu m’en parleras, d’accord ?

_T’as raison….

_Ca m’arrive assez souvent en effet….

Un pichenette sur sa tête pour éviter qu’elle n’enfle plus tard, je me redresse pour qu’il puisse se relever et aller prendre sa douche.

Et c’est juste ce moment, comme de par hasard (quand je vous disais que ma vie est une mauvaise réplique de sitcom télé), que choisit Vian pour entrer.

Il devient tout pâle,puis tout rouge.

Il est meêm pas entrer.

Il reste sur le aps de la porte, comme s’il hésitait entre se jetter sur nous ou s’enfuir en courant.

Nate, sang froid forever comme toujours lorque’il y a du monde, se relève rapidement, mais sans empressement cependant, pour pas avoir l’air coupable.

Du grand art, moi je vous le dis.

Vian n’a pas l’air du même avis et le regard absolument haineux qu’il lance à son ami d’enfance me glace le sang.

J’crois bien qu’il pense que….

_C’est pas ce que tu penses, je dis très vite en me relevant à mon tour.

_Oh mais tu sais là, je ne pense absolument à rien, je ne fais que… constater.

_Tu constates mal, c’est juste un pote ! Il est hétéro merde !

Et un gros mytho de plus : je fais collection.

Vian devient de pus en plus rouge et si on était dans une sitcom débile ou un roman à l’eau de rose, je dirais que ses yeux lance des éclairs mortels.

Mais comme c’est aps le cas, je le dirais pas.

_Ah oui ? ! Tu sembalais pas près d’être son « pote » le jour ou t’as dit que tu pouvais pas l’encadrer ce petit bourge arrogant, pour te citer.

_Hey ! S’exclame Nate en se retournant vers moi.

Et là vous croyez que je suis dans la merde ?

Nan, je gère, comme toujours.

_Eh Nat, j’tai jamais caché que dans ton rôle du petit connard pété de tune je pouvais pas te décalqué ! C’est aps nouveau et ça risque pas de changer.

_Pfff, il soupire juste avant de s’eclipser vite fait bien fait à la douche.

Je vois bien qu’il avait envie de rire mais heureusement il a eut assez de bon sens pour se retenir et pour me laisser avec une bombe prète à exploser dnas les bras le traitre !

_C’était bien lui alors ! Attaque Viv en avançant d’un pas menaçant vers moi.

Je reste calme.

Pas de problème.

Le calmer et surtout, surtout, ne pas envenimer plus la situation qu’elle ne l’est déjà.

_Nate ? Oh pitié Vivian, tu peux soupsonner tout le monde mais pas lui ! Je lache, limite écoeurer.

Ok il est canon et adorable (quand il veut) mais puré, sortir avec lui se serait comme sortir avec ma soeur.

Impossible.

J’dois avoir l’air sincère parce qu’il se calme.

Je m’avance vers lui, mais il passe très vite devant moi en me bousculant légèrement et va s’allonger sur son lit, dos face à moi.

Je me sens mal, mais mal.

Ah ce point, c’est meêm plus de la pitié.

La tendresse que je sens monté en moi est toute… amoureuse ?

Non.

Je sais ce qu’est l’amour, je le sais depuis Law et ce que ej ressens pour Viv c’est pas pareil, ou juste un peu.

De l’amour oui, avec la passion et le désir fou en moins.

_Viv…..

Il tremble légèrement.

_Laisse moi tranquille Siao, laisse moi……

_Je peux pas…..

C’est vrai, je peux pas.

Je peux pas le laisser souffrir par ma faute.

Pas lui.

Mon premier ami.

Le petit frère de l’homme que j’aime.

Il se redresse brusquement, le visage rouge et les yeux ruisselant de larmes, la colère déformant ses traits.

_ça t’amuse de me faire souffrir hein ? !

_C’est faux !

_Alors pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille ? ! !

_Parce que tu es mon ami !

C’est si difficile à comprendre ?

L’amour… l’amitier, se sont deux sentiments qui peuvent être aussi fort l’un que l’autre.

Pourquoi il ne peut pas comprendre ça ?

Il se calme brusquement et se laisse retomber sur le lit, la tête dans les bras.

Je réfléchis pas et je fais ce que Nate avait fait pour moi la dernière fois, quand j’étais mal.

Je fais ce que tout ami digne de se nom ferait face à ça.

Son désespoir, sa souffrance.

J’aurais jamais pensé, ou plutôt, j’ai toujours fait semblant de croire que ce qu’il ressentiat pour moi ne signifiait rien.

J’avais tort.

Je m’allonge juste à côté de lui et le serre doucement dnas mes bras.

Sans rien dire.

Les mots seraient superflus.

Ils n’exprimeraient pas ce que je veux réellement dire.

Ils ne feraient que le blesser, comme ce matin.

Il se débat pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller contre moi.

_Tu me pardonnes ? Je murmure, plus comme une suplique.

Une minute passe avant qu’un oui étouffer ne se fasse entendre.

_On est ami, je rajoute malgré moi, comme une sécurité.

Il se crispe mais acquieçe doucement.

_Oui, comme des amis.

Je sais qu’il ment.

Ses mains qui caressent doucement mes cheveux, son visage enfoui dans mon cou et ses lèvres qui éflleurent légèrement, innocement ma peau…

Il ne me considère pas comme un ami.

Mais à ce moment je m’en fiche.

Je croyais l’avoir perdu et il est là.

Alors tant pis s’il me veut encore, ça finira bien par lui passer.

Je suis sûr que ça lui passera.

Et on redeviendra de simple ami, comme avant.

Je me détache de lui en me raccrochant à cet idée.

Il m’adresse un gentil sourire, un peu forcer, ça se voit mais c’est déjà un bon départ.

D’un côté je susi soulagé que tout ça se règle comme ça, mais d’un autre je me dis que je ne fais qu’entretenir de faux espoirs pour le garder près de moi.

Enfin, qui vivra vera et de toute façon, j’ai plus important à penser.

Comme par exemple, la visite de mon père, demain.

 

 


	10. Les fautes du père

 

D’habitude le matin, il faut un treuille pour me tirer du lit, et j’exagère pas.

Je traîne dans le lit pendant près d’une demi heure avant de trouver le courage de me lever.

Mais ce matin c’est différent.

Il est à peine six heures quand je me suis éveiller brutalement dans mon lit, trempé de sueur, tremblant et terrifié comme je ne l’avais pas été depuis pas mal de temps.

Je m’extirpe vivement du lit avant de courir m’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir vomi copieusement dans le lavabo je me glisse sous la douche alternant eau chaude et froide pour éviter de penser à quoique se soit.

Après cinq minute de se traitement de barbare, faut pas déconner non plus, je me sens presque en paix avec moi-même.

Ou en tout cas, le bruit de mes dents qui claquent accapare assez mon attention pour que je ne pense à rien d’autre qu’à me réchauffer.

Je m’enroule donc vite fait dans une serviette avant de m’arrêter devant le micro miroir de la salle de bain.

Y’a un truc qui colle pas.

Je serais pas trop dire quoi, mais je le sens mal là.

Très mal.

_OH PUTAIN !! Je hurle en sortant de la salle de bain avant de me jeter sur mon sac de cours réveillant Nate et Vian dans la foulée.

_Putain Siao non quoi…….. Grogne Vian, définitivement réveiller.

Il a le sommeil fragile.

Nathaniel pousse un grognement très classe avant de jeter un coup d’œil à son réveil.

L’est presque six heures trente et l’objet infernal sonnera dans une dizaine de minutes donc pas d’espoir de se rendormir.

Il se redresse donc, à moitié dans les vappes.

Avec une bonne partie de ses mèches rousses échappée de sa tresse, ses yeux mis clos et son nez froncé il est vraiment trop craquant.

A un autre moment je l’aurais sûrement vanné pendant ¾ d’heure (bah oui c’est la première fois que je les vois au réveil, d’habitude je suis le dernier debout) mais là j’ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

J’extrais finalement une paire de ciseau de mon sac et retourne dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir chopper les fringues les plus propres, sobres et classe que j’ai.

Une foi de retour devant le miroir, je considère avec attention les mèches trempées qui me tombent sur les yeux.

J’avais pas vraiment fait gaffe à ça, en fait j’y avais presque pas réfléchis….

Mes cheveux ont beaucoup poussé depuis que je suis parti du Japon….

Z’était déjà plus très court à l’époque et mon père tolérait…tout juste…….

Par contre là, si je me présente avec cette tête, j’aurais le droit à « l’inspection » direct, accompagné d’un « c’est quoi cette coiffure de salope ? Il va falloir qu’on est une petite discussion toi et moi Siao » et je passe sous silence le reste…

Comment j’ai pu oublier ça !!!

J’aime mes cheveux long, vraiment et j’ai pas envie de les couper, surtout pas à la barbare, mais j’ai vraiment pas le choix, plus le temps d’aller chez le coiffeur.

Je prends le peigne de Nate qui est bien plus pratique que ma vieille brosse en plastoc toute niqué et je les démêle rapidement.

Heureusement ils sont bien raides donc se sera plus simple.

Je brandis les ciseaux et m’arrête une seconde, histoire de savourer les derniers instants de mes cheveux.

Mes deux camarades de chambre profitent de mon hésitation pour débarquer dans la salle de bain.

On reste tous les trois à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes avant que, comme je me l’imaginais, Nathaniel explose.

_Mais qu’es tu en train de faire, bon dieu !???????

_A ton avis ? Et ne hurle pas si fort ! Tu veux rameuter tout l’internat ou quoi ?!!!

Ses yeux deviennent rond comme des billes et il semble sur le point de s’étouffer, ce qui est, il faut le dire très très distrayant.

J’adore le faire enrager.

Maintenant je comprends enfin le plaisir que Law ressent en se foutant continuellement de ma gueule…

Sadique ?

Héhéhé……

Vian n’a encore rien dit.

Son regard est plus ou moins indéchiffrable.

L’est encore torse nu.

Il a encore grandit.

C’est bête mais je peux pas m’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil…..

Dans même pas deux ans, il sera le portrait craché de Lawrence.

A quelque différence près évidemment.

Il a la peau très pâle, presque blanche.

Celle de Law est plus foncée et ses cheveux sont plus épais, son torse est plus large et musclé et ses yeux gris sont moins grands…….

Vian n’aime pas trop le sport même s’il se débrouille bien, ça explique qu’il soit moins musclé, mais je pense que c’est aussi une caractéristique physique.

Je connais pas leurs parents, mais je dirais qu’il doit plus ressembler à sa mère qu’à son père et l’inverse pour mon proviseur.

La voix profondément agacée de Nate me ramène à la réalité.

_Vous pouvez arrêter de vous fixer comme ça. C’est extrêmement gênant.

_J’ai connu plus gênant, je siffle illico, en le regardant fixement.

Il devient rouge comme seul les roux peuvent l’être et détale sans demander son reste.

Ouaip quand je faisais le guet pour lui et Katsura on peu dire que j’en ai vue des choses gênantes….

Rien que d’y penser ça me retourne l’estomac.

Vivian jette un coup d’œil vers la porte de la salle de bain, puis vers moi avant de la refermer.

_Aller, donne moi ça… Il dit tranquillement en tendant la main.

_Tu me feras pas changer d’avis !

_Ce n’étais pas mon intention, tête de mule.

_Ha ha ha, je suis mort de rire, c’est quoi ton intention en me prenant mes ciseaux ?

_Eviter que tu n’es l’air de rien en sortant la salle de bain, il ricane en me prenant le dit ciseau des mains.

Je croise les bras et le regarde intensément.

_.............

_Tu compte faire comment pour te couper les cheveux de derrière ?

_............

Ok, il marque un point.

Mais l’est pas obligé d’afficher ce petit sourire victorieux qui me rappelle trop Law.

Trop.

Je me retourne brusquement pour ne pas qu’il voit que je rougis.

J’y pense depuis un moment.

Comment se serait entre moi et Law s’il avait mon age, qu’on était juste, des camarades de lycée.

Il ressemblerait énormément au Vivian qu j’ai derrière moi.

C’est vraiment stressant de penser ça.

Ca donne une toute autre dimension à notre relation à Vian et à moi.

Je frissonne en sentant ses mains se poser sur mes épaules.

_Alors ? Il murmure d’une voix rauque, comme s’il me demandait tout autre chose que « je peux te couper les cheveux ? ».

Je réponds pas « vas y » justement pour cette raison.

Je me secoue mentalement et me redresse.

_Ok, en plus s’ils sont mal coupés je pourrais engueuler quelqu’un !

_Pfff, n’importe quoi, il rigole en attrapant le peigne de Nate.

Vingt minutes plus tard il a fini.

Nate vient y apporter sa touche personnelle en nous prêtant son précieux sèche cheveux.

Bon le résultat est….Potable.

Non je suis pas sympa, c’est très bien.

Je m’attendais à pire, largement.

C’est coupé droit, bien court, mais pas trop.

J’irais chez le coiffeur ce week-end pour arranger le reste mais au moins j’aurais pas honte de me balader avec ça.

Bon c’est pas tout ça, mais avec ces conneries ils nous restent plus qu’une demi-heure pour nous habiller.

Finalement on est prêt à temps et les pions n’ont pas à hurler pour nous faire sortir de la chambre.

Au self, je m’isole dans un coin avec Viv.

Pas envie de subir mes petites brimades quotidiennes aujourd’hui.

Et puis j’ai déjà assez d’emmerdes comme ça pour en plus déclencher une bagarre.

Je suis tellement stressé que mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens.

Je crève la dalle mais je peux strictement rien avaler, alors je me contente de regarder avec envie Vian dévorer allègrement son pain nutela.

_Tu as fait ta dissert’ ?

_Mouais, je fais sans enthousiasme.

En vrai je me souvenais même plus qu’on avait une dissertation à faire.

Le prof va me décalquer.

La conversation retombe et j’ai pas trop envie de la relancer.

Cependant je prends sur moi pour respecter les efforts de Viv qui se creuse visiblement la tête pour me distraire.

_Merci, pour mes cheveux….

Sourire colgate.

_De rien.

_En fait, je m’attendais à un truc trop monstre, tu es doué.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, l’air gêné.

C’est trop mignon.

_Bah, quand j’étais plus jeune je passais beaucoup de temps au salon de coiffure ou travaillais la petite amie de mon frère, je suppose qu’à force de la regarder, j’ai du apprendre des choses.

Je zappe une partie de la phrase pour en extraire le plus important.

_La petite amie de ton frère ? Je fais, l’air de pas y toucher alors qu’en fait je crève de jalousie.  
_Hum, il répond en rajoutant du sucre dans son café. Elle s’appelait Caroline. Il est sorti avec elle deux ans avant ses fiançailles avec Eva. Je l’aimais bien, elle était mignonne et très gentille, mais moins drôle qu’Eva. Elle passait un CAP en alternance. Elle est venue à leur mariage puis ils ne se sont jamais revus.

_Tu étais très proche de La…ton frère à l’époque.

_Qu’est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

_Pour que tu connaisses si bien ses femmes, je réponds nonchalamment, stupidement rassuré de voir une rivale potentielle disparaître.

C’est vraiment con de me prendre la tête pour des futilités pareilles alors que dans pas moins de 5 heures je serais en face de mon père, mais, c’est fou ce que ça fait du bien.

L’important c’est de pas y penser.

_Siao ? Siao !!??

_Ah oui…je réponds vaguement sans bien savoir de quoi il parle.

Hélas il est pas dupe.

J’ai droit à la totale :

Moue boudeuse, regard noir, froncement de sourcil et le petit soupir exaspéré

_Tu n’écoutais pas.

_Bien sur que……. Ok non, désolé, tu peux répété ? Please ?

_Non.

_Viaaan…

Il soupire de nouveau avant de répéter et cette fois ci, je m’applique à rester bien attentif.

On finit de petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur puis la cloche sonne indiquant le début des cours et surtout le début du compte à rebours.

Je crève de trouille.

.

-///-x-///-

 

 

Il y a des moment ou je te regarde et ou rien ne me vient à l’esprit.

Je ne peux rien dire ou faire.

Juste te regarder.

Comme tout ce que j’ai pu vivre avant me parait dérisoire comparé à cela.

La troisième heure de cours est bien avancée mais je n’ai pas le cœur à écouter le professeur de biologie débiter ses discours aussi interminable qu’ennuyeux.

Le cours de bio, c’est pourtant le moment que je préfère.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne suis pas assis à côté de toi.

Et puisque je ne suis pas près de toi, je peux t’observer de tout mon soul, sans que tu t’en aperçoives.

Je peux regarder tes mains fines triturer nerveusement tes courtes mèches noires comme toujours quand tu es nerveux.

Celle que j’ai tenu entre mes doigts ce matin même.

Ils sont si doux… tes cheveux….

Je te regarde mordre tes stylos, méthodiquement, un à un, et quand il n’en un plus un seul en bon état, ce sont tes lèvres qui subissent ton excès de stress.

A force de t’observer, je connais le moindre de tes tics nerveux, le plus infime détail….

Toi, tu ne te rends compte de rien évidemment.

Tu es comme ça Siao.

Toujours lointain, comme si de trop lourdes et nombreuses préoccupations retenaient ton attention, même lorsqu’on discutait, ou que l’on s’embrassait.

Au fond, je savais bien que tu ne m’aimais pas vraiment.

Ton meilleur ami.

Dieu que ces mots peuvent être blessant !

Mais honnêtement, je m’en serais accommodé…. De savoir que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, du moment que tu faisais semblant…

Pitoyable non ?

Ouais ça l’est.

Mais j’avais besoin, non, j’ai besoin de t’avoir auprès de moi.

Tout le temps.

C’est pour ça que j’ai accepté de jouer le rôle du meilleur ami.

Oh, la rupture, je l’avais vu venir.

Il aurait fallut être soi con soi aveugle pour ne rien voir.

Et j’aime à croire que je ne suis ni l’un ni l’autre.

J’ai accepté des tas de chose de ta part, des tas…. Dans l’espoir que le rêve dure un peu plus longtemps.

Mais dès le départ, je savais que ce n’était qu’un rêve.

Meilleur ami ?

Ok, du moment que je suis près de toi.

Non, c’est faux.

Je ne veux pas être ton ami.

Je ne veux pas que tu aies quelqu’un d’autre dans ta vie.

Ça m’énerve, ça m’obsède.

Pourquoi tu m’obsèdes à ce point hein ?

Tu sais, je me suis longtemps demandé qui était l’autre.

L’autre, celui ou celle dont tu étais amoureux, même pendant qu’on sortait ensemble.

Oh, je ne dis pas tu me trompais.

Tu n’es pas comme ça non.

Au contraire, Siao, tu es bien le genre de personne à t’encombrer d’un tas de principes moraux bizarres et inexplicable.

Ils m’ont bien servit d’ailleurs, puisqu’il ton poussé à rester auprès de moi plus longtemps.

Mais en vérité ce n’était pas suffisant.

Tôt ou tard j’en aurais voulu plus.

Non, tu ne me trompais pas physiquement.

J’aurais préféré.

Quand on s’embrassait ce n’était pas moi que tu voyais.

Tu as toujours pensé que je ne m’en rendais pas compte.

Tu es bon comédien, je peux te reconnaître ça, mais de nous deux, c’est moi le meilleur dans ce domaine.

Je voulais faire durer le rêve…….

Je voulais des tas de choses…..

Cette personne, homme ou femme ? Je ne sais même pas.

Un homme je pense, et qui me ressemble physiquement.

Ça fait mal de penser ça.

Ça fait mal de t’imaginer dans les bras d’un autre.

Mal à en crever.

Tu le sais au moins ?!

Cet homme….

Je voudrais le rencontrer.

Je voudrais voir à quoi il ressemble, savoir qui il est, le connaître.

Je voudrais voir ce qu’il a de plus que moi.

Ce qui fait que tu l’aimes lui et pas moi.

J’ai été patient.

J’ai été tendre.

J’ai été compréhensif, même quand j’étais à la limite.

J’ai tout accepter de toi et pourtant…

Rien de ce que j’ai fait n’a été suffisant.

C’est trop injuste.

Lui ou elle, rien à battre, est ce qu’il t’aime vraiment au moins ?

A voir l’état de ton visage quand tu es rentré vendredi soir ça m’étonnerait.

Ouais je suis sûr que c’était lui, et je suis sûr qu’il vit dans l’école.

Un adulte ?

Le pire c’est que c’est possible !

Je ne veux pas.

J’ai tellement mal Siao, si tu savais…..

Mais tu ne vois rien.

Il faut dire pour ta défense que je montre rien non plus.

Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, je t’aime trop pour ça.

Non je mens.

La rupture je l’ai vu venir de loin, de très loin et pourtant je me suis lâché et j’ai tout fait pour te faire culpabiliser, tout.

Je veux que tu souffres comme moi je souffre !

Mais regarde, je n’ai pas assez de courage pour t’en vouloir plus d’une journée.

J’ai trop besoin de toi.

Je t’aime tellement……..

Et voilà, à peine je te pardonne que tu te détournes de nouveau de moi pour penser à un million d’autres choses.

A cet autre.

Il y a une chose que je dois te promettre Siao, une chose : je vais découvrir qui est cette autre personne.

Je dois le savoir parce qu’on ne peut pas lutter contre ce que l’on ne connaît pas.

Oui, je te récupérerais même si ça doit me prendre des années.

Je te montrerais combien je vaux mieux pour toi que cette personne.

Je te montrerais combien tu as eut tord de ne pas m’aimer.

 

-///-x-///-

 

Putain, j’ai jamais été aussi triste de ma vie en entendant la sonnerie libératrice annonçant le déjeuner et pour notre classe, la fin des cours pour aujourd’hui.

Je suis tellement nerveux que mes doigts tremblent.

J’arrive même pas à mettre ma trousse dans mon sac, c’est dire !

Heureusement Vian vient à la rescousse comme toujours.

Il place doucement mais fermement ses mains sur les miennes jusqu’à ce que les tremblements cesse.

Je peux finalement ranger mes affaires et mettre les voiles loin de cette salle de classe avant que le prof qui commence à nous regarder bizarrement ne se mette à poser des questions.

On papote un peu avant qu’il ne me laisse pour aller déjeuner.

Moi je file direct vers le secteur administratif.

Je suis en avance, mais j’ai envie de parler un peu à Law avant de voir mon père.

Pour me donner du courage.

Dieu sait qu’il m’en faut.

J’avais tord de penser que changer de pays effacerait tout.

C’est juste une illusion et il se déplace en personne pour me le rappeler.

La porte s’ouvre sans que j’ai frappé et je sursaute même pas.

Trop l’habitude.

_Pas humain, je grommelle pour le principe tandis qu’il s’écarte pour me laisser entrer.

La porte est à peine refermée que je me retrouve serré contre lui, sans trop savoir lequel de nous deux a fait le premier pas.

Soudain, il me repousse brutalement avant de me fixer, incrédule.

_Quoi, ma tête vous revient plus, c’est ça ? Je lâche, super énervé qu’il m’est repoussé.

J’étais bien moi.

_Tes cheveux…..

Ah…….

Ah ouais mes cheveux.

J’les avais oublié ceux là.

_Ça me va pas ?

_...........

_A ce point ?!

_Mais non !!

_Alors arrêtez de me fixer comme ça !

_Eh arrête de me brusquer et laisse moi une seconde pour m’y habituer.

_C’est Viv qui les à couper, je commence à le taquiner, c’est grâce à l’enseignement de… comment elle s’appelait déjà…..

_Caroline, il lâche de mauvaise grâce.

Moi je savoure, pour une fois que c’est moi qui le fait tourner en bourrique.

_Vous avez bonne mémoire……

_Saleté……

_Oui c’est moi, je fais avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre ma place tout contre lui.

Ses bras viennent reprendre leur place autour de mes épaules et je m’autorise à savourer leur poids sur moi pendant encore quelques secondes avant de me détacher de lui.

Manquerait plus que quelqu’un rentre…. Au hasard, mon père…. Et nous surprenne ainsi, je vous dis pas la merde que se serait.

L’atmosphère devient tout à coup super pesante.

Je sens bien qu’il veut me parler de mon père mais qu’il n’ose pas.

Ca tombe bien, j’ai pas envie d’en parler.

J’ai peur, j’ai peur……

_.Alors comme ça Vivian t’a parler de Caroline ?

_Ouais, il avait l’air de bien l’aimer, je répond illico, saisissent au vol la perche qu’il me lance.

_C’est normal, je suis rester avec elle assez longtemps.

_Vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble ? Je demande, ^plus comme une constatation que comme une question.

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

_Vivian ne t’en a jamais parlé….

_De quoi ? Je réplique, piqué par la curiosité.

_Il vit avec moi depuis qu’il a dix ans.

_Heu….

_Cela va faire 8 ans qu’il n’a pas vu nos parents.

_Pourquoi ?!

_C’est compliqué… tu lui demanderas.

_Pff, ça sent encore les embrouilles tout ça. Et moi qui me croyais malchanceux avec ma famille, visiblement vous aussi vous avez été verni.

Il se contente d’un triste petit sourire avant de tendre les bras pour un autre câlin, seulement quelqu’un frappe à la porte à se moment là.

J’ai tout d’un coup très froid et très chaud en même temps et je me retrouve incapable de bouger.

Lawrence me lance un petit sourire rassurant auquel je réponds par une grimace crispée.

Je vais crever de trouille.

La porte s’ouvre derrière moi.

La voix de mon père qui est grave et forte peu quand il le veut devenir douce et suave, comme à cet instant ou il salut mon proviseur.

Il n’a pas d’accent, il parle trop de langue différente pour ça.

Je me retourne lentement pour lui faire face.

Mon père n’a pas du tout l’air d’un asiatique niveau taille corpulence.

Il est aussi grand que Lawrence et sûrement aussi musclé.

Moi j’ai l’air d’une crevette entre eux deux.

Par contre les traits de son visage ne laisse aucun doute sur ses origines.

Yeux noirs en amande, cheveux courts très noirs et très fins, la peau de cette teinte si commune aux asiatiques, seul chose qu’à part la taille nous ne partageons pas.

Xian et moi avons la peau blanche comme un cachet d’aspirine.

Il me sourit gentiment et mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

Je connais ce sourire.

Ce sourire dit qu’il est très très en colère.

Et c’est pas ma petite fugue qui peu l’avoir mit dans cet état.

L’a trop l’habitude.

Même il aime bien ça.

« Il faut avoir un esprit indomptable » il me l’a souvent répété cette phrase.

Mais là……..

J’ai fait une connerie.

Très grave.

Je sais pas encore laquelle et je commence à me triturer les méninges, alors qu’on s’assoie, pour 1 trouvé la connerie et 2 une argumentation qui m’évitera de plus pouvoir marcher pendant une semaine.

Pendant que je réfléchis, ils ont déjà commencé à parler je prend donc la conversation au vol.

Je dois pas avoir manqué grand-chose.

J’ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie dans les bureaux de directeurs d’école quelconque alors le baratins je le connais par cœur et mon père aussi d’ailleurs.

On arrive enfin au passage le plus important, celui de la sanction.

Un avertissement, ce qui est très très sympa, ce que mon père ne tarde pas à faire remarqué d’une manière assez agressive.

Ça lui ressemble pas.

Lawrence lui a tapé dans l’œil et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Je saisis les regards qu’il se lance depuis tout à l’heure et je comprends les raisons de cette antipathie.

Un vrai coup de foudre à l’envers et aucun des deux ne doit avoir l’habitude de se retrouver face à quelqu’un hostile d’entrée de jeu.

Faut dire que niveau charisme mon père est plus que gâté et Lawrence…. Que dire de plus sinon que s’il me disait de me jeter par la fenêtre à ce moment même j’obéirais sans plus me poser de question.

Et c’est pas seulement parce que c’est moi et que j’en suis dingue, j’ai déjà vu l’effet de son charme agir sur d’autre.

Bref à voir les deux hommes les plus important de ma vie s’affronter du regard juste à côté de moi, ça me fout vraiment mal à l’aise.

_Je crois savoir mieux que vous quelles sont les sanctions les mieux adaptées, siffle Law.

_Vous êtes laxiste, réplique mon père.

Ça pourrait encore durée longtemps, ils sont aussi têtus l’un que l’autre alors je juge bon d’intervenir.

_C’est parce que j’ai eu des petits différents avec d’autres élèves que je suis allé faire un tour….

_Tu m’étonnes, lâche mon père avec un haussement de sourcils sarcastique. Vous auriez pu le préciser plus tôt.

_J’allais le faire, si vous ne me coupiez pas sans arrêt la parole.

Je sens le blizzard….

_Tu t’es battu ? Me demande brusquement mon père en fixant ma lèvre qui avait bien commencé à cicatriser en quatre jours mais que j’ai rouverte en les mordillant ce matin en cours.

_Oui, je réponds sans mentir.

Mon père a encore comme Law, ( si je leur trouve encore une similitude je me jette par la première fenêtre que je trouve) un espèce de don pour deviner les pensées des autres et en particulier quand on lui ment.

Certes je me suis pas fait cette blessure en me battant, mais au début de l’année j’ai frappé Katsura, ce qu’on peut considéré comme un début de baston.

Alors c’est pratiquement comme si je disais la vérité.

_Tu as gagné ?

_Pas vraiment……….c’est devenu mon pote.

Bonne réponse.

Son sourire gagne deux bons degrés.

Encore une maxime de mon père : si un gars a une tête qui ne te reviens pas fais en toi un ami.

J’ai gagné un bon point.

Youpi !

Putain je veux me casser d’ici.

Ils papotent encore un peu ou plutôt se balancent des piques à n’en plus finir puis vient finalement le moment redouter.

Ils se lèvent tout les deux avant de se serrer la main, tentant par la même de briser les doigts de l’autre.

J’adresse un pauvre petit sourire à Law, pour le rassurer, avant de suivre mon père vers la sortie.

Akagi nous attend devant une voiture noire assez classe.

Akagi c’est son secrétaire particulier.

Sympa si on aime le genre venimeux.

Je sais qu’il est fou amoureux de Xian.

Mais il ne se fait pas d’illusion.

Même s’il est une des seules personnes à pouvoir se targuer d’avoir gagné la confiance de mon père, il reste tout de même un homme du peuple.

La différence de statut social entre lui et Xian est trop grande.

J’aurais presque pitié de lui s’il n’était pas l’âme damné de mon père et donc, un ennemi potentiel.

On monte tout les trois dans la voiture.

Akagi au volant et mon père et moi à l’arrière.

Le silence devient vite pesant.

Mon corps est parcouru de sueur froide.

Je ressens sa présence comme on ressent la peur, le danger.

L’excitation en moins.

Ce n’est pas la peur qu’on a avant de faire un tour de grand huit, mais plutôt celle qu’on ressent quand on voit une voiture arrivée droit sur vous et qu’on sait qu’on ne pourra pas l’éviter.

Finalement l’interrogatoire commence, en douceur.

_Je t’avoue que je m’inquiétais un peu Siao lang, pas de bagarre, pas de comportement violent, tu n’as rien cassé, tu ne réponds pas aux professeurs, tu as même de bonnes notes…. Vraiment, en lisant mon petit rapport tout les mois, je me demandais ce qu’on avait bien put faire de mon fils.

Il ricane doucement.

Je hais quand il rit comme ça.

Mais comme je dis rien (j’ai pas intérêt) il continue sur sa lancé.

_Alors quand ton lycée m’a appelé pour me dire que tu avais fugué, j’ai été très surpris.

On tourne autour du pot.

Il y a autre chose.

La tension de mon corps ne s’abaisse pas.

Je sens le danger et j’ai très peur.

Si au moins j’avais une idée de ce qu’il…….

_Tu ne prends plus la peine de répondre à ton père ?

_Pardon, je suis désolé.

_Vraiment ? Répond il, moqueur.

J’ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, on est arrivé à son hôtel.

Le meilleur de la ville, ce qui ne m’étonne pas.

Il échange quelques mots en japonais avec Akagi avant d’entrer.

Le trajet jusqu’à sa suite me parait interminable et en même temps, bien trop court.

Les sueurs froides me reprennent, mes jambes flageolent et je sens que je vais pas tarder à vomir.

A peine la porte c’est elle refermé derrière nous, à clé, ça va de soi, que je m’en prend une en pleine figure.

Je l’attendais pas si rapidement et je m’écroule à cause du choc.

Pourtant il a pas frappé fort.

C’est juste le début.

Je masse ma pommette droite et tente de me relever.  
Il m’attrape par le col et me relève brusquement avec une facilité qui me surprend, encore aujourd’hui.

_Tu sais que je m’inquiète beaucoup pour toi Siao, tu sais ça, n’est ce pas ?

_Oui papa.

_J’ai fais beaucoup d’effort pour te donner une éducation correcte, faire de toi un homme, tu le sais ?

_Oui papa.

_Alors tu vas pouvoir m’expliquer quel sont les obscurs raisons qui t’on poussé à commettre un acte aussi immonde qu’immorale ?

Mais de quoi il parle bon dieu !!?????

_Je ne comprend pas…

VLAN

Je retourne embrasser le sol.

J’arrive à peine à respirer quand il me relève pour la deuxième fois.

_Tu sais très bien ce dont je parle Siao, arrête de me prendre pour un abruti.

Je respire, calme.

Ça ne peut pas être ce à quoi je pense.

Vian et moi on a été super discret.

Ça ne peut pas…….

Je croise son regard.

C’est pire que d’habitude.

C’est ça.

Il sait, je sais pas comment mais….. oh dieu……..

_Toi, avec un… un… mon propre fils… je croyais pourtant t’avoir bien surveillé. Va-t-il falloir que je recommence tout à zéro Siao ? Tu embrasses un garçon dans l’enceinte même du lycée et maintenant tu fugues ? Qu’est ce que tu es allé faire hein ?

J’ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu’il se met à me rouer de coup.

_C’est pas ce que tu crois, c’est lui qui m’a embrassé, moi je voulais pas…..

Je bredouille, je dis n’importe quoi, tout pourvut qu’il arrête.

Ça le calme et j’ai juste le temps de me recroqueviller sur le sol avant qu’il ne me remette sur mes jambes pour la troisième fois.

Je tiens plus debout, il est obligé de me soutenir mais ça n’a pas l’air de le gêner.

Mes côtes me font très mal et j’ai un goût de fer dans la bouche.

Je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer.

Se serait encore pire.

_Vraiment ? Il reprend, plein de fiel.

_Oui, oui, je te le jure. C’était juste un pote, je savais pas que c’était une putain de tantouze. Crois moi.

_Mais je ne demande pas mieux qu’à te croire. C’était la raison de vos disputes ?

Il parle bien de Vian… mais c’est pas possible…. Comment il a put savoir.

Comment il….

_Oui, c’est ça…………c’est ça………

Son poing s’abat de nouveau sur ma joue mais beaucoup plus fort cette fois si.

_Je ne tolère pas les mensonges Siao lang, tu le sais non ? Une tarlouze te fais des avances et tu ne fais que te « disputer » avec lui ?

Nan, je lui aurais collé mon point dans la figure et je l’aurais massacré……..

Qu’est ce que je peux dire ?

Ou faire.

J’ai mal……….

_Il est populaire, je voulais pas me mettre encore plus els autres à dos………

_Depuis quand cela te dérange t’il ?

_Depuis que je vis ici ! J’ai hurlé.

Il semble se calmer.

Un sourire satisfait s’installe sur ses lèvres.

Je l’ai convaincu ?

Pitié dieu faite que oui.

_Finalement t’envoyer ici n’était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose…. Tu apprends la vie en société…… c’est bien…..Bon parle moi de ta fugue maintenant……..

Je réfléchis pas.

Je crois que j’en suis arrivé à un stade ou je ne peu même plus penser.

J’ai mal partout.

Du sang coule de ma bouche et j’ai l’impression que mes boyaux se tordent à l’intérieur de mon ventre.

Je réfléchis plus.

Je mens mieux quand je réfléchis pas.

Le mensonge vient tout seul.

Il coule comme de l’eau, comme une évidence, comme la vérité.

Je me demande ce qu’on ressent quand on dit la vérité………..

_C’était pas… la première fois que je sortais, là, j’ai pas été prudent….j’étais inquiet, pour elle…..

Je sais que ce que je dis est crédible, totalement en accord avec l’ancien Siao, le coureur rebelle que j’étais au Japon…… celui qu’il veut me voir être et que moi je vois disparaître peu à peu chaque jour…….depuis que je le connais….

_Alors c’est encore une histoire de fille, il ricane doucement, mais je sens le contentement dans sa voix, il commence à me croire, parle moi de cette fille……….

Le mensonge, encore….

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais c’est la description d’Evangeline qui me vient immédiatement à l’esprit.

En fait si je sais….

C’est la seule personne du sexe féminin qui m’est fait une impression assez favorable depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce pays pour que je puisse me souvenir de à quoi elle ressemble.

La seule que j’ai regardé comme je regarderais une conquête potentielle.

La seule depuis Law.

_Elle a …… 25 ans, brune, très très jolie, gentille………

_Tu l’aimes ?

_Je ne sais pas……..

_Je pense que je suis à deux doigts de te croire fils, mais tu sais que je suis un homme prudent, je préfère prendre des précautions…….. Prends ton portable et appelle cette femme…….. Tout de suite…….

Je m’exécute, mécaniquement, comme en transe……..

Du sang tombe sur mon portable alors que je tape ton numéraux.

Mon père s’assoie près de moi et l’essuie presque tendrement avant de me prendre le portable des mains.

Sa sonne puis elle décroche…..

J’entends sa jolie voix argentine et ça me rassure un peu.

_Allo ?

Il raccroche et attend.

Ma tête tourne et je fais de gros efforts pour pas tomber dans les pommes.

Je sais bien ce qu’il pense…..

Si elle rappelle c’est que qu’elle me connaît et que c’est pas un faux numéro.

Si au moment de décroché elle utilise mon nom c’est que mon numéro est dans son portable et que donc ce n’est pas une simple connaissance et enfin, si on sort vraiment ensemble elle dira quelque chose comme « chéri, c’est toi qui m’a appelé ? ».

Malgré mon état je peu pas m’empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

Mon portable sonne.

Il décroche.

_Siao, sweetheart ? C’’est bien toi qui vient de m’appelé ?

Il me passe le portable avec un sourire triomphant.

Il a ce qu’il voulait.

La preuve que j’aime les femmes.

J’ai envie de rire.

De rire très fort…….. Et de pleurer aussi…

_Siao ???? La voix de Line ce fit plus pressente au téléphone. Elle est inquiète…… il y a de quoi, c’est la première fois que je l’appelle comme ça, au milieu de la journée.

_Pardon trésors, je me sentais pas bien, j’avais envie d’entendre ta voix, je murmure en regardant le sourire de mon père gagner quelques bons degrés.

_Tu vas bien ? Elle s’exclame, c’est encore cette horrible femme qui t’a fait quelque chose ?!

_Ouais en quelque sorte, je te rappellerais ce soir si tu veux bien……….

_Siao……..

_Tu seras là bientôt n’est ce pas ?

_Oui, plus qu’une semaine et demi… elle murmure tendrement, tu es sûr que……..

_Oui, ne t’inquiète pas… je te raconterais tout en détails ce soir ok ?

_........ Prends soin de toi sweetheart, promis.

_Ouais, je te promets.

Je raccroche et mon père éclate de rire.

_Et en plus il y a une autre femme dans l’affaire ? Ah fils, tu n’a spas changer, j’ai eut tort de m’inquiété. Il ricane en me balançant une grande claque dans le dos qui me coupe le souffle.

Il se lève d’un bond et me remet sur mes pieds aussi sec.…..

J’ai l’impression de n’être qu’un jouet dans ses bras.

Une poupée désarticulée avec laquelle il s’amuse.

C’est peut-être ce qu’il pense.

Il ne dit plus rien et son regard à quelque chose d’étrange, quelque chose que je n’avais encore jamais vu dans ses yeux si froid.

Comme de la glace noires.

Il caresse doucement ma joue et murmure.

_Les femmes sont des poisons fils, mais je préfère encore ça plutôt que d’autre solution…..Que jamais je n’apprenne que tu as des relations avec un homme, jamais…… sinon, je te jure que je te tuerais……. Tu as bien compris……

_O….oui…….. Je bredouille, terrifier….

De la glace noire…ces yeux………

Il le ferait, me tuer……..

_Bien, maintenant, tu connais la suite, n’est ce pas ?

Je vais pleurer…….

Non, je dois pas……. Je dois pas……. Sinon, sinon………

Je ne reconnais même pas la voix qui sort de ma bouche.

A peine un gémissement ténu.

Pathétique.

Mais j’ai si peur……..

_Mais… tu as dit…. Que tu me croyais……..

_Oui, mais je veux être sûr……. il murmure doucement, comme s’il parlais à un petit enfant……… c’est la première fois qu’il me parle comme ça, qu’il me touche ou me regarde de cette façon…….. Son regard, comme de la glace noire…..

Sa tendresse m’effraie plus que sa violence.

Il n’est pas comme d’habitude……. et j’ai si peur………

Par réflexe j’essaie de me dégager mais il m’en empêche en me tordant un bras dans le dos.

Je crie.

Il me le tord un peu plus et ça continue jusqu’à ce que je n’aie même plus la force de crier.

De sa main libre il déboutonne mon pantalon et le baisse, ainsi que mon boxer.

Ses doigts s’affairent alors à rechercher la preuve de ma culpabilité, meurtrissant ma peau et tuant le peu de fierté qu’il me reste.

Je sursaute violemment qu’en le premier entre et la pression sur mon bras s’accentue me forçant à me coller contre lui.

Il va me le casser.

Et moi je vais vomir.

Je veux mourir.

Ce n’est pas ma première inspection, loin de là.

Normalement je me déshabille entièrement, il regarde froidement, examine cliniquement ce qu’il a à examiner et me vire sans plus de ménagement.

Mais aujourd’hui c’est différent…….purement immonde.

Le deuxième doigt……..

J’enfoui mon visage contre lui pour ne plus voir ce qui ce passe.

J’essaie d’oublier.

Faire comme si je n’étais pas là.

Penser à autre chose.

C’est cette histoire avec Vian qui l’a chamboulé.

Il s’inquiète pour moi.

Il a peur que je rate ma vie.

Voila l’explication.

Pourquoi ce n’est pas encore terminé hein ?!

Laisse moi je t’en prie, tu vois bien que j’ai couché avec personne………

Sa bouche vient tout près de mon oreille et il murmure.

_On dirait que tu as été sage, c’est bien…… n’oublie pas, tu m’appartiens. Ne l’oublie jamais. Mon fils, ma propriété, ma chose. Tu te crois en sécurité ici ? Tu as tort fils, si jamais il me prenait l’envie de te faire revenir au Japon, tu y reviendrais, de gré ou de force. Alors soi sage. Très sage………

Sa bouche frôle mon oreille et enfin ses doigts se retirent et il me laisse aller.

Je me laisse tomber sur la moquette, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

J’ai froid, mal, honte…….

Etrange comme ces trois choses vont toujours de mise avec mon père…….

_Ryûchi, soigne le et couche le, je veux qu’il est l’air de quelque chose ce soir.

_Oui Kyô-sama, répond Akagi en m’aidant à me relever avant de m’emmener dans la salle de bain.

La salle de bain est bien digne d’une suite, immense, classe et surchauffé.

Heureusement, je crève de froid.

Akagi m’assoie sur le bord de la baignoire et commence à farfouiller dans la trousse à pharmacie.

_Ne remontez pas votre pantalon, il dit calmement en me voyant faire.

_Quoi ?!

_Vous saignez.

Je regarde mes cuisses.

_Ah oui, je saigne…….

Il s’approche et se met à genou devant moi.

Le silence s’installe tandis qu’il passe de la pommade sur ma pommette gauche.

_Pourquoi continuez vous sans arrêt à défier votre père ? Vous aimez tout ça ?

_J’essaie de vivre. C’est mal ?

Il secoue tristement la tête.

_Je suppose que non.

Ce sont les seules paroles qu’on échange jusqu’à la fin.

Lui il a dédier sa vie à ne plaire qu’à mon père, il ne peut pas me comprendre.

Il peut juste compatir et encore, parce que j’ai le même visage que Xian……

Connard……..

Je me souviens, quand j’étais enfant, c’était souvent lui qui s’occupait de moi après.

Il m’aidait à prendre ma douche quand j’étais trop amoché, comme maintenant.

Mon bras est pratiquement devenu entièrement violet.

Je peux à peine le bouger.

Il me sors de la douche, m’essuie, comme si j’étais encore un gosse.

Je le laisse faire.

Trop mal partout.

Finalement, après m’avoir sécher il m’emmène dans la chambre de mon père et me couche dans le lit.

Un grand et beau lit ;

Confortable, doux et chaud à souhait.

_Dormez, je viendrais vous réveillez tout à l’heure.

_Tu veux pas me border non plus, je crache plein de ressentiment.

Plus encore que mon père.

Akagi est celui qui me considère comme un objet.

Le joujou de son patron, qu’il faut réparer quand il est cassé.

C’est répugnant.

Il s’approche et replis soigneusement les couvertures autour de moi.

_Vous voulez aussi une histoire ? Il demande très sérieusement.

_Connard ! Je crache en tentant de le frapper.

Manque de bol, avec un bras engourdi et un autre inutilisable il y a pas grand chose à faire et je m’effondre stupidement sur le lit.

Il me remet dans le lit et replace patiemment les couvertures.

Mon bras me fait un mal de chien et je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement de douleur.

_Arrêtez de vous agiter, vous allez aggraver vos blessures. Je repasserais dans deux heures pour vous remettre de la crème, d’ici là, dormez.

Je dis rien et me pelotonne sous la couette, les larmes aux yeux.

Il sors finalement et je tarde pas à m’endormir, épuiser physiquement et moralement.

 

* * *

 

 

Akagi est passé en tout deux fois pour me remettre de la crème anti-hématome.

A chaque fois je me suis rendormie comme une masse.

Mais cette fois ce n’est pas la caresse de ses mains sur ma peau qui me réveille mais une voix que je connais bien.

Celle de Xian.

_ Pousse toi Akagi ! Je veux voir mon frère ! AIE !! Lâche moi ! Je vais te…….mhmmmmhm !

Si j’étais pas dans un si mauvais état je pourrais presque en rire.

Je me redresse péniblement.

L’horrible sensation d’être passé sous une moissonneuse batteuse est toujours là mais au moins mon mal de tête c’est calmé et mes idées sont claires.

Un coup d’œil au réveil m’apprend qu’il est 19h passé…..

La porte s’ouvre finalement à la volée et Xian bondit littéralement sur le lit comme un diable de Tasmanie.

Elle est déchaînée et ça me fait rire.

Mais comme mes côtes ne sont pas d’accord je m’arrête très vite.

Son sourire s’évanouit au moment ou Akagi ouvre les rideaux de la chambre et qu’elle voit mon visage .On échange pas un mot là-dessus.

Je ne me souviens pas d’un seul moment dans notre enfance ou on en ait parlé.

Elle se contente juste de se serrer contre moi et de me caresser les cheveux.

On dit souvent que dans ces cas là, le geste compte plus que la parole.

Je ne crois pas moi.

Parfois j’ai envie de la secouer, de lui dire : regarde, mais regarde ! Tu trouves ça normal ?!

Mais je ne le fais jamais.

J’ai pas le courage.

Je détourne donc tranquillement la conversation.

_Alors, t’en pense quoi, je fais en désignant mes cheveux.

Elle fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, m’observant avec un tel sérieux que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de ricaner.

_Mmm, c’est bien, ça te va mieux je trouve ! Mais quand est ce que tu es allé chez le coiffeur ?!

_C’est un pote qui me les a coupé, je fais tandis qu’Akagi m’aide à me lever du lit.

Xian lui prend la crème des mains avant de lui jeter un regard mauvais.

Dommage pour lui, elle peut pas le saquer.

_je vais le faire, tu peux partir !

_Kyô-sama m’a dit de rester auprès du jeune maître, réplique t’il tranquillement avec cet air impassible qu’on déteste, Xian et moi.

Il s’installe alors dans un coin de la pièce et observe Xian pendant qu’elle me passe de la crème sur le torse et le bras.

Les bleus son horrible à voir mais au moins, il a à peu près épargné mon visage.

Les mains de Xian sont douce et chaude et sa m’apaise.

La douleur semble moins présente quand elle est là, comme si on la partageait.

_Papa nous invite au restaurant ce soir, comme il ne pourra pas être là pour notre anniversaire.

_Super, je lâche avant d’avoir un haut le coeur.

_Siao ça va ??!!

J’ai pas le temps de répondre qu’Akagi est déjà sur moi.

Il m’aide à arriver jusqu’à la salle de bain et à ne pas tomber dans mon vomi comme tout à l’heure.

_Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre, il murmure en posant ses mains glacées comme la peau d’un serpent sur mon front.

_Lâche moi !

_Xian, pouvez vous l’aidez à s’habiller pendant que je prépare ses médicaments, fait il comme si de rien était.

Une demi heure plus tard je suis habillé et les médicaments qu’Akagi m’a donnés font si bien effets que j’arrive à marcher sans problème.

Et hélas une heure plus tard notre père, de retour de son rendez vous nous emmène au restaurant, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, comme s’il ne c’était rien passé.

On est assis donc tous les quatre dans un des restos les plus chers de la ville.

J’ai le droit de commander tout ce que je veux et pourtant je sais que je n’arriverais pas à avaler quoi que se soit.

_Xian chérie, qu’est ce que c’est que cette coiffure ? Tu étais bien plus jolie les cheveux long, il dit avec un petit air boudeur.

_Tu es trop vieux jeu papa, c’et la mode d’avoir les cheveux courts.

_Une fille doit avoir de longs cheveux et un garçon les cheveux courts, c’est comme ça, il répond d’un ton sans réplique.

Elle soupire mais acquiesce, elle a pas le choix de toute façon.

_Je me les laisserai pousser alors.

_C’est bien ma fille, il dit en lui caressant les cheveux d’un air satisfait.

Ça me rend absolument malade.

Mon ventre se tord et se révulse, mes côtes me torturent

Non, c’est lui qui me torture.

Le voir sourire alors qu’il……..

La voir lui sourire alors qu’elle sait.

Elle sait.

Elle l’aime plus que moi, c’est ça qui me torture.

J’ai envie de l’attraper par le bras et de m’enfuir avec elle loin de lui.

J’ai envie de la secouer très fort pour effacer ce regard plein d’admiration et d’affection qu’elle lui porte.

J’ai envie, d’être ailleurs, oh mon dieu, je ne veux pas rester ici.

J’ai un brusque haut le cœur et je ne vois que du noir pendant quelques secondes.

Quand la lumière revient, il me regarde tout les trois avec des airs très inquiet.

Deux factices et un véritable.

Mes jambes tremblent.

Je me lève pourtant et demande à mon père si je peux aller aux toilettes comme le gentil jouet que je suis.

Il acquiesce avec un sourire qui me révulse encore un peu plus avant d’ajouter :

_Tu es bien pâle fils, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Quelque chose se brise alors dans ma tête.

Je crois bien que je me serais jeter sur lui, là dans ce restaurant bonder, devant ma sœur, si les mains fermes d’Akagi sur mes épaules ne m’avaient pas ramener à la raison.

_Je vais l’accompagner, c’est plus prudent, dit il tranquillement en accentuant un peu plus la pression.

_Mon père acquiesce encore, toujours avec ce sourire.

Ce sourire.

J’ai pas le temps de dire un mot que son larbin m’a déjà entraîné vers les chiottes.

Arriver là bas, j’entre dans les toilette le plus proches de la porte et vomi tout ce que je peux, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose vu ce que j’ai mangé.

Soudain tout mon corps devient mou et j’aurais probablement plongé dans la cuvette si Akagi ne m’avaient pas rattrapé.

Déjà que j’ai plus grand-chose dans le ventre à force.

_Si vous continuez à vomir vos médicaments, vous n’allez pas allez mieux, il dit en me remettant sur pied avant de m’essuyer le visage avec un mouchoir imbiber d’eau froide.

Je le dis pas mais ça me fait vraiment du bien.

J’ai l’impression d’être dans un four tellement j’ai chaud.

Revenu à table, la torture reprend de plus belle.

Xian et mon père discute joyeusement tandis qu’Akagi et moi on fait semblant de manger en silence.

Il me donne de l’aspirine avec un verre d’eau et je le remercie du bout des lèvres.

A la fin du repas, notre père nous tend deux enveloppes à Xian et à moi.

_Comme je ne pourrais pas être la vendredi, je vous donne votre cadeau en avance, en espérant que vous en ferez bon usage.

Un carte de crédit.

On sort du restaurant.

Il fait nuit et l’air frais me fait du bien.

Je dois la contemplé d’un d’une drôle de façon car il se penche sur moi en souriant avant de demander.

_Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

_Si, merci beaucoup.

_De rien fils, il répond en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

J’ai une envie folle de me jeter sur lui et de l’étrangler, sérieux.

Mais je me retiens, de toute façon j’ai trop mal partout pour faire quoi que se soit.

Je dois prendre sur moi.

Dans dix minutes il sera partit.

Juste dix petites minutes.

Juste…

_Siao ?

_Hn ?

_Tu ne m’écoutes pas !

_Pardon Xian….

_C’est rien, elle fait en plaquant sa main sur mon front. On va vite rentrer à la maison et tu me feras le plaisir de prendre des médicaments et te reposer.

_Quoi ?

_Si tu avais écouter ta sœur tu saurais que tu dors chez ta mère ce soir. Je me suis arrangé avec le maître d’internat. Maintenant montez dans la voiture.

Je vais le tuer !

J’avance vers lui mais Xian me retiens en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

_Papa, on peut rentrer à pied tu sais, on est grand maintenant.

Il fronce les sourcils et me jette un coup d’œil amusé qui me donne une fois de plus la nausée.

_Vous êtes sur ?

_Leur maison n’est pas loin Kyô-sama, ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seul, intervient Akagi. Vous avez encore deux rendez vous important.

_Hum, je suppose que tu as raison.

Sur ces mots il nous attire tout les deux contre lui dans une étreinte aussi brève qu’impersonnel avant de monter dans la voiture.

Akagi s’incline profondément devant nous puis fait de même.

Les rues sont désertes mais bien éclairés et on marche tous les deux, main dans la main.

Heureusement qu’on n’habite pas loin parce que je suis pas loin du malaise.

Mais franchement resté une seconde plus avec lui, ça m’aurait tué.

On passe devant le lycée et la main de Xian se resserre doucement sur la mienne.

J’aime les mains de Xian, chaude et douce.

J’aime sa présence, son parfum, mais à cet instant, quelque chose cloche.

Elle parait nerveuse.

Mal à l’aise.

Elle veut me parler, je le sens de la même façon que je sens sa main dans la mienne.

Elle cherche les mots, ce qui est assez rare chez elle.

Si on a un trait de caractère commun, c’est bien la spontanéité.

Finalement elle s’arrête et se met face à moi.

Son air sérieux ne me dit rien qui vaille mais j’attends tout de même.

Sa main glisse finalement sur ma joue, caressant d’abord l’hématome sur ma pommette gauche, puis celui sur le coin de ma bouche.

Ils sont petits, rien à voir avec mon torse et mon bras, cependant on ne peut pas ne pas les remarquer.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi ?

_Pourquoi tu fait toujours tout pour fâcher papa ?

Je repousse brusquement sa main.

_Arrête ça Xian, maintenant ! Je gronde, la colère remontant en moi.

Seulement elle ne semble pas m’entendre.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle continue.

_Pourquoi tu fais tout pour l’énerver, pourquoi tu fais tout pour briser notre famille hein ? Tout ce que papa veut ‘est qu’on soit bien éduquer tout les deux, pour qu’on est un bon avenir, il s’inquiète énormément pour…..

_C’est un connard ! Je dis si calmement que je me surprends moi-même.

Là je crois que je suis au-delà de la colère.

Au-delà de tout.

C’est la première fois qu’on en parle.

Depuis toutes ces années, jamais on en avait vraiment discuté.

Sujet tabou, même entre nous.

_Pourquoi tu le détestes autant !?? Elle s’énerve.

_Regarde mon visage et tu comprendras, utilise un peu ta putain de mémoire et tu seras encore loin du compte !

_Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à le provoquer !

_J’essaie de vivre ma vie !

_En embrassant un mec ???!!!

Le silence se fait soudain.

Je crois que je mourir, sérieusement.

Si je pouvais faire un geste, se serait de m’étendre sur le sol et de mourir.

Mais je ne peux rien faire.

Juste contempler son joli visage de poupée chinoise animé par la tristesse et la colère.

Rien d’autre.

_C’est toi……….

_Siao…..

Ma voix enfle brusquement.

_C’est toi qui lui rapporte ce que je fais !????

_C’est pour toi que je le fais !

_QUOI ???!

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je le fais parce que je m’inquiète pour toi ! Tout ce que je fais c’est parce que je t’aime, tu m’entends ? Je t’aime moi ! Je…..

_«  _Pourquoi vous me faite ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?_

__Parce que je t’aime Siao Lang, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi, rien que pour toi, parce que je t’aime plus que tout »._

_CA SUFFIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAIT TOI !!!

Elle tente de s’accrocher à moi, je la repousse si brutalement qu’elle tombe par terre.

Elle pleure et moi aussi.

_Siao, je t’aime...

_Arrête ! Je ne veux plus entendre ça ! Je hurle en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles dans un geste stupidement enfantin.

_Siao……elle sanglote.

Je supporte pas de la voir pleurer, mais je ne peux plus me taire.

Je peux plus.

Tout ce que j’ai gardé pour moi pendant toute ces années, il faut qu’elle le sache, qu’elle comprenne.

Je donnerais mon âme pour qu’elle comprenne ne serais ce qu’un peu tout ce que j’ai du endurer.

_Comment tu as put Xian ? Je te faisais confiance !

_Je l’ai fait pour toi !!! Pour toi !

_NON ! Arrête de me dire ça ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces mots !

Des larmes brûlantes comme de l’acide coule sur mes joues et j’ai mal absolument partout seulement je en peux pas m’arrêter.

Il faut que je le dise.

A quelqu’un….

Quelqu’un doit savoir…. Même si elle le sait déjà, j’ai besoin d’entendre ces mots sortir de ma bouche. De me libérer.

_Il ne m’éduque pas Xian… il m’a frappé… avec ces doigts il, il……. Il me torture. Depuis toutes ces années il me torture !! Et toi tu savais ! Tu savais et tu m’as trahis ! Tu… tu….

J’arrive plus à parler.

Ni à penser.

La voir pleurer, là sous mes yeux, savoir qu’elle m’a vendu à notre père…. La voir souffrir… c’est trop.

Je m’enfuis.

Je cours longtemps et mes pas me mènent presque instinctivement au lycée. Les grilles son fermé depuis longtemps alors je suis obligé d’escalader le mur.

Je me retrouve de l’autre côté sans trop savoir comment j’ai fais pour escalader ce mur vu mon état physique,

Heureusement pour moi, le bâtiment de l’internat est encore ouvert.

Finalement je me retrouve devant l’appartement de Lawrence, encore une fois.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et j’arrive à peine à respirer.

J’ai juste le temps de sonner avant de m’effondrer devant la porte.

J’ai juste le temps d’entendre la porte d’entrer s’ouvrir avant le trou noir.

 

 

Quand j’ouvre les yeux, c’est la panique !

Je suis incapable de dire où je suis.

Tout mon corps me fait abominablement souffrir mais au moins je suis au chaud et confortablement installé.

Je me redresse difficilement et parcours la pièce des yeux.

Je suis couché sur un grand lit, deux places au moins emmitoufler dans un gros édredon rouge.

C’est une chambre d’ado, ça se voit tout de suite.

La tapisserie est dans les ton brun orangé et les rideau son aussi rouge que les draps du lit.

Il y a un vieux bureau une bibliothèque et une immense armoire en bois roux.

La seule lumière qui éclaire la pièce est celle de la lampe de chevet.

L’ambiance est très chaleureuse et agréable alors je me laisse aller une seconde contre montagne de coussin moelleux avec lesquels ont m’a callé avant de me redresser brusquement.

Je sais même pas ou je suis !!

Réfléchissons… allez mémoire travaille….. Non arrête, c’est bon ! Finalement c’est pas si important de se rappeler… mais qu’est ce que je raconte moi ???

Cette fois ci c’est définitif, je perds la tête !

Quelqu’un entre soudain dans la chambre.

Je reste un instant figé en le voyant.

Je m’attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

_Ah, tu es réveillé, tu m’as fait une de ces peurs !

_Viv…Vian….

_N’ai pas l’air aussi étonné, il répond en venant s’asseoir sur le bord du lit.

_Que…… qu’est ce que je fais là…….

_Tu es venu t’évanouir sur le pas de ma porte, et là tu es dans ma chambre, il répond tranquillement avant de me collé un thermomètre dans la bouche. Qu’est ce qui c’est passé ?

Oh merde.

Mais qu’est ce que je fais là putain !!

Qu’est ce que je vais lui dire !??

Des mensonges comme d’hab me répond une petite voix dans ma tête.

Bonne idée en répond une autre, vas y ment !

Et moi comme un automate de je m’exécute même si j’entends une troisième voix tout au fond de moi qui me crie qu’elle ne veut plus mentir.

_J’avais… besoin de te voir… et… j’espérais que tu serais… là….

Son visage s’éclaire comme celui d’un petit garçon avant de redevenir brusquement sérieux.

Il soupire en passant la main dans ces cheveux.

_Me dit pas des trucs comme ça, Siao, je vais finir par me faire des idées.

A ces mots, je sais pas pourquoi mais mes larmes se mettent à couler toutes seules sur mes joues et je m’effondre.

_Je suis désolé… je sais que c’est pas bien ce que je fais… je suis horrible… et … et … je….mais je voulais vraiment voir….et…

_Eh, calme toi, c’est moi qui suis désolé… c’est évident que ça va pas… je t’en prie, ne pleure pas…. Il s’exclame en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Non… toi tu a rien à te reprocher ! Moi, je suis un monstre…. C’est sûrement pour ça qu’il… et qu’elle aussi… sinon…. Je suis si désolé….

Je sais plus ce que je dis.

Tout tourne dans ma tête… tout ce que je sais, c’est que pour une fois, je dis la vérité.

Vian me redresse brutalement et me gifle.

Je m’arrête de pleurer sous le choc.

Son beau visage animé par la colère me fait horriblement penser à Lawrence, attisant encore un peu plus ma culpabilité.

_Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Tu n’es pas un monstre. Siao, je sais pas ce qui c’est passé, mais personne ne mérite les coups que tu as reçu, personne ! Alors ne dis pas ça.

_Tu penses ce que tu dis ? Je bredouille en serrant ses bras comme s’il allait s’évaporer dans la seconde.

Il n’est pas Lawrence.

Mais c’est mon ami.

Et j’ai tellement besoin d’entendre ce qu’il dit.

« Tu n’es pas un monstre, tu n’as rien fait de mal, tu ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi »

J’ai besoin d’entendre ça pour m’en convaincre.

Xian…….

N’importe qui, mais pas elle.

Pas elle.

Les mains fraîches de Vian sur mon visage me ramènent à lui.

Je ne suis plus capable de prendre une seule initiative.

Ma tête tourne et je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à m’évanouir de nouveau.

_Calme toi d’accord ? Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

Il m’aide à me déshabiller et me rallonge délicatement dans le lit comme Akagi quelques heures plus tôt.

Sauf que là je me sens en sécurité.

A l’abris.

Les draps sont frais et ça me fait du bien.

Soudain Vivian se lève et instinctivement je le retiens.

_Reste ! Je le supplie.

_Je reste mais il te faut des médicament tu as 39 de fièvre !

_Je m’en fiche, ne me laisse pas tout seul !

_Siao !

_Je t’en prie !

Il hésite encore quelques secondes puis se glisse à côté de moi dans le lit.

Il ne porte qu’un marcel et un pantalon de jogging et moi je suis en boxer.

Sa peau est si fraîche que je viens immédiatement me coller contre lui.

Il pousse un petit gémissement et semble hésiter un moment avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Moi je ne me fais pas prier.

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et passe mes bras autour de lui.

_Si ta fièvre ne baisse pas….

_Tu resteras quand même contre moi, je murmure.

Il a un petit rire bref.

_Tu fais vraiment tout pour me tenter hein ? Je t’aime moi, tu es sûr d’être au courant ?

_Moi aussi je t’aime.

_Ouais, mais je crois pas que se soit pareil….Siao ?

_Hum ?

_Demain on ira voir une assistante sociale…

_Je peux pas….

_Qui t’a fait ça ?

_....

_Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

_Je ne sais plus trop à qui je dois faire confiance ou non….

_Tu es dans mes bras, dans mon lit presque nu, alors que tu sais parfaitement que je suis fou de toi, si ça c’est pas de la confiance….

_Pfff… tu as raison…. Un peu….

_Juste un peu ?

_C’est mon père, je murmure doucement, Xian… a sut… pour nous et… elle lui a raconter….il était plutôt en pétard….

_Siao... je….

_Pas grave… j’ai réussi à le convaincre que j’étais hétéro…..

_Il y a des lois qui….

_Si tu veux me convaincre, est déjà l’air convaincu toi-même….

Il soupire et me serre un peux plus contre lui.

Mes yeux se ferme tout seuls mais j’ai envie qu’il continue à me parler.

Le son de sa voix me berce.

_Tu vois… quand j’avais dix ans, j’ai embrassé un garçon sur la bouche à l’école…. Je te passerais la réaction de mon père….

_C’est pour ça que tu vis chez Lawrence ?

_Tu connais le prénom de mon frère ?

_Tu me l’a dis. Tu te souviens pas ?

_Maintenant que tu le dis….

_Les parents sont tous des gros connards……

_Pour ce qui est des nôtres c’est sûr.

_Alors tu me comprends hein ?

_Oui… mais je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose pour toi…….

_Pris pour que l’avion de mon père s’écrase alors…..

La dernière chose que j’entends c’est son petit rire triste, mais le sommeil a tôt fait de l’emporter.

 

 

 

 

 

Il s’est enfin endormi et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le serrer un peu plus fort contre moi.

Sa respiration est calme et régulière.

Sa fièvre semble baissé et ça me rassure.

Son visage est si paisible.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de l’admirer.

En vérité Siao n’est pas d’une très grande beauté.

Il a un joli visage et un corps agréable à regarder et ça pourrait tout à fait suffire à en faire un joli garçon comme il y en a tant.

Mais ce n’est pas ce qui fait de lui une personne aussi séduisante.

La façon dont il parle, les choses qu’il dit, ses attitudes, ses mimiques, son sourire, tout cela brille avec un tel éclat….

Oui plus que la beauté physique, c’est son charme qui m’attire.

Son charme qui le rend si différent si intéressant.

Je me sens face à lui, comme un insecte attiré par la lumière qu’il dégage.

Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela.

Nate l’apprécie ce qui constitue déjà un miracle en soi.

Et il a de nombreux ami dans l’autre groupe bien qu’il ne fasse pas grand-chose pour ça.

Je l’admire.

Il m’attire, me fascine, m’obsède.

Je voudrais tant qu’il soit à moi.

Enfin, pour l’instant, je peux toujours feindre.

Le jeu du meilleur ami me va si bien.

Il en aime un autre mais c’est dans mes bras qu’il se trouve à cet instant et c’est à moi qu’il a confié ces souffrances.

Et moi j’ai fais de même.

C’est la première fois que je parlais de tout ça à quelqu’un.

Mais je ne regrette rien.

Je l’aime.

J’entends la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvre.

Il est revenu on dirait.

J’espère que ça ballade l’a calmer parce que j’ai pas envie qu’il vire Siao maintenant.

Remarque je pense pas qu’il ferait ça après avoir vu son visage.

Monsieur humanitaire.

Enfin, il m’a tout de même surpris ce soir.

Moi qui qu’il était toujours le gentil toutou de notre père……..

Et oui, à ma grande joie, le fils parfait c’est rebeller.

Lui et le vieux se sont engueuler pendant près de deux heures.

Grand frère fait sa crise d’adolescence en retard.

D’après ce que j’ai compris il veut quitter le lycée et divorcer d’avec Eva.

La pauvre, je la plains.

Dire qu’elle l’aime.

Moi honnêtement je ne vois pas ce qu’elle lui trouve.

Certes, il est très beau.

Mais bon, Elle pourrait facilement en avoir plein d’autre dans le genre ave son physique de déesse.

Tant qu’à faire elle devrait en choisir un avec une personnalité.

Dieu qu’il me gave ce type !

Toujours à dire amen à tout ce que notre père dit.

Un putain de copier collé de ce vieux con, voila ce qu’il est !

Où était….

C’est vrai que depuis quelque temps, force est de reconnaître qu’il commence à devenir quelqu’un.

Il exprime des avis personnel.

Il m’a même giflé, lui qui n’aurait jamais osé écraser une mouche.

Et maintenant il se dispute avec le paternel ;

C’est bien Grand frère, continue, bientôt tu deviendras peut-être humain.

Un coup léger sur la porte me ramène à la réalité.

Je vis chez lui.

Je dois le supporter.

_Tu dors Vivian ?

_Hélas non, je grince alors qu’il ouvre la porte.

Il me regarde, regarde Siao qui dort toujours et se fige brutalement.

Son expression me fait alors très peur.

Elle me ferait presque regretter le placide et parfait grand frère d’avant.

_Ce n’est absolument pas ce que tu crois.

_Son père, il murmure plus pour lui que pour moi en serrant ses poings très fort.

_Oui, il faut croire……ça t’embête qu’il reste ici ce soir ? Il a des bleus partout sur le corps et une fièvre pas possible.

_Non, bien sûr que non, il répond, les yeux toujours dans le vague, fixant Siao avec un mélange de tristesse et d’amertume qui m’inquiète un peu.

Ce n’est vraiment pas son jour aujourd’hui.

_Un problème bro ?

_Mm, non…… ne faite pas de bêtises.

Ce genre de bêtise ? Pff j’aimerais bien.

_T’en fait pas va on est plus ensemble, je soupire en caressant les cheveux de Siao.

Je rêve ou il a l’air… soulagé et en même temps énervé ?

Je retiens une remarque bien acerbe, avec lui ça ne sert strictement à rien.

Il a toujours réponse à tout, ce putain de robot !

_Tu comptes nous regarder toute la nuit ?!! Je crache, pas trop fort quand même pour pas réveillé celui que je tiens contre moi.

_Non….bonne nuit, il dit tout bas, sans quitter Siao des yeux.

_Ouais toi aussi… bro…. je murmure doucement en éteignant la lumière.

Il est vraiment trop étrange cet an ci.

Mais je trouve ça excellent.

Ah, observer mon frère devenir un humain comme les autre… ça n’a pas de prix.

Siao bouge légèrement contre moi.

Délicatement, je replace son bras abîmer pour qui n’est pas mal, puis je ferme les yeux.

Je lutte longtemps contre le sommeil.

Je veux profiter le plus longtemps de sa chaleur, du poids de son corps sur le miens, de son parfum, de la douceur de ses cheveux….

Je ne veux pas m’endormir car je sais que demain tout ça aura disparut.

Mais je n’arrive pas à lutter.

Je suis si bien.

Je suis au paradis.

 

 

C’est la lumière du soleil qui me réveille.

Je pose une main paresseuse devant mes yeux avant de changer de position pour mieux me rendormir.

Soudain toute la soirée d’hier me revient en mémoire et je me redresse brusquement, complètement réveillé.

On est jeudi et j’ai cours !

Je jette un coup d’œil au réveil de Vian.

11h14…..

Merde…..

Je me lève d’un bon et me retrouve par terre en moins de deux.

Je suis tout faible mais au moins, j’ai un peu moins mal à la tête et pour tout dire, j’ai un peu moins mal partout.

Je me relève plus doucement cette fois et récupère mes vêtements qui ont été soigneusement plié et posé sur la chaise de bureau de Vivian.

En sortant de la chambre le changement est brutal, mais au moins je sais que je suis bien chez Law.

Si la chambre de Viv est dans les tons bruns roux, l’appart de Law est dans les tons bleu blanc. La différence pète littéralement aux yeux.

J’entre dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine : personne.

Sur le frigo il y a un mot.

Je reconnais tout de suite l’écriture de Vian.

_« Bonjour toi ! J’espère que tu as bien dormi et que tu te sens mieux ;_

_Ne t’inquiète pas pour les cours, Lawrence a prévenu tes professeurs et tu retourneras pas en cours de la semaine._

_Prend une douche, ta température, tu as des médicaments sur la table et ton petit déjeuner au frigo._

_Soigne toi et mange !_

_Compris !?_

_Je rentre à 12h25, on déjeunera ensemble._

_Surtout, repose toi d’accord ?_

_Biz_

_Vivian. »_

Je peux pas m’empêcher de sourire en lisant.

Je suis quand même un peu déçu…

C’est pas un mot de Lawrence !!

Pfff….

Enfin, je me sens vraiment mieux ce matin.

Il fait beau et c’est une nouvelle journée qui commence.

Mon père est sûrement dans l’avion à l’heure qu’il est et je suis chez Law… le bonheur quoi.

Sauf en ce qui concerne Xian….

Faut que je lui téléphone….

Pour qu’on parle et calmement cette fois, pas sous le coup de la colère comme hier soir.

Mais d’abord je vais à la douche.

Je devais avoir une sacrée fièvre hier soir parce que j’ai sué comme pas possible….

Y’a deux salle de bain dans l’appartement, celle de Vian et celle de Lawrence.

Je vais presque instinctivement dans celle de mon proviseur.

Quand on son appart et sa salle de bain, c’est pas difficile de deviner quels sont ces couleurs préférer : le bleu et le blanc.

Bon sang même ces bouteilles de shampoing sont bleues !

Enfin trouve que ce sont des couleurs qui lui vont très bien.

Accueillante calme et apaisante, comme lui.

Tout est tellement propre et bien rangé que j’ose à peine poser mes vêtements par terre.

Quand j’ai finis de prendre ma douche je m’enroule dans une serviette qui était posé bien en évidence sur le lavabo. Quand je la déplie un bout de papier en tombe.

Je le ramasse tout en frémissent d’anticipation.

Mon cœur bat très fort je me sens alors très très stupide.

Une bonne claque mentale plus tard, c’est qu’un bout de papier merde, je peux enfin lire.

 

_Je rentre à 11h30/40 au plus tard, ça nous laissera du temps pour parler._

_Hier soir je mourais d’envie de te prendre dans mes bras, admire ma force de caractère car je ne l’ai pas fait._

_Soigne toi et mange !!!!_

_Je t’aime._

_Lawrence._

 

Après avoir relue le je t’aime une dizaine de fois avec un sourire béat je me rends compte qu’il est presque 11h30….

Je finis vite de me sécher et de m’habiller avant de ranger soigneusement le mot dans ma poche.

Ensuite je cours dans la chambre de Vian pour récupérer le thermomètre et je finis ma course dans la cuisine.

L’engin affiche 38,4 alors je prends les médicaments que les deux frères m’ont si gentiment préparés.

J’extirpe ensuite mon portable de la poche de mon pantalon et je l’allume, histoire de voir si j’ai pas de message.

Et j’en ai un paquet, comme je m’y attendais.

Je m’apprête à les consulter quand mon portable sonne.

Celui qui m’appelle à une putain de chance de merde.

Je reconnais pas le numéro et pousser par la curiosité je décroche.

_Siao ?

J’aurais pas dû.

_Hélas oui…….

_Ca va faire deux heures que j’essaie de vous joindre, Vous dormiez ?

_Nan, j’ai cours moi, tu sais ?

_Vous avez finis ?

_Je me sentais pas bien, je suis allé à l’infirmerie….

_Vous auriez dû rester chez votre sœur pour la journée, il dit froidement.

_J’aurais surtout pas dû décroché…. T’as parlé… à Xian ?

_Oui, je l’ai eut ce matin avant qu’elle ne parte en cours, elle m’a dit que vous dormiez.

_......

Mon cœur s’arrête soudain de battre avant de se remettre en marche en faisant une petite séance de saut à l’élastique.

Elle lui a pas dit que j’étais partis….

Elle a rien dit… elle… regrette ?

Oui pitié mon dieu, fait qu’elle regrette !!

_Siao ?!

_Quoi……… Eh mais attend ! T’es pas sensé être partis ! Votre avion…..

Je le sens mal là, très très mal !

_Oui votre père est effectivement dans l’avion.

_Et toi ?!!

_J’allais y venir….

_.....

_Tu comptes me faire attendre encore longtemps !???

_J’ai peur que vous vous énerviez…. Vous avez de la fièvre non ?

_AKAGI !!!!!

_Je viendrais vous chercher ce soir à l’internat, il faudra que vous ayez rassemblé toutes vos affaires….

_Que… quoi ?!!!!

_Votre père s’inquiétant pour vous m’a demandé de rester ici et de m’occuper de vous.

_.....

_Siao ?

_.....

_Siao langue ?

_Connard !!!

_Vous avez pris des médicaments pour votre fièvre ?

_Va crever !!

_La maison est très jolie, vous pourrez voir votre sœur et même allez à l’école avec elle, il continue calmement, comme si de rien était.

Là je pète littéralement un plomb et je raccroche brusquement avant de balancer mon portable à travers la cuisine.

Heureusement pour le portable quelqu’un entre à ce moment dans la cuisine et le réceptionne.

Lawrence, impeccable dans son costume gris bleu, me fixe d’un air mi interrogateur mi amusé.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu’il t’a fait ce téléphone mais je suis sur que ça ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Je suis tellement choqué par ma précédente conversation et par son entrée surprise que je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me jeter sur lui.

C’est fou, je l’ai vu hier matin et pourtant j’ai l’impression que ça va faire plus d’un mois qu’on ne s’est pas vu.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et alors j’oublie tout ce qui n’est pas lui.

On s’embrasse pendant un long moment, comme deux affamés.

Ça me fait plaisir de voir que je lui ai autant manqué.

Finalement on se détache à regret.

Il m’entraîne alors dans le salon et m’assoie sur le canapé.

Là il s’agenouille devant moi et pose ses bras sur mes jambes.

_Pourquoi vous vous asseyez pas sur la banquette, je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pour être à ta hauteur, il réplique avec un grand sourire.

Saloperie !

Je l’adore.

_Vous s’insinuez que je suis petit !!!!???

_Bien sûr que non, il n’y a pas besoin de l’insinuer, ça saute aux yeux, il répond très sérieusement.

Une claque sur sa maudite tête blonde plus tard je redeviens sérieux et lui aussi.

_Au téléphone, c’était monsieur Akagi, n’est ce pas ?

_Z’êtes déjà au courant….

_J’ai reçu un fax de ton père ce matin.

_Ca pourrait pas être pire je crois….

Sa main caresse doucement ma joue et je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier l’instant.

_Siao ?

_Hum.

_Je suppose que tu vas refuser si je te demande d’aller voir une assistante sociale…….

_Toujours aussi doué pour deviner les pensées des gens monsieur l’extraterrestre.

_Je suis sérieux.

_Moi aussi. Y’a rien à faire, il faut juste serrer les dent et attendre que ça passe…..

_Jusqu’à la prochaine fois, il s’énerve en m’attirant contre lui.

Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et soupire d’aise.

Là c’est le seul endroit ou j’ai envie d’être.

Et dire qu’à cause de mon connard de père je vais pratiquement plus pouvoir le voir.

Rien que de penser à ça, ça me rend malade.

Dieu seul sait pourquoi il ne peut pas me forcer à retourner au Japon alors il me colle un espion….

Enfin, pour aller jusqu’à me mettre Akagi sur le dos, il doit avoir de réel soupçon. Je vais devoir être super prudent.

Voir même ne plus voir Lawrence.

Cette seule idée me révulse.

_Siao je….

_Pourquoi est ce que vous m’aimez ?

_Quoi ?!

_......

_Tu es sérieux il demande en me soulevant pour s’installer lui sur la banquette et moi sur ses genoux.

_Très.

_Parce que tu me fais rire.

_C’est vrai ?!

_Et toi pourquoi tu m’aimes ?

_Parce que je suis maso.

_Ca c’est une réponse peu banale.

_Mah c’est comme ça…

_Dis moi….

_Quoi, je réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il a l’air vraiment très sérieux.

_Tu trouves que je ressemble à ton père ?

_.....

Alors là je reste sans voix.

Je suis partagé entre l’envie de vomir et d’éclater de rire.

Certes ils sont tout les deux grand, costaud et charismatique mais pour le reste, c’est le jour et la nuit.

Enfin, j’ai aucun mal à deviner ce qu’il pense en ce moment et je m’empresse donc de le détromper.

_Argh non !! Je suis pas assez traumatiser pour faire un complexe d’oedipe, désolé.

_Je ne plaisante pas Siao lang.

Oula, c’est plus grave que je ne le croyais.

_Vous n’avez rien en commun à part la silhouette !

_Ces marques sur toi moi je….

_Vous étiez ivre et frustré !

_ça n’excuse rien !!

_Vous regrettez ?

_Evidemment ! Il s’exclame en me secouant.

Je ris doucement.

_Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père lui ne regrette jamais ce qu’il me fait, jamais.

_Mais….

_Alors ne vous prenez pas la tête, vous n’avez rien de commun avec lui, rien.

Il fronce les sourcils comme en proie à une lutte intérieure.

J’attends patiemment, pour pas le brusquer.

_Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avions parlez mardi ?

_Après où avant que vous m’ayez…… je demande, taquin.

_Avant, il réplique en me pinçant le bout du nez.

_A oui, ce truc stupide….

_J’étais sérieux, je le sui toujours.

_Lawrence…….

_C’est la première fois que tu m’appelles par mon prénom, il murmure en me mordillant l’oreille.

_C’est pas sympa de vous moquez de moi, surtout à propos de ça !

_Je t’ai dis que j’étais sérieux. Encore plus maintenant que j’ai vu de quoi ton père était capable.

_Alors quoi ? Après que j’ai eut mon bac vous comptez m’enlever et faire de moi votre amant jusqu’à ce que vos pulsions protectrices se dissipent et après je ferais quoi moi ?!

_Tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que je t’aime ?

_Si, mais je sais qu’on peut aimer une personne plus que tout au monde et finir par la quitter au bout d’un an à peine !

Ses yeux s’assombrissent légèrement.

_Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

_Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça……..

_Très bien, je vais ouvrir un compte à ton nom et j’y verserais la moitié de mes revenu, ça te va comme garantie ?

_Quoi ?!!

_Comme ça même si ça se termine entre nous, tu auras asse d’argent pour finir tes études et vivre confortablement. Il y a de très bonnes universités aux Etats-Unis, je sais que tu parles anglais couramment.

_Vous êtes fou !?!!

_De toi, c’est certain.

_Vous êtes pas un peu vieux pour le grand amour ?

_Saleté, il fait en m’ébouriffant les cheveux. Alors, tu es d’accord ?

_C’est pour de vrai de vrai ?! Je demande d’une façon un peu trop enfantine à mon goût mais c’est le cœur qui parle là.

On m’a trop trahis.

Awayaka-san.

Xian.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, vraiment, pour te prouver que je suis sérieux.

Je le regarde tristement.

J’aimerais tellement lui faire confiance.

Je ne désire que ça mais…

_Je vais divorcer tu sais….

Je me retiens de dire que tout les maris qui trompe leur femme on un jour du dire ça à leur maîtresse sans pour autant l’avoir jamais fait mais comme il a l’air de vraiment y croire je me retiens.

Seulement son pouvoir bizarre entre encore en action et il me dit très calmement que ça femme va venir la semaine prochaine et qu’il lui parleras du divorce.

_Quoi ?!!

_Tu ne seras pas obligé de la voir, ne t’inquiète pas et de toute façon je vais arrêter de te demander ton avis, tu es trop indécis et je suis possessif.

Pff je suis pratiquement certain qu’il fait référence à hier soir.

_Je ne suis pas amoureux de Vivian.

_Mais lui si et tu lui donne de faux espoir en….

_J’avais besoin de chialer sur l’épaule de quelqu’un et c’est tomber sur lui ! C’est ça que vous voulez entendre !??

Il ferme les yeux et soupire légèrement.

_Excuse moi, ça m’a rendu fou de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi quand tu étais dans cet état hier soir.

Il est tellement craquant avec son air de petit garçon pris en faute que je lui pardonne tout de suite. D’ailleurs je crois que je serais capable de tout lui pardonner.

Ah être loin de mon père, en sécurité à jamais auprès de lui, je ne peux pas rêver mieux…

J’aimerais tellement le croire.

_Si ça peut vous rassurez c’est dans vos bras que j’aurais voulu être… enfin, si vous vous sentez si inutile, il y a bien quelque chose que vous seul pourriez faire….

_Ah oui ? Dit moi….

_D’abord il faudrait me déshabiller……….. Pour me mettre de la crème sur mes bleus, j’ai un peu de mal tout seul et je crois que demander ça à Vian se serais pousser le bouchon trop loin, non ?

J’observe avec un plaisir certain une petite lumière s’allumer, s’éteindre depuis se rallumer dans ses yeux pendant que je prononce cette phrase.

_Tu te moque de moi….

_Certes mais j’ai vraiment envie que vous le fassiez, je pouffe en défaisant sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour pouvoir mordiller sa clavicule.

Il me soulève brusquement avant de me poser sur le canapé et de se précipiter dans la salle de bain, pour en revenir au pas de course avec un tube de crème.

Une seconde plus tard, il enlève mon tee-shirt avec une douceur qui cache admirablement bien son empressement.

Mais son regard ne ment pas.

Je sais ce qu’il veut et ça tombe bien, c’est la même chose que moi.

Je m’installe à califourchon sur ses genoux pendant qu’il fait chauffer la crème dans ses mains.

Je ferme les yeux pour mieux les sentir glisser sur mes hanches, légère, chaudes et tendre, puis remonter sur mon torse.

_Aaaah….

VLAM.

_Je suis rentré !

Je crois, j’ai même pas le temps de paniqué que Law m’a pratiquement jeté sur le canapé avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Le timing est excellent puisqu’il sort au même moment ou Vian rentre.

Moi j’ai à peine le temps de prendre le tube de crème.

Vian entre dans la pièce et passe du rose au rouge cerise en moins de deux.

Moi je fais celui qui est détendu grave, dans son élément quoi alors quand fait mon coeur est encore sur le point d’exploser.

J’avais complètement oublié que Vian rentrait ce midi moi.

On est vraiment pas prudent…

Va falloir que ça change.

_Siao !

_J’étais à poil dans ton lit hier soir alors tu va spas être choqué parce que tu vois mon torse, non ?

_C’était pas pareil, on était dans le noir et tu étais trop mal pour que je pense à ce genre de chose !

_Parce que là tu penses à ce genre de chose ? Je le taquine en remettant mon tee-shirt quand même parce que j’ai pas envie de passer pour une salope.

_Oui si tu veux tout savoir et je constate que tu vas mieux.

_Je peux pas passer ma vie dans ton lit à chouiner comme un gosse, soupire en m’installant plus confortablement.

_Tant mieux, il répond en s’asseyant près de moi. Je préfère un Siao en pleine forme !

On se sourit et Lawrence ressort finalement de la cuisine, le mains propre.

_Salut bro.

_Tu as passer une bonne matinée Vivian ?

_La prof d’anglais est une pétasse, à part ça, ça va.

_Vivian !

_Il a raison, je dis tranquillement avant de me lever. Bon c’est pas tout ça mais je meurs de faim !

Finalement on se retrouve tout les trois dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.

Je passe un moment super agréable très différent du « repas en famille » d’hier soir.

Si seulement tout ça pouvait duré pour toujours.

Quand je pense que ce soir je dînerais avec Akagi…

Comme au bon vieux temps me souffle une voix mesquine.

Mais une autre répond : A la fin de l’année tout ça sera terminé.

Oui on partira vivre aux Etats-unis et je serais libre.

C’est si stupide, mais pourtant je veux y croire.

Non, j’y crois.

 

 

 


	11. Premier double rendez vous.

 

 

# Mercredi

 

_« Je t’aime, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi._

_Je suis désolé._

_Je sais que cela peut paraître cruel et égoïste de te demander ça mais, ne lui en veux pas.»_

J’émerge lentement du sommeil et cette dernière phrase résonne encore un moment dans ma tête avant de s’évaporer, comme tous les rêves au matin.

Il est 7h29.

J’éteins mon réveil avant qu’il ne se mette à sonner.

C’est pas souvent que je me réveille naturellement et ça fait du bien.

Je me frotte un peu les yeux et parcours la pièce du regard.

Ma nouvelle chambre.

Ça va faire cinq jours que j’y ai emménagé et pourtant je n’arrive toujours pas à m’y faire.

Pourtant c’est grand et très joli.

Les fenêtres immenses inondent la pièce de lumière, un peu comme chez Lawrence.

D’ailleurs j’ai bien envie d’installer des rideaux et des tapis bleus, pour avoir l’impression d’être chez lui.

On est mercredi et je devrais être tout excité car c’est un jour très spécial mais je n’y arrive pas.

Je me sens las et étrangement mélancolique alors que j’étais au bord de l’euphorie hier soir quand j’ai téléphoner à Line.

C’est ce rêve étrange…

J’ai très peu de souvenir sur ma petite enfance, en fait, mes souvenirs ne commencent qu’à partir de mes douze ans.

Les psy disaient que c’était une réaction normal en cas de traumatisme grave ou un truc comme ça.

Moi je m’en foutais un peu.

Moins je me souviens et mieux je me porte….

Seulement là c’était vraiment étrange et différent.

Je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Akagi frappe soudain à la porte, me sortant de mes pensées.

_Vous êtes réveillez Siao ?

_Hélas oui…..

C’est de lui dont j’ai rêvé, je le sens.

On dit souvent qu’on ne peut réellement haïr une personne que si on l’a un jour aimé.

Pour ma part, Akagi illustre bien ça.

Quand j’étais enfant, il n’y avait que lui et Xian auprès de moi alors évidemment j’ai tout fait pour avoir son affection… mais lui, il est toujours rester de marbre.

Froid, cruellement aveugle.

Ou peut-être qu’il en avait rien à foutre, tout simplement.

Maintenant il est planté devant moi, attendant que je sorte de mes pensées.

Il a toujours été d’une telle patience.

Ça me file la gerbe !

_Quoi ?!

_Je vous ai fait couler un bain.

_Trop gentil, je grogne énervé . Rien que de voir ça tête me gâche ma journée. Vivement cet après midi.

_Vous y allez ?

_Ouais………. Tu pourrais sortir ? ! ! Je crache en voyant qu’il n’a pas encore vidé les lieux.

_Vous ne vous levez pas ? Il va refroidir.

_Je suis à poil, alors à moins que tu ne sortes je resterais au lit !

_Je vous ai déjà vu nu, il répond, stoïque à faire peur.

_Ouais bah c’est pas une raison pour en prendre l’habitude ! Je m ‘énerve en lui balançant un coussin qu’il évite en refermant la porte

Putain ……. J’en ai mare…..

Pourquoi il faut que se soit toujours comme ça entre nous ?

Finalement après avoir prit mon bain et m’être habiller, je me traîne vers la cuisine pour dire à Akagi que je pars en avance.

Je sens une colère froide tapis en moi qui ne demande qu’à grandir et à devenir brûlante et explosive.

J’ai pas ressentit ça depuis que j’ai quitté le Japon.

Je le sens mal ce matin.

Si je reste plus longtemps avec lui, ça va péter et j’ai vraiment pas envie de gâcher ma journée.

_Vous ne déjeuné pas ? Il demande en me voyant prendre mon sac et mettre mes baskets.

_Nan, j’ai pas faim…

_Vous ne partirez pas sans avoir mangé.

_Tu me saoules ! Je hurle en filant vers la sortie le plus vite possible.

Et c’est reparti, j’y crois pas…

Plus rapide que moi (l’a une formation de garde du corps aussi) il m’intercepte dans le hall, me prend par le bras tandis que j’essaie de lui donner un coup de poing qu’il pare facilement .A bout de patience (oui, ça lui arrive aussi, n’oublions pas qu’il est humain même si à première vue on dirait pas) il m’attrape à bras le corps pour aller me poser sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

Il a préparé le petit déjeuner. Tout ce que j’adorais quand j’étais petit et qu’il faut l’admettre, j’aime encore maintenant.

Pain grillé sans la croûte, avec confiture de fraise sans beurre, ma salade avocat crevette bacon ultra griller et mon café au lait super sucré.

Je le regarde puis regarde de nouveau ça.

Vraiment, pas étonnant que je rêve de mon enfance dans de telle condition.

Remarque avec mon père en moins, on sent la différence.

Mais………….Il peut aller crever, je mangerais pas ! !

Mon estomac n’est hélas pas de cet avis et me le fait savoir en m’envoyant de douloureuses crampes.

Merde….

C’est que je me suis déjà forcé à pas manger hier soir moi…….

Et y’a les crevettes qui semblent m’appelé, elles disent : mange nous, mange nous, et puis le pain il……

Oulah ! Ca devient grave ! J’entends LA NOURRITURE qui me PARLE ! !

Faut vraiment que je mange.

Et puis, Akagi a dû se lever tôt pour me faire couler mon bain, et me préparer ça.

La moindre des gentillesse se serait de manger…… et puis se serait pas un gros sacrifice à consentir….

Mais bon, j’ai pas envie d’être gentil ce matin.

Ce rêve m’a mit complètement sans dessus dessous.

Et que je n’arrive pas à m’en rappeler ça m’énerve encore plus.

Je regarde de nouveau la bouffe puis Akagi.

_Tu te fous de moi ?

_Non, il répond très sérieusement en arrangeant sa cravate aussi grise que sa personnalité ou que les yeux de Law…. Une chose déprimante et une chose magnifique…. Encore un truc qui ressemble bien à Akagi….

_Quel âge tu penses que j’ai ? Hein ? Quel âge ? ! ! Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux m’amadouer avec de la bouffe ? ?! Franchement c’est bas, même pour toi ! !

_Vous avez eut 18 ans vendredi, nous sommes mercredi, vous avez donc 18 ans et cinq jours. Et je ne cherche pas à vous amadouer. Ça fait longtemps que je sais que c’est impossible. Votre sens de la contradiction est tellement développer que rien ne peux vous satisfaire. J’ai seulement pensé que puisque vous n’avez pas beaucoup d’appétit cet an ci, vous auriez moins de mal à manger quelque chose que vous aimez. Cela dit, je ne me base pas sur vos goûts récents alors si vous n’aimez pas, faite moi une liste et je vous préparerais autre chose.

Mon sens de quoi ? ! ! ! Contradiction ? ! !

Non mais c’est n’importe quoi ! ! ! !

Avec son speech je passe pour un sale môme pourrit gâté et lui pour le saint père en personne !

Ouais on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession…. Mais faut pas oublier que le diable à été un ange autrefois et que les plus doux visage peuvent cacher de véritables monstres.

Suffit de voir mon père.

Akagi c’est pas mon père mais…….. je le hais tellement tellement, infiniment plus que lui !!

Ça y est, c’est dit.

Rien que de le voir, de le regarder……..  
_ Siao… Il murmure en voyant mon visage crispé par la haine.

Il s’approche, pose sa main sur mon épaule et là je pète un câble et lui balance mon bol de café dans la figure.

Il l’évite de justesse en bondissant sur le côté.

Le bol explose, répandant son contenu sur le sol carrelé.

_………..

On reste un moment sans rien dire.

Akagi encore sous le coup de la surprise et moi complètement choqué par ce que je viens de faire.

Balancer un bol de café bouillant à la tête de la personne qui vous l’avait gentiment préparer c’est pas la pire chose que j’ai faite mais pas loin quand même.

Je voulais pas… c’est partit comme ça…..

Qu’est ce que je suis en train de faire ? ! !

Je voulais quoi ? ! !

Qu’il s’énerve, qu’il crie ?

Peut-être, peut-être… je sais pas….

Pourquoi il m’a touché aussi, hein ?

Pourquoi il a eut l’air inquiet ! ?

Pourquoi il m’a parlé gentiment ! ?

C’est ça faute ! Je ne……

Je ne…..  
Je délire complètement…..

Il a raison….

Je sais pas ce que je veux…..

Pourquoi est ce que ça gentillesse me blesse autant que son indifférence ?

Pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre ces rares moments de douceur comme des cadeaux du ciel et ignorer le reste ?

Il me fixe encore un moment sans rien dire puis se baisse pour ramasser les bouts de porcelaine.

Profondément mal à l’aise et honteux, je dois bien l’avouer. Je m’apprête à me lever pour l’aider mais il m’arrête d’un regard.

_Ne vous levez pas, vous pourriez vous couper. Commencez à manger pendant que je nettoie, je vous referais un café après.

Là je renonce.

J’ai une furieuse envie de pleurer mais je me retiens. Je me retiens si fort que mes yeux en deviennent extrêmement douloureux.

Il faut que je parle.

Que je lui dise…

Quoi ?

J’en sais rien.

Mais faut que ça sorte, maintenant.

Ça fait cinq jours que je suis dans un état de tension nerveuse tel que même Lawrence ne peut pas m’apaiser.

Je finirais pas l’année comme ça, pas question.

_Je voulais pas…. Je suis désolé….Je m’énerve soudain et me lève d’un bon alors qu’il jette les éclats du bol dans la poubelle.

Pourquoi il ne veut pas comprendre ? ! !

Il se retourne vers moi, enjambe la mare de café et me rassois doucement.

_Pourquoi l’avez vous lancé alors ?

Aucune trace de reproche dans sa voix ou dans son regard, pas même de la curiosité.

C’est à se demander pourquoi il pose la question.

Je le hais je le hais je le hais ! ! !

_Parce que tu comprends rien à rien !

_Que dois je faire pour vous satisfaire ? Hum ? Me mettre en colère, crier ? Vous frapper ?

_OUI……..NON……… je …..je……

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.

_Je n’ai jamais su comment m’occupé de vous quand vous étiez enfant, ça n’a pas changé et j’en suis désolé. Il va encore falloir que vous me supportiez un peu. Mais si me voir vous écœure à ce point je ferais en sorte, tant que vous mangerez correctement, que vos notes seront bonnes et que vous rentrerez à l’heure le soir de ne plus apparaître devant vous. Ça irait comme cela ?

_Ce…. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux ! Ce n’est pas ce que j’attends de toi, je murmure doucement en accrochant son regard.

Non pas du tout.

Si seulement tu étais moins aveugle !

Tu m’as manqué…..

_Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, il dit soudain, comme s’il avait lu mes pensées. Mais je ne peux pas. Je…..

_ Tu m’aimes, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, tu es désolé, je répète automatiquement, me souvenant enfin du contexte de mon rêve.

C’est lui qui m’a dit cette phrase, quand j’avais sept ans, la première fois que mon père à lever la main sur moi.

Et il s’en souvient, oui.

Ca se voit à son expression.

_Je….

_Je me souviens de ça mais, à qui est ce que je ne dois pas en vouloir ? Mon père ? Ou toi ?

_Vous allez être en retard à l’école, il murmure en cherchant à se relever.

Je le retiens par les épaules, pesant de tout mon poids sur lui.

On se connaît depuis dix-huit ans et c’est notre deuxième réelle conversation.

D’habitude j’ai beau me montrer violent, ça ne change rien.

Mais il est différent.

Il a changé en six mois.

Ou peut-être que lui aussi à ressenti l’atmosphère tendue de ces derniers jours.

Je contemple un long moment ses yeux noirs avant de décider d’user pour une fois de la sincérité la plus totale.

_Tu m’as manqué….Je murmure en me collant contre lui.

Je t’aime, serre moi contre toi.

Je le sens se raidir, se tendre, mais je ne le lâche pas.

Finalement, ses mains viennent se poser dans mon dos avec une hésitation touchante.

Se serait comme ça, oui.

Si ça avait été lui mon père et pas l’autre enculé.

Je m’écarte doucement avant de me lever.

_Tu vois, ce n’était pas dur… tu sais Akagi, j’ai changé. Ouais, en l’espace de cinq mois j’ai changé. Je n’attends plus que tu me défendes contre mon père, ce n’est pas ton rôle. Je ne te demande qu’une chose. Ne m’ignore pas.

_Je ne vous……

_Si tu m’ignores, tu le sais, mon père le sait et moi aussi. Ne jouons plus à ce jeu. Si tu m’aimes vraiment, regarde moi.

Et c’est se qu’il fait, longuement. Comment si il cherchait à graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail de mon visage. Finalement il se relève sans un mot et continue de nettoyer mes dégâts.

Je mange.

Je n’attends pas de réponse immédiate.

Je sais que c’est impossible.

Mais je sens que quelque chose bouge en lui et je pense sincèrement que tout ne peut que s’arranger entre nous.

Comme avec Xian, on crève les abcès et on repart sur du propre.

Ce pays, cette ville nous fait du bien.

Loin de mon père et de sa merde, peut-être que je finirais par être heureux.

Peut-être.

_Tu n’as pas oublier que je sors cet aprem ?

_Non, le couvre feu est à huit heure.

_Hum.

Ouais c’est tôt.

Trop tôt.

Mais bon j’vais pas chipoter.

J’ai le droit de sortir et c’est déjà plus que ce que je n’espérais.

Je vais me brosser les dents puis je me dirige vers la sortie.

Akagi, qui m’attend devant la porte, me souhaite une bonne journée et je m’apprête à sortir quand soudain, mu par une impulsion inexplicable, je me retourne vers lui.

_Dit, pourquoi tu restes avec mon père ?

Si il est surpris par la question il n’en laisse rien paraître.

_Répond, s’il te plait.

_Parce ……..qu’il n’a pas toujours été comme ça………… moi non plus d’ailleurs…… il réplique finalement avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je reste une instant bouche bée avant de mettre en route.

Mon père ?

Pas toujours comme ça ?

Mais c’est de la science fiction ! ! ! !

N’importe quoi !

Akagi je veux bien le croire.

Mon vieux est tellement corrosif qu’il détruirait n’importe quelle personne saine d’esprit.

Pff…  
De toute façon, j’ai pas envie de penser à tout ça.

Le passé, c’est le passé.

Surtout qu’aujourd’hui, j’ai ma première sortie avec Lawrence.

 

 

**Flash back**

**Lundi matin**

**Bureau du proviseur.**

 

_C’te blague…..

_Je ne plaisante pas.

_Nan, sérieux.

_Je suis sérieux.

Je le fixe un instant, perplexe.

L’est dingue.

Remarque, je le savais déjà, mais là c’est vraiment pire que d’habitude.

_Et si on nous voit ?

_Je vais t’emmener dans un endroit ou personne ne nous verra.

_Avec la chance que j’ai, y’aura forcément quelqu’un que je connais qui passera….

_Tu es pessimiste aujourd’hui… ça ne te ressemble pas, il fait, légèrement boudeur.

_Ouais, c’est parce que je suis frustré sexuellement.

Héhé, là il boude plus….

Il s’avance, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Lui qui était si froid quand je l’ai rencontré…

Il commence vraiment à changer.

_Je peux arranger ça !

Je lui colle ma main dans la figure.

Ça fait plaisir de voir que je lui fais de l’effet.

Se sentir désiré, il n’y a rien de plus agréable.

Mais bon, là c’est pas trop le moment.

_Siao….. Il gémit en embrassant mes doigts un à un.

Raaah, j’arrive pas à résister quand il prend sa voix de petit garçon.

Et j’y arrive encore moins quand il suce mes doigts d’une manière aussi provocante !

Il a quoi dans la tête ce type ?!!

_Un bisou et c’est tout…

_C’est tout ?!! Il s’exclame l’air bien dépiter.

_C’est déjà trop ! Je vous signale que je suis dans votre bureau alors que normalement j’ai cours et que vous m’avez fait appelé sans raison valable et que……

Il m’attire brusquement contre lui avant de m’embrasser.

Il tente d’attraper ma langue avec ses lèvres mais je le laisse pas faire.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de « attrapera ou attrapera pas la langue de Siao » il me relâche.

_Ce n’est pas très gentil ça.

_Pas dans votre bureau ! Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis !!??

_Tu avais dit d’accord pour un baiser.

_J’ai pas dit avec la langue, je le taquine.

_Tu veux me tuer !?

_Non, il faut être prudent, P.R.U.D.E.N.T !!!

_Je sais ça, il soupire en me serrant de nouveau dans ses bras, mais dès que je te vois, mes bonnes résolutions s’envolent et je perds complètement la tête…. allez sortons ensemble… Tu ne veux pas d’un premier rendez vous romantique ?

_On est des mecs, pas besoin de romantisme. Un hôtel avec un lit et l’affaire est réglée. Ou les chiottes d’un cinéma si vous avez le goût du risque et qu’il y a un bon film qui passe en ce moment….

_Tu ne parles pas comme un homme mais comme un macho et ce n’est pas tout à fait à même chose.

_Ouais, peut-être…. Désolé, c’est l’enseignement de mon père qui refait surface, ça arrive de temps en temps….

_Alors ?

_Alors il faut que je retourne en classe avant qu’on se mette à poser des question ! Et ne faite plus appelé comme ça !

_On ne se verrait jamais sinon ! S’il te plait, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas Siao…

_Si je dis oui……

Son sourire s’allonge brusquement de vingt bon degré et il tente de nouveau de m’embrasser si bien que je suis obligé de lui coller de nouveau ma main dans la figure.

V’ais finir par croire qu’il aime ça….

_J’ai dit si… Il y a une condition….

_Ce que tu veux !

_On ne se voit plus au lycée !

Il me lance un regard peiné qui me sert le cœur, mais bon, c’est comme ça.

Avec Akagi dans les parages, je ne peux prendre aucun risque même si maintenant j’ai compris qu’il ne cherche pas consciemment à me créer des problèmes, si jamais il me voit dans une situation compromettante, il le rapportera à mon père.

C’est certain..

Et puis même avant de toute façon, on était vraiment pas prudent.

Mais ça va changer.

_On ne se verra plus beaucoup…..

_Je passe mes examens dans à peine deux mois, après on aura tout le temps…..

Il me serre un peu plus fort.

__Oh oui, dès que tu as ton bac, je t’enlève et je ne te lâche plus jamais. En parlant de ça, j’ai des photos de nos potentiels futurs appartements à te montrer. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, d’accord ?

_Vous allez un peu vite en besogne…

_Je préfère tout préparer, c’est plus rassurant comme ça, non ?

Ça c’est bien vrai.

Pour moi cette histoire de vivre avec Lawrence est encore abstraite, un peu comme un rêve.

Alors quand il me donne des détails matériel, palpable, c’est sur que ça me rassure.

J’ai presque l’impression que c’est possible.

_Ouais bon, c’est ok pour votre truc, mais on fait gaffe, j’ai pas envie d’avoir plus d’ennuie que j’en ai déjà….

_Tu te fais encore persécuter, il demande gravement.

_Non, enfin si, mais beaucoup moins…

_.....

_C’est grâce à Nate, enfin Nathaniel Lowrence.

_Je le connais. Son père et le mien sont très ami. Et puis c’est un des meilleurs amis de Vivian.

_Ouais, c’est vrai qu’entre riche le monde est petit…. Bon, et vous comptez m’emmener ou ?

Son sourire menace maintenant de relier ses deux oreilles et ça fait un peu peur.

_Tu verras quand on y sera….

Le pire est donc à présager…..

 

 

Après qu’on est discuté des quelques détails de notre « premier rendez vous », qui soit dit en passant se déroulera mercredi après midi, un des deux jours où Akagi m’a donné quartier libre je retourne en cours avec un mot d’excuse bidon.

Je m’assoie à côté de Vian au fond de la classe et il me chuchote.

_Qu’est ce qu’il te voulais ?

_Me harceler sexuellement, je répond tranquillement, ce qui n’est pas faux en plus.

Je manque de pouffer de rire en voyant la tête que fait Vivian.

_Si tu me dis que tu me crois je t’en colle une, je chuchote en ouvrant mon livre pour faire semblant de travailler.

_Pfff, n’importe quoi…. Au fait comment ça c’est passé ce premier week-end chez le secrétaire de ton père ?

_Aussi bien que possible. Il m’a soigné, laver, nourrit habillé et brosser, comme d’habitude.

_Tu n’es pas un chien….

_Ca Akagi ne semble pas le savoir….

_Et pour Xian ?

Pouaaaaa, pourquoi faut qu’on parle de ça……..

_On… a parlé et comme on ne l’a jamais fait vraiment autrefois ça a duré longtemps… Mais je crois que maintenant que l’abcès est percé ça devrait s’arranger, petit à petit. Elle a enfin comprit ce que je ressentais et vice versa, maintenant, y’a plus qu’à laisser faire le temps je suppose….

Il me sourit tendrement et pose sa main sur la mienne sous la table.

_Je suis content de l’apprendre…

 

# Fin du flash back

# Mercredi matin

 

 

Ah le lycée, les cours…..

ARGHHHHHHHH ! !

Le temps passe trop lentement !

Y’a que deux heures passé et même la pause me paraît trop longue.

Et comme si ça suffisait pas, je sors à peine des chiottes que Nathaniel me tombe dessus.

J’aurais dû m’en douter !

La journée ne pouvait PAS bien se passer.

C’est définitif là, je suis maudit.

Matinée de merde !

_Siao ! Il faut que tu m’aides !

Je la sentais venir à vingt kilomètre celle là.

Peut pas m’oublier hein ? ? Il peut pas ! ?

Y’a marqué quoi sur mon front ? SOS amitié ? ! !

Non mais franchement !

Mais bon, débarrassé de sa petite cour, les yeux rouges et l’air désespéré, il me fait tellement pitié que je consens à le suivre dans la remise.

A l’abris des oreilles indiscrètes, Nathaniel éclate.

_K, il … on ….

_C’est disputé pour les mêmes putains de raisons que la dernière fois ? Je soupire en me rappelant vaguement que Vian m’avait dit que l’a fiancée de Nate, Gwen machin chose lui avait rendu visite à l’école.

Evidemment visite de la fiancée = smack et autres démonstrations d’affections pour le public dont hélas Katsura fait partit = dispute = « Siao, arrange ça ! ».

J’ai qu’un mot à dire !

PU-TAIN !

Les yeux rouges et la couleur du pantalon pas assortie à celle du pull, signe chez Nate du plus grand désarroi trouve enfin leur explication ! C’est déjà ça.

Comme j’suis vraiment trop sympa, je lui promets de réfléchir à une solution.

_Mais cette fois ci c’est différent…. Il est vraiment………..

_T’inquiète, je gère.

Et effectivement, mon esprit tordu à déjà expulser un embryon d’idée qui ne demande qu’à grandir.

Deux heures plus tard, j’ai un plan tout frais qui sort du four et les notes de Vivian dans mon sac parce que j’ai absolument rien suivit du cours pendant ma petite cuisine mentale.

Le truc est risqué mais ça peut-être amusant.

Et puis au fond, je crois qu’il faut que ça se passe comme ça.

Reste plus qu’à convaincre les trois principaux intéressés et ça c’est pas gagné.

Nate et Law, j’y arriverais sans trop de mal je pense mais Katsura….

Je cherche comment procédé quand je me rends compte que Vian est en train de me parlé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et qu’il vient de me poser une question.

_Euh………..

_Ca t’ennui à ce point ce que je te raconte ?

_Non ! C’est juste que je suis un crétin.

_Ca je le savais déjà……….

_Hé !

_Alors, tu fais quelque chose cet après midi ?

ARGH ! ! ! ! !

_Akagi m’a bouclé pour c’t’aprèm, je mens avec mon habileté coutumière.

_Pas de chance, il murmure en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Je lui réponds par mon plus beau sourire de victime impuissante avant de rajouter.

_Par contre samedi, je suis libre comme l’air…….

Un immense sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres tandis que sa main s’attarde plus que de raison sur mon épaule.

Je laisse couler.

Il me trouble, inutile de le nier.

Cependant, je reste persuader que ce n’est dû qu’à son extrême ressemblance avec Law.

_Tu veux qu’on se voit ?

_C’est une bonne déduction.

_Ca me ferait plaisir, très…

_En plus comme ça tu pourras me pardonner….

_….. ?

_J’dois discuter d’un truc important avec Katsura, donc je vais mangé à sa table, je soupire, réellement agacé cette fois ci.

J’aime bien K et les autres potes.

On se fait quelques matchs de basket ou de foot à l’occasion ou on se tape des délires et c’est cool, franchement, mais je préfère quand même passé du temps avec Vian, c’est clair et net.

Viv affiche sa petite moue boudeuse de circonstance mais ne dit rien.

Sa main quitte finalement mon épaule, caressant furtivement ma gorge au passage.

On se sépare sur un salut un peu crispé.

Ces caresses furtives arrivent de plus en plus souvent et je en fais rien pour le repousser.

Je sais bien que c’est mal.

Ca fait pute qui joue sur les deux tableaux, surtout que je ressens ce genre d’attirance pour Viv qu’à des moments ou il dit des choses, fait des trucs ou prend des attitude qui le font ressembler à Law comme c’est pas possible.

Mais en vérité, cette ressemblance n’est pas la seule raison de mon laxisme à son égard.

Il veut pas être mon meilleur ami.

Alors perdre son amour se serait peut-être le perdre lui.

Et ça je veux pas.

Cette petite introspection déprimante sur moi même achève de me mettre en boule. Je repère vite fait la table de K et vais m’y installé.

La chance est avec moi parce qu’il n’y a pas encore trop de monde et qu’il y a une place de libre à côté de Katsura.

Un quasi miracle qui me dit que mon petit plan est béni des dieux.

Après avoir subit quelque « tiens Siao, ça faisait un bail, pourquoi tu viens pas plus souvent blablabla » je me mets à papoter à droite à gauche l’air de rien histoire de distraire la méfiance de Katsura qui a très bien compris ce que je faisais à cette table.

Il me fixe de son regard noir, à moitié caché par ses mèches décolorées et après cinq minutes de ce regard de psychopathe dans ses mauvais jour je craque.

_Je voudrais te voir cet aprem, t’as un truc de prévus ? Je chuchote en me penchant vers lui.

_ « Toi » ?

_Oui moi, et deux de….. mes potes.

Je lance potes à tout hasard parce que c’est clair que Law c’est pas mon pote et Nate je sais pas trop. Disons que je suis ami avec une de ses personnalités….

J’espère que K va gober ça.

_Deux ?

_Eh oui, alors ?

_ »Il » a à voir dans cette histoire ?

_Plus ou moins, je réponds prudemment.

_Siao, il grogne avec l’air d’un serial killer réincarné dans un pitbull.

Me fait trop peur parfois ce type.

_Tu as déjà tué quelqu’un ?

_Oh de quoi vous parler avec ces airs de conspirateurs ? S’exclame brusquement Thomas en me donnant un coup de coude auquel je répond en lui écrasant le pied.

Hélas le mal est fait et toute la table à maintenant les yeux rivés vers nous.

Le gros bordel en somme…

Mon bon, on peut pas dire que j’ai pas l’habitude.

Je deviens même plutôt bon pour me sortir de ce genre d’emmerde.

En plus j’ai une petite idée…

_ Quoi Kastu, me dit pas que tu leurs à pas parler de cette bombe anatomique que t’as repérer la semaine dernière….

Les yeux de K me disent que je vais mourir et que je vais avoir mal et que si jamais on retrouve mon corps on pourra l’identifier qu’à la couleur de mon tee-shirt, alors que les yeux de mes camarades me disent « des détails, des détails ».

Katsura se retrouve donc obliger d’ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre chose que grogner.

Héhéhé…

Il se lance donc dans une description, plus succincte, tu meurs comme à son habitude.

_Yeux verts, cheveux roux, fine, douce…..

Ses yeux se voilent peu à peu alors qu’il avance dans sa parfaite description de Nate au féminin.

Fufufu… Je savais bien que c’était pas si grave que ça.

Nathaniel à une tendance au mélodrame c’est pas croyable.

Si on l’écoute de trop, sa vie c’est les feux de l’amour….

Qui a dit c’est le cas ?

Fufufu…

Un long silence suit cette déclaration, finalement brisé par Misaki qui donne une grande claque dans le dos de son frère avant d’éclater de rire.

_Les enfants, ce jour d’aujourd’hui, est un grand jour ! Remercions Siao de nous avoir enfin apporté la raison de l’étrange comportement ce crétin qui après délibération est sans aucun doute amoureux !

La table est secouer par une vague de rire, et chacun se met à vanner copieusement K si bien que j’aurais un peu pitié de lui si je savais pas qu’il va trouve le moyen de me le faire payer et puis chacun reprend le cours de ses conversations.

_Alors ?

_’Vais te buter.

_A part ça ?

_Mais qu’est…

_T’en est dingue, y’a pas photo alors de jouer les gros durs ok, moi j’suis pas comme tes potes, j’t’ai déjà vu en train……. Aie ! Mon pied !

_Pas qu’ton pied qui aura mal si tu continue dans cette voie…

_Des promesses… alors tu viens ?

_Ou ? Qu’elle heure ?

_Quatorze heures, rue du Chariot, je murmure le plus discrètement possible.

_C’est pas à côté…..

_Arrête de grogner, c’est fait pour. Te fais pas suivre, j’te fais confiance.

_Moi aussi, il ronchonne avant de se concentrer sur son assiette et sur son frère qui veut absolument rencontrer « la fille ».

Satisfait, je le laisse se débrouiller et je termine rapidement de manger avant de mettre discrètement les voiles.

Je traverse la cour, puis le parc en évitant de me faire repérer par les pions. Ils aiment pas trop qu’on traînent du côté du parc.

Arriver à mon coin habituel, celui où je me planquais quand je voulais éviter Vian, je grimpe dans mon arbre favori, me pose sur une bonne grosse branche et m’appuie contre le tronc avant de sortir mon portable.

Le plus dur est fait, y’a plus qu’à m’occuper des deux autres.

Je commence par le plus simple, Nate.

D’habitude il est super chipoteur et gavant, mais là, il me mangerais dans la main pour peu que je lui propose un plan de réconciliation.

_Allo ? Il répond de sa petite voix arrogante à la troisième sonnerie.

_C’est moi.

_Ah, Gwen, comment vas tu ?

Bon, ça veut dire qu’il est pas seul, mais le contraire m’aurait étonné et puis s’il s’échappe encore comme ce matin, ça va paraître bizarre donc on continue sur cette veine.

__Bien, j’ai pu lui parler, et finalement c’est pas si grave, ou en tout cas, je pense que je peux faire quelque chose.

_Sérieusement ?

_Yep, par contre va falloir que t’y mette du tien.

_Je t’écoute.

_Il faut que tu te libère cet après midi.

_Tu es sûr ?

_Quatorze heure, rue du Chariot, soit discret.

_………Très bien, je le ferais.

J’entend un « qu’est ce qu’elle te veut encore cette grognasse ? » que j’identifie comme venant de Vian.

J’l’adore ce mec.

_Vivian ! Bon au revoir Gwendoline.

_Sois pas en retard !

_Entendu.

Je raccroche en me demandant vaguement comment il va se dépatouiller pour sortir avant de composer le numéro de Law.

Une sonnerie.

_Allo ?

Graoow ! Sa voix !

_C’est moi.

_Non, ne dit rien, tu ne peux plus venir, il s’exclame sombrement.

_Mais non !

_Alors, qu’est ce qui cloche ?

Son sixième sens le retour…

_Y’a comme qui dirait un petit, imprévu.

_De quel genre ?

_Je ne serais pas seul.

_…. Développe.

_Euh…..

_…….

_Y’aura deux potes à moi…

_……..

_Il faut qu’ils viennent.

_Se serait comment disons….

_Une sortie à quatre.

_C’est un couple ?

_Vi.

_Tu a confiance en eux ?

_A votre avis ? Et puis, je crois qu’il faut que vous le rencontriez. Franchement.  
_….D’accord. Rendez vous comme prévus alors ?

_Merci.  
_Ne t’inquiète pas, je mets ça sur ta note.

_J’ai hâte de passer à la caisse, je ronronne d’un voix rauque avant de raccrocher.  
Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Heureusement que Law et moi on est branché sur la même fréquence parce que je me voyais vraiment pas lui expliquer pour Nate et K.

Une voix bien connu me tire brusquement de mes pensées.  
_A qui tu parlais ?

_Comment tu m’as trouvé ?

_Je sais toujours où te trouvé, elle répond simplement en s’asseyant au pied de l’arbre.  
_Xian, on a déjà discuter de tout ça….

_Ecoute ! Je sais que je t’ai blessé ! Je sens ! D’accord ! Mais comment est ce que je peux me racheter si tu m’évites constamment ! ?

_…. Qu’est ce que tu veux ?

_Que tu me regardes.

_Quoi ! ?

_Tu m’as très bien entendu !

_J’ai passé toute ma vie à avoir les yeux braqués sur toi ! ! ! 

_Parce que tu n’avais personne d’autre ! Elle hurle soudain.

…..

_Même quand on était au Japon tu passais tout ton temps dehors avec tes mecs ou tes pouffiasses de copines ! Maintenant qu’on est de nouveau réuni, tu continue à courir à droite à gauche sans m’accorder une seule seconde et ça me rend dingue !

_Alors quoi ! ? Tu me demandes d’être exclusivement braqué sur toi ! ? ?

_Non ! Je te demande de me considéré non pas comme un objet essentiel à ta survis mais comme une personne ! Une amie. Ta sœur. Est ce que c’est trop te demander, hein ? !

_Je…… Je croyais…… je savais pas que tu ressentais ça….

_Evidement que tu ne le sais pas ! Tu ne fais pas assez attention au gens qui t’entoure Siao. Tu vis à cent à l’heure sans jamais t’arrêter une seconde pour regarder ceux qui t’aime et que tu blesses ! Je sais que je que je t’ai blessé mais………. Toi aussi tu m’as fait mal !

On reste un long moment sans parler.

Elle n’a pas tort.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’on me dit ça.

Mais je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’elle puisse…..

Je me demande qui d’autre j’ai pu blesser de cette manière.

_Pourquoi… tu me l’as jamais dit ?

_Parce que tu ne t’es jamais arrêté pour m’écouter vraiment. Tu mises tout sur notre gémellité mais, on à beau être jumeaux, on reste deux personnes bien distinctes. J’ai besoin que tu me parles et que tu m’écoutes. Tu comprends ?

_Je pense que oui. Je pense même que c’est la première fois depuis des années.  
_Alors tu ne m’éviteras plus ?Elle murmure si bas que j’arrive à peine à l’entendre.

_Viens mangé à la maison ce soir.

_Quoi ?

_Viens, ce soir. On parlera, avec Akagi.

_Akagi ?

_Oui, je crois que tous les trois, on a beaucoup de chose à se dire. Vraiment beaucoup.  
  


-///-x-///-

 

 

Finalement l’heure du rendez vous vient assez vite et je ne tarde pas à me mettre en route.

J’arrive le premier sur les lieux, un quartier du centre ville peu fréquenter à cette heure de la journée.

Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement.

Je veux même pas savoir ce qui serait arrivé si un des deux autres étaient arrivé avant moi.

Mais ces petites inquiétudes sont rapidement balayée devant la vision qui s’offre à moi.

Appuyé nonchalamment contre sa BMW grise, en chemise légère , blues jeans moulant et boots brillantes, mon proviseur est absolument époustouflant.

C’est la première fois que je le vois en « civil » on va dire.

D’habitude c’est costar cravate, voir en chemise quand c’était dans son appart qu’on se rencontrait.

_Hello toi, il fait en écrasant sa clope avant de s’approcher de moi.

_Jolie vos shoes…

Il me fixe une seconde avant d’éclater de rire.

_Siao, tu sais que tu es totalement anti-romantisme……

_….. Ah…. Euh…. Désolé…

_C’est pas grave, et puis on dirait que ce ne sera pas pour aujourd’hui la sortie romantique, il rajoute l’air un peu déçu.

_Ah et pourquoi pas ?

_Eh bien puisque se sont tes amis, il va falloir jouer le jeu des bons amis…

_Ou celui du gentil proviseur qui s’inquiète pour un de ses élèves ? Je rajoute malicieusement.

_ ?

_Je vous ai dit que c’était un couple donc se sera pareil que si on était tout seul.

_Tu as confiance en ces personnes ?

_Je ne les aurais pas invité si se n’était pas le cas. Par contre c’est un couple un peu spécial, enfin, vous verrez… Mais ils sont super sympa……enfin……parfois….

_En fait je devrais prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle…

_ ?

_Tu vas me présenter tes amis, c’est un grand pas dans notre relation, il se moque en me pinçant le bout du nez.

J’ai pas le temps de répondre qu’il ouvre de grand yeux en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Je me retourne pour voir K et Nate déboucher chacun d’un coin de rue différents.

Ils ont un de ces timing ces deux là, c’est pas croyable.

Ils nous voient.

Ils se voient.

Ils font une tête du genre «  je me suis trompé de rue ou quoi ».

Ils comprennent.

Euh, quand j’ai pensé que c’ était une bonne idée déjà ?

Law est tellement choqué qu’il n’arrive pas à sortir un seul mot et Nathaniel est un peu près dans le même état.

Katsura lui, garde son air indéchiffrable de toujours.

Ils se regardent encore, puis se tournent vers moi dans un parfait ensemble.

_EXPLIQUATION ! ! ! !

 

On roule depuis maintenant une demi heure et personne n’a encore décroché un seul mot. Si on rajoute à sa l’ambiance pesante à mort on peut dire que cette sortie sera pas des plus folichonne.

Enfin, j’ai tout de même réussi à les convaincre de monter dans la voiture ce qui constitue un miracle en soi. Nate et Katsura sont aussi éloigné l’un de l’autre que possible et regardent le paysage défiler par la fenêtre tandis que Lawrence fixe la route, le visage totalement impassible.

Ok, c’est à moi de faire quelque chose donc je commence en douceur en envoyant la balle sur un terrain connu de tous, le lycée.

_K ?

_hn ?

_T’as fait la dissert que monsieur Ströss à demander pour demain ?

_Toi non ?

_J’attends encore l’inspiration !

_Tu ferais mieux d’attendre un miracle, il se moque, t’aura jamais le temps de la faire pour demain….

_Tu ne fais pas tes devoirs Siao ? Intervient Lawrence en me jetant un coup d’œil indéchiffrable.

_Eh, mettez le mode proviseur sur pause !

Pour toute réponse j’ai le droit à une petite claque derrière la tête avant qu’il ne se remette à fixer la route.

Le silence retombe finalement et ça achève de m’énerver.

_Purée, j’en ai marre ! Vous pouvez pas faire un tout petit effort ! ! ? Si vous avez quelque chose à dire vider votre sac maintenant !

Nate semble soudain se réveiller.

_Mais enfin Siao, tu peux pas faire comme si c’était parfaitement normal ! !

_Nate, oublie nos positions respectives un moment, on est juste quatre personnes qui vont tenter de s’amuser une peu, c’est mal ?

_Oublier nos…. Mais comment tu veux que j’oublie ça !

_Tu est trop obtus, je boude.

_Ca c’est sûr, ajoute K en lançant un regard agressif que Nathaniel lui rend aussitôt.

_Oh toi ça va hein, t’es pas mieux que lui……..

La tension augmente encore un peu plus je me demande si elle ne va pas finir par nous étouffer tant elle semble épaisse quand Lawrence éclate soudain de rire manquant de nous envoyer dans le fossé par la même occasion.

Il redresse brutalement la trajectoire et on est tous propulsé sur la droite.

Moi je vais embrasser la fenêtre et Nate Katsura.

_Whah ! Lawrence !

_Hum, désolé, c’était vraiment trop drôle.

_Trop drôle ? ! S’exclame Nate d’une voix suraigu en s’accrochant toujours à Katsura qui a l’air d’avoir oublié qu’il est en colère et semble savourer le moment, vous avez faillit nous tuer ! Vous l’avez eut où votre permis ? ? ? Dans une boite de choco crispies ? ! ! !

_Qui a dit que j’avais mon permis, il lance innocemment.

_QUOI ? S’écrie nos deux passagers, pas encore habitué à l’humour de Law, et peut être même pas conscient que leur proviseur est capable de faire de l’humour.

_Arrêtez, vous allez vraiment finir par me les stresser…Et puis qu’est ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?

_C’est que, je m’étais fait une image assez précise du genre de personne qu’ils étaient et là je me rend compte que j’étais totalement à côté de la plaque.

_On peut dire la même chose pour vous, grommelle Nate qui se tient toujours contre K.

_Hn, renchérit le jap.

_Enfin, Siao m’avait dit que vous étiez un couple et en vous voyant arrivé j’ai eut du mal à le croire mais je vois que là aussi j’avais tort….

L’en faut pas plus pour que ces deux abrutis se rendent compte qu’ils sont collé l’un à l’autre depuis tout à l’heure et se séparent brusquement, rouge de honte.

_Vous faites erreur ! On est absolument pas ensemble, s’exclame Nate en croisant les bras, l’air buté.

_Bien sûr, siffle Lawrence avec une vois si pleine de sous entendu qu’on ne peut pas ne pas s’en rendre compte ce qui achève de leur foutre la honte.

C’est un côté de Lawrence que je découvre.

Avant je pensais que sa manière de me taquiner sans arrêt c’était parce que c’était moi , mais en vérité, je m’aperçoit qu’il adore chercher la petite bête, quelque soit la personne.

Sadisme quand tu nous tiens…..

_Lawrence….

_C’est bon, c’est bon, c’était juste pour rire un peu.

_Est ce que c’est bien professionnel de se moquer de ses élèves ?

_ Ah, mais c’est toi qui a dit d’oublier nos positions respectives….

_pffff.

Qu’est ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ?

_Allez K, Nate, arrêtez de faire la gueule, c’est saoulant à la fin ! Surtout que je sais que vous finirez par vous réconcilier de toute façon. Faite un effort et ne pas gâcher mon après midi.

_Ok, je vais faire un effort mais c’est bien parce que c’est toi et que tu nous a fait suffisamment confiance pour nous révéler une chose aussi importante, lâche dédaigneusement Nathaniel en jetant un regard oblique à Katsura qui acquiesce silencieusement.

Ils font une trêve….

Pas génial, mais déjà mieux que tout à l’heure.

J’ai bon espoir de les réconcilier avant la fin de la journée.

Après je m’en débarrasse et je n’aurais plus qu’à me concentrer sur Lawrence.

Bon plan ça.

Je regarde son visage concentré mais joyeux, ses yeux gris si expressifs, ses pommettes saillantes, ses lèvres fines….

Il est trop beau…

Il doit sentir mon regard car il se tourne vers moi et me sourit avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne et de les poser sur le levier de vitesse.

J’adore ça.

Nos deux mains entrelacées, exécutant les mêmes mouvements dans un accord parfait.

Je remarque maintenant combien ses mains sont grandes et fines. Elles sont douce au niveau des doigts et rugueuses à celui de la paume.

Je suis si bien que j’en oublierais presque les deux derrières qui n’ont évidemment pas manquer une miette du spectacle.

_Vous êtes vraiment ensemble alors ? S’exclame Nathaniel en ouvrant de grand yeux.

Katsura ne dit rien et son visage ne trahi aucunement ce qu’il pense comme à son habitude, si bien que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu’il a en tête.

_Bah oui.

_Tu avais raison de me dire que tu avais une histoire compliqué….

_Vous n’avez pas l’air étonné monsieur Ure, déclare Lawrence en jetant un coup d’œil à K à travers le rétroviseur.

L’interpellé se contente d’un demi sourire avant de répondre.

_C’est parce que ça ne m’étonne pas vraiment. Pour tout vous dire, je m’en doutais….

_Quoi ? ! ! Je m’exclame en répertoriant à toute vitesse toutes les fois ou Law et moi on s’est vu, essayant de deviner celle qui aurait pu nous trahir.

Résultat des comptes ?

Y’en a trop ! !

_En fait, un midi je t’ai vu entrer dans son bureau et comme tu n’es pas venu déjeuner j’en ai déduis que tu y étais rester. Ca plus ce que me disait Nathaniel à propos de ton comportement, je commençais à me dire que c’était à près tout possible.

On reste tout les trois soufflés.

Celui là ! Il dit rien mais faut vraiment s’en méfier ! L’est pire qu’un ordinateur !

_Eh ! S’insurge Nate, tu ne me l’avais jamais dit ! ! !

_Ce n’était que des suppositions et de toutes façons c’était à Siao de nous en parler.

_Hum, c’est vrai.

_Cela dit, je suis content que tu l’es fait, rajoute Katsura en me regardant gravement.

_Ca me paraissait être le bon moment c’est tout… Seulement, Nate………

_…..Vivian n’est pas au courant c’est ça ?

_Euh……

_Siao !

_C’est un choix personnel que nous avons fait de ne pas lui en parler, intervint Lawrence. Siao n’ayant commencer à me fréquenter en tant qu’amant qu’après avoir quitter Vivian, c’est du domaine de notre vie sentimentale et cela ne le concerne donc en rien.

_C’est vrai mais…. Je trouve ça triste quand même, murmure Nathaniel.

_C’est vrai que c’est triste, mais je ne pouvais pas me forcer Nate, je ne pouvais vraiment plus….

_C’est bon, ne t’inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Après tout je suis mal placer pour te critiquer.

_Merci.

_Bon, maintenant passons aux choses plus sérieuses ! S’exclame t’il vivement, passant d’une expression triste et résigné à une un peu plus joyeuse et même légèrement taquine, bref à quelque chose qui lui ressemble plus.

_Et c’est à dire ? Demande Lawrence en haussant un sourcil, légèrement amusé et soulager par ce brusque changement d’humeur.

K qui est habitué ne dit rien mais je vois bien qu’il est intéressé.

_Comment diable avez vous fait pour tomber amoureux de ce boulet sans aucune classe !

_T’as de la chance qu’on soit en voiture Nate, je gronde en le menaçant du poing.

Je foudroies Lawrence du regard en l’entendant ricaner.

_En fait, commence t’il, la première fois que j’ai rencontrer Siao, il séchait les cours et….

_Eh je séchais pas ! J’étais perdu et…

J’ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase car K m’a ceinturer par derrière pour m’empêcher de continuer.

Visiblement Nate n’est pas le seul à être intéressé.

_Oui oui, enfin bref, il se promenait dans les couloirs de l’administration…

_Je ne…humf…hum… ! ! !……. ! ! !

Ure Salaud ! ! ! !

_ et j’allais lui demander ou il comptait aller comme ça quand il s’est retourner brusquement et à tenter de me mettre son poing dans la figure.

_Non ! ! ? C’est vrai ?

_Oui, je t’assure… au fait…je peux t’appeler par ton prénom ?

_Bien sûr !

_Et toi ?

_Vous pouvez, acquiesce Katsura en maintenant toujours sa main sur ma bouche pour m’empêcher dans placer une.

_Et c’est comme ça que vous êtes tomber amoureux de lui ? ! ! !

_Dans les grandes lignes ont peu le dire oui.….

_Vous êtes bizarre….

_Siao me le dit tout le temps. Mais votre couple n’est pas des plus banal non plus… Ca m’intéresserais de savoir comment tout ça à commencer.

Je bave copieusement sur la main de K qui la retire brusquement, totalement dégoûté.  
_Moi aussi ça m’intéresse….

Nate et K se concertent un moment du regard puis finalement c’est Nathaniel qui entreprend de nous raconter les débuts de leurs relations qui s’avèrent aussi passionnante qu’un bon film.

Sans blague, moi je croyais que ce genre de truc ça n’arrivait qu’à la télé !

Une heure plus tard, on arrive à la fête foraine sans avoir vu le temps passer.

Lawrence s’entend très bien avec Nathaniel (bien que je sois intimement persuadé que pour peu qu’il y mette du sien, personne ne peut rester longtemps insensible au charme de Nate) quand à K, ils sont tout simplement sur la même longueur d’onde.

Moi qui m’inquiétait de voir Law s’ennuyer, vu qu’il est le seul adulte, je suis rassuré.

D’un autre côté ça ne m’étonne pas qu’ils s’entendent.

K étant un génie et Nate venant d’une famille très spéciale, ils ont tout les deux de la conversation et une grande culture générale. Ils savent s’exprimer face un adulte, bien que depuis qu’il me fréquente, Lawrence doit avoir pris l’habitude d’entendre dire toute sorte de mots grossier, mais bon, on se refait pas hein ?

J’adore les fêtes foraines.

Bon ok, je suis jamais aller dans une fête foraine en France mais ça doit pas être bien différent de celle du japon.

Comme on est mercredi, il y a beaucoup de monde mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Un joyeuse agitation c’est toujours agréable et puis comme ça, Lawrence et moi en peut se balader mains dans la mains sans que personne n’y prête vraiment attention.

J’aimerais bien que les deux zouaves qui marchent derrière nous en prenne de la graine.

Dans la voiture, ils avaient pourtant semblé près de se réconcilier mais à présent, ils se tiennent aussi écarter l’un de l’autre que possible.

C’est à n’y rien comprendre.

Je sens soudain les lèvres de Lawrence frôler mon oreille.

_Arrête de t’inquiéter, je pense que ça va aller pour eux….

Il a sûrement raison, en plus je peux faire confiance à son sixième sens d’extraterrestre, ils vont se réconcilier.

J’y veillerais.

En attendant, je me laisse griser par les douces effluves qui émane des stands de barbe à papa, de crêpes et de cacahuète au caramel.

Contrairement à la plupart des japonais j’adore le sucre.

_Bon par quoi on commence ? ! ! Je m’exclame joyeusement.

_Hn…..

_Comme tu veux.

_Pareil.

_Okay, si vous y mettez pas du votre ça va pas le faire…. Eh ! Si on allait dans le train fantôme ! ? ?

On vient effectivement de s’arrêter devant la façade rouge et noire, représentant un train sortant des flammes de l’enfer, du train fantôme.

Pas que ce genre d’attraction me face peur…. de toute façon si je veux des sensation forte j’ai qu’à aller voir mon père donc, je suis pas grand amateur d’horreur.

Mais ça, ça me fait triper.

Les serpent façon marionnettes en tissus, araignée en plastique et les monstres dont on peut voir la fermeture éclair c’est à crever de rire….

Je consulte K et Lawrence qui ont l’air partant, seul Nate, qui est devenu tout pâle et tremblant, à pas l’air emballer.

D’habitude je ressens un certain plaisir sadique à le voir perdre de sa superbe mais là, il a vraiment l’air pas bien.

_Euh, Nate, ça va ?

_Je crois que je vais vous attendre dehors…..

_Pourquoi ? !

_Tu ne te rend pas compte ! A l’intérieur, il il il il y a des des des…. Des……..

_Des araignées et il y fait noir complète Katsura sans l’ombre d’une moquerie.

_C’est bon ! Je t’ai rien demander s’énerve le rouquin en foudroyant K du regard.

Moi je le laisse pas finir et je l’entraîne avec moi vers l’attraction !

Le meilleur moyen de vaincre sa peur c’est de l’affronter.

_Siao……..

_T’inquiète, on se met à côté, j’ai pas peur des araignées et du noir, je te protégerais.

Il me fait le pauvre petit sourire du type pas convaincu mais résigné et prend place à côté de moi dans le train qui par chance n’est pas encore trop fréquenter.

Tant mieux, je déteste faire la queue.

La plaie des parcs d’attractions et des fêtes foraines se sont les files d’attente interminable.

Katsu et Lawrence prenne place derrière nous sans rien dire mais je sens qu’ils sont pas trop d’accord.

Moi aussi j’aurais bien voulu me mettre à côté de Law pour faire semblant d’avoir peur et utiliser ce prétexte pour le peloter mais bon, ça c’est une phase obliger de mon plan « réconciliation de Nate et Katsura ».

Quelque seconde plus tard le train s’ébranle dans un grincement sonore qui me fait douter du bon état du matériel, avant que le forain débite une connerie du genre «  Bienvenue en enfer, préparez vous à mourir de peur » d’une pseudo voix d’outre tombe.

C’est partie !

Dix minutes à peine après qu’on soit partie je suis déjà mort de rire.

J’vous fait le topo.

On a croisé deux chauves souris en plastique, un gars déguiser en vampire qui après avoir trébucher sur une pierre s’est vautré sur le sol et à perdu ses canines dans l’affaires et des espèce de fil blanc en matière style papier tue mouche qui sont sensés être des toiles d’araignées.

Bref j’ai trop mal au ventre.

Nate par contre, c’est une autre affaire.

Après avoir hurler à chaque seconde pendant une bonne minute, il s’est littéralement effondré contre moi, tout tremblant et n’a plus décrocher un mot.

J’aurais presque pitié.

Je pensais pas que c’était à ce point.

J’en connais un derrière qui doit regretter de ne pas s’être mit à côté de lui.

Mais bon, c’est le moment idéal pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

Alors qu’un pseudo monstre des marais sort d’une flaque de boue puante et que Nathaniel s’apprête de nouveau à hurler, je le serre contre moi en lui chuchotant des truc rassurant à l’oreille.

Il ne se fait pas prier et se pelotonne contre moi.

Trop mignon.

Pourquoi il est pas comme ça tout le temps ! ? ?

J’entends un drôle de grognement derrière moi et je subodore que ce n’est pas un de ces pitoyables effets spéciaux dont on nous abreuve depuis tout à l’heure mais Katsura.

On dirait que ça fonctionne.

Ah il aurait pas du râler, ça titille ma fibre sadique héhéhé.

Je pousse un peu plus loin en caressant les cheveux de Nathaniel.

Cette fois K pète un plomb et balance un grand coup de pied dans le dos du fauteuil, l’onde de choc se répercutant douloureusement dans mon dos.

Bon j’avoue, je l’ai bien cherché, mais quand même ça fait maleuh !

V’ais me venger !

Je glisse ma tête dans le cou de Nate histoire que de derrière on est l’impression que je l’embrasse.

_Siao, murmure doucement le rouquin qui est revenu de terreur-land, mais qu’est ce que tu fabriques ?

_Je recolle ton couple.

_En faisant semblant de m’embrasser ?

_…..

_Tu essaies de le rendre jaloux ?

_Bien vu….et ça marche du tonnerre alors laisse toi aller, tranquille…….  
_Il est vraiment… ? Il me demande d’un petite voix pleine d’espoir.

_Les violents coups de pieds qu’il donne dans mon siège depuis tout à l’heure sont très révélateur….

On éclate tout les deux de rire.

_Au fait, toi et le proviseur…. Je t’avoue que je n’en reviens toujours pas.

_Et moi alors….

_C’est du sérieux ?

_Je crois…. Il envisage l’avenir donc….

_Il faut être deux pour envisager un avenir commun.

Tient, ça lui arrive d’avoir du bon sens ?

J’ai dû penser ça tellement fort qu’il me pince très fort.

_AIE !! Maieuh, j’ai rien dit...

_Tordu comme tu l’es je devine ce que tu penses.

_C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité, monsieur le schizo….Toi et K, vous pensez à l’avenir ?

_Evidemment.

_....

_Ça va faire un an qu’on économise pour pouvoir partir d’ici.

_Vous bossez ? K je veux bien, mais toi….

_Je donne des cours particulier tout les week-end et dans le coin ça rapporte pas mal.

_Plus j’apprends à te connaître et plus tu m’impressionnes. Sincèrement.

_Arrête, il murmure et je devine qu’il doit rougir comme pas possible.

_Vous irez ou ?

_Chez une de mes tantes en Irlande, le temps de finir nos études.

_Dans ta famille ?

_Elle est spéciale. Elle était à peine plus âgée que moi quand elle est tombée amoureuse d’un prof de sa fac. Quand ils ont annoncé qu’il voulait se marier….

_J’imagine….

_Bref, ses parents ont fait pression sur le prof, sur sa famille, ses amis et finalement ils se sont séparés et elle s’est marier avec un jeune sénateur, très riche et côté qui est d’ailleurs mort trois mois plus tard dans un accident de voiture. Depuis elle est immensément riche et elle emploie toute sa fortune à créer des problèmes aux Lowrence. Elle défend des tas de cause dont celle des homosexuels, participe à plein d’action humanitaire, bref, c’est une personne admirable.

_Wah ! Elle devrait t’adorer alors, pourquoi tu es pas aller chez elle plus tôt ?

_Pratiquement toute ma famille la méprise. Ils disent que c’est une folle, une illuminée et… J’ai longtemps pensé comme eux bien qu’elle est toujours été très gentille avec moi pendant les réunions de famille.

_Elle va aux réunions de famille !?? Je m’exclame en pensant à mes propres réunions de famille.

Quand on est la brebis galeuse de la famille ce genre de petite soirée prend des goûts de purgatoire.

_Oui, c’est la femme la plus courageuse du monde. J’aimerais tellement être comme elle.

_Arrête, franchement c’est normal d’avoir peur, c’est même très sain. Ta tante, elle non plus elle a pas osé se rebeller quand elle avait ton âge. Mais tu verras qu’avec le temps et l’expérience, tu finiras par ne plus avoir peur.

_Je n’ai pas envie qu’entre K et moi ça finisse comme pour elle.

_Alors commence par te réconcilier avec lui, alors que le train entame une ultime accélération sensée nous effrayer.

Le train émerge finalement dans la lumière du jour et on reste un moment éblouie avant d’en descendre.

A peine j’ai mis un pied hors du wagon que K est sur moi, près à m’étrangler.

Heureusement Law le retient par le col, mais j’ai pas le temps d’être soulager que je l’entends lui dire :

_Je m’en occupe….

OUAAAAAAAAH !

J’avais zappé qu’il y avait Lawrence à côté de K moi !

Mah, il est pas comme ça lui…  
C’est pas un jaloux, alors je vais lui expliqué tranquille la situation et il me pardonnera.

Avec un câlin j’espère.

Mais bon pour l’instant on n’en est pas là.

_Bon, si on allait faire un petit tour chacun de nos côtés, on se retrouvera plus tard ! Je m’exclame super vite en poussant carrément Nate sur Katsura avant d’entraîner Law dans la foule.

Pas envie qu’ils aient le temps de protester moi.

Enfin seul je ronronne en me frottant contre mon proviseur après que les deux autres est disparus de notre champ de vision.

 

 

-///-x-///-

Je m’ennuie !!!

Entre Siao bouclé chez lui (enfin c’est ce qu’il dit mais bon, mon sixième sens me titille…) et Nate qui disparaît mystérieusement suite à un coup de fil de soi disant Gwendoline, mais là aussi, j’ai comme un doute, je dois me coltiner le reste de la bande franchement, ils commencent un peu à me gaver.

Je vais plutôt aller squatter l’appart de Law et regarder un bon film en bouffant tout ses gâteaux préférés….

Bon programme ça même si ça me fait un peu mal de rester enfermer par une si belle journée.

Enfin, samedi, je vois Siao tout l’après midi………….. le bonheur en somme, donc je ne vais pas me plaindre…..

J’ai pas le temps d’ouvrir l’appart que j’entend un «Vivian ! » tonitruant.

Ça ne peut être qu’une personne.

_Marco, comment allez vous ?

_Parfaitement bien mon petit bonhomme, comme d’habitude.

_J’ai dix huit ans, vous êtes au courant ?!!

_Oh te la ramène pas trop gamin, ou je dirais à ta petite amie que tu avais encore peur du noir à quinze ans ! Il ricane en me tapant si fort dans le dos que c’est un miracle que mes poumons ne se soient pas décollés dans l’affaire.

_J’ai pas de copine, je grince en pensant à Siao.

_Ah oui, excuse moi….ton copain……. tu sais, pour moi c’est la même chose.

_Pff, il m’a quitté alors de toute façon….

_Ah…. Désolé gamin… je savais pas… Eh, fait pas cette tête. T’en trouveras un autre de mieux.

_Ça je crois pas….

_C’était le petit gosse chinois non ?

_Hum.

_Oui, je m’en rappelle. C’est dommage quand même, je crois que de tous tes « copains » c’est le seul qui s’entendait bien avec ton frère. Il venait souvent le voir. Pas comme avec le petit Delarosa, purée ce que Lawrence pouvait le détester celui là. Je me souviens d’une fois ou……

Hein ?

De quoi ?

J’ai rater une phrase ou….

_Pardon ? Il venait souvent le voir ?

_Oui, je les voyais parfois….

Okay, je suis calme, et tout va bien….

Que je sache Siao n’est jamais venu voir mon frère sans moi donc……

Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle à tout ça.

_Vous êtes sûr qu’on parle de la même personne.

Il réfléchit un moment et je dois me retenir de ne pas le secouer dans tout les sens.

Siao et mon frère se verraient ? Sans moi ?

C’est n’importe quoi !

Qu’est ce qu’il ferait ensemble.

Ils n’ont rien en commun !

Mais c’est peut-être pas Siao.

Bien que je connaisse pas 50 chinois dans cette école, mais bon….

_Pour sur oui ! Un gamin, chinois, les cheveux mi- long, 1m60… Une petite saleté qui m’appelle tout le temps le père noël ! Difficile de l’oublier ce môme.

Okay, c’est Siao, pas de doute.

_Tu ne savais pas…. Demande ce crétin en se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

Je recompose immédiatement mon masque du gentil garçon souriant de tous les jours.

_Si, ça m’était juste sortit de l’esprit….

_Ah, ça me soulage ! Je sais que tu détestes que Lawrence se mêle de tes affaires. Je n’ai pas envie de jeter de l’huile sur le feu.

Alors commence par la fermer ! ! Et arrête de foutre ton gros nez dans les affaires des autres ! !

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le rassure avant de le planter là et rentrer dans l’appartement.

Il y a une explication à tout ça.

Lawrence a harcelé Siao comme pour mes précédant mecs et ils ne m’en ont pas parlé pour éviter que je pète un câble.

Oui, voilà qui est parfaitement logique, je me dis en m’affalant sur le canapé.

Ouais, la quintessence de la logique et pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Je ne saurais pas dire quoi, mais je vais le découvrir.

J’ai un don pour ça, ou pour savoir quand quelqu’un, Siao, par exemple me ment.

Lawrence aussi d’ailleurs.

Il dit que ça nous viens de notre arrière grand père.

Le mouton noir de la famille avant que je reprenne le rôle.

Une espèce de médium….

En vérité je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de chose, mais quand je rêve d’une scène qui se produit le lendemain, ou quand mes pressentiments se vérifies presque obligatoirement ou bien quand Lawrence semble littéralement lire dans mes pensées, je me dis qu’après tout, peut-être…

En tout cas tout ce que je peux dire c’est que quelque chose cloche.

Dans le comportement de Siao tout d’abord et je n’ai plus la force de mettre ça sur le compte de son excentricité ou de ses problèmes familiaux.

Et puis mon frère aussi….

Pfff, faut que j’arrête de penser à tout ça.

Mon frère et Siao…….

Je suis devenu complètement parano, voilà ce qui se passe.

Je vais regarder un bon film et me détendre……. si j’arrive à retrouver cette fichu télécommande.

Mon crétin de frangin est un maniaque de l’ordre mais il n’est absolument pas capable de remettre le boîtier sur la table basse.

C’est trop lui demander.  
A tout les coups il l’a laisser sur la banquette et elle est tomber entre les coussins.

Super… heureusement que chez lui c’est propre parce que je ne m’imagine pas plongé mon bras à l’aveuglette dans le ventre d’un canapé chez un péquenot qui à pas bouger l’engin depuis dix ans.

L’horreur…

Mais bon, mon frère est un péquenot, certes, mais un péquenot propre, on peut au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Ma main ne rencontre donc rien de gluant ou de vivant, juste…. Un bout de papier…et pas de télécommande….. fait chier !

Je ressors donc ma trouvaille inutile : le bout de papier tout froisser, et m’apprête à maudire ce crétin dans toute les langues que je connais, et j’en connais beaucoup quand je remarque qu’il y a quelque chose d’écrit sur le papier.

Qu’est ce qu’une liste des courses vient foutre derrière la………

……….

«  _Je rentre à 11h30/40 au plus tard, ça nous laissera du temps pour parler._

_Hier soir je mourrais d’envie de te prendre dans mes bras, admire ma force de caractère car je ne l’ai pas fait._

_Soigne toi et mange ! ! !_

_Je t’aime._

_Lawrence. »_

………….

C’est pas la liste des courses.

Ok, ma première pensée ne brille pas par son intelligence mais….

Mon frère à une…..maîtresse ?

Impossible !

Il est incapable de tromper sa femme.

Il est incapable de faire quelque chose qui sorte du cadre de l’homme parfait !

Même si ça expliquerait son comportement étrange et……

Il date de quand ce mot ?

Pas plus d’une semaine, le frangin est régler comme une horloge et fait la salle à manger et la cuisine à fond tout les jeudis.

…. J’étais là à midi vendredi, samedi, dimanche et lundi et hier il avait une réunion de 11h à 13h…….

Quand cette femme est elle venu ici ? ? ! !

Et puis c’est quoi ça : « _Hier_   _soir je mourrais d’envie de te prendre dans mes bras, admire ma force de caractère car je ne l’ai pas fait. »_

Pourquoi il aurait pas pu la prendre dans ses bras puisqu’il était seul avec elle ? ? ?

Et puis ça veut dire quoi : « soigne toi » ! ?

Elle était malade ? ! !

………

……

J’ai mal au cœur.

Pas un pressentiment cette fois… non… juste un souvenir, une scène qui remonte à vendredi dernier…..

Siao, assis sur ce sofa, le torse barbouiller de cette crème puante qu’on met sur les bleus alors que ses mains étaient sèches et lui, mon frère qui sort de la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard les mains encore humides…….. et j’aurais juré avoir entendu un gémissement en entrant……….

Ahahaha !

C’est n’importe quoi.

Ils s’entendent très bien….

Non……

Ils se voient seuls tous les deux… souvent…..

Non.

Il le fait souvent appelé dans son bureau et Siao me ment quand il m’explique pourquoi…

Non ! ! !

Ils avaient déjà l’air de bien se connaître quand je les aient présenté…..

NON ! !

Ce qu’il y avait dans ses yeux quand il me regardait tenir Siao dans mes bras jeudi soir et que je n’avais pas réussi à définir c’était……

Colère… frustration et…. Envie….

Non non non et non !

Il avait l’air de penser à un autre quand il m’embrassait.

Ce n’est pas vrai ! ! ! !

Il me dit souvent que je ressemble à mon frère……

ÇA NE PEUT PAS……..

Oh dieu !

Putain de……

Putain non…

Pas ça….

Tout mais….

Non….

 

 

-///-x-///-

 

 

Ca va faire un quart d’heure qu’on marche et il n’a pas encore ouvert la bouche et quand on le connaît un peu, on sait que c’est très mauvais signe.

La conversation n’étant vraiment pas mon fort je n’arrive pas à trouver quoi dire.

Et j’ai peur. J’ai peur d’ouvrir ma grande gueule pour lui dire quelque chose qui le blesserait.

Ça arrive si souvent.

Mais je n’y peux rien.

La jalousie me tuera.

C’est mon plus gros défaut.

Je sais bien qu’il déteste ça fiancée, que Siao faisait ça juste pour m’énerver, je sais tout ça.

Mais qu’est ce que ça peut me faire chier !

_Tu veux… faire quelque chose… ?

Oh, voilà un remarque pleine d’esprit, vraiment.  
Putain…….

_Je suis désolé.

Quoi ? ! !

Il s’excuse…

_……

_Katsura…. Mon père… c’est peut-être un salaud, quelqu’un d’horrible et….. tout ce que tu veux mais… c’est mon père et …… je l’aime. Je ne suis pas encore près à le lui dire. A le dire aux autres. Je ne peux pas. S’il te plait, laisse moi du temps…..

_Je sais ça…Nathaniel, le dire à tout le monde, ce n’est pas ce que je te demande.

_Alors, qu’est ce que tu veux ?

_Je veux une relation de couple, pas un sens unique.

_Qu’est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Il s’énerve en tordant ses doigts comme toujours quand il est nerveux.

_Tu prends mais tu ne donnes pas. Pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? ! Moi aussi j’ai besoin d’être rassuré. Moi aussi j’ai besoin de savoir que tu m’aimes. Je ne suis la personne insensible que tu imagines.

_Je n’ai jamais pensé ça !

_Alors ne te conduit pas comme si c’était le cas…..

_…….

_Je t’aime.

_……

_Nathaniel ?

_…

_Dit le moi, j’ai besoin de l’entendre…

_……….Je t’aime, voilà tu es content ! ? ?

Je m’arrête un instant pour contempler son visage empourpré, ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux magnifique et tout ce que j’aime chez lui et qui me ravit.

C’est la première fois qu’il le dit.

Et rien au monde n’aurait pu me faire plus plaisir.

_Très…

_On va au montagne russe ?

_Hum, tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup ?

_Pour qui tu me prends ! ?! Il s’exclame en me tirant l’oreille avec force.

C’est le genre de personne qu’on adore taquiner car il démarre toujours au quart de tour.

_Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter si tu te sens mal en sortant.

_N’importe quoi ! Je t’interdis de me porter même si j’en suis au point d’agoniser sur le sol !

Pfff…

_Et pourquoi ?

_ON pourrait nous prendre pour des homosexuels ! ! !

…………..

…….

_Fufu……

_Pourquoi tu ricanes ? ! ! !

_Pour rien, pour rien, allez viens, je fais en le traînant à travers la foule.

Il est complètement schizophrène, arrogant, contradictoire et tordu, mais bon…

Je l’aime pour ça aussi alors autant être patient et faire avec.

Et puis, il est vraiment trop marrant…

 

-///-x-///-

 

 

_Je vais vomir, bredouilla Lawrence après notre sixième tour de tapis volant.

Et il est effectivement, tout vert et pantelant.

Ça colle pas du tout avec son image mais c’est trop drôle !

_C’est ça rigole saleté……

_Si vous voyez votre tête ! !

_Tu n’es pas malade ? ! ! !

_Nan, moi je suis insensible à ce genre d’attraction.

_Sérieusement ?

_J’ai l’air sur le point de rendre mon beignet à la framboise ?

_……. Non……

_On va ou maintenant ?

_S’asseoir avant que je rende tout ce que j’ai mangé dans la semaine.

On se trouve un petit coin tranquille et on se pose sur un banc qu’à pas l’air trop dégeu.

Lawrence pose sa tête sur mes genoux et je commence à caresser ses cheveux.

Ils sont doux et ils sentent la menthe.

Je suis trop bien….

Les gens qui passe ne nous remarquent même pas et c’est temps mieux.

Remarque on doit plus avoir l’air d’un père et d’un fils malgré nos différences physiques évidentes que d’un couple. Voir de demi frères.

_Alors vous en pensez quoi de K et de Nate ?

_Qu’on étaient vraiment fait pour se rencontrer.

_C’est sûr.

_Comment est ce que tu t’es trouvé mêlé à cette histoire toi au fait ?

_Bah, vous me connaissez, j’attire les ennuis comme personne.

_Fufu… c’est un euphémisme ça…

_Vous voulez des détails ?

_Oh que oui !

_Ben c’était mon premier jour et j’avais oublier un truc dans mon casier. Je suis passé devant un salle de classe dans laquelle ils étaient en train de…… vous voyez quoi……  
_Non, développe un peu tout ça, il répond, l’air à peu près aussi innocent qu’un requin blanc.

_Pervers !

_C’est moi oui…… et comment ce fait il qu’ils ne t’aient pas tué après que tu les aies vu ?

_……….

_Tu t’es sauvé !

_Nooon, j’ai opéré une retraite stratégique…

_Fufu….

_C’est bon hein, vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

_Je les aurais collé jusqu’à la fin de leur vie pour avoir fait ça dans une salle de classe.

_Question stupide……

_Qui d’autre est au courant ?

_Seulement vous et moi et la vieille tante folle de Nate.

_Je vois…

_Vous ne direz rien…….hein ?

_Je ne suis pas un sadique !

_Ca ça reste à prouver….

_Si tu viens à la maison ce soir je te montrerai à quel point je peux être sadique, il ronronne en embrassant mes doigts un à un.

Je retire ma main en jetant un regard autour de nous.

Personne ne nous à vu…

_Nan, j’dois rentrer à vingt heure, couvre feu oblige, et puis Xian vient manger à la maison.

Il boude.

Quel gamin, c’est pas possible.

_Ca c’est arranger avec ta sœur ?

_Ouais, ça vient, doucement… Je me suis rendu compte que je la connaissais absolument pas. Mais ça va changer. Je vais faire en sorte que ça change.

_J’aime quand tu parles comme ça…

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu ne dis jamais je vais essayer ou peut-être. Quand tu as une idée en tête tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la réaliser. C’est un trait de caractère que j’apprécie beaucoup chez toi.

_Arrêtez vous allez me faire rougir !

_ Par contre ce que je n’aime pas c’est que tu me vouvoies…..

_Je n’y peux rien et en plus…….

_En plus ?

_Ca m’excite.

_Vraiment, il fait avec un immense sourire, alors on….

_Rien du tout.  
_L’abstinence c’est très dur.

_C’est sûr mais on doit être prudent ! Si K en ai venu à se douter pour nous, d’autre personne plus proche pourrait….

_D’autre comme Vivian ?

_Ouais, je suppose…

_Il faudra bien le lui dire un jour.

_Ouais mais c’est différent de l’apprendre des personnes concernés…. Très différent. Je veux pas qu’il le découvre par hasard.

_Quand ?

_Ce week- end….Je le vois samedi.

_Si tôt ?

_On est début mai……

_Je sais, j’appréhende c’est tout.

_Et moi alors !

_Ma femme vient vendredi.

_Okay.

_Tu…..

_Je veux pas la voir.

_Ne t’inquiète pas, elle vient chez moi directement.

_….. Bon puisqu’on a passé les mauvaises nouvelles on peut changer de sujet.

_De quoi veux tu qu’on parles ?

_… J’ai pas envie de parler……..

_Si on retourne à la voiture et qu’on s’allonge sur la banquette arrière personne ne pourra nous voir.

_Oui mais on pourra nous entendre. Et une voiture ça bouge…

_Juste des câlins. L’exhibitionnisme n’est pas un de mes fantasmes, Il fait en se remettant debout.

_Après tout ce qu’on a fait dans votre bureau j’ai du mal à le croire, je répond en le suivant.

_C’était différent.

_En quoi ?

_C’était là ou nul part, j’ai dû choisir.

_C’est surtout que vous n’avez pas réfléchi oui.

_Ssssss. Que fait t’on pour les deux autres ?

_Ils ont un portable.

On traverse toute la fête foraine pour arriver jusqu’au parking.

Heureusement il est que 17h30 il est pratiquement désert.

On se glisse discrètement à l’arrière de la voiture. Lawrence allongé sur le dos et moi par dessus lui.

Il glisse doucement ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et caresse sensuellement mon dos pendant que sa langue s’affaire à retracer les contours de mon oreille.

Moi je mordille son épaule en glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux trop blonds….

J’ai toujours préféré des cheveux châtains clair pour les garçon et noirs pour les filles. J’aime aussi les peaux très pâles et les yeux noisettes ou noirs, les silhouettes aussi frêles que la mienne.

Pourtant quand je regarde ses cheveux blond dorés, sa peau légèrement bronzé et ses yeux gris, et sa carrure d’athlète, je me dis qu’il n’existe pas de personne plus belle sur terre.

Il n’existe personne qui me convienne mieux que lui.

Ses mains tentent de s’introduirent sous mon baggy alors je mord carrément son épaule.

_Aie ! Recommence…..

_Maso, je souffle dans son oreille.

_J’aime tout du moment que ça vient de toi, il ronronne en continuant sa progression sur mon cul pour finalement l’empoigner à pleine main me pressant contre lui avec force.

_Dite pas ça….

_Je t’aime. Et toi ?

_Hum…..

Mon érection se frotte à présent contre la sienne et j’arrive même pas à penser……

Il a dit quoi ?

_Hein ?

_Dit le…

_Ch’ais pô……..  
_Très bien, il fait en sortant ses mains avant de se redresser.

_Raaah, c’est trop frustrant ! Je m’exclame en me collant contre lui. La prochaine fois, faut qu’on se trouve un hôtel.

_Tu aimes faire l’amour avec moi ?

_J’aime surtout quand les moments qui précèdent la pénétration, j’avoue sans complexe.

On a vu le pire l’un de l’autre et on s’est retrouvé dans les pires situations possibles alors c’est pas le moment de jouer la fausse pudeur.

_A ce point ? !

_Disons que ce n’est pas la partie que je préfère, même si je pense qu’on c’est largement amélioré.

_J’aimerais savoir ce que ça fait, tu serais contre ?  
_Non, je me satisfais des deux rôles, c’est juste que je pensais que vous ne voudriez pas…. Je réponds, positivement étonné.

_Je veux tout connaître de toi…

_Pfff…… Je t’aime moi aussi, je murmure soudain en le tutoyant.

Et je n’ai jamais rien dit de si vrai.

 

-///-x-///-

 

_Ca va aller, tu es tout… bizarre…

_Hn…

_K, arrête de grogner et parle, il s’exclame, exaspéré.

J’ai eut tort de me moquer de lui tout à l’heure.

Mais franchement…..

On a fait deux tours de montagne russe, trois de soucoupe volante et cinq de tapis volant et à chaque fois il en ressortait comme une fleur.

Moi je croyais avoir bien tenu le coup mais en le tour de chaise volante a eut raison de moi.

Pourtant c’est rien à côté des trois autres attractions mais c’est comme si tout les malaises que j’aurais dû ressentir pendant ces tours c’étaient additionnés pour me revenir en pleine face à cet instant.

Manquerais plus qu’il le remarque et il m’en reparlera pendant au moins un an…

Heureusement il est plus accaparé par son portable et j’ai le temps de reprendre contenance.

_Siao ? Où êtes vous ?

Je regarde ma montre… 18h32.

Il est temps de rentrer.

Comme on a mit environ trois quart d’heure pour venir Nate ne sera pas trop en retard et avec ces relations ça devrait aller.

_D’accord, on arrive.

_Ils sont… ?

_Dans la voiture. Dépêchons nous.

Dix minutes plus tard on arrive près de la BMW et on prend place à l’arrière.

Siao et le proviseur étaient en train de regarder des photos et des papiers qui semblent être des plans d’appartements tout en mangeant des cacahuètes au caramel.

_Alors, z’êtes bien amusés ?

_Hn.

_C’était super, traduit Nathaniel en bouclant sa ceinture. C’est quoi ces papiers.

Quel petit curieux…

Siao jette un coup d’œil au proviseur qui se contente de hausser les épaules.

_Des plans d’apparts…

_Alors c’est vraiment sérieux…. Mais, vous êtes le tuteur de Vivian non ? Ca va aller vous trois….

_Il est majeur. S’il ne veut pas venir avec nous, je lui paierais un appartement et des études dans al ville de son choix et il fera ce qu’il veut.

_Il ne vous manquera pas ?

_Si, mais je pense que se sera mieux pour lui. Tu dois le savoir non, il me hait.

Nate se contente d’un sourire désolé ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Il est triste.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et la caresse doucement.

En un sens cela à été plus que positif de les rencontrer ces deux là.

Ils me font réfléchir à tout ce que j’ai et que je vais devoir abandonner.

Mon frère, mes amis…

Même si je sais que ce n’est pas pour toujours, ça fait mal.

Mais en sentant le corps tendre et chaud de Nathaniel s’appuyer doucement contre le mien, je me dis que je suis sur la bonne voie.

 

-///-x-///-

 

 

Bon Law vient de repartir en nous laissant K et moi là ou il nous avait pris.

Il raccompagne Nate à l’internat pour lui éviter des ennuis.

L’est 19h15 et le couvre feu est à 19h.

Pas trop grave mais bon.

La rue du Chariot est à vingt-cinq minute environ de chez moi, trente-cinq si je traîne donc, faut que je me bouge.

Le foyer de K est dans la direction opposé donc on se sépare là.

Quand j’arrive devant la maison, je suis quasiment un zombie.

Trop crevé, mais je me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie.

Faudra qu’on refasse ça.

Un jour… quand on sera plus libre je suppose.

Ils nous ressemblent tellement K et Nathaniel.

Je bazarde mon sac de cours dans l’entrée et évite de penser à ma dissert que je n’ai réellement pas faite.

_Siao ! T’es rentré ? ! ! ! Crie Xian de la cuisine.

_Nan, c’est un cambrioleur . Auriez vous l’amabilité de m’indiqué ou se trouve l’argenterie s’il vous plait ? Je ricane en entrant dans la cuisine.

Akagi et Xian…. Sont en train de faire la cuisine.

Ouais, vous m’avez bien entendu !

Akagi ET Xian, ensemble ! Tous les deux quoi !

Et ils se sont pas encore entre tué…….

Décidément c’est la journée des surprises aujourd’hui.  
_Mais qu’est ce que vous faite ? Je lance, totalement conscient de l’infini stupidité de ma question mais que voulez vous, c’est le choc.

Y’aurait vraiment quelque chose entre eux alors ? ! !

Akagi ne se retourne même pas et Xian se contente d’un regard du genre que j’interprète sans mal.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ensemble ? ? ! !

_Disons qu’on s’est trouvé un point commun finalement, répond tranquillement Xian en découpant un choux d’un geste expert.  
_Peux vous aider ? Je demande en me levant tout content de l’atmosphère presque familiale qui règne dans la pièce.

Ils se retournent en même temps si brusquement que je retombe sur ma chaise.

_NON ! !

_Pourquoi ? !

_La dernière fois que vous avez essayez d’aider Kawayashi-san à cuisiner vous aviez dix ans et vous avez faillit mettre le feu à la maison, me rappela Akagi.

_J’avais dix ans !

N’empêche qu’il a pas tort….

_Ah oui et pour la saint valentin quand on avait treize ans et que tu as voulu m’aider à faire un gâteau au chocolat ! ? ?

Ouais, ça c’est un peu dur à oublier vu que je me suis ouvert le pouce puis brûler au second degré…

_Ok, je capitule….

Soupir de soulagement collectif…….

Les bâtards !

_Mais je pourrais pas…..

_NAN ! !

Ils se jettent un regard et je me dis que quoi qu’ils se soient trouvé en commun, c’est la mailleure chose qui est put arrivé.

_Mettez la table si vous tenez temps que ça à vous rendre utile.

_Ok ok…. Z’êtes pas drôle……

En fait si.

J’ai une folle envie d’éclater de rire.  
J’ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, jamais.

C’est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie.

 

 

 


	12. Après la colère vient l'appaisement

 

_Alloaaaaaaaaaaaah….. je baille en décrochant le téléphone maudit qui vient de me réveiller.

Ma tête.

J’ai trooooop mal.

Pourtant j’ai pas bu hier soir !

Je bois jamais au point de me bourré de toute façon.

_Sécheur.

_Geuh ?

_Il est onze heure, on est vendredi, on a cours.

_Euh…. Me suis pas réveillé….

_Vraiment ?… tu n’as sans doute jamais entendu parler de cette fabuleuse petite invention qu’on appelle le réveil ?

_Euh…

_Sé-cheur !

_’k, ‘k, j’avoue. Je sèche les cours, ça te va Viv ? Je râle en cherchant un position plus confortable.

Fait trop chaud.

Faudra que je dise à Akagi de faire installer la clim.

Ventilo mon ami, ‘l’a rendu l’âme.

_Non.

_Maieuh ……… eh mais attend une seconde, t’es pas en cours non plus !

_A moins que cette grognasse de prof d’anglais choucroutée ne m’ait autoriser à téléphoner en plein milieu du cours je dirais que oui. Tu es intelligent.  
_Connard……..Enfin bon, puisqu’on sèche tous les deux on pourrait sécher ensemble….

_J’aime cet état d’esprit.

_T’es où ?

_En bas.

_…………….

_Devant chez toi abruti !

Quoâ ?

Je me lève d’un bond et jette un coup d’œil par la fenêtre.

Il est bien en bas, en jean / T-Shirt tout simple, coiffé à la barbare, le portable vissé à l’oreille et le regard vaguement moqueur.

Canon….

_Whaou, tu es drôlement sexy le matin…. Si tu comptes me la faire à la Roméo et Juliette version X je suis partant, il ricane en levant la tête vers moi.

Je suis à poil………

Pfff.

C’est bon, pour lui mon torse c’est du déjà vu alors…

En plus c’est pas mon corps de squelette anorexique qu’est jamais sortit de sa grotte et tout et tout qui pourrait faire fantasmer qui que ce soit… Et si on ajoute à ça les jolies cicatrices que mon papa m’a laissé et qui me font ressembler au monstre de ce cher Frankenstein, c’est carrément du tue l’amour !

Lawrence et lui on des goût franchement bizarre.

Et puis le goût en matière de mec ça doit être la seule chose qu’ils partagent parce pour le reste c’est le jour et la nuit, carrément…

J’me demande si c’est génétique….  
Pt’ête que je dégage des phéromones spéciales pour c’te famille.

Faudrait voir, que je drague le père ou la mère pour vérifier….

BEURK ! ! ! Noooooooooooooon mauvaise image mentale ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_Rêve pas trop, je ricane en enfilant un bas de pyjama et un tee-shirt avant d’aller lui ouvrir.

_Bouh, tu brises mon petit cœur…. Qu’il répond.

C’te bestiole là…

Une demi heure plus tard on est tout les deux affalés sur mon lit en train de jouer à final fantasy X. Enfin, il joue et moi je le critique.

_J’arrive pas à croire que t’aime pas le blitz, il marmonne.

_J’y peux rien, ce truc c’est un furoncle sur la face de ce jeu génial !

_N’importe quoi ! Y’a que ceux qui savent pas y jouer qui disent ça !

_Gagne des matchs au lieu de parler !

_J’t’ai pas attendu.

Finalement en le regardant joué je commence à comprendre le fonctionnement du jeu et hélas pour moi ça ne le rend pas moins chiant ! Mais il faut que j’y joue si je veux l’arme ultime de Wakka ! Raaah ! Fait chier….  
Ah il a encore gagné….

_Tiens finalement c’était pas que d’la frime….

_Pourquoi tu as séché les cours aujourd’hui ?

Hein ? ? ?

C’est quoi ce changement de sujet à la « je m’en fous mais dit le moi quand même » même pas convainquant en plus? ? ?

_On change de registre là…..

Il se tourne vers moi me lance un regard que j’ai vraiment du mal à décrypter mais qui me met extrêmement mal à l’aise.

Qu’est ce qu’il a ?

_Alors ?

_Ma panne d’oreiller va pas ou quoi ?

_Sincèrement ?

_C’est personnel….

Y’a la femme de Law au lycée aujourd’hui voilà le problème !

Je me sens suffisamment mal par rapport à elle sans en plus devoir la rencontrer.

Quand j’y pense Line est un peu dans la même situation mais inversé et ça me fout les jetons.

Mauvais pressentiment ?

Peut-être.

Faut dire qu’on s’est vraiment bien trouvé tout les deux.

En parlant de ça elle vient ce week-end.

On se verra dimanche, histoire de décompresser.

Dieu sait que j’en aurais besoin.

Surtout maintenant, alors qu’il me sort son petit air du cocker abandonné sur l’autoroute…

_Excuse, je pensais qu’on pouvait tout se dire….

Ah, la phrase qui tue.

_Mais on peut ! Enfin, sauf ça…. Et d’autres trucs…..

‘Tain c’est fou j’arrive même pas à me convaincre moi-même.

Il doit penser que je le prends vraiment pour un con… moi c’est ce que je penserais.

En fait ce serait l’occasion idéale pour tout lui dire.

Ouais là maintenant, tout de suite.

Faut dire qu’il le fait pas exprès mais en attendant les perches qu’il me lance elles sont tellement visibles qu’elles vont finir par me rentrer dans l’œil !  
Mais je peux pas………..

J’imagine trop bien comment il va le prendre et il aura pas tort, loin de là.

Evidement le seul coupable dans cette histoire c’est moi.

Il est là près de moi, en train d’attendre patiemment que je dise quelque chose et moi je suis si bien avec lui….

J’ai besoin de lui.

 

_ Fait chier, c’est trop compliqué, je m’énerve en coinçant ma tête dans un oreiller pour éviter de croiser le regard vaguement accusateur de Vian.

Je dirais rien aujourd’hui….

Ouais c’est bon ! Je sais que si j’arrive pas à lui parler aujourd’hui demain ce sera pareil mais franchement c’est trop dur.

_Je comprend, il finit par dire en quittant le jeu, mais franchement tu crois pas que ça irait mieux si tu te laissais un peu aller ?

Je me redresse légèrement.

_Qu’est ce que tu veux dire par…….

Il me coupe en m’embrassant.

Et pas un baiser de fillette, il y va carrément avec la langue.

Et je le repousse pas…….

Mon dieu j’ai honte je le jure mais je suis un mec, un ado et depuis que je connais Law, je baise dix fois moins qu’avant, et que j’ai plein de petites hormones qui trouvent que Vian ou un autre fera parfaitement l’affaire du moment qu’affaire il y a et que c’est trop bon….

Faut dire ce qui est, Vian embrasse carrément mieux que Lawrence….

Je me demande vaguement combien de mecs il s’est tapé exactement avant de me rappeler de ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je lève mes mains pour le repousser, mais elles sont traîtresses mes mains et elles viennent se nouer autour du cou de Viv.

J’ai beau dire… Mon attirance pour lui c’est pas juste à cause de Law.

Son odeur, sa peau, ses mains, sa présence.

J’ai vraiment besoin de lui.

Pas le même besoin qu’avec Law, mais le manque est là…

Et je suis incapable de dire ce qui pourrait le combler.

S’il me disait là, maintenant qu’il veut plus me voir je m’en remettrait pas.

Il me pousse doucement sur lit tout en enlevant mon tee-shirt.

Ses mains glisse sur mon torse sur mes bras et mes épaules.

Sa langue caresse chaque parcelle de peau qui passe à sa porté.

C’est juste au moment ou il commence à triturer mon bas de pyjama que je trouve enfin la force de me détacher de lui.

Oui je ne sais pas ce qui peut combler ce manque entre nous, mais je sais très bien ce qui ne le peut pas.

J’ai envie de coucher avec Vivian mais j’en ai pas besoin.

Voilà la différence entre mon attirance pour Law et celle que j’éprouve pour lui..

_Hola… doucement, on fait une connerie là, je dis en reprenant mon souffle.

Il me jette un drôle de regard.

_Ah ouais ? Je trouve pas moi.

_Vivian…..

_Oh arrête Siao, me fait pas le coup du « j’en ai pas envie, c’est toi qui m’oblige à… » Il me suffit de voir la bosse entre tes jambes pour savoir que t’en crève!

Il a touché juste le petit con et il ne peut pas savoir combien cette constatation me blesse.

Oui j’ai envie de lui… une envie dingue.

Mais je jure que si je le faisais maintenant je pourrais jamais plus me regarder en face.

_Putain oui j’en ai envie ! Tu t’es regarder dans une glace récemment ? ?

ça sonne comme une libération. Comme un truc qu’il fallait que je dise même si c’est vraiment pas le bon moment.

_Parfait, reprenons alors, il répond presque nonchalamment en appuyant de tout son poids pour que je me rallonge.

Je suis littéralement à deux doigts de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ne serait ce que pour calmer cette tension qui s’est loger au creux de mon ventre (difficile d’être exciter par un mec dont le nez pisse le sang sur votre torse) mais faire ça reviendrait à mettre fin à notre amitié, définitivement cette fois ci.

Et je l’aime trop pour pas être patient.

_J’ai envie de toi mais je ne VEUX pas coucher avec toi. J’ai quelqu’un et je tiens assez à lui pour ne pas tout gâcher pour une simple baise.

Il me fixe un long moment sans rien dire.

L’expression totalement indéchiffrable de son visage pourrait presque m’inquiéter.

C’est pas du tout son genre.

J’ouvre la bouche pour m’excuser et je me reçois une gifle en pleine figure.

Je retombe sur le lit sous le choc pendant qu’il se relève avant de remettre son tee-shirt et de me balancer le mien.

_Rhabille toi si tu veux pas que je te viole, il siffle en regardant par la fenêtre.

_C’est ça ouais, merci pour la baffe, tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

_Pas encore….

_Si tu me casse la gueule tu te sentiras mieux ?

_Je sais pas.

_Qu’est ce que je peux faire ?

_Dit moi que tu m’aimes, déshabille toi, allonge toi sur le lit et soit gentil.

_Tss, à part ça ?

_Rien.  
_Tu veux partir ?

_Non.

_…..

_Ca te dit d’aller faire un tour ?

_Ou ?

_Dehors.

_Plus précisément….

_Au parc.

_Euh, si tu veux…. Mais… pourquoi ?

_Besoin de prendre l’air….

_T’as pas plutôt besoin de t’éloigner ?

_Tu veux que je parte ?

_Mais non ! ! Je m’énerve en retombant sur mon lit, mentalement crever.

Dire que je suis réveiller depuis à peine une heure…….

_Ok, j’vais m’habiller.

_Besoin d’un coup de main ?

_Va te faire voir Viv !

 

.

On marche pendant dix minutes dans le parc sous un soleil de plomb avant d’arriver dans l’allée qui est bordé de grand arbre. Comme on est en semaine il n’y a pas trop de monde.

Vian n’a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu’on a quitté la maison, c’est à se demander pourquoi il a voulu qu’on sorte ensemble.

Et moi qui essaye désespérément d’engager la conversation….

_…………

_Il fait beau….

_Ouais…

_ On voit que c’est bientôt l’été…

_Hn….

Ouais, il fait beau, le ciel est bleu, l’herbe est verte, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et tu tires une tronche de six pied de long.

_Bientôt le bac, nerveux ?

_Nan…

Putain fait un effort aussi….

_Euh…

_……..

_………

_…..  
Il s’arrête soudain brusquement et comme il marchait un peu en avant je lui rentre dedans.

_AIE ! ! Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ? Je gémie en massant mon nez.  
Ouais, je douille à mort et alors ?

J’y tiens à mon nez ! Il est fragile ! L’a quand même été cassé deux fois faut dire.

Vivian s’excuse vaguement, l’air complètement ailleurs.

D’habitude, je déteste demander « ça va » à tout va parce que moi même quand on me le dit toutes les cinq minutes ça me gave mais franchement là….

_Vivian tu…

_J’ai faim, je vais chercher une glace, t’en veux une ? Il me coupe, le sourire retrouvé.

Un drôle de sourire si vous voulez mon avis…

_Euh, ouais, si tu veux….

_Reste dans le coin, il s’exclame avant de s’en aller à la recherche du stand de glace qu’on à dépassé dix minutes plus tôt.

L’est schizo ! C’est pas possible autrement.

Ou alors, il va très mal….

Mais bon, j’vais quand même pas me tailler parce qu’il me fait un tout petit peu flipper.

L’est temps que je me comporte, pt’ête pas encore en adulte mais au moins en personne responsable et si possible qu’assume vraiment ses actes.

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Je soupire en traversant une allée qui débouche sur une rangée de bancs.  
C’est un chouette coin avec des fleurs et des petites fontaines avec d’horribles poissons mangeur de pain… et de viande quand un doigt traîne avec que le pain….

Je hais le poisson !

Ca pue, c’est plein d’arrêtes et leurs yeux globuleux son méga flippant.

Alors que je cherche du regard un banc libre et épargné par les pigeons et autres piafs abrutis, ouais j’aime pas les oiseaux aussi et alors ? ? ? je remarque une superbe femme assise sur un banc.

Par contre j’aime les femmes…

Longues boucles noisettes et peau dorée, très longues jambes fines….

Nan….

Je m’approche un peu histoire de…

Si c’était elle se serait vraiment trop gros mais……

Elle me voit…

_Toi ! On s’exclame brusquement.

Evangeline évidemment.  
Toujours aussi hot, avec son visage de poupée et son corps parfait moulée dans une robe blanche et légère…

……. Aaaaah…..

Et là vous vous dite que je suis VRAIMENT en manque.

Mais c’est pas du tout ça.  
Line, c’est juste pour le plaisir des yeux.

Trop grande.

Pfff.

Quand on sait que je sors avec un mec qui fait plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt ça fait franchement pas crédible….

Nan pour moi les femmes adulte c’est finis.

J’ai déjà goûté.

Du poison !  
Elle se lève de son banc et passe ses bras fins autour de mon cou.

_Décidément toi, moi et ce parc c’est une histoire qui dure, elle ricane en me relâchent avec un sourire.

_Ca doit être le destin, regarde le fil rouge, je lance du tac au tac avec mon sourire colgate tout levant mon petit doigt.

Les filles adorent l’histoire du fil rouge.

Moi personnellement ça me rend nauséeux plutôt qu’autre chose, voir marrant si on prend ça au sens propre de la chose.

Se balader avec un super long fil rouge attaché au bout du petit doigt…..

Comme une laisse quoi!

En fait y’a vraiment une connotation SM dans c’t’histoire….

_Oh, non pitié, pas le sourire spécial drague dans la rue !

_He, c’est du cent pour cent efficace ! !

_Pour les gamines je suppose….

_Tu serais étonnée…. Je fais de ma voix la plus mystérieuse.

_Dépravé ! ! ! Elle s’exclame en me pinçant le bout du nez très fort.

_Ah, doucement, j’en ai besoin de ce nez ! ! !

_Hum, comme ça il sera assortie à la couleur de ta joue, elle réplique en m’examinant attentivement. Au moins tu n’es pas trop amoché cette fois.

_Ah celle là, je l’avais mérité.

_Les choses se sont gâtés ? elle demande soucieuse.

_Trop long à raconter… mais et toi ? Tu devais pas voir ton mari aujourd’hui ? Il habite dans le coin ?

_En fait il est aller chercher à manger…. Je crois qu’il cherche à gagner du temps….

_Ca a l’air mal partit ? Je fais en jetant un coup d’œil à la ronde pour voir s’il arriverait pas.

J’lai jamais rencontré mais il me fait un peu peur ce type.

Son sourire fond immédiatement.

_Je crois bien qu’il veut divorcer….

Quel connard….. mais il a quoi dans le crâne son mec ? C’est pas possible !? ! ! !

Il a les yeux pourris ! Ou alors c’est pas un homme…

Le cas de Law et moi me vient soudain à l’esprit….

_Il est gay ? ? ? ? ! ! !

Elle ouvre de grands yeux avant d’éclater de rire….

_Pas que je sache non…fufufuu MAHAHAAAAAA ! ! ! !

_C’est bon arrête ! ! ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! ! !

_Il n’y a presque personne….

_Quand même… et puis quoi, ça arrive que des gens qui se croyaient hétéros deviennent bi ou homo, c’est rare mais…

_Ce n’est pas ça… elle pouffe doucement, c’est que tu as une telle façon de dire les choses Siao, tu étais tout sérieux pensif et brusquement tu me sors ça comme une révélation… je te jure, tu as tellement de mimique qu’on pourrait te regarder pendant des heures sans se lasser.

_Ouais, c’est bon quoi, arrête de te foutre de moi là ! ! !

_Ah tu es trop mignon quand tu es tout grognon comme ça, elle s’exclame en me serrant contre elle.

On se chamaille comme ça pendant encore deux bonnes minutes quand une voix que je connais trop bien nous interrompt.

_Mais qu’est ce que……

On se retourne tout les deux.

Law, Vivian, avec des glaces.

Des glaces.

Lawrence et Viv. …….

Fraise pistache, chocolat caramel, praliné nougat et menthe…..

LAWRENCE ! ! ! ! ! !

Il a l’air complètement à l’ouest.. comme je le comprend…

Mais qu’est ce qu’il fout ici ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ?

Vivian se contente d’afficher un petit sourire satisfait voir jubilatoire qui me fait craindre le pire.

………………

…………….

………

……..

Oh dieu.

Mon dieu…….

Lawrence, Evangeline….

Eva…..

Oh putain, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment, là, je le sens pas du tout……

On reste un instant figé tout les deux, sous le regard étonné d’Eva avant que Vivian lance avec un grand sourire.

_Eh bah, grand frère, sa femme et son amant, tous réunis au même endroit, quel hasard ! ! !

Elle et moi on se retourne ensemble vers Vian qui nous sourit toujours comme s’il venait de dire la chose la plus naturelle du monde et le tout avec une innocence qui me donne envie de le frapper.

C’est VRAIMENT un hasard ?  
_C’est ton mari, je demande, incrédule.

Je peux pas y croire, c’est forcément une blague.

Forcément.

Elle secoue la tête complètement choquée elle aussi avant de me retourner la question avec une expression qui est vraiment le reflet de la mienne.  
_C’est LUI la grande ?

_Vous vous connaissez ? Souffle Lawrence complètement in the wind.

Et je sais pas pourquoi mais on finit tout simplement par éclater de rire tout les deux.

Un rire qui devient vite hystérique.

 

Finalement, dans le calme et le oh putain de calme qui précède toujours la tempête, on a tous décider d’aller chez Law pour mettre tout ça au clair.  
Line et moi au centre, Viv du côté d’elle et Law du mien.

On dit rien.

On bouffe juste nos glaces.

Mon praliné nougat à bizarrement un goût de cendre…

V’ais vomir…

Ce silence…

C’est pesant, lourd et Vian qui sourit toujours comme si c’était noël…

Pour un peu je le tuerais…

Mais en vérité tout ça semble tellement irréel que j’ai un peu l’impression de flotter, comme dans un rêve.

Finalement Evangeline brise la première le silence en me demandant d’une voix presque nonchalante que je suis sûre qu’elle y croit pas non plus.

_C’était deux hommes !

Le ton est un peu accusateur quand même.

_Je sais, c’était une version hétéro, mais franchement, je pouvais pas te dire ça de but en blanc !

_J’ai l’air homophobe ? Je n’ai rien contre les homosexuels… Elle demande très sérieusement avec une petite moue dubitative.

_Ben non, mais ma sœur elle a rien contre eux non plus, tant qu’ils sont très loin d’elle si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_Hum c’est vrai….. mais….. j’arrive pas à croire que tu es gay ! Quand on est gay on ne drague pas les filles dans la rue !

_Eh je suis bi, et excuse moi mais quand un mec rencontre une fille comme toi et bah, voilà quoi !

_Mais tu es gay ! ! ! !

_BI !

_Je vous interrompt une seconde, s’exclame Law qui est n’est plus in the wind pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, mais, il t’a « dragué » ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Oups…

_Innocemment, elle répond méchamment.

_L’étais ce vraiment ? Siffle Vian que s’il se tait pas je le tue.

_Ca l’était espèce de sale blond !

_Oh t’as un truc contre les blonds maintenant ? Tu fais comment quand tu te fais sauter par mon frère ? Tu lui mets une perruque ? ? ! ! !

_Putain de….

_Vous couchez ensemble ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_Non Ev’ ils jouent aux cartes !

_Ca suffit Vivian !

_Toi la ferme espèce de pervers ! ! ! Connard ! Hypocrite de merde ! ! !

_Vous….

_STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! ! ! Je hurle en me mettant entre eux trois avant que ça tourne au bain de sang.

Tout les gens qui sont dans la rue nous fixent bizarrement, comme c’est étonnant et comme on s’approche de l’école et que c’est encore la pause déjeuner, faudrait pas que des oreilles malvenu nous entende.

Enfin bon, j’ai capté leur attention et ils sont à peu près calmé.

_Le linge sale, ça se lave en privé. Je vais avoir l’air de penser qu’à ma pomme et j’vais vous le dire, c’est le cas mais pour ma part, je suis quasiment sur que mon vieux me fait suivre alors, s’il vous plait, plus un mot sur « nos relations» avant qu’on soit chez Lawrence, d’accord.

_Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, réplique quelqu’un derrière moi.

Encore.

Non.

Putain.

Fuck !

Fait chier.

Au moins l’apparition de l’homme qui valait trois million j’ai nommé Akagi bien sûr (je suis sur que le dieu qui est préposé à ma vie et le scénariste « des feux de l’amour » ne font qu’un ! ! !) à calmé les trois autres qui savent plus ou se mettre.

Il pose une main ferme sur mon épaule et déclare avec son calme coutumier.  
_Je dois parler avec Siao un petit moment, il vous rejoindra plus tard.

 

Lawrence et Line on pas l’air de l’entendre de cette oreille, sûrement qu’ils doivent penser que je vais m’en prendre une belle alors je m’empresse de les rassurer.

_C’est bon monsieur, je vous rejoindrai après.

Akagi me frappe pas.

Et il le fera jamais.

Personne d’autre le fait.

Ca c’est le privilège exclusif de mon vieux.

Il tuerait quiconque s’aviserait de jouer avec son jouet.

Et puis même sans ça, Akagi le ferait pas.

Il est pas comme ça, c’est tout.

Mais Law fait comme s’il m’avait pas entendu.

Rien d’étonnant vu que la visite de mon père je lui avais tenu à peu près le même discours mais bon.  
_Je pense que vous vous méprenez peut-être sur… commence Lawrence

_Je ne crois pas non. Je ne le monopoliserais qu’une petite demi-heure.

_ C’est bon je vous dis ! Je m’énerve avant de suivre Akagi sous le regard inquiet des trois autres.

Au moins l’inquiétude leur a fait oublier leurs disputes.

C’est déjà ça !

Je le suis en silence juste en haut de la rue la ou est garé sa caisse.

Il s’installe dedans à ma suite et referme la porte.

Les vitres teintées nous offrent une intimité si parfaite que j’ai du mal à me défaire de l’impression d’être dans un rêve.

Je suis grave dans la merde.

Mais bon, à ce jeu là je m’y connais.

L’important c’est de savoir ce qu’il sait déjà réellement et de bluffer un max après.

Mon vieux serait vraiment vraiment pas content de devoir se déplacer de nouveau et surtout pour ça.

_Tiens Akagi, tu passais dans le coin ? Je croyais que tu avais du travail toute la journée….

_J’ai mentis. Des amis à vous ?

_Ok…. Allez, c’est bon, arrêtons ce petit jeu, il m’amuse vraiment plus depuis que je suis ici….

Il soupire en secouant la tête et sors un micro phone de sa poche.

Il l’enclanche…

_« _Hola… doucement, on fait une connerie là._

__Ah ouais ? Je trouve pas moi._

__Vivian….._

__Oh arrête Siao, me fait pas le coup du « j’en ai pas envie, c’est toi qui m’oblige à… » Il me suffit de voir la bosse entre tes jambes pour savoir que t’en crève!_

__Putain oui j’en ai envie ! Tu t’es regardé dans une glace récemment ? ?_

__Parfait, reprenons alors._

__J’ai envie de toi mais je ne VEUX pas coucher avec toi. J’ai quelqu’un et je tiens assez à lui pour ne pas tout gâcher pour une simple baise._

_CLAC._

__Rhabille toi si tu veux pas que je te viole._

__C’est ça ouais, merci pour la baffe, tu te sens mieux maintenant ?_

__Pas encore…._

__Si tu me casse la gueule tu te sentiras mieux ?_

__Je sais pas._

__Qu’est ce que je peux faire ?_

__Dit moi que tu m’aimes, déshabille toi, allonge toi sur le lit et soit gentil._

__Tss, à part ça ? »_

 

 

_C’est assez ?

_J’y crois pas…. T’as foutu des micros dans ma chambre !!!? Quand t’as fais ça ? Je l’ai vérifié hier !

Ouais, je vérifies ma chambre, mes fringues et mon portable aléatoirement mais au moins une fois par semaine parce que même si Akagi et moi on s’apprécie je n’oublie pas ou va sa loyauté et lui non plus vu le nombre de micro que j’avais déjà trouvé ultérieurement.

_Cette nuit.

_Pendant que je dormais ?

Je veux bien croire que j’ai le sommeil lourd mais pas à ce point.

_J’ai mis un somnifère léger dans votre repas.

_Tu m’as drogué ?????!!!

_Oui.

OK, la situation… est beaucoup plus grave que je ne le pensais…

_D’accord…. Combien j’ai de temps avant de voir mon père débarqué ? Je soupire en m’appuyant contre la banquette, complètement vidé.

_Je ne l’ai pas prévenu.

_Pas encore….

_Je ne compte pas le faire.

_Quoi ?!!

_Ecoutez moi bien Siao. Je ne sais que ce qu’il y a sur cet enregistrement et d’après ce que j’ai pu voir tout à l’heure, cette histoire est beaucoup plus compliquée qu’il n’y parait.

_Je…

_Je ne veux rien savoir.

_Mais…

_Si votre père était au courant il vous tuerait et je pèse mes mots. Comprenez le bien.

_Je sais ça, qu’est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

_Mettez ce que vous avez à mettre au point avec ces personnes et cessez tout comportement suspect ! Je vais mettre des micros dans votre chambre et sur votre portable et vous ne les enlèverez pas. Je veux pouvoir envoyez chaque enregistrement à votre père, est ce clair ?

_Ca l’est.

_Je ne vous dit pas de ne plus voir vos « amis », vos fréquentations amicales ne me regarde pas et ne m’intéresse pas outre mesure. Mais pour le reste, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

_Oui.

_Parfait, maintenant que nous avons terminé, vous pouvez sortir.

_Une dernière chose Akagi…

_.....

_Pourquoi ? Je sais ce qu’il te coûte de ne rien dire à mon père, alors pourquoi ?

Il me regarde un long moment, sans dire un mot, aucun.

Et puis finalement il soupire, et dit doucement, si doucement que je dois me concentrer pour l’entendre :

_Un jour, oui un jour, je vous dirais tout.

_C’est une promesse ?

_Oui.

J’acquiesce gravement ajoute avant de sortir :

_Il n’y aura pas de scandale, je ferais tout pour ça. Ca aussi, c’est une promesse.

Il hoche seulement la tête, je referme la porte de la voiture et le regarde démarré puis s’éloigner dans la rue.

Je ne m’inquiète plus, en tout cas plus trop.

Tout semble plus clair et plus limpide dans mon esprit qui jusque là était si embrouillé.

Je sais à présent ce que je dois faire et dire et comment.

Je me sens vraiment vraiment beaucoup mieux.

Le poids que je portais c’est dissous pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, seul l’avenir le dira.

Pour l’instant j’ai beaucoup de chose à faire et je dois me concentrer la dessus.

Si je peux reconnaître une qualité à Akagi, c’est qu’il ne ment jamais.

Ca parole est sacrée.

Ouais c’est pas un allié, mais c’est pas un ennemi non plus.

Il ne tient qu’à moi de ne plus merder.

Je fais donc le chemin jusqu’au lycée et j’utilise le chemin que K utilise quand il vient en douce voir Nate.

J’escalade facilement le mur, l’avantage d’être petit et léger (faut bien qu’il y en ait non ?).

L’est environ treize quatorze heure, les gens mangent encore et c’est pas trop compliqué de m’introduire dans les bâtiments.

Un quart d’heure plus tard je suis devant la porte et comme j’ai les clés (et oui il m’en a fait faire un double) j’entre sans sonner et referme soigneusement derrière moi.

Là ce sont des cris qui m’accueillent.

Ceux de Lawrence et d’Evangeline, ou plutôt ceux de Line je dirais.

Je m’approche discrètement.

Elle est plantée dans le salon tellement rouge de colère que même sur sa peau bronzée ça se voit. Son visage est tellement tordu par la fureur que j’ai du mal à le reconnaître.

Lui il est face à elle, calme, comme la montagne face à la tempête, complètement inexpressif si bien qu’on pourrait douté de son implication dans al dispute mais ceux qui le connaisse bien verront qu’il n’en mène vraiment pas large.

 

 

_Evangeline………

_Tu n’es qu’une pourriture…. Une raclure, une merde, toutes les injures du monde ne suffiraient pas à te décrire !

_Je…….

_LA FERME ! Tu la fermes ! je ne veux pas de tes excuses vaseuses. Je savais que tu me trompais, je le savais et franchement, même si ça me faisait mal à en crever, je me disais que c’était comme ça et voilà tout, mais là….

_Eva…..

_C’est un GOSSE ! !

_Il est majeur.

_C’est un GAMIN, un ENFANT, il est encore au LYCEE ! ! ! Et toi espèce d’immonde pervers, espèce de….. de…….. de pédophile, tu l’as……..

_Arrête bon sang, je ne l’ai pas violé ! Il est majeur ! Consentant!

_Majeur hein ? Oui, c’est sur qu’à à peine 18 ans on est parfaitement conscient de ce qu’on fait, de la porté de ses actes et de leurs conséquences hein ! ON est parfaitement mûr à 18 ans hein ? ? ?

_Siao est très mature, tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais ! ! !

_Tu crois ? Oh si je le connais cet enfant ! Je le connais parce qu’il me raconte sa vie depuis bientôt un mois et ça tous les soirs. Je connais son vrai visage et pas celui que TU veux voir en lui juste pour justifier tes actes immondes !

C’est un enfant qui a dû mûrir très vite mais qui est rester très instable sur le plan émotionnel. Il a un gros complexe. Une image déformée des hommes dû aux sévices d’un père monstrueux et il n’a fait que rechercher une présence paternel aimante auprès de toi !

_Tais-toi…..

_Quoi Lawrence, tu ne veux pas entendre ça ? Tu ne veux pas entendre cette version des faits hein ? Un ado déboussolé, abandonné qui reporte son besoin affection sur un adulte en qui il pourrait avoir toute confiance, un adulte qui a une grande influence sur sa vie de tous les jours, son proviseur par exemple…. Et ce même adulte qui mène une vie qu’il exècre et qui trouve en cet enfant qui a toute confiance en lui le moyen de décharger toutes ces frustrations et qui finalement réussi à le mettre dans son lit… tient ça ne sonnerait pas comme un fait divers de pédophilie ça ? Hein ? MON DIEU LAWRENCE, IL A L’AGE DE VIVIAN ! ! ! ! T’avais son age il avait 3 ans ! ! ! ! !

_Tu déformes tout, Eva. Tu salis ce qu’il y a entre lui et moi et ça gratuitement. Je l’aime et je sais que c’est réciproque. C’est la jalousie qui te fait parler.

_Oh arrête, tu me dégoûtes ! La jalousie ? Oh oui j’aurais été jalouse, jalouse à en crever si ça avait été une autre femme ! Ou même un homme, après tout je ne suis plus à ça près, hein ? J’aurais été jalouse à en mourir mais j’aurais laisser passer. Pour ton bonheur et parce que je t’aime. Mais là, ce n’est ni une femme ni un homme, c’est même pas une adulte ! C’est un gamin ! ! !

_Je sais ça ! ! ! Et j’ai fais ce choix en connaissance de cause ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_Espèce de con arrogant ! Quand comprendras tu que ce n’est pas de toi dont il s’agit mais de lui ! C’est quelqu’un de bien ce gosse ! Et toi tu vas finir de le bousiller définitivement ! ! Et ça je ne te laisserais pas le faire ! Il n’en est pas question !

_Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal…..

_Ah oui ? Pourtant tu lui en as déjà fais non ?

_Je ne…

_J’ai vu les marques, autour de son cou.

_…….

_ J’ai vu sa lèvre fendu et ses yeux gonflés. Et maintenant j’apprend que ce gosse adorable que j’ai rencontrer dans ce parc, c’était un ado de 17 ans qui avait fuit de son école pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver en face de son proviseur qui, ivre, avait faillit le tuer et dieu seul sait quoi d’autre ! ! ! Ce proviseur qui est mon mari ! ! ! Tu……. est ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien toute cette histoire est écœurante ! ?

_……….  
_Ne me regarde pas comme ça Lawrence. Dit moi quelque chose, dit moi quelque chose qui me fera oublier tout le côté sordide de cette histoire. Dit moi que tu n’as pas fait tout ça juste pour te prouver à toi même que tu n’es pas ton père ou pour ajouter du piment à ta vie. Dit moi que tu l’aimes vraiment cet enfant.

_Je l’aime, Eva, je l’aime vraiment. Tout ce que tu as dit……. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le remettre en question….. Je ferais tout pour lui…..

_C’est bien, c’est ce que je voulais entendre. Il est temps de te comporter en adulte. Pour que Siao n’est pas d’ennuis et uniquement pour ça je ne ferais pas de vague mais tu vas le quitter Lawrence.

_Je…..

_Ca suffit ! Comporte toi en homme, en adulte, un adulte qui aime sincèrement un enfant. Fait ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Qu’il n’est jamais à souffrir du regard des autres ou des retombées de sa famille si jamais votre relation venait à être découverte. TU as vu ce qui cet passé avec cet homme tout à l’heure ! Si tu l’aimes autant que tu le dis, laisse lui le temps de grandir et de s’épanouir pleinement. C’est non seulement ton devoir en temps qu’homme mais aussi en temps que proviseur.

_Ca suffit maintenant.

Ils se retournent brusquement vers moi, l’air totalement incrédule.

Moi je réfléchis plus je pense plus, je suis le conseil de Vian et je me laisse aller.

Quelque chose semble s’être solidifier en moi, comme un certitude ou je sais pas quoi, mais en tout cas, je ne doute plus.

Tout ce qu’elle a dit, je l’ai moi aussi pensé, tout comme Lawrence. Mais je sais maintenant. Oui, je sais.

Je sais ce que je veux, la direction que j’ai envie de prendre et je sais que ce chemin je pourrait le faire seul, mais je ne veux pas le faire seul.

Je veux Lawrence à mes côtés et pas parce qu’il est l’image du père parfait, ou un des seul adulte bien que j’ai rencontré dans ma vie mais parce que je l’aime.

Je l’aime, c’est aussi simple que ça.

_Siao, commence Lawrence, mais je l’ignore totalement.  
Pour l’instant seul Evangeline compte.

Comment j’ai pu être aveugle à ce point là ?

Moi a qui elle confit tout depuis près d’un mois.

C’est pas juste de la colère.

Elle souffre.

Elle s’inquiète.

Elle est déçu.

Par Lawrence qu’elle prend à présent pour un monstre.

Par tout ça parce qu’elle pensait sincèrement qu’entre eux ça s’arrangerait.

C’est tout.

Juste ça.

Je me plante juste devant elle et je la regarde sereinement.

Longtemps il me semble et plus je la regarde et plus le silence de la pièce devient moins lourd, moins dur.

Finalement elle porte une main devant ses yeux et ses fines épaules tressautent légèrement.

J’attendais ses larmes.

Elles sont le signe de la libération.

Une fois qu’elle sera calmée on pourra enfin parler.

Séparément puis tous ensemble.

On pourra bien parler car la rancœur se sera écouler en même tant que ces larmes.

Je me met doucement sur la pointe des pieds et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

Elle me semble à la fois plus fine et délicate que d’habitude.

Si fragile.

Elle ne lutte pas longtemps et finit par éclater en sanglots.  
  


 

 

Elle est assise devant moi, tellement belle malgré ses yeux et son nez rouge.

C’est pas la première fois que je me le dis, mais, c’est tellement beau, une femme qui pleure.

Awayaka san elle aussi dégageait cette sorte d’aura, de mélancolie et de détresse profonde qui immole tout les défauts du corps et du visage pour me ne laisser que ce désir.

Celui de consoler, de réconforter et de protéger.

Elle fait lentement tourner sa cuillère dans son lait chaud pour délayer le miel.

Elle ne boit jamais de thé ni de café, parce qu’à la longue ça laisse des trace sur les dents, alors qu’elle fume comme un pompier…….

Adorable contradiction.

Moi je sucre mon café au lait, attendant qu’elle prenne la parole.

Vivian et Lawrence sont en train de parler dans une des chambres. On entend rien d’ici mais ils ne semblaient pas d’humeur à s’entretuer ce que j’estime être déjà bien.

A la quatrième cuillère de sucre, elle se décide enfin à parler.  
_Ca fait longtemps ?

_A peine un mois….

_Je veux dire que tu…

_Depuis janvier…. Depuis que je l’ai rencontré… lui, je sais pas.

_Tu penses que j’ai eut tort de lui dire tout ça ?

Je me redresse légèrement pour chercher son regard.

Il fuit le mien et je suis obliger de poser ma main sur la sienne pour le capter.

Alors je commence, en choisissant soigneusement mes mots afin de dissiper tout les doutes et de ne pas créer plus de malentendu qu’il n’y en a déjà.

_Non, je ne pense pas, en fait, ce que tu as dit, c’est ce qu’il avait, au fond du cœur. Même s’il refusait de se l’avouer, je le sentais bien, quand il me demandait si je trouvais qu’il ressemblait à mon père, ou des choses comme ça, tu vois ?

_Et toi ?

_Moi ?

_Oui, j’aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça, de Lawrence, de votre relation, ce que tu as sur le cœur.

_Sincèrement, je n’ai jamais, mais alors jamais pensé à lui comme à un père. J’ai déjà bien assez à faire avec le mien. Comme un grand frère ? Si je pensais à ma sœur comme je pense à lui, faudrait me faire interner… Non sérieusement, je l’aime, comme un homme, ou un ado, si tu préfères, aime un autre homme. Après je sais pas si ça durera, si ce sera pour toujours ou rien du tout. Je sais juste que j’ai envie que ça ne s’arrête pas maintenant. C’est tout.

_Je m’en doutais…

Elle soupire doucement avant de boire.

Elle à l’air hagard d’une personne qui ne sait plus trop ou elle en est et ça ne m’étonne pas.

Y’avait de meilleur moyen de présenter les choses… Mais bon, maintenant que j’ai commencer, autant aller jusqu’au bout.

_Tu sais, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, toi et moi… mais malgré tout je te considère comme une amie, une amie très chère…

_Je pense la même chose Siao, elle s’exclame brusquement en reposant sa tasse. La n’est pas la question !

_Je crois que si justement. Tu vois, si je pensais vraiment qu’il y avait une chance, une chance qu’entre vous ça s’arrange, même la plus infime, alors je le quitterais, je te le jure.

_Mais tu ne penses pas qu’il y en ait, hein ?

_….

_Le pire c’est que je m’en doutais mais j’espérais.… je ne voulais pas, je ne veux pas…. Je ne peux pas….

Des larmes douloureuses coulent encore sur ses joues tandis qu’elle étreint avec force la tasse bleu a moitié vide.

Je ne bouge pas malgré l’envie que j’ai de la serrer dans mes bras comme tout à l’heure.

Je peux juste l’écouter.

Il faut qu’elle parle pour que son cœur s’apaise ne serait ce qu’un peu, même si c’est à moi, la personne qu’elle serait en droit de juger responsable de son malheur.  
Dans cette histoire elle avait le choix du coupable et bien que j’ai honte de penser ainsi, elle a heureusement choisit Lawrence.

Je pense que les rancunes qu’elle avait contre lui depuis longtemps se sont accumulé et ne ressortent qu’aujourd’hui, sous le choc, non pas de savoir qu’il l’a trompait, parce qu’elle s’en doutait depuis déjà pas mal de temps, mais de savoir que c’est avec moi, une personne qu’elle considère comme son petit frère.

Une trahison de plus en somme.

Finalement elle reprend, le regard vague toujours si mélancolique.  
_On a grandit ensemble, nos pères sont associés et amis de longue date. Je crois qu’au moment même ou ils ont su que ma mère attendait une fille ils ont décidé de nos fiançailles, elle rit en rejetant ses boucles brunes en arrière.

Ouais, ça me rappelle quelque chose ça, je soupire en pensant Nate et Gwendoline ou tout simplement Huang li, ma propre fiancée. Vous avez quoi, cinq ans de différence ?

_Hum, c’est ça. Je crois que j’en suis tombé amoureuse quand j’avais douze, treize ans. Il en avait dix huit à l’époque, l’age de Vivian… Je le voyais pratiquement tout les jours vu qu’il m’aidais à faire mes devoirs, mais pour moi il faisait un peu partie du décors tu vois ? Je préférais Vivian, qui en avait trois ou quatre. Il était adorable, une vrai petite poupée…

Et puis un jour je suis aller avec ma gouvernante à un des matchs d’exhibitions de son école. Du base Ball.

Et en le voyant courir ce jour là, en le voyant rire et s’amuser librement avec ses amis, j’ai découvert un nouveau Lawrence, loin de l’image parfaite qu’il affichait d’habitude.

C’est en voyant ce sourire que je l’ai aimé….

J’acquiesce gravement en l’écoutant parler du Lawrence que je connais. Pas le prince charmant, parfait mais désespérément inintéressant qu’on peut voir tout les jours, mais l’homme souriant et malicieux, légèrement sadique et complètement pervers que j’aime. L’ homme profond et complexe que j’ai réellement rencontrer pour la première fois sur le toit de l’école. Celui qui se cachait pour fumer de peur que son frère le sache… Quand on y pense c’est vraiment drôle…

_J’ai pensé que le temps le changerais. Qu’ensemble, loin de ses parents, il abandonnerais peu à peu ces masques, mais j’avais oublié qu’il en portait un aussi pour moi. Au lieu de s’arranger les choses n’on fait que s’aggraver. A la fin on n’arrivait même plus a communiquer, alors qu’on avait été si proche.

_Evangeline…

_Non, écoute, là maintenant, je suis très en colère contre lui. Trop pour réfléchir posément à tout ça. Mais je me sens tout de même mieux. D’avoir pu en parler avec toi ça m’a fait du bien. Vraiment. Tu me fais du bien.

_…

_ Et puis de votre côté, je pense que vous avez des choses à mettre au point. Alors je vais renter à mon hôtel et pleurer toute la nuit devant des films débiles en mangeant de la glace et quand je me sentirais mieux je réfléchirais et je reviendrais vous voir. D’accord ?

_Tu es sûre que tu veux rester seule ? Je m’inquiète tandis qu’elle se lève.

_Je t’adore Siao, elle répond en me serrant contre elle, mais là, t’avoir auprès de moi se serait too much, tu comprends ?

_Bien sûr que je comprend….

_J’emmènerais bien Vian mais on risquerais de s’encourager à envenimer les choses. Si tu nous avais vu avant tout à l’heure…. Non, je préfère être seule, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis une adulte.

_Je sais bien…

_Tu es triste ? Elle demande en caressant ma joue.

_J’aurais voulu.. j’aurais voulu que tu sois une garce, un monstre une pouffiasse et tout le reste. J’aurais voulu que ce ne soit pas toi.

Elle rit doucement avant de me serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Vivian qui était assis sur la canapé et Lawrence sur le fauteuil se lèvent en nous voyant sortir. Ils ont finit plus vite que nous, ou alors ils ont pas réussi à se parler. Ca me semble le plus probable. V’ais encore devoir jouer les tampons.

Elle fait un grand geste du bras pour dire qu’elle ne veut rien entendre, attrape sa veste et son sac et sort de l’appartement sans se retourner.

 

J’entend Lawrence murmurer qu’il a besoin de s’en griller une avant de nous laisser seul Vivian et moi. Il a vraiment l’air à bout et je dois faire de gros effort pour ne pas le suivre.

_Alors c’est mon tour ? J’aurais peut-être du prendre un ticket !?

_C’était dégueulasse.

_Et ce que vous avez fait, c’était pas dégueulasse ?

_Tu m’en veux pour quoi exactement ? Parce que je te l’ai pas dit d’entrée de jeu, ou parce que je suis avec lui ?

_Sincèrement j’en sais rien. Et puis merde Siao ! De tous les mecs de cette école pourquoi il a fallut que tu choisisses mon frère !?

_On peut pas vraiment dire que j’ai eut le choix. Je l’aime, c’est comme ça. Le seul choix que j’ai eut c’est d’être ou pas avec lui, et j’ai choisit, en toute connaissance de cause et ne me sort pas de discours sur il est plus vieux, blablabla, j’en ai rien à foutre.

_Ca me fait mal, tu peux comprendre ça au moins !???

_Evidemment que je comprends ! Mais tu crois pas que Line et Lawrence souffrent aussi maintenant !? Il y avait quand même d’autre moyen de présenter tout ça !

Il secoue la tête, l’air soudain aussi las et accablé que Law.

_Alors quoi ? Qu’est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

_Je crois… je crois que ça va dépendre de ton frère. Moi, j’ai pris ma décision.

_Tu l’aimes vraiment…..

_Je t’aime aussi Viv.

_Ouais, mais c’est pas tout à fait la même chose…

_Je crois que tout est déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans que je me lance dans un ménage à trois, désolé.

_Pfff, aller vire de là, j’ai envie d’être un peu seul…

_Parle moi autrement crétin, je fais sans grande conviction.

Je commence vraiment à fatiguer sur ce coup là.

Alors que le plus important reste à venir.

Je l’ai dit et je le pensais.

C’est Lawrence qui a toute les cartes en mains à présent.

Je me rends bien compte que les paroles d’Evangeline même si elles étaient en partie issues de la jalousie et de la déception on fait leurs bout de chemin dans sa tête.

Elles ont du réveiller les doutes qu’il devait porté en lui depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Je ne sais que trop ce qu’il doit penser, seul ça décision finale reste obscure pour moi.

Je ne peux même pas faire un seul pronostique cependant je sais une chose.

S’il veut me quitter je n’y pourrait rien mais je me laisserais pas faire sans rien dire.

Pas après tout ce que qu’on a traverser, pas question !

Il est bien sur le balcon, accouder à la rambarde et vu les cadavres sur le sol il doit bien en être à la troisième.

Je m’approche doucement et m’appuie sur la barre de fer à côté de lui.

Je le regarde un petit moment, savourant cette sensation d’intimité et de complicité que je ressens toujours quand je ne vois rien d’autre qu’une partie de son visage, éclairer par la clope.

Il fait déjà nuit.

Le temps passe si vite….

Dire que dans à peine un mois je dois passer mon bac….

_Vous comptez faire quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, je t’avoue que je ne sais vraiment plus. Il est trop tard pour réparer maintenant, mais je me rends compte que j’ai été d’un égoïsme sans borne. Je n’ai pensé qu’à moi. Alors que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi.

_Je trouve pas moi, que tu as été égoïste.

Il se tourne vivement vers moi en m’entendant le tutoyer.

_Tu…

_Ouais parce que je me rends compte de pourquoi ça te mettait tellement mal à l’aise. Et là il faut qu’on parle, d’égal à égal, tu vois ?

_....

_Tu sais, t’es pas mon père, et j’ai déjà bien assez à faire avec le mien pour essayer de m’en trouver un autre. Et j’ai jamais voulu de grand frère, trop la galère. Une sœur ça me suffit.

Contrairement à toi, j’ai eut envie de toi dès la première fois ou je t’ai vu, dans le couloir. Faut me comprendre, j’étais grave en manque…. Mais bon, c’était juste de l’attirance physique, parce que franchement ton masque du gentil proviseur et tout et tout il est bien mais c’est carrément pas mon genre.

Quand j’étais petit je rêvais pas du prince charmant ni des conneries dans ce genre. En fait si j’avais imaginé quelqu’un venant me sauver j’aurais préféré Xena à Hercule, c’est pour dire.

Il rit doucement en tirant profondément sur sa clope avant que son regard ne se détourne de nouveau de moi pour se perdre dans les ombres du parc.

_Je vois….

_Nan, je crois pas. Te méprend pas ok ? Je suis pas en train de te dire qu’entre nous c’est que du sexe parce que ce n’est pas ça. Je t’aime. Je t’aime vraiment.

Franchement quand je t’ai rencontré pour la première fois je me suis dit « Waoh, le canon et sympa avec ça, des proviseur dans le genre faudrait les faire se reproduire »

Il rit doucement mais ne rajoute rien.

Au point où il en ait je crois qu’il ne peut qu’écouter.

_Mais bon, ça faisait un fantasme très sympatoche mais c’était tout. Nan, celui que j’aime, je l’ai vraiment rencontré sur le toit de l’internat. Il grillait sa clope comme maintenant, et je ne voyais que la lueur doré des braises se refléter dans ses yeux pendant qu’il me racontait ses problème conjugaux.

Me regarde pas comme ça, tu t’en ai jamais douté ? Moi j’aime ton côté sadique et malicieux et ton humour particulier. Et j’aime ta façon de rire et de sourire plus que tout au monde. Et plein d’autre truc que tu montres pas aux autres. Des trucs juste à nous.

J’aime l’homme et pas le proviseur, alors, arrête de te prendre la tête d’accord ?

J’ai a peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu’il m’attire brusquement contre lui.

Je me laisse aller un instant, respirant l’odeur de sa peau à travers sa chemise, savourant sa chaleur parce que je suis toujours en tee-shirt et que l’air s’est rafraîchit.

_Tu pleures ? Je demande en sentant son corps trembler.

_Jure moi que tu penses tout ce que tu viens de dire…

_Tu devrais savoir que quand je suis sérieux, même si c’est rare c’est pour de vrai.

Il me repousse soudain brusquement avant de m’attraper par les épaules.

_Et monsieur Akagi ??!! Avec tout ça j’ai complètement…. Siao… il demande à brûle pour point.

_T’inquiète, c’est pas un allié mais c’est pas un ennemi non plus. Tant qu’on est discret… et je parle pas de notre discrétion habituelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire, il ne dira rien à mon vieux. Evangeline, bah… je peux pas être catégorique mais je crois que ça va s’arranger… sauf qu’il va te falloir un bon avocat parce qu’elle va pas te manquer. En fait je m’inquiète plutôt pour toi et Vivian…

_Faut pas, c’est trop gentil et surtout trop tard, dit une vois derrière nous tandis qu’on se sépare brusquement comme deux parents surpris en plein câlin par leur gosse. Pathétique quoi.

_Vivian…

_Putain toi… j’y crois toujours pas ! C’est quoi ce retournement de veste au sujet des homosexuels ??!!!!

_Je n’ai jamais….

_Je vous avais entendu à noël il y a deux ans ! Toi et l’autre connard. Alors me fait le coup du grand frère compréhensif ! Parce que si j’y ai un jour cru et bah c’est plus le cas maintenant.

Moi je comprend pas grand-chose à cette histoire donc je ferme sagement ma gueule, mais Lawrence à l’air de plus savoir ou ce mettre.

Coupable ?

Sans aucun doute.

_Tu étais là….

_Ca te fait un choc hein ? Ouais j’étais là et la « petite pute » a tout entendu.

_Vivian…

_Euh, je… je vais… téléphoné, prenez votre temps, je m’exclame en me tirant vite fait.

Moi j’ai dis ce que j’avais à dire, le reste ça me regarde pas.

J’espère juste qu’ils ne vont pas se battre.

Ce serait vraiment bien s’ils arrivaient à communiquer.

Vraiment.

En attendant moi j’ai franchement la dalle.

Je file dans la cuisine et commence à fouiller un peu dans els placard et autre.

Contrairement à ce que disent Akagi et Xian je sais cuisiner !

Bon ok, ma spécialité c’est steak haché et pâte, mais c’est déjà ça !!!

Je sors donc un paquet de coquillette de sur l’étagère et trois steaks du congélateur.

Zauront sûrement faim après s’être engueuler.

Trois quart d’heure plus tard z’ont toujours pas finis alors je fais de la mousse au chocolat.

Le seul dessert que je sache faire.

Vous me direz faut pas être sortit de St Sir pour savoir faire fondre du chocolat et le mélanger a de la crème fouettée mais bon….

Ensuite je fais la vaisselle tranquille et j’ai à peine fini de mettre la table qu’ils débarquent (enfin) l’un avec une joue plus grosse et rouge et l’autre avec les yeux rouges.

Je fais celui qui remarque rien.

Sourire.

Super forcé quand même, faut pas trop m’en demander non plus hein !

_T’as cuisiné ? Fait Viv qu’à l’air de ce demander si c’est du lard ou du cochon.

_Tu te sens bien ? Enchaîne Lawrence qui regarde avec circonspection les plats histoire de voir si je les aurais pas empoisonné par hasard.

_Ouais bah moi, j’ai la dalle et je suis crevé et ça me plaisait pas trop de vous laissez seul tout les deux alors voila ! Et venez pas vous plaindre ok ?!

Comme visiblement ils n’ont rien de plus à ajouter on s’assoit tout les trois et on commence à manger.

En silence.

Mais cette fois c’est beaucoup moins pesant.

On est juste trois personnes qui n’on rien à se dire.

Après tout ce blabla c’est franchement apaisant.

D’habitude j’aime pas le blabla mais depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce pays je suis constamment dans des situation ou je suis obligé de m’expliquer.

C’est agaçant à la fin.

Enfin on arrive au dessert et je me rends compte qu’on a occulté quelque chose de très important.

_Euh, ou je dors ce soir ?

_Pas avec le vieux en tout cas.

_A trente trois ans je ne crois pas qu’on puisse me qualifier de « vieux » Vivian.

_Trente quatre…

_Pas encore.

_T’es vieux !

Je peux pas m’empêcher de pouffer en les entendant.

Certes c’est pas la relation amicale que j’espérais pour eux mais les remarques de Viv sont déjà beaucoup moins charger de fiel et les réponse de Lawrence plus naturelles et en phase avec l’homme qu’il est réellement.

Je sais pas ce qu’ils se sont dit tout à l’heure mais ça a dû les décharger tout les deux d’un gros poids.

_Bon sur le canapé alors.

_Pas question, t’es un invité, un peu forcé mais bon. Je dormirais sur le canapé.

_Eh pas question ! Invité ou pas, je prendrais pas ton lit, ni le tien Law.

_.....

_Eh j’ai une idée !

Ils me regardent tout les deux l’air de se dire « encore ! » mais bon, le canapé il est très jolie et confortable pour regarder la télé. Y dormir c’est une autre histoire.

_On pourrait dormir tous les trois ensembles.

_Développe…

_Bah oui, Viv tu veux pas que je dorme avec Law et je suppose que c’est pareil pour toi ?

_Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas aussi puéril, il répond avec un air outré qui me donne envie de me rouler par terre.

_Menteur ! On répond en coeur avec Viv avant que je reprenne.

_Donc si on dort tout les trois ensemble vous pourrez vous surveillez l’un l’autre et puis ton lit Lawrence, il est super grand.

_C’est plutôt toi qu’on devra surveillez….

_Arf, le fantasme du ménage à trois je préfère qu’il reste du domaine du fantasme.

_Tu fantasmes sur nous deux, demande Lawrence moins gêné qu’intéressé.

Pervers attitude le retour.

_Je crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de mes fantasmes !

_Pourquoi pas, réplique Vivian en grattant soigneusement sa coupelle pour récupérer un maximum de mousse.

_Oh vous me faite quoi là ?

Je les regarde alternativement, avant de me rendre compte d’une chose que j’avais pas vraiment remarqué avant.

Ils ont tout les deux le regard voilé et la voix traînante de personne qui serait un peu beaucoup bourré.

_Vous avez bu !

_Un peu…. Pendant qu’on discutait…..Lâche nonchalamment Lawrence en jouant avec son verre.

_Et avant aussi non ?!!! Je m’exclame en me souvenant de l’odeur familière que dégageait le corps de Law sur le balcon.

_Juste un peu….

_C’est ça oui, saoulard ! C’est quoi cette inclination à te noyer dans l’alcool à chaque fois que tu as des ennuis ?? Va falloir changer ça !

_Il a raison.

_Tait toi, toi t’es pas mieux ! Mais je pensais pas ça de toi Viv, tu me déçois.

_Sorry mummy. Il dit s’en avoir l’air dans penser un mot.

Bon finalement quitte à tuer mon dos, je vais dormir sur le canapé.

Avec les deux alcolos dans le même lit que moi, sachant ce que fait l’alcool à Law, j’imagine pas ce qui se passerait.

_Bon j’vous laisse faire la vaisselle, moi, v’ais à la douche.

Il acquiesce en silence toujours en me regardant bizarrement si bien que je me sens obligé d’ajouter un « le premier qui tente d’entrer dans la salle de bain je le massacre ! ».

Vivian pouffe comme un gosse.

En passant dans la salle à manger je ramasse la bouteille de Jack Daniel’s qui traîne et celle de jus d’orange.

Ils ont vraiment bu ces salauds !

Je range tout ce bordel dans le placard à alcool et embarque la clé du cadenas pour plus de sûreté.

Je prend une longue douche dans la chambre de Law histoire de me relaxer totalement et j’oublie surtout pas de verrouiller la porte parce qu’on sait jamais.

J’ai a peine fini de me sécher que quelqu’un frappe.

_Qui c’est ?

_Moi.

_Qu’est ce que tu veux ?

_Des tas de choses mais pour l’instant juste de donner des fringues pour cette nuit.

_Laisse les devant la porte.

_Je peux pas entrer ? Qu’il demande avec sa petite voix de gamin trop adorable.

_Rêve Viv !

_Méchant !

J’attends qu’il soit partit pour ouvrir et récupéré vite fait le linge.

Un bs de jogging et un tee-shirt qui doivent être à Viv vu la taille.

Je nage un peu dans le tee-shirt et le bas est trop long mais bon, c’est pas flagrant alors ça va.

Je retourne dans le salon pour les trouvé tout les deux affalé sur le canapé ou je suis sensé dormir en train de se disputer comme les deux ivrognes qu’ils sont.

_C’est pas bientôt finit ??!!! C’huis crever moi !

_On t’attendait….

_Pour me dire bonne nuit ? Fallait pas ! Allez zouh !

_No way, réplique Viv qu’à tendance à repasser par sa langue maternelle quand il est beurré.

_Tu n’avais pas dit qu’on dormait ensemble demande innocemment et réellement innocemment pour changer Lawrence.

_C’était avant que je me rende compte que vous êtes aussi beurré que deux petits LU !

_C’est bon, Vivian est déjà aller vomir tout à l’heure.

_Eh ben, c’est du propre ça, je fais en secouant la tête.

Trop l’impression d’être tomber dans la quatrième dimension depuis ce matin moi.

Ca se trouve mon réveil va sonner…..

De toute façon Law me laisse pas réfléchir plus longtemps et m’attrape par le bras et m’entraîne dans sa chambre avec Viv juste derrière nous.

On s’allonge tout les trois dans le super grand lit de Law.

Moi au centre, Lawrence qui me ceinture littéralement par derrière, le visage enfouit dans mon cou, heureusement avec le dîné et le brossage de dent l’odeur de l’alcool n’est plus aussi présente parce que franchement, j’en ai trop soupé de mon vieux bourré pour devoir revivre ça avec lui.

Va falloir qu’on mette ça au point.

Je pourrais tout accepter de lui sauf ça.

Vivian, face à moi, a passé ses bras autour de mes épaules pour éviter de rencontrer ceux de son frère qui préfère squatter ma taille.

Ils s’endorment quasiment tout de suite.

Z’en ont de la chance parce que ça peut paraître super romantique de dormir en lacer par les deux personnes qu’on aime le plus en vrai c’est pas tout à fait ça.

Deux bras c’est déjà pas léger mais alors quatre !!!

Et en plus ils m’empêchent de bouger.

Moi j’ai besoin de me retourner deux ou trois fois pour trouver une bonne position de sommeil et la c’est quasiment impossible.

Mais bon…

Son mignon comme ça et puis après tout ce bordel ils ont bien le droit à un petit moment d’accalmie.

J’espère juste que leur trêve c’est pas juste pour cette nuit et parce qu’ils sont ivres…. Et quand je dis trêve je pèse pas mes mots parce que tout à l’heure sur le balcon et ensuite dans le salon, c’était tout à fait une conférence de la paix…

Enfin, je suis crevé et qui vivra verra, donc s’ils ne m’ont pas étouffé dans la nuit avec leurs bras qui pèsent deux tonnes, j’y réfléchirais demain matin.

 

 

 

Beuh……… qui c’est qui sonne comme ça putain !!???

J’ouvre les yeux….. Un mec….

Me retourne, un autre mec….

Ok….

Pas ma chambre….

D’accord….

Et cette PUTAIN de sonnette……

Ah, ça y est je me souviens….

Putain….

Je me détache comme je peux mais Law qui comme à se réveiller il est pas de cet avis et me retient contre avant de glisser ses main dans mon pantalon….

Je le repousse comme je peux parce que un, y’a Viv endormie à même pas cinq centimètre de moi et qu’il y a cette PUTAIN de sonnette que je sais pas comment il fait pour pas l’entendre qui me vrille le cerveau.

_Ah lâche moi, je vais ouvrir….

_Non….

_Tsss, fait pas le gamin tu veux ? Eh me fait pas de…… suçon…..

_Trop tard, il ricane.

Soudain il voit Viv à côté de moi et ça le refroidit aussi sec.

_Oh mon dieu….

_Nan, c’est pas ce que tu crois, juste dodo. Bon je vais ouvrir. Va donc chercher des médocs pour la tête parce que j’en connais un qui va se réveiller avec une putain de gueule de bois.

_Il sera pas le seul, grommelle Lawrence en retombant sur le lit, les bras croisé devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière du matin.

Moi je me lève rapidos pour aller ouvrir.

Ch’ais pas qui c’est mais il se lasse pas.

L’est déjà onze heures !!!

Pourtant on s’est couché tôt hier soir mais bon, vu qu’ils étaient tout les deux au pays de Candy et que moi j’ai bien du mettre quatre heures avant de m’endormir c’est pas si étonnant.

J’ouvre.

Une sublime brune courroucée me foudroie du regard.

_Line, comment vas ?

_Ca fait vingt minutes que je sonne !!!

_Désolé.

_Hum….

_Pardon !

_Je veux des excuses !

_Excuse moi.

_Bon, je te pardonne….. Pour tout.

C’est limite si je lui saute pas au cou.

_J’ai bien réfléchis, et manger beaucoup de glace, et regarder beaucoup de film avec le moins d’homme possible et j’ai décidé que je pouvais accepter votre… couple…. Je me vengerais de ce gros débile en lui faisant cracher un maximum de d’argent au divorce, héhéhé….

Je peux pas m’empêcher de rire aussi.

Soudain elle redevient sérieuse et moi aussi en remarquant des valise derrière elle.

_Euh….

_Tient Lawrence, te voila…. Tu as bu ou quoi ?!! Va falloir qu’on surveille ça de plus près ! Je vais te faire passer l’envie de te bourrer moi ! Aller rentre mes valises ! Et vite !

_Quoi ??? Il lâche, complètement à l’ouest.

_Mes_Va_Li_Ses !!!

Il s’exécute comme un automate et referme la porte. Je suis quasiment sûr qu’il croit qu’il est pas encore réveillé.

_Euh Line….

_J’ai dis que j’acceptais, mais il n’est pas question de provoqué de scandale et sûrement pas maintenant ! J’ai cru comprendre que ton père te tenait à l’œil et vu ce qui c’est passé hier, il va falloir être beaucoup plus prudent ! Donc je vais rester ici jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire en tant que ta femme gros abruti alcoolique !!!

_Tu vas vivre ici ??? Mais Eva….

_Il faut bien que quelqu’un vous empêche, oui je t’incluse dans le lot Vivian, elle s’exclame en pointant du doigt Viv qui, sûrement réveillé par tout ce bordel est entré dans la salle à manger la tête dans le cul et le regrette déjà, de poser vos sales pattes sur mon petit frère innocent !

Sur ces mots, elle m’attire contre elle et il faut dire que c’est très très agréable et que la situation est tellement comique que je peux pas m’empêcher de me tordre de nouveau de rire.

_C’est bien la première fois qu’on me dit que je suis innocent !

Bon rien n’est encore vraiment arrangé, mais je crois bien que le plus dur est derrière nous.

Maintenant, on a toutes les cartes en mains pour pouvoir continuer la partie.

Le reste, il ne tient qu’à nous d’en décider et j’en suis vraiment heureux


	13. Derrière le masque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chroniques de Lawrence

 

 

_Ev’ tu sais que tu me fais chier hein ?

_Vi et tu le mérites, amplement !

_Rentre chez toi.

_Pas question ! Je ne peux pas laisser Siao et Vivian seuls entre tes griffes ! Pervers ! Psycho !

_Si méchante…Je souris en enroulant une mèches de ses cheveux autour de mes doigts, d’ailleurs si tu t’inquiétais tant pour Vivian, pourquoi est ce que tu ne l’as pas emmener avec toi quand tu es partis ?

Elle libère ses cheveux d’un mouvement de tête et me foudroie du regard.

J’ai beau rechigner, c’est juste pour le principe.

Je l’adore et l’avoir loin de moi était insupportable.

De plus, sa présence ici me permettra de voir Siao aussi souvent que je le voudrais sans que la situation paraisse ambiguë aux yeux des autres et je l’aurais garder ici rien que pour cette raison.

_Je pensais que tu avais changé, ou au moins que tu commençais à changer. Maintenant je vois que j’avais tort.

_Arrête de parler comme ça trésor, j’ai été très gentil avec Vivian ces dernières années, peut-être même trop. Il est devenu insolant.

_Et Siao ?!

_Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, jamais. Et si tu reviens encore une fois là-dessus je te fous dehors.

_Des menaces ? Tu sais que je….

_Tu comptes me faire du chantage trésor ? Fait bien attention dans ce cas parce que tu sais qui est le plus fort à ce jeu.

Elle prend un air blessé qui m’émeut assez pour que je l’attire à moi.

Je la sens se relaxer doucement contre moi puis refermer ses bras autour de mon cou.

J’aime son parfum, la douceur de ses cheveux et la chaleur de son corps.

J’aime la tenir dans mes bras comme j’aimais tenir Vivian quand il était petit.

_Finalement tu es peut-être en train de changer après tout, elle murmure en me repoussant, une adorable rougeur fleurissant sur ses joues. Autrefois tu m’aurais abandonné dans la salle de bain avec ton petit sourire glacé habituel.

_Je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne l’ai jamais voulut…

_Vraiment ?

_....

_T’inquiète pas, je ne parlerais jamais de ce genre de chose à Siao, ni de ça ni du passé, parce que j’ai envie de croire que c’est derrière nous, vraiment.

Je soupire.

Le problème avec le passé c’est qu’il revient toujours.

On a beau essayer de le réprimer, de le faire disparaître, il trouve toujours un moyen de revenir vous hanter.

Seulement cette fois ci c’est différent.

Mon cœur, je le croyais trop laid pour pouvoir aimer une personne sainement et l’expérience de Vivian et Eva n’avait fait que confirmer cette pensée.

Mais aujourd’hui j’aime quelqu’un.

Profondément, sincèrement.

Et ce sentiment n’est pas encore abîmé par la haine et la jalousie.

Il est encore pur.

Il est comme l’espoir, le seul qu’il me reste.

_J’apprécierais aussi que tu sois discrète auprès de mes parents. Je dis nonchalamment.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais accepte le changement de sujet.

La discutions et close et je n’ai as envie d’y revenir.

Un jour je dirais tout sur moi et ma vie à Siao, comme il l’a fait pour lui.

Un jour, mais se sera quand je le déciderais.

Quand je serais prêt et ce n’est pas encore le cas.

_Toujours des problèmes avec eux ? Tu sais que maintenant qu’ils sont au courant de notre divorce ils ne vont pas tarder à débarquer pour te remettre dans le droit chemin.

_Et ils seront bien reçus. Tu sais que ce vieux con veut récupérer la tutelle de Vivian, à a peine quelque mois de sa majorité….

_Il fallait s’y attendre… mais…

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, si j’avais voulut me débarrasser de ce sale morveux je te l’aurais envoyé. Ils ne méritent pas de l’avoir.

_Parce que toi oui ? Elle s’énerve.

Terrain glissant de nouveau.

Bien sûr que je ne mérite pas de l’avoir.

Mais il est a moi.

Et je n’ai pas l’intention de le céder, à quiconque.

_Tu recommences Ev’, quand je dis que c’est vous qui me poussez à être méchant.

_Ok, arrêtons là. De toute façon, je reste.

_Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée.

_C’est la meilleure des solutions pour toi, ça va te permettre de…

_Je parle pour TOI. Tu es idiote ou quoi ? Après tout ce que je t’ais fais tu penses encore à mon bien –être ? Réveille toi Eva, il est temps de penser à toi.

Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres et ses yeux sur moi sont si tendre et amoureux que je sens un frisson de bonheur me parcourir.

_C’est juste que je t’aime…Même si t’es qu’un sale rat, je t’aime… Dit moi, tu n’es pas heureux que je sois là ?

Comme trop souvent je me sens partagé.

Divisé en deux.

J’ai envie qu’elle m’oublie et refasse sa vie, qu’elle soit heureuse, et en même temps je ne veux pas qu’elle se détourne de moi, je veux qu’elle reste braqué sur moi, qu’elle m’appartienne, pour toujours comme Vivian.

Et j’ai ce pouvoir.

Comme il serait facile d’enfoncer le dernier clou, là maintenant.

Il me suffit d’un « je t’aime » pour me l’attacher encore un bon nombre d’année.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je pense à heureux

Comme il serait déçu s’il savait mes sombres pensées.

Cette simple idée me permet de faire ce que je n’ai jamais été capable de faire.

Me conduire sans ambiguïté avec elle.

Ne plus la laisser espérer.

_Tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Alors évidemment ça me fait plaisir de t’avoir ici. Mais pense à ton travail, tes études.

Elle soupire, à la fois déçu et soulager.

On reste un instant silencieux, délesté d’un énorme poids.

Finalement elle s’exclame : « Je reste quand même ! Pour heureux

_Très bien, mais juste jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire. Comprit ?

_Oui chef ! Bien chef.

_Je te signale que j’ai du vider le bureau pour te faire une chambre !

_On aurait pu dormir ensemble, elle ronronne en m’enlaçant.

_C’est ça oui, je fais en la chatouillant.

_Saaaahaha, salaud, Ahaha, arrête, tu …ahaha, tu sais que…ahaha, supporte pas...Ahaha, chatouille.

_C’est toi qui cherche ! Et arrête de crier, tu vas rameuter Vivian, je ricane en la relâchant.

Manquerais plus qu’il nous voit comme ça.

Moi en bas de pyjama en train de la chatouiller elle en nuisette dans ma salle de bain.

Cette sale petite merde… Il faut que j’aille m’occuper de lui d’ailleurs.

Il m’a vraiment mit en rogne cette semaine.

Jamais je ne l’aurais cru capable de faire ce qu’il a fait.

Ca c’est plutôt mon genre d’habitude.

_Lawrence ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu ailles t’habiller !

_C’est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire ça !

Elle fronce les sourcils et prend sa petite moue outrée de circonstance.

_Je suis en vacance moi !

_Tu es surtout en petite tenue dans ma salle de bain ! Et avec le métier que tu fais, je me demande si tu n’es pas en vacance toute l’année.

_Eh, il y a des tas de gens qui paye pour voir mon corps et qui donnerait encore plus pour le voir avec si peu de vêtement ! Tu ne réalises pas ta chance !

_C’est du réchauffé, je répond en sortant vite fait avant de me prendre le quelconque objet lourd et contendant qu’elle ne manquera pas de me lancer après cette réplique.

 

Il est temps que j’aille m’occuper de mon adorable petit frère.

J’entre dans sa chambre et j’entends le bruit de la douche s’arrêter.

Il est dans la salle de bain lui aussi.

Parfait.

Je rentre sans frapper.

C’est une première, mais depuis ce week-end je n’ai plus très envie de jouer au grand frère parfait avec ce petit con.

Contrairement à Eva il ne veut rien arranger.

Il veut juste se libérer de moi et avoir Siao

Et pour ça il est près à tout.

Même à tout raconter à Siao

Des menaces en l’air ?

Peut-être, ce n’est vraiment pas dans les manières de Vivian de faire ce genre de chose même si après l’affaire du week-end je commence à me méfier.

De toute façon il l’a dit.

Il recommence à devenir arrogant.

Tu veux sortir de mon ombre petit frère ?

Comme si tu avais le droit… Tu vas y retourner et y rester cette fois.

Je vais faire en sorte que tu y restes…

_Eh non mais ça va pas ! Il s’exclame en s’étouffant dans son verre d’eau.

La bouche à moitié pleine de dentifrice, une serviette de bain autour de la taille pour seul vêtement, il est si mignon que je reste un instant sur le palier pour le contempler.

Finalement je rentre et referme derrière moi avant de poser nonchalamment ma brosse à dent sur le lavabo et mes vêtements du jour sur le meuble à serviette.

Il me fixe sans rien dire, sous le choc.

En y regardant bien c’est vrai qu’il a grandit.

Son petit corps maigrichon c’est étiré et étoffé.

Mon petit poussin est devenu un jeune coq qui a grand besoin d’être remit à sa place.

Une bien alléchante mission.

Dire que je viens de dire à Eva que je serai gentil avec lui…

Pff, de toute façon, c’est pour son bien.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

_J’utilise la salle de bain, je répond tranquillement en entrant dans la douche après avoir enlevé mon pantalon.

_Et la tienne !??

_Ev’ l’utilise, et tu sais comment sont les femmes quand elles… Ah non, tu ne sais pas, c’est vrai. De toute façon je suis chez moi non ?

Son expression se tort légèrement et il se retourne brusquement pour finir de se brosser les dents.

Je souris en me savonnant.

Un à zéro bébé Vivi, et ce n’était que l’échauffement.

Je finis de me doucher sans un mot, pour laisser monter la pression.

Vivian s’angoisse si facilement.

Je sors de la douche et commence à me sécher.

Vivian a fini de se brosser les dents depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes mais fait semblant de n’avoir pas terminé.

Il ne veut pas s’habiller devant moi ?

C’est trop mignon.

Trop stupide.

Je met mon boxer et mon pantalon et commence à me sécher les cheveux sans le quitter des yeux.

Il a de plus en plus de mal à cacher son malaise.

Finalement il craque.

_Bon, puisque tu as finit tu peux sortir ?!!

_Et le mot magique ?

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_C’est toi qui me fait faire ça Vivian… C’est vrai que j’ai parfois eut quelques écarts, mais dans l’ensemble n’ai-je pas été le grand frère parfait ?

_Sors, il murmure, bien moins assuré.

_Seulement tu as un gros problème Vivian.

_Oui ! C’est toi !!

J’éclate de rire.

Il est tellement adorable quand il perd tous ses moyens comme ça, tellement mignon que ça me donne envie de lui faire très mal.

_Non ton problème c’est que tu es masochiste. Quand je suis gentil avec toi tu deviens arrogant, agressif, insultant. Tu me provoques parce que tu veux que je te fasse mal. Tu aimes ça, avoue le.

_C’est faux !!

_Vraiment ? J’ai fait de gros efforts pour toi, je t’ai accueillit chez moi quand personne ne voulait de toi, je t’ai élevé comme mon propre fils et c’est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

_Laisse moi, il murmure en s’éloignant le plus possible de moi.

Il a peur.

C’est bien.

C’est ce qu’il faut.

_Si tu voulais tellement qu’on reste dans cette situation il fallait me le dire Vivian. Il suffit de demander.

_Je ne veux pas.

_Alors tu vas être sage ou finit l’internat, les sorties… Tu reviendras vivre ici, avec moi. Mais peut-être est ce que tu veux ?

_Non !

_Alors ?

_Je serais sage, il dit avec sa toute petite voix enfantine et son corps frissonnant.

Ah ça faisait si longtemps.

_C’est bien, je n’ai vraiment pas envie de reprendre tout à zéro avec toi. Quoi que tu en penses ça ne m’amuse pas du tout de faire ça.

Si ça m’amuse, ça m’amuse follement.

_ ….

_On s’est comprit ?

_Oui.

_Alors tu veux toujours que je sorte ?

_Oui s’il te plait… Il crache avec une difficulté qui me fait exulté.

Je pense que c’est assez, sincèrement.

Je l’ai remis à sa place.

Il ne me gênera plus, en tout cas pas jusqu’à la prochaine fois.

Seulement quelque chose me pousse à rester.

Le désir de m’assurer qu’il a vraiment bien comprit ou juste…

Celui de l’écraser jusqu’au bout…

_Pourquoi ? Tu n’as rien que je n’ai pas… Et pas la peine de faire le garçon qui assure Vivian, je te signale que c’est moi qui restais avec toi le soir quand tu avais peur que le croquemitaine vienne te chercher…

Croire encore à ces conneries à dix ans, fu fu.

Je me demande ce qu’en penserais heureux…

_Tait toi ! Sors !

Il va craquer.

Ce n’est qu’une question de seconde.

_Tu as peur que je la vois c’est ça hein ? Je ricane en m’approchant.

Il devient si rouge que je suis sûr qu’il pourrait briller dans le noir.

J’en profite pour tirer brusquement sur sa serviette de bain.

Il réagit vite et la rattrape, mais j’ai déjà tout vu.

Pas de chance pour lui, je connais ses plus grandes peurs, ses plus gros complexes.

Je le connais par cœur.

Chaque fibre de son être, chaque sentiment qu’il ressent, chaque geste, chaque phrase et chaque pensée, sont ma propriété exclusive.

Il le sait.

Il le sait et il veut quand même se battre, se libérer de moi et prendre ce qui m’appartient ?

Comme si il pouvait.

_Ah, je vois je vois, elle est classé dans les petites tailles… Eh ne fait pas cette tête, elle est mignonne comme tout. Enfin, tout de même, je comprend que tu n’ais pas pu le satisfaire…

Là j’ai touché le gros lot, littéralement.

Il pète les plombs et me balance son verre d’eau à la figure en me hurlant de me taire.

J’esquive de justesse et sors en riant.

En sécurité derrière la porte j’entends encore deux ou trois objets s’y écraser puis le silence et enfin de légers sanglots.

Si facile.

Notre famille, mon père et ma mère, les autres enfants, personne n’a jamais réussi à le briser.

Il est si fort, si courageux si brillant.

Mais moi si.

J’ai un tel pouvoir sur lui et je suis le seul.

Et il a beau clamer qu’il se fiche de ce que je pense ou de ce que je fais, je serais toujours son modèle, la perfection qu’il ne pourra jamais atteindre mais qu’il admirera et méprisera toujours et dieu que ça me faisait du bien.

Il me fait du bien.

Je l’aime, mon petit frère, je l’aime vraiment, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le haïr.

Lui faire du mal apaise ma propre souffrance.

Le voir rejeté de tous, traité comme un paria quand on m’adulait me faisait oublier la laideur de mon cœur et l’insipidité de ce masque de perfection derrière lequel j’avais caché ce mal.

Oui Vivian m’a toujours été nécessaire, tout comme Eva.

Ce sont les deux seuls qui aient jamais eut un aperçu du vrai moi.

Et lui évidemment.

Mais lui n’a vu que le meilleur de moi-même.

Je ne le laisserais pas voir le mal en moi.

Je ne le laisserais pas me haïr car si j’ai malgré tout pu retenir Vivian auprès de moi en devenant son tuteur et Evangeline en l’épousant, rien ne me relie dans la loi à heureux

Je ne peux qu’espérer et me faire confiance…

J’ai peur.

Je ne peux pas me faire confiance.

J’aimais Vivian quand je l’ai adopté.

Je l’admirais pour son courage, celui d’oser vivre comme il l’entendait et sa force, celle de dire « non » à nos parents.

J’ai voulu préserver, protéger cette force et ce courage.

Les garder au chaud et les cultiver.

Mais le temps à transformer cela en jalousie puis en colère et finalement en haine.

Au lieu de le protéger je l’ai détruis et j’ai peur.

Je refuse qu’il se passe la même chose avec heureux

Je désir tellement devenir la personne que heureux veut.

Celle qui le protégera et l’aimera sans rien attendre en retour.

Je n’ai pas d’autre souhait.

Un coup d’œil à ma montre, sept heure trente, heure d’aller au boulot.

Alors que je mets mes chaussures je vois du coin de l’œil Vivian entrouvrir la porte du salon histoire de voir si je suis partit.

C’est vraiment un gosse.

Il ne grandit pas.

Il ne grandira jamais auprès de moi.

Il me restera, pour toujours…

Encore des pensées effrayantes.

Je secoue la tête pour les chasser.

J’ai besoin de soleil…

 

 

 

Je travaillais depuis près d’une heure sur un dossier de demande de subvention pour notre salle informatique quand Cathy entra dans mon bureau en hurlant :

_Lawrence, on a un problème !

Comme j’aime ces mots.

Cathy a 26 ans et est ma secrétaire depuis le début.

Depuis que j’ai reprit le flambeau en temps que proviseur de cette école.

Passage obligé avant d’obtenir le droit de rejoindre le conseil général des entreprises de mon père et finalement de prendre sa place.

Ridicule, comme si le fait d’être proviseur allait m’aider à gérer une multinationale.

Enfin, la tradition est la tradition…

Cathy donc, est un tout petit bout de femme, la taille de Siao, c’est dire, brune et très frêle mais avec un fort caractère.

Je pousse un profond soupir avant de la suivre.

_Alors que ce passe t’il ?

_Le conteneur à ordure a été renversé !!!

_Celui qui est derrière l’internat ??!!!

_Oui !

_Cathy, c’est impossible, il est fixé au sol, par des vis qui font la taille de votre poing !

_Justement ! Et maintenant les dortoirs sont envahis par une atroce puanteur, et se sera pire cet après midi, vous avez regardé la météo ce matin ?! Il annonce trente degré !! Je ne vous dis pas les plaintes qu’on aura des parents d’élève ! On est grave dans la mer… je veux dire que nous avons un problème...

_Une idée du coupable ?

_Des coupables vous voulez dire ! Il est impossible de renverser cette poubelle seul ! Même à deux ou trois d’ailleurs ! Et en plus le temps de dévisser et de la renverser sans que les gardiens et les vigiles ne s’en aperçoivent….

_D’accord, alors ce serait une action du groupe B….

_Je dirais même une action de représailles !

_Par rapport aux toilettes bouchées de janvier ?

Une merde totale cette histoire et au sens propre en plus.

Absolument toutes les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée étaient bouchées, toutes !

_Bingo.

_Je croyais qu’on n’avait pas de coupable sur ce coup.

_Oui mais maintenant, tout devient clair !

_Vraiment ?

_Bien sûr ! Vous savez bien que les deux groupes de ne se mélange pas même aux toilettes ! D’après ce que je sais, celles du rez-de-chaussée sont celle du groupe B. Elles auraient été bouché par le groupe A en réponse à l’affaire du sapin de noël de décembre !

_.....

Que répondre à une telle logique ?

La vie ici est en grande partie rythmée par ces actions de représailles.

Je crois même que je suis incapable de dire jusqu’où remonte cette affaire.

C’est dans ces moments là que Cathy m’est très utile.

Aucun ragot ne lui échappe.

Cette femme sait absolument tout, sur tout.

_Bon alors, que fait on ? Elle demande à brûle pourpoint, rongeant allégrement ses ongles comme heureux

Sauf que lui il se les ronge jusqu’à la peau, jusqu’au sang.

Et il ne s’en rend même pas compte.

Je suis fatigué.

J’ai besoin de soleil.

_Appel les éboueurs pour qu’il nous débarrassent des ordures et dit à Géraldine et Arnaud de monter à l’internat et d’ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de toutes les chambres. Ensuite appel Jonathan qu’il répare le conteneur.

_Mais…

_Ne discute pas. Je ne me sens pas d’humeur à gérer une coalition parentale.

_Il ne pourra jamais le relever tout seul ! Même moi j’ai plus de force que ce gringalet nazi !

_Cathy !

_Je m’en occupe chef ! Au fait vous avez la mère de Lisa Montardi qui vous attend dans la salle de réunion.

_ Et c’est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Ca va faire… une demi heure…

_Elle m’a traité de, et je la cite là « sale immigrante terroriste », tout ça par ce que j’ai eut le « malheur » d’avoir une mère marocaine ! Cette blondasse décoloré ! Ah désolé, j’ai rien contre les blond hein parce que toi tu l’es mais tu… enfin, euh…

_...Si tu voulais te venger tu n’avais qu’à l’attaquer en justice. Je réplique calmement.

Ca fait partie du jeu.

Toujours calme, toujours maître de tout.

Toujours parfait.

_Pfff, et qui subventionnera notre salle informatique si je fais ça ? Me répond elle malicieusement.

Non.

_Argh, Montardi, Igor Montardi………. Lisa… une bonne élève ?

_J’ai posé son dossier sur votre bureau tout à l’heure ! Et si vous voulez mon avis il va vous falloir du courage !

Plutôt du prozac…

Cinq minutes plus tard je suis de retour dans mon bureau, assis en face d’une superbe femme habillé Gucci et qui a très probablement été mannequin avant de se marier à Igor Montardi riche homme d’affaire qui à le double voir le triple de son age et de sa charmante bimbo de fille toute aussi tiré à quatre épingles et maquillé qu’elle.

J’ai à peine eut le temps de récupérer le dossier et de le feuilleté.

Je veux une aspirine…

_Ca va faire une heure que nous attendons ! C’est inqualifiable !

_Veuillez m’excuser, ma secrétaire a omis de m’informer de ce rendez-vous. Nous devions faire fasse à d’autre problème plus… urgents.

Plus urgents et important que vous et votre conne de fille qui aurait sûrement une meilleure moyenne s’il elle prenait des notes au lieu de se maquiller en cours.

Je l’entends grommelé quelque chose sur le terrorisme et les arabes et ça achève de m’énerver.

C’est vraiment une journée de merde.

Le karma ?

Si c’est vraiment ça alors je n’ai pas fini de payer…

_Veuillez ne pas tenir de propos raciste et injustifié dans mon établissement, madame.

L’horrible créature devient rouge, sa fille dissimule un ricanement dans une quinte de toux et nous pouvons reprendre.

_Comme vous le savez, madame, cette école demande à ces élèves de maintenir leurs moyennes à un certain niveau sous peine d’exclusion définitive. Nous avons une réputation d’excellence à maintenir et…

_Etes vous en train de dire que ma Lisa est une idiote ?!!!

Non mais je le pense très fort.

Bien que la palme d’or vous revienne…

_Je ne me permettrais pas de dire une telle chose, hélas, la moyenne de Lisa est ce qu’elle est. Et elle en est déjà à son troisième avertissement…

La créature palie… elle sent que je ne céderais rien et moi je sens que je n’aurais pas besoin de ramper pour obtenir notre nouvelle salle informatique.

Elle va me tomber tout cuit dans le bec.

Mme Montardi ne dit toujours rien alors je la pousse un peu.

_Peut-être qu’avec un peu plus de bonne volonté nous pourrions trouvé, comment dire, une solution qui nous arrangerait tous.

_Mon mari est plus apte, pour ce genre de négociation, elle déclare, plus assurée car heureuse d’avoir trouvé une porte de sortie.

_Mais c’est vous qui êtes ici madame, je l’enfonce avec mon plus beau sourire.

_Je vais lui téléphoner, si vous avec quelques minutes…

_Je vous en prie…

Deux heures de négociation et trois aspirine plus tard j’ai obtenu assez d’argent pour refaire entièrement à neuf la salle informatique et en renouveler tout le matériel.

Quand à Lisa Montardi elle reste à l’école et profitera d’un soutient scolaire approprié.

En d’autre terme je ne vais pas la lâcher.

Je laisse une note à Cathy pour qu’elle me prépare une réunion avec le professeur principal de la gosse et deux de mes meilleurs professeurs.

Qu’elle le veuille ou non, elle aura son bac celle là.

_Ah Lawrence, je te cherchais, s’exclame Cathy en rentrant dans son bureau.

_Moi aussi, je t’ai laissé des instructions là.

_Je m’y atèle dès que tu seras venu voir la poubelle !

_Pourquoi ? Vous n’avez pas réussi à la relever ?

_Oh si, on s’y est mit à quinze. Les six vigiles, les deux gardiens, le prof de sport de la classe…

_Cathy !

_Ok, Ok.

Je la suis dans le couloir en me retenant très fort de soupirer.

C’est vraiment, mais alors vraiment une putain journée de merde.

J’ai besoin de soleil.

A peine cette pensée c’est t’elle matérialisé dans mon esprit que je le vois déboucher au détour d’un couloir.

Mon soleil personnel.

Comme quoi, il arrive parfois que le monde s’arrête un instant de me faire chier.

Il est avec trois autres garçons et a vraiment l’air de bien s’amuser.

Comme elle est laide la jalousie qui prend place dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je le vois rire avec d’autre que moi.

Mais je ne peux rien y faire, mon désir de possession exclusif a toujours été plus fort encore que mon amour.

Cela c’est vérifier avec mon petit frère, ma femme et maintenant lui.

Mais le problème c’est que son existence a pris une telle ampleur dans ma vie que cela dépasse tout ce que je n’ai jamais put vivre.

Même avec Vivian.

Il est tout simplement tout pour moi.

Et je me dis souvent qu’il devrait en être de même pour lui.

Il ne devrait être qu’à moi puisqu’il est tout pour moi, voila qui est dit.

Oh bien sûr, d’autre m’on aimé avant lui.

Mais l’amour des autres ne signifie rien pour moi.

Qu’on m’aime ou pas ne m’a jamais fait ni chaud ni froid.

L’opinion publique n’avait d’importance que du moment ou elle confortait mes parents dans la légitimité de mon rôle de fils parfait.

Eva et Vivian s’est encore autre chose.

L’envie de les garder pour moi seul certes, mais pas cette aspiration à une fusion totale, cette envie de tout partager, ce désir de ne faire qu’un.

Je n’avais jamais ressentit tout cela avant lui.

Je me dis souvent que j’ai su, peut-être inconsciemment, mais réellement su qu’il serait spécial dès notre première rencontre.

Moi qui d’habitude fuyais systématiquement tout rapprochement, je me retrouvais à passer mon temps à créer des occasions d’être avec ce gosse.

En plaisantant avec lui dans mon bureau, en le gardant auprès de moi sur le toit, lui racontant ma vie, l’incitant à revenir me voir.

Je ne peux pas parler d’un coup de foudre.

Ce serait un mensonge.

Je n’en suis pas tomber amoureux au premier regard, ma vie n’est pas un conte de fée.

Dommage.

Il ne m’attirait pas physiquement.

L’idée homosexualité égal mal m’avait été implanté si profondément que je n’aurais pas pu éprouver de désir pour le plus bel homme de la terre, même si mes a priori avait déjà été plus ou moins balayé par l’existence même de Vivian.

Et puis ce n’était même pas un homme.

Un gosse.

Et si petit, si frêle, si pâle…. Si la première chose que j’avais vue de lui n’avait pas été son poing, je ne l’aurais s’en doute pas considéré autrement que comme une petite chose fragile, en tout cas pas jusqu’à ce qu’il ouvre la bouche.

Bref rien n’explique le pourquoi du comment et j’ai depuis longtemps arrêté de chercher.

Les choses sont ce qu’elles sont et c’est très bien comme cela.

Et oui il arrive parfois que le destin fasse bien les choses.

Comme à présent où je le croise dans le couloir tandis Cathy me reparle de l’affaire de la benne à ordure.

Comme il fait si bien semblant de ne pas me voir.

C’est une règle entre nous et je l’ai toujours respecté, mais aujourd’hui n’est vraiment pas un bon jour.

Juste un regard m’aurait suffit.

Je me retourne brusquement et interpelle les quatre garçons.

Ils ont tous l’air étonné et heureux encore plus que les autres.

Oh, mais tu n’as pas finit d’être étonné je songe avec un sourire secret.

_Dans quel groupe êtes-vous ? Je demande sévèrement tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

J’aurais put parler de n’importe quoi, de leur club, de leur TP, mais ils comprennent immédiatement la question et me réponde qu’ils sont de celui de Katsura Ure.

Cette école marche comme ça.

Les groupes régissent tout et s’il n’y avait pas cette guerre stupide, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Ils se gouvernent d’eux même et avec bien plus de sévérité que nous ne le ferions.

En vérité à part les actions de représailles et quelques petits incidents isolé et vite réprimé d’eux même, je ne peux que constaté l’utilité des groupes.

Contrairement à beaucoup de proviseur, je n’ai pas à faire face à la drogue, la violence envers les enseignants et autres, le tout étant géré par les deux chefs en place et n’est finalement qu’à me concentré sur mon travail administratif et mes dossiers de demande de subvention qui hélas me demandent un temps fou.

_Il y a un problème monsieur ? Demande le plus courageux d’entre eux.

_L’un d’entre vous est t’il au courant de l’incident du conteneur d’ordure de ce matin ? Je demande aimablement bien que je me doute bien qu’aucun d’entre eux ne dira rien.

De toute façon ça n’a aucune importance.

Ce n’est qu’une excuse.

L’un d’eux cache un ricanement sous une quinte de toux tandis que celui qui a parlé le premier me répond, pendant que mon amour reste silencieux, fait incroyable quand on le connaît.

_C’est sûrement ces…. Ceux de l’autre groupe ! C’est bien leur genre.

Pff, typique d’accuser l’autre groupe… c’est fou ce que les adolescents peuvent prendre les adultes pour des cons.

Comme si nous n’avions jamais eut leur âge ni fait les mêmes conneries.

_Ah, ils auraient donc empuantit eux même leurs dortoirs ? Je demande en évitant un maximum de laisser couler ne serait ce qu’une pointe de sarcasme.

D’habitude ce n’est pas vraiment difficile, mais il est devant moi et ça suffit à me faire relâcher mon attention.

J’essaie de me concentrer sur le visage profondément coupable des trois garçons plutôt que sur son corps a lui.

Il fait très chaud aujourd’hui et il ne porte qu’un tee-shirt et un jean qui est beaucoup trop serré pour ma santé mentale.

Il a quoi dans la tête ce môme à sortir avec un pantalon aussi cintré ?! Il cherche à racolé ou quoi ?

_Nous on sait rien !

_Vraiment ? Peut-être qu’après six heures de colle et un petit coup de main au gardien pour relever la poubelle et bien sûr avec tout son contenu, la mémoire vous reviendras.

_Quoi !??S’exclament t’ils en cœur, heureux compris, ce que j’attendais avec impatience.

Je me concentre immédiatement sur lui.

_Quoi ? On fait de la résistance monsieur Xi ?

_Mais je…

_Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton, je l’avertis sévèrement.

_Mais je n’ai encore rien dit !!! ! Il explose comme je m’y attendais.

C’est si facile avec lui, il est tellement soupe au lait.

_Comment ça encore ? Vous comptiez dire quelque chose d’insolent je suppose ! Dans mon bureau et plus vite que ça ! Je vais vous faire passer l’envie de renverser les poubelles et de me répondre !

Les trois autres tentent immédiatement de répliquer mais je les fait taire d’un regard et entraîne un heureux complètement largué avec moi tout en lançant à une Cathy ébahit de bloquer tout mes rendez vous.

La plupart des élèves et des professeurs se sont arrêtés pour nous regarder mais ça n’a aucune importance.

La quasi-totalité n’était pas là au début de l’altercation et ils doivent tous être persuadé, heureux ayant déjà une très jolie réputation, que je vais juste le sermonner vertement et ainsi de suite comme tout bon proviseur se doit pour une de ses habituelles conneries.

La porte de mon bureau est à peine refermée à clé, que mon soleil m’explose littéralement à la figure.

_Non mais t’es complètement mmmmmhhmaaaah, arrête mais qu’est ce que tu mmmmmhh.

Je ne le laisse pas parler.

Je n’ai pas envie de discuter.

Pas envie de lui faire part de mes sombres sentiments.

Pas aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas le bon moment.

Et une voix mauvaise à l’intérieur de moi me dit que ce ne sera jamais le bon moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il l’apprenne par lui-même et qu’il me quitte.

Je la fais taire.

Là maintenant il n’y a que lui.

Je l’embrasse brutalement, presque méchamment, le conduit jusqu’au bureau que je libère de la manière la plus simple qui soit, en balançant tout par terre et l’allonge dessus.

Il se laisse faire, comme toujours.

Même quand je lui fais mal, quand je le mords ou le serre si fort que je pourrais presque briser ses os si fins, il ne proteste pas, s’abandonnant totalement à moi comme s’il devait me prouver quelque chose.

Son amour ? Où la force de celui-ci ?

Où peut-être est ce juste l’habitude de la brutalité ?

Je ne sais pas.

Cela m’inquiète et m’énerve encore un peu plus.

J’enserre ses poignets d’une seule main et les relève au dessus de sa tête.

Je ne prends pas le temps de lui retirer son tee-shirt, ni même de lui enlever totalement son pantalon et son boxer, ce n’est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour faire l’amour.

Je n’ai pas envie de lui faire l’amour.

J’ai envie de le baiser.

De le faire mien.

De le forcer à ne regarder que moi, à ne penser qu’à moi et au final à n’appartenir qu’à moi.

C’est aussi immonde et simple que cela.

J’ouvre ma braguette et déboutonne mon boxer, crache dans ma main et enduit soigneusement mon sexe de salive tandis qu’il me regarde faire sans rien dire, ses lèvres serrées, attendant la souffrance inévitable car il a parfaitement comprit que je ne le préparerais pas.

Je sais parfaitement ce qu’il pense.

Que je suis trop pressé pour prendre le temps de le faire correctement, qu’il faut de toute façon faire vite, que j’ai si peu l’habitude de pratiquer la sodomie que j’en oublie des gestes aussi essentiel pour le bien être de mon partenaire et que sais-je encore ?

S’il savait la vérité comme il serait déçu.

Ses grands yeux sombres remplient d’un amour indicible se teinteraient de tristesse, d’amertume et qui sait, peut-être même de haine ?

Comme ceux de Vivian après que j’ai séduis puis poussé pour la troisième fois son petit ami à rompre avec lui, comme ceux d’Eva quand je lui hais dit que je ne ressentais rien pour elle, que je voulais divorcer…

Il se trouve que deux de mes ex amantes prisaient tout particulièrement le sexe anal et que je suis donc parfaitement au fait des manipulations à effectuer afin de faire les choses avec le minimum de douleur et le maximum de plaisir, que je sais parfaitement stimuler une prostate et bien d’autre chose qui pourrait surprendre mon soleil.

La vérité, la vraie, c’est que je veux lui faire mal.

Aussi terrifiant que cela puisse paraître, parfois, souvent ces sentiments de désir et d’amour sont si forts, si brûlants et intense que je ne peux les gérer d’une autre manière.

Je ne connais que cela.

Cet amour, cette douleur et finalement la perte et la haine.

C’est bien qu’il n’est pas encore comprit, qu’il ne sache pas, quel être immonde et laid il aime.

Je lui ai montré le meilleur de moi en me disant que nous aurions tout le temps de connaître le pire de l’autre, plus tard, mais plus le temps passe et plus je prends conscience de ma laideur.

Siao possède une sorte de pureté, de lumière, de beauté intérieur qui m’attire, m’hypnotise, m’emprisonne mais aussi qui me terrifie.

Face à lui mes défauts, mon sadisme et ma méchanceté m’apparaissent trop clairement pour ma propre santé mentale.

Je me retrouve dans la même situation qu’avec Vivian dix ans auparavant.

Mais cette fois ci c’est tellement plus fort et plus profond…

Je ne veux pas…

Je ne veux pas qu’il me haïsse.

Je le veux rien que pour moi.

Je ne veux pas qu’il sache.

Qu’il sache le monstre que je suis.

_Eh Law ? Il murmure en caressant ma joue, me tirant de mes pensées.

Je suis à bout de souffle et… soulagé…

Ce n’était même pas pour le plaisir je me souviens à peine de ce que je viens de faire.

Finalement ce n’était peut-être que du désir bête et méchant…

_C’était si bon que ça ? Il sourit douloureusement. Tu pleures.

Ah, je pleure ?

Je touche doucement ma joue.

Elle est humide.

Ma main glisse vers son visage et essuie les larmes de douleur qui perle encore à ses yeux.

La honte m’envahit alors et je l’accueille avec joie.

J’ai encore des émotions humaines positives, c’est déjà ça.

_Ca fait mal à en pleurer ?

_A en mourir….Des fois j’ai vraiment l’impression que tu le fais exprès, il murmure en plantant son regard si droit dans le mien si coupable.

Je ne dis rien et il ne cherche pas plus loin.

Il sait qu’il finira par me percer à jour.

Il lit en moi comme dans un livre.

Il me terrifie.

_Tu crois ? Je murmure avant de me laisser retomber sur lui et d’enfouir mon visage dans son cou.

_Non. Il dit tendrement avant de passer ses bras autour de moi.

Et enfin l’angoisse et la tension qui c’était logé en moi depuis le début de la journée me quittent.

C’est si bon.

Avec lui j’ai une chance de devenir quelqu’un de bien sans m’écraser derrière un masque.

Je ne gâcherais pas cette chance.

J’apprendrais à contrôler le mal.

L’inquiétude vive me prend soudain quand je le sens trembler sous moi.

J’ai dû lui faire très mal.

_heureux…

_Oui si tu veux savoir, tu m’as baiser et pas qu’au sens propre ! Putain je suis sûr que je saigne.

Je me retire pour constater l’évidence.

Il saigne vraiment.

_Pardon. Ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher du désinfectant.

_Et une aspirine…

_Pardon, je murmure en revenant auprès de lui avec la trousse de secours, un gant et de l’eau chaude.

Alors qu’il est allongé sur le bureau les bras croisés sur son visage, les yeux gonflés, les poignets rougis, du sang coulant sur ses cuisses, je me demande pour la vingtième fois comment j’ai pu trouvé ne serait ce qu’un instant l’idée de le mettre dans cet état.

Il se laisse nettoyé et soigné sans broncher jusqu’à ce que je commence a examiné de plus près les dégâts que j’ai causés.

_Eh, tu crois pas que c’est un peu tard pour ça ?

_Ce n’est pas du lubrifiant mais de la crème, ça soulage et accélère la guérison des lésions anales.

_Ffff, tu sais c’est quoi le pire dans cette histoire ?

_Le fait que je t’ai accusé à tort devant tes amis dans le seul but de te traîner dans mon bureau pour te violer ? Je demande amèrement.

_Le pire c’est que j’ai même pas jouis !

_Est ce vraiment le pire ?

_Dit la personne qui elle a jouit….

_Si ça peu te faire du bien, je suis près à arranger cet état des choses…Si tu veux évidemment…

_Un peu que je veux ! Et, s’il te plait, parle pas de viol, tu m’as pas forcé. Si je suis maso et toi sadique on n’y peut rien…

Je l’attrape par les épaules et le ramène brusquement contre mon torse.

_Je ne le referais plus !

Il me repousse et me fixe droit dans les yeux avant d’abattre brusquement ses deux mains sur mes joues.

_AIE !

_Ca fait mal hein ?

_Oui ! Je fais en me massant les joues.

_Bon je te ferais ça tout les jours jusqu’à ce que j’ai plus mal… Et ça va être long !

Je ne peux rien faire d’autre que lui sourire.

Il est si généreux et si gentil et tendre.

Toujours près à me pardonner…

Je me retrouve face à lui comme un pécheur face à un saint.

J’ai tellement de chance de l’avoir.

Tellement de chance.

_Bon maintenant occupe toi de moi parce que si ta secrétaire trop canon, tu te l’as faite ?, rapplique avant que je sois venu au moins une fois, faudra plus que des baffes pour que je te pardonne !

_Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, je murmure en le rallongeant sur la table avant de déposer une volée de baiser sur son ventre. Et tu fantasmes sur Cathy ?! Elle t’excite plus que moi ?

_Elle est ahaaa… bruneeee… oh, oui…

_Tu as vraiment un truc contre les blonds…

_Tu vas mettre une perruque ? Il demande en se redressant légèrement avec un sourire moqueur.

_Je préfère me teindre les cheveux, je réplique avant d’avaler entièrement son érection, clôturant ainsi la conversation. Du moins pour le moment.

 

Un quart d’heure plus tard, je suis installé sur la douce moquette de mon bureau, mon amant encore un peu perdu dans sa langueur post coïtale reposant contre moi.

Cathy va se demander ce que je fais mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Je suis le roi du mensonge et de la tromperie. Je trouverais bien quelque chose de crédible à lui faire gober.

Je n’ai pas envie d’y penser, je suis trop heureux de l’avoir dans mes bras pour me préoccuper d’autre chose.

_Law ?

_On se réveille ?

_Je dormais pas ! Je savourais. C’est la première fois que c’est si bon. Je crois que même sans les baffes je pourrais te pardonner après « ça ».

Je souris et enroule mes doigts autour de ses cheveux.

Ils sont doux lisse et très fin, comme eux des enfants.

Je me demande vaguement si tout les asiatiques ont une telle texture de cheveux.

_Tu es sensé être en quoi ?

_TP.

_Et après ?

_Sport. Alors prend tes responsabilités et fait moi une dispense.

_A tes ordres.

_Law…

_Hum ?

_Qu’est ce qui t’a mit en colère ?

_Je ne…

_Ne ment pas. Je suis peut-être pas un extraterrestre comme toi me je sais quand toi tu me mens.

_C’est compliqué…

_Des problèmes de cohabitation.

_On pourrait dire ça.

_Tu veux pas en parler.

_....

_Ok, j’abandonne pour aujourd’hui, mais moi quand j’ai des problèmes, tu es la première personne à qui j’ai envie d’en parler et j’espère qu’un jour, ce sera pareil pour toi.

_Je te promets, je te promets que je te dirais tout.

_Quand ?

_Quand je serais sûr… que tu es capable de tout me pardonner.

 

 


	14. Pour la guerre

 

_« Hey, Law, Law !!! HEY !!_ _Mais je te parle !!!_

_La grande silhouette se retourna enfin vers lui en souriant._

__Mais que me veut t’elle donc encore cette toute petite crevette ?_

__Hein !?Quoi ?!!! Tu sais ce qu’elle te dit la crevette !! Hein ! Tu le hummmmff !!_

_Le jeune homme venait de poser une de ses mains sur sa bouche et de l’autre avait saisi son bras pour l’attirer auprès de lui._

_Le visage de son frère était si proche du sien à présent que leurs cils se mêlaient._

_Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de l’homme, son souffle sur ses lèvres, la pression de ses mains fortes sur ses avant bras._

_Il pouvait voir que ses iris n’étaient pas entièrement bruns. Au centre, autour de la pupille, il pouvait voir une légère décoloration, un éclat doré._

_Il se demanda un instant s’il pouvait lui aussi distinguer des nuances dans l’acier de ses yeux._

_Comme il aurait aimé avoir le brun chaud des yeux de son frère au lieu du gris glacé des siens._

_Ses parents le lui avaient d’ailleurs assez souvent répété._

_Ses yeux étaient désagréables._

_Il était désagréable._

_Imparfait._

_Raté._

_Il n’était pas comme Lawrence._

_Il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville._

_Il n’était pas l’aîné et il n’était même pas une fille._

_Il ne servait à rien._

_Mais il s’en fichait._

_Son frère ne pensait pas ainsi, il le lui avait dit._

_Lawrence aimait ses yeux._

_Lawrence l’aimait._

_Et c’était avant tout pour cela qu’il n’était jamais triste._

_A part peut-être quand ses parents le…._

_Non, il n’était jamais triste, parce que son grand frère était là et qu’il le protégeait._

_Pour toujours._

 

__Alors, qu’y a t’il ? Fit doucement le jeune homme en courbant sa main sur sa nuque, pour pouvoir caresser le doux duvet qui se trouvaient à sa base plus à son aise._

__Tu as dit que tu passerais la journée avec moi!_

__Pardon amour, mais j’ai quelque chose de très important à faire aujourd’hui._

__Plus important que moi ? Bouda l’enfant en cherchant à repousser le jeune homme._

_Celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise et ramena le garçon face à lui._

__Il n’y a rien de plus important que toi. Seulement il faut que j’y aille._

__Tu n’as qu’à m’emmener avec toi !_

_Le front de son frère se plissa, comme s’il était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose de particulièrement difficile et de très triste._

__J’ai pensé à t’emmener avec moi tu sais…. Chuchota t’il finalement à son oreille._

__Ah oui, alors allons y ! Je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul avec Eva ! S’exclama le garçon, heureux de voir se profiler une porte de sortie. Elle m’ennuie avec ses trucs de filles et puis elle ne parle pas bien !_

__Elle a cinq ans Swan. Se moqua doucement le jeune homme en enfouissant son nez dans son cou._

__Eh, tu me chatouilles ! Rigola le garçon en secouant la tête. Alors on y va ?!_

__Non._

__Oh, pourquoi !!??_

__Parce que c’est un voyage que je dois faire tout seul._

__Si tu m’aimais pour de vrai tu m’emmènerais !!!_

_Un triste, si triste sourire étira un instant les lèvres du jeune homme._

_Le garçon regarda ces mêmes lèvres se rapprocher de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’elles entrent en contact avec les siennes._

_L’effleurement fut bref et léger, emprunt de douceur et de respect mais totalement différent des caresses fraternels qu’ils échangeaient habituellement décida l’enfant._

_C’est ce qu’on appelle un baiser, songea t’il avec un malaise sans cesse grandissant._

_Il essaya de se dégager du mieux qu’il put de l’étreinte de son frère mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas aller._

__Swan, je vais te dire un secret. Tu ne le diras à personne n’est ce pas ?_

__Bien… Bien sûr !! Je n’ai jamais dit à mère que c’était toi qui à renverser du café sur le tapis à deux mille dollars du salon non ?_

_Le jeune homme éclata de rire et se pencha de nouveau vers lui._

__Bien. Alors vois tu, je…._

 

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

 

 

_Lawrence….. Réveille toi, tu vas être en retard au travail…

J’ouvre lentement les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un ange ou son équivalent terrestre.

Je n’ai pourtant bu que deux verres hier soir…

Je lève un bras engourdi et frotte énergiquement mes yeux.

Ah c’est ma femme.

Rectification : Mon ex femme en devenir…

Elle se presse tendrement contre moi tandis que je m’occupe de remettre en marche mon cerveau pour la journée.

L’opération terminée je me rends compte de deux choses.

D’abord Eva est dans mon lit !

Et vu ce que je sens elle ne doit pas porter grand-chose.

_EVA !!! Je hurle en me relevant d’un bond.

_Oh c’est bon… Elle ronronne en glissant sa main entre mes jambes. 

Pas de chance pour elle, je bande rarement le lendemain de mes soirées boissons.

_Retire ta main de là ou je te la coupe.

_Oh ! Tu es vraiment vexant tu sais !

Elle se rejette brusquement en arrière et va ouvrir grand ma fenêtre tandis que la sonnerie stridente de l’école annonce le topo.

8h25.

Effectivement je suis très en retard.

_Rah elle pue l’alcool distillé cette chambre ! Tu cherches à empoisonner quelqu’un !?

_Personne ne t’y a invité.

_Tu n’avais pas dit à Siao que tu ne boirais plus ? Elle siffle froidement.

Dans la lumière du jour je m’aperçois qu’elle est effectivement vêtue en tout et pour tout de sous vêtement de dentelle et de soie rouge qu’elle porte il faut l’avouer admirablement.

Mais là elle commence les hostilités des le matin.

Je ne suis pas trop d’humeur sur le moment.

_A quelle heure est rentré Vivian finalement ? 

J’ai veillé jusqu’à une heure du matin avec un verre à la main et mon portable dans l’autre à attendre ce petit con.

Les traits d’Eva s’assombrissent légèrement, ce qui me laisse envisager le pire.

_Il n’est pas rentré du tout. Son lit n’était pas défait et ses affaires et son sac de cours sont encore dans sa chambre.

Je me lève instantanément et déboule dans le couloir. J’entre dans sa chambre à la volée pour constater l’évidence. Evangeline a dit la vérité.

_Lawrence…. Elle murmure derrière moi en posant délicatement ses doigts sur mes épaules dans un geste stupide et futile visant à me calmer.

_Je vais fouiller cette putain de ville. Et je vais le retrouver ! Et quand je l’aurais retrouvé …

_Pas question ! Tu as ton travail et ce n’est pas le moment de sécher avec la fin de l’année qui approche. Je vais y aller.

Je la prend par les avant bras et la ramène brutalement face moi. Elle laisse échapper un petit hoquet de stupeur mais ne cherche pas à se dégager.

_Tu crois que c’est un jeu Evangeline ?

_Non ! Mais je crois que tu ne vas pas bien Lawrence !

_Je…

_NON ! Laisse moi t’aider ! Elle explose en éclatant en sanglot dans mes bras. Je t’en prie.

Et de voir quelqu’un comme Evangeline, si forte et fière, fondre ainsi, à cause de moi, je me sens soudain encore plus mal.

Je n’ai pas le droit de craquer.

Je dois être un soutient.

Je dois être parfait.

Je la serre doucement contre moi. 

_Eh, arrête un peu. Ca ira ok ? 

_...

J’essuie tendrement ses larmes et embrasse son front.

_Va me le retrouver. Je vais travailler. Deal ?

_Je t’aime… 

Bizarrement, plus elle panique et plus je me sens redevenir fort et confiant.

Je me sens mieux.

Je la câline encore un peu et la repousse doucement.

_Merci belle dame.

Elle me rend un sourire un peu triste, un peu désabusé et on se sépare tout les deux sans rien dire pour aller s’habiller, elle dans ma salle de bain, moi dans celle de Vivian.

 

J’aime cette pièce, tout comme j’aime la chambre de Vivian.

Les tons chauds ne me vont pas vraiment, ni au caractère, ni au teint, tout comme les êtres optimistes et passionnés ne sont pas fait pour s’accorder à moi, voila ce que mes parents m’ont toujours répété depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Et pourtant je suis marié avec ce genre de personne.

Ça ne m’empêche pas, pourtant, de les apprécier comme cette pièce pleine de chaleur et de réconfort, de les aimer comme mon petit frère aussi erratique et passionné que j’étais prévisible et calme et de les désirer comme Siao qui était tout ce que je ne serais jamais.

Je caresse gentiment les carreaux bruns de la douche tiédis par l’eau et je me sens soudain très las.

Des brides de mon rêve me reviennent en mémoire mais je les mets immédiatement de côté.

Je n’ai pas le temps, ni l’envie de m’appesantir sur les délires de mon esprit intoxiqué par l’alcool.

Comme me l’a fait remarquer Eva, j’ai trop de travail pour pouvoir me payer ce luxe.

Je me sèche rapidement, accordant une petite pensée à Siao.

J’espère qu’il est revenu.

Il n’a pas été à l’école de la semaine depuis notre petite « conversation ».

Evidemment il ne peut pas me téléphoner et il n’en a peut-être pas envie.

Et Vivian qui choisit ce jour pour faire sa petite fugue.

Ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais pas l’habitude de ses petites escapades.

Il aime disparaître du jour au lendemain, quand la pression se fait trop forte.

Et je lui laisse toujours cette liberté du moins temps que je sais ou il se trouve.

Mais la fuite d’aujourd’hui est bien différente.

Il aime que je coure après lui, que je le cherche et le trouve. Que je le ramène chez nous.

Il me laisse toujours quelques indices, quelques allusions disséminées ici et là, pour que je sache ou chercher.

Cette fois ci il n’y a rien eut.

Ce qui signifie…

Je serre les poings et sors de la salle de bain en me retenant de justesse de claquer la porte.

Je m’arrête devant la porte d’entrée et respire profondément pendant de longue minute.

Mettre mes problèmes personnels de coté pour revêtir mon déguisement de l’homme parfait ne m’avait jamais posé autant de problème jusqu'à présent.

Peut-être est ce parce que je viens tout juste de commencer à vivre.

 

 

 

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

 

 

Bien, j’ai juste un conseil d’administration dans une heure et trop de paperasserie à remplir, trois parents mécontents et un professeur et la gestionnaire à consulter et me voila incapable de me concentrer.

Comme par hasard, au moment où j’ai réussi à réunir suffisamment d’énergie pour m’y mettre, on frappe à la porte.

Je reconnais les coups.

Sec, fort et énergique, Cahty ou bien…

Je me lève brusquement et coure presque vers la porte, comme un idiot de gamin amoureux. 

_Eh bien, cachez votre joie surtout, râle ma secrétaire en croisant les bras. 

Bien sur. Qu’est ce que j’espérais ?

Siao ?

Avec ce que je lui ai fait il doit en avoir pour encore un ou deux jours. 

C’est déjà une chance qu’il n’ait aucune lésion.

Je passe une main fatiguée sur mon visage et murmure.

_Que ce passe t’il Cathy ?

Le reproche quitte immédiatement ses traits délicat et elle pose une main attentionné sur mon avant bras.

Son contact est rassurant et semblable à celui d’Evangeline ce matin, pourtant ce n’est pas celui que je veux, celui dont j’aurais besoin.

_Lawrence… Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle.

_Ca ira mieux à la fin de la journée, je ricane doucement avant de la repousser, l’air de nouveau irréprochable et parfait que l’on attend de moi tout inscrit sur mon visage. Alors, que ce passe t’il cette fois ? L’arbre de noël aurait t’il prit feu ? Ou bien les fenêtres du gymnase aurait t’elle toutes été tagué ? Où les ballons de baskets percés ?

_Encore plus incroyable, elle sourit bizarrement avant d’appeler Katsura Ure et Nathaniel Lawrence qui attendaient patiemment à l’autre bout du couloir.

Alors là pour une surprise.

Je jette un coup d’œil incrédule à Cathy qui me le rend au centuple.

Je fais rentré les deux jeunes probablement les plus disparate de cette école dans mon bureau tandis que l’atmosphère de malaise continue à monter.

Voila qui ne présage rien de bon.

Je les invite à s’asseoir et retourne à mon bureau.

C’est Nathaniel qui prend la parole.

Katsura étant un homme de peu de mots n’explique pas cet état des choses.

Il sait parfaitement s’exprimer quand son rôle de leader l’éxige, pourtant ils n’ont pas attendu que je commence.

Ce qui signifie qu’ils se sont concertés avant de venir.

La journée va être longue…

 

_Nous n’irons pas par quatre chemins, nous avons appris pour la benne à ordure.

_Appris ?

_Oui je sais ce que vous devez penser, et c’est aussi ce que je pensais avant que Katsura demande à me rencontrer officiellement…

_Katsura ?

_Ce n’est pas une action de mon groupe.

_Alors…

_Ce n’est pas non plus une action du mien.

Soit ses mômes se fichent de moi, soit nous sommes face à un problème qui ne s’est jusque la jamais posé.

_Je résume si vous le voulez bien. Si ce n’est aucun de vous deux qui a initié ces actions de vandalisme, qui est-ce ?

_Nous ne le savons pas encore, finit par dire Nathaniel en se relevant brusquement, luttant pour conserver sa maîtrise et ainsi épargner un triste sort à ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

_Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Vous avez au bas mot cent cinquante personnes à surveiller. Vous ne pouvez pas tous les connaître personnellement. Pas plus que je ne connais le nom de tous les élèves.

_Monsieur ! S’énerva Nathaniel. Je suis au courant de toutes les actions générées par mon groupe. Et pour ma part, je ne peux parler pour l’autre, mais j’en connais personnellement chacun des membres.

Katsura se contenta d’un grognement et ne releva pas « l’autre », ce qui me fit comprendre que l’affaire était autrement plus grave.

Je n’ai pas souvenir, dans toute ma carrière de proviseur, d’avoir eut un jour les deux leader assis volontairement dans mon bureau.

Bien que je sois intimement convaincu que ces deux là ne connaissent pas aussi bien qu’ils ne le pensent chaque membres de leur groupe, il ne me vient pas à l’esprit de remettre en question leur jugement.

J’ai confiance en Nathaniel Lowrence et Katsura Ure. 

A un point qui m’étonne moi-même.

Malgré leurs caractères incroyablement disparates, ils ont tous les deux l’âme d’un chef :

L’esprit de décision, la perspicacité, la capacité à comprendre et juger avec sévérité mais justesse chacun des leurs.

La même force vit en eux, même si elle prend un aspect différent.

Et la force est une qualité que j’ai toujours appréciée et respectée.

C’est aussi une chose particulièrement fascinante à observer.

_Très bien, alors si ce n’est pas vous, qui ?

Les deux adolescents s’échangent un regard interrogateur.

Finalement Nathaniel pousse un profond soupire et commence à me faire part de leurs hypothèses.

_En fait, il y a plusieurs solutions, mais la plus probable selon nous c’est la création……… d’un troisième groupe…

Et bien, comme si je n’avais pas assez de problème.

Un troisième groupe, du jamais vu dans l’histoire de l’école.

Si incroyable que l’adolescent avait longuement hésité avant d’oser avancer cette idée.

_Quand et pourquoi ?

_C’est justement pour cela que nous sommes venu vous voir. Siao ne vient plus à l’école depuis deux jours, il s’est encore blessé ou je ne sais quoi, et comme il ne répond pas au téléphone, impossible de le joindre.

_Qu’est ce que Siao vient faire la dedans ? 

_Il a tout à faire là dedans ! S’exclame de nouveau Nathaniel en se relevant brusquement de la chaise où il venait enfin de se rasseoir.

Ce gosse ne tient pas en place, ce n’est pas possible.

_De qu’elle manière ? Je répète doucement pour essayer de le calmer.

_Notre comportement laxiste envers lui a donné lieu à une polémique sur les groupes et des partisans pro-Siao ont commencé à apparaître !

_Pro-Siao ?

_Des personnes qui sont d’accord avec ses idées !

_Pas beaucoup, mais il y en a et c’est inquiétant, précise Katsura.

Oui tout cela semble vraiment problématique.

Bien que je sois en principe contre l’idée même des groupes, il faut bien admettre que l’effondrement de ce système créerait un chaos monstrueux et à à peine un mois du baccalauréat ce serait catastrophique.

Malgré tout, j’ai encore du mal à croire que Siao est pu provoquer un tel mouvement, aussi infime soit t’il.

Ce n’est pas qu’il n’a pas l’âme d’un révolutionnaire, ou le charisme suffisant, c’est juste que depuis qu’il est arrivé, il n’a sûrement pas eut le temps de monter une révolte.

De plus, je suis quasiment certain qu’il me l’aurait dit.

_Donc si je vous suis bien, vous voulez que je contacte Siao pour savoir s’il n’a pas monté une espèce de rébellion au sein du lycée ?

_Je n’irais pas jusque là ! Mais demandez lui si des individus ne se serait pas montré particulièrement empressé autour de lui ces dernier temps ou étrangement amical, vous me suivez ?

_Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus apte à lui demander ce genre de chose …

Sans parler des ennuies que pourraient lui causer la visite d’un adulte inconnu en plein milieux période de paranoïa de son père.

D’après ce que Eva m’a dit, sa maison est remplie de micro et de caméra.

Elle est évidemment la seule à pouvoir l’appeler puisqu’elle a été plus ou moins présenter comme l’amante actuelle de Siao.

La seule raison valable que je pourrais trouver pour venir le voir, ce serait pour lui casser la figure pour avoir coucher avec ma femme.

Et c’est loin d’être ce dont j’ai envie.

_Il ne reviendra pas à l’école avant la fin de la semaine, et aucun de nous deux ne peut y aller sans que cela ne ce remarque ! Quant à Vivian, impossible de le joindre ! Il sèche les cours dieu sait où !

_Et le téléphone ?

_Il répond pas, grogne Katsura en tirant sur la veste de Nathaniel pour le forcer à se rassoire.

_Ah c’est vrai… Il m’a dit de ne plus l’appeler parce que son portable est sur écoute ou je ne sais quoi, je soupire en me massant les tempes.

Je déteste quand Siao me dit des choses comme ça.

Quand il me parle de son père, cela me rappelle douloureusement le mien.

Les portables sur écoute, mon courrier surveillé, les micros partout.

Vivian… Vivian a eut de la chance lui ! 

Pff…

Je crois que je vais reprendre une aspirine.

Ou un verre.

Aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, l’idée d’un bon verre de bourbon si tôt le matin me semble terriblement attirante.

Katsura lève un sourcil incrédule mais Nathaniel ne semble pas être surpris.

_Le mien est sur écoute aussi… K arrête de tiré sur ma chemise tu vas la déformer ! Tout le monde n’a pas envie de promener habiller comme un crasseux !

_Tss…

Je lui lance un regard compatissant qu’il accepte avec douceur.

Comme Siao me l’a si souvent répété il faut passé ce côté prise de tête personnifier avant de le trouver ce gamin sympathique.

_Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Demander à Eva de lui téléphoner me semble être la meilleure option pour le moment.

 

 

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

 

Je rentre, épuisé à un degré que j’ai rarement connu.

Et la journée n’est pas encore terminée puisque que Eva m’accueille avec quelque centimètre d’ongle en moins, adieu manucure à cinquante euro que je lui ai payé hier, ce qui n’annonce rien de bon.

Evidement elle ne l’a pas retrouvé ce qui ne veut dire qu’une chose.

La nuit sera longue et je vais l’étriper pour ça.

Je vais me changer pour être plus à mon aise.

Mes costumes sont trop cher pour que je m’amuse à les porté durant une « course à la Vivian » qui peut vous entraîner absolument partout, y comprit dans les bois.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, qui effectivement pu l’alcool rance, je vais devoir faire changer toute la literie et les rideaux à ce rythme là, et m’empare d’un jogging/tee-shirt bleu marine dédier à la chasse au Vivian en terrain irrégulier.

Evidemment, comme si j’avais le temps de me disperser le téléphone sonne.

Je finit de m’habiller et retourne au pas de course dans la salle à manger pour décrocher.

C’est peut-être Vivian, même si j’en doute fortement.

Je décroche et je déchante, comme prévue. 

Ma mère...

Ce n'est pas possible.

Décidément ces deux vieux cons choisissent toujours le meilleur moment pour téléphoner.

Je couvre le téléphone et hurle un «  EVA!!! » tonitruant.

J'entend l'écho d'un "oui" qui provient très certainement de mon ancien bureau.

_TU AS PARLER DE NOTRE DIVORCE À QUELQU UN?

Le "non" que je reçois me rassure un peu.

Je n'aurais pas à gérer une deuxième crise familiale ce soir.

Plus vite le coup de fils de convenance sera finit et plus vite je pourrais retrouver ce petit con, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de marcher et le ramener à la maison.

Il me rendra fou, je peux le jurer.

Et ce mal de tête qui ne veut pas passer.

J’ai besoin d’un verre.

Je grogne un "allo" fatigué tout en me massant les tempes d'une main.

_Lawrence, mon chéri?

Je couvre de nouveau le combiné d’une main avant de hurler.

_EVA AMENE MOI UNE ASPIRINE!

_« Et un verre de cognac »_

Ma femme entre dans la pièce en râlant quelques secondes plus tard.

_Je ne suis pas ton esclave!

_Eva...

_Qui est au téléphone?

_Devine... Je murmure sombrement en reprenant l'appareil.

Une petite moue dégoûtée fronce son nez adorable.

_Oh god, je vais m'en chercher aussi, s'exclame t'elle en tournant les talons.

_Eyh ne te tire pas espèce de...

_LAWRENCE… LAWRENCE?

_Oui mère...

_J'ai cru un instant que nous avions été coupé.

_« J’aurais aimé »_

_Vous vouliez me parler ?

_Oui ! Ton père est dans tous ses états ! Il a entendu dire par Nadège Perardot, tu sais, la délicieuse jeune femme qui travaille à la commission d’attribution de budget, que Vivian n’avait pas déposé de dossier pour la faculté où il devait entrer après son baccalauréat !

_Il ne l’a pas encore, je réponds distraitement en reluquant l’armoire à alcool du coin de l’oeil.

_Comment ça ?! Notre secrétaire le lui avait entièrement préparé, il n’avait plus qu’à signer !

_Je parle de son bac…

_C’est un Shilton ! Il ne peut que réussir.

Si jeune, et déjà condamner au succès… parfois je me dis que Vivian n’est peut-être pas si chanceux que ça. Enfin, je me serais dit ça si ce petit con ne s’était pas tiré ce qui va m’obliger à me balader toute la nuit pour le retrouver.

De plus je suis là pour le protéger.

Il n’a rien à craindre de nos parents.

Parce que j’existe.

_Mère, il est tard et…

_Justement ! Comme je te le disais ton père est dans tous ses états ! Il souhaite que Vivian revienne vivre avec nous pendant…

Je ne la laisse même pas finir.

Elle a prononcé la phrase.

_Vivian n’ira nulle part…

_Lawrence… Depuis quand me parles-tu sur….

Ca suffit.

Eva ne revient toujours pas avec l’aspirine, cette putain d’armoire me cherche j’en suis sûr et mon cerveau ne sera bientôt plus qu’une tas de merde grouillante si je n’ai pas un putain de verre.

_Vivian n’a toujours pas changé de sexe, c’est toujours un garçon et il est toujours homosexuel et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il restera avec moi. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

_Lawrence ! Vivian aurait dû être opéré ! Hier encore, ton père lisait ton rapport mensuel sur lui et il me semble qu’il a un encore autre « bon » ami. Il aurait été bien plus heureux, normal et équilibré si…

_Vivian est et restera du genre auquel il appartient. A présent j’aimerais mettre fin à cette conversation ridicule si vous le permettez mère.

J’entends un petit déglutissement étouffé.

On dirait que j’ai touché le gros lot…

J’ai répondu à ma mère et sans une seule arrière pensée...

Ah Siao… Qu’est ce que tu es en train de faire de moi ?

_Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ! Hurle t’elle, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aigue. Lawrence ne m’aurait jamais parlé ainsi ! Jamais !

Mais qu’est ce qu’elle raconte…

_Et pourtant c’est bien moi, la sénilité vous guetterait t’elle mère ?

_Oh mon dieu… Cette fois s’en est trop ! ARTHUR ! ARTHUUUUUUUUR !

Un petit mouvement de panique.

Parler à ma mère est une chose, à mon père s’en est une autre.

_Mère, je n’entends plus rien, je pense que nous allons être coupé…

_Lawrence !? LAWRENCE ! SW…

Je raccroche brutalement le téléphone, arrache la prise d’un coup sec et me laisse choir un instant sur le canapé.

Le silence enfin…

L’armoire à alcool est là.

Juste devant moi… Et la liqueur de l’oublie qu’elle garde précieusement en son ventre m’attire irrésistiblement. J’ai a peine le temps de formuler cette penser que mes mains s’activent déjà sur le verrou. Je prends la première bouteille qui vient, du scotch, et vais me servirent un verre.

Un verre.

Deux verres.

Trois verres.

Là…

Maintenant ça va mieux.

Je m’affale un peu plus et laisse le brûlant élixir dispenser ses bienfaits.

C’est évidemment ce moment précis, celui ou je commence enfin à me relaxer, qu’Eva choisit pour arriver dans le salon.

_Lawrence !

_Quoi !

_Je viens d’avoir Vivian au téléphone !

_Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! Je crache en me relevant.

Elle a un geste de recul et je me calme aussitôt.

_Pardon Ev’…

_Lawrence… Combien de verre ?

_Moins que d’habitude ! Allez on va le chercher.

_Je vais le chercher.

_Evangeline… Je grogne en reposant violemment le verre sur la table basse.

_Lawrence ! D’abord tu as trop bu il n’est pas question que je monte dans la même voiture que toi ! Ensuite Vivian sera plus enclin à se confier a moi…

_Ce n’est pas déjà fait ? Je siffle avec amertume en me rasseyant.

Il est à moi. 

Il est à moi… C’est mon frère…

Je contemple tristement le verre vide poser sur la table.

Voila ce qu’est ma vie.

Un verre vide.

Eva apparaît brusquement dans mon champ de vision.

Agenouillé devant moi, elle pose ses mains sur mon visage, l’air presque aussi désespéré que moi. Je rejette la tête en arrière. Son contact est insupportable.

_Lawrence …

_Chut… Va le chercher et ramène le. J’ai besoin d’un break, ok ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, se relève et sort de la pièce sans un mot.

J’admire un instant sa silhouette dans la lumière déclinante du jour.

Belle et fière, c’est comme ça que j’aime les femmes.

Je repense à Siao et je me dis que c’est aussi ainsi que j’aime les hommes.

Mon dieu… J’aimerais tellement pouvoir sauver Vivian…

Je tourne la tête vers la table basse en entendant la porte d’entrée claquer.

_Nous voila seul tout les deux très chère, je murmure en prenant un autre verre.

 

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura ma petite conversation avec la bouteille, ni même quand je perdis connaissance, mais je fut très nettement conscient de rêver.

Comme à chaque fois que je faisais ce genre de rêve.

Des songes étranges dont je ne me rappelais jamais au réveil, ou par bride dissolue, tout en sachant clairement les avoirs fait.

Il commençait tous de la même manière.

Par le sang.

Du rouge partout devant mes yeux. L’impression poisseuse de m’enfoncer dans quelque chose d’immonde et répugnant. L’odeur de fer qui me prenait à la gorge.

Et puis la salvation.

Je me sens flotter, comme extirpé de mon corps et peut ainsi me contempler dans le rêve, agir et parler comme un étranger à moi-même.

Je peux m’observer interagir avec ce qui me semble être un Vivian plus âgé que moi, à mes parents qui me paraissent plus jeune qu’il ne l’on jamais été. A Eva.

Mais le plus souvent, après le sang, viennent les ténèbres et les voix.

Je serais incapable de dire ce que j’entends mais je sais.

 

**§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§**

 

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

Ouvrir un œil est une vraie torture et la lumière crue de la chambre m’aveugle un instant.

Ma bouche est comme remplie de sable. Je n’arrive même pas à saliver.

Je referme les yeux et les rouvres aussitôt.

Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre.

Mes doigts parcourent le couvre lit sur lequel je suis visiblement allonger.

Des broderies.

Je me redresse péniblement et regarde autour de moi. 

Je suis visiblement dans une chambre d’hôtel.

Pas un hôtel bon marché mais pas un grand hôtel non plus.

Un lit deux places, sur lequel je suis allongé, une télé dans un coin, un bureau et une armoire complète l’ensemble.

Le design est simple, les couleurs dans les tons de vert eau m’apaisent et je sens peu à peu la salive revenir à ma bouche et mes yeux s’acclimater a cette lumière.

Je m’aperçois alors que j’ai changé de vêtement.

Un tee-shirt blanc simple et un bas de jogging.

Ils sont a moi.

C’est alors que je panique.

La peur enserre mon cœur comme une main griffue pendant une seconde, le souffle me manque.

Je me rallonge doucement et ferme les yeux utilisant quelque exercice de relaxation de base pour me calmer.

Je DOIS me souvenir.

Je me souviens… Du dernier verre…

Une des portes de la chambre s’ouvre brusquement et Siao en émerge, habillé d’une façon semblable a la mienne, a cela près que son pantalon est vert kaki alors que le mien est bleu marine, une serviette autour du cou.

Il me jette un petit regard agacé et s’exclame :

_Enfin réveillé !

_...Comment…

_Comme un con. Comme d’habitude. Comme toujours bourré ! Mais putain qu’est ce qui t’a prit ? Heureusement qu’Akagi était pas la ce soir, parce que je te jure que s’il t’avait surpris, ivre mort en train de me peloter dans l’entrée, t’aurait pas vécu assez longtemps pour regretter ta connerie !

Ses paroles parviennent difficilement à mon cerveau et quand elles me percutent, je sens la panique revenir.

La panique et une résolution.

Il faut que j’arrête de boire.

Je ne veux pas arrêter de boire.

_Je suis désolé Siao.

_C’est ça ouais… Il siffle en retournant dans la salle de bain.

Je tente de me calmer.

De respirer, de faire QUELQUE CHOSE…

La peur et la torpeur de l’alcool sont trop fortes, je ne peux même pas me lever.

J’essaie de rassembler le peu d’idée qu’il me reste, pour essayer de le convaincre… De ne pas me quitter.

Essayer d’expliquer ce dont je ne me souviens pas. 

Essayer d’expliquer l’alcool.

Il va me quitter.

Je dois perdre conscience un instant car quand je rouvre les yeux ils est sortit de la salle de bain et ses cheveux sont presque sec.

Il me parait soudain si grand, si fort, debout au milieu de cette pièce, son regard froid posé sur moi.

Intense et sexy.

Terriblement beau.

Je pense avec un léger dégoût de moi-même, ce n’est pas nouveau mais tant qu’à me ridiculiser autant le faire bien, que si je n’étais pas complètement saoul, je banderais comme un cerf.

La peur m’a quitté.

Je me sens comme entouré d’ouate.

C’est agréable.

Il prend finalement la parole, d’un ton mesuré et calme. Adulte.

_C’est Eva qui m’a aider a t’amener a l’hôtel.

_Ev’…

Non… Elle était sensée… Je ne sais plus ce qu’elle était sensée faire, mais c’était important.

Très important. 

Mais je n’arrive plus a…

_T’as de la chance que Akagi soit de sortie jusqu'à vendredi…

_Comment…

_On t’a pas ramener parce qu’on voulait pas que Viv te voit comme ça.

_Vivian…

La chose importante.

_Ouais, il est déjà assez secoué comme ça.

_...

_Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous, mais franchement, Viv a besoin que tu sois a son écoute, la pour lui quoi… Pas de ça !

Ça petite moue dégoûtée me perce un instant le cœur.

Bien sur que je suis répugnant, ivre mort sur un lit d’hôtel…

Mais je suis si fatigué.

Et si bien…

Si mon âme est malade, mon corps lui recommence à planer.

_Et toi Siao ? Je murmure en tentant de ne pas m’endormir.

J’ai la tête encore lourde et le lit est bien trop confortable.

_Moi ?

_Oui, a qui te confiais tu ? Au Japon…

Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi et soupire avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

_A ma sœur, généralement… et à mon chat, pour des trucs plus… privé quoi…

_Et quand elle est partit ?

_Mon chien, il rigole en inspectant soigneusement mes chaussures italienne hors de prix avec une expression qui dit clairement que si nous faisions la même pointure, je ne les reverrais jamais.

_... Tu n’aimes pas les chiens…

_Raah ! J’ai jamais dit que j’aimais pas les chiens ! J’ai dit que je préférais les chats, nuance ! J’aime tout les animaux sauf les requins, les frelons et les rats sans poil, eurk !!

_....

_La gouvernante de la maison me l’a offert quand Xian est partie en France. Je préfère les chats, mais là j’avais envie de quelque chose qui est besoin de moi, qui n’aime que moi, qui me soit totalement dévoué. Un truc, qui ne pourrait ….pas vivre sans moi. Tu vois quoi…

_Pourquoi….. Ne l’as tu pas emmener en France ? 

Je parle doucement, en détachant soigneusement les syllabes car ma langue, et toute ma gorge d’ailleurs est pâteuse, lourde.

J’ai envie qu’il s’approche.

J’ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

De le consoler.

De sentir son petit corps brûler contre le mien.

J’ai vraiment très froid.

_Il est mort, mon père qui l’a écraser…par accident….. eh ! Fait pas cette tête ! Pour une fois, c’était vraiment un accident, il était complètement bou……

La fin de sa phrase meurt dans sa bouche et le silence qui tombe entre nous menace de me tuer.

Je me rends bien compte de combien je suis laid et pathétique.

_Pardon… pardon… pardonne moi…

Je ne peux que le supplier, de ma voix rauque et malhabile d’ivrogne.

_Non.

Je pense sincèrement que si un mot pouvait tuer, ce serait celui là.

J’essaie de me redresser, de dire quelque chose, je dois le convaincre de ne pas me quitter.

Je dois….

Il me rallonge d’un geste et s’assoit à califourchon sur mon torse.

Il attrape mes cheveux par poigné et sert très fort, trop fort...

Il est en colère.

Il a plus d’une raison de l’être, mais c’est si rare de le voir dans cet état.

Si rare…

Et c’est pour moi qu’il s’énerve, à cause de moi…

Il n’y a que moi qui….

Non…

Je ne pense pas ça…

Ne me quitte pas, j’en mourrais si tu me quittes……

_Ouais, franchement je devrais te plaquer, là maintenant, quand j’ai bien à l’esprit la loque que tu peux devenir. Je devrais te quitter tout pendant que je peux voir l’ombre de mon père dans tes yeux !

__Tu vas partir, je murmure doucement, avec Vivian….

Tu vas me quitter et emmener avec toi les seules choses qui ont jamais compter pour moi.

Oh Siao, sais tu le pire dans tout cela ?

Le pire c’est qu’il n’y a absolument rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour te convaincre de rester. Tu as toutes les raisons de t’en aller. Et moi je n’en ai aucune pour te persuader de continuer.

__Avec Vian ? Nan. Si je devais bien faire les choses, je me débarrasserais de vous deux. J’ai vraiment été trompé sur la marchandise quand j’ai mit la main sur vous. Vous aviez tout les deux l’air plutôt sain d’esprit, et plus j’en apprend et plus je me rend compte que la seule personne équilibré de nous trois c’est moi.

Sa prise se ressert sur mes cheveux et il se penche sur moi, si près que je peux sentir…

Des réminiscences de mon rêve.

Des images déformées que mon subconscient m’envoie pour gérer mes problèmes du quotidien, voila ce que sont les rêves.

Pourtant celui-ci est étrange, il a un goût de malaise, et trop réel et trop irréel à la fois.

Et le souffle chaud de Siao sur ma joue, ses mains dans mes cheveux, ses cils qui caressent les miens et la profondeur de ses yeux qui m’aspirent ne font que me rendre plus confus encore.

Ca et le fait que j’ai probablement au moins trois grammes d’alcool dans le sang…

Je dois faire des efforts prodigieux pour ne pas refermer mes bras autour du corps brûlant de Siao, des efforts inimaginable pour ne pas enfouir son visage dans mon cou et juste m’endormir.

_Lawrence…

_Ne me quitte pas…..

_J’ai dit que je devrais le faire. Mais je vais pas le faire. Pas seulement parce que je suis amoureux du pauvre con que tu es, mais parce que te quitter après tout ce qu’on s’est fait chier pour se mettre ensemble, ça me foutrait des boules pas possible.

_Tu…

_Je vais pas te quitter. Mais l’alcool, c’est terminé pour toi. Eva est à l’appartement en train de vider dans l’évier tout ce qui peux contenir de près ou de loin une goutte d’alcool. Et elle va te surveiller, toi et ton compte en banque. Tu comprends ce que je te dis !?

_Ne…

_Ouais normalement, on est sensé s’en sortir seul. On est sensé en avoir la volonté avant d’arrêter, mais tout ça pour moi, c’est de la connerie ! Ouais il faut le vouloir pour arrêter, mais on ne se sort pas de truc aussi dur que l’alcool ou la drogue tout seul. C’est impossible. Soyons clair en ce moment, tu vas droit vers le fond, et perso, j’ai pas envie de couler, même avec toi, pas alors que j’entrevois enfin un peu de lumière dans ma vie.

Mais je suis près à le faire quand même.

Parce que je n’oublie pas que cette lumière, c’est en grande partie grâce à toi qu’elle existe.

Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Pas maintenant. 

Mais va falloir y mettre du tien.

Tu as de gros problème Lawrence, que tu veuilles ou puisses l’admettre ou non. 

Si je pensais que ça pourrait t’aider je t’enverrais chez un psy sans plus réfléchir mais je ne pense pas que ça t’aidera.

Pourtant, il faut que tu parles.

Et il faut que tu me parles. A moi.

_Je ne peux pas Siao…

_Pourquoi ? 

_Je…

_Tu crois quoi ? Que moi aussi je n’ai pas des tas choses dans ma vie dont j’ai tellement honte que je ne voudrais pas t’en parler ?! Tu crois que tu es le seul ?

_Siao… Ce n’est pas le bon moment pour parler de tout ça, je soupire en tentant de le repousser. Il vaut mieux attendre que…

Un coup de poing me fait taire.

Heureusement que l’alcool annihile partiellement la douleur car sinon, je l’aurais sentit passer.

Je songe vaguement qu’il est difficile de croire que de si petites mains peuvent être détentrice d’une telle force.

_Attendre quoi ?! Que tu sois sobre ?! Que tu puisses réfléchir à ce que tu as envie de me dire et à la façon dont tu pourras me cacher le reste ?! Oh non, je te laisserais pas fuir. Pas maintenant. Tu peux toujours rêver !

J’emprisonne ses deux poignets dans mes mains et l’attire plus prêt de moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

Un million de cloche carillonne dans ma tête et je ne suis pas sûr d’être capable de tenir une conversation sensée encore longtemps, mais je n’ai pas la force de lui résister.

J’ai juste envie de me laisser aller.

Juste une seule fois.

_Alors… que veux tu faire ?

_On va faire un deal Lawrence. Toi, moi, le vendredi, une demi heure. Un secret chacun, une question chacun. C’est tout. En dehors de ce temps, on n’en parle pas. Sauf si on le veut évidement. 

_Un secret ?

_Ouais, quelque chose qu’on ne veut pas dire. 

_Juste le vendredi….

_Oui, juste une demi heure le vendredi.

_On est vendredi…..

_Ouais.

_Qu’est ce que je dois dire ?

Il dégage doucement ses poignets, appuie ses coudes sur mon torse et pose sa tête sur ses mains en ricanant légèrement. 

_C’est toi qui voit. Laisse toi juste aller. T’es bourré, ça devrait être plus facile pour toi que pour moi.

_.........

_Law… si on se parle pas… ça marchera jamais entre nous, tu dois t’en rendre compte non ? 

_Je ne suis… pas un enfant, je gronde, outré malgré mon état du ton qu’il emploie.

_Ah oui ?

_Toi… 

_Alors ? Parle ou je te laisse ici, tout seul, pour cuver ton vin…

Des menaces hein ?

Pfff… Il sait très bien que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu’il parte, ni maintenant…. Ni jamais peut-être…

Je passe tant bien que mal mes bras autour de sa taille et entrelace mes doigts ensemble pour une meilleure tenue.

Je suis vraiment trop fatigué et usé pour combattre.

C’est vraiment la première fois de ma vie que je me sens si fatigué…

Si faible.

Si… imparfait…

…..

Je n’ai qu’à lui dire ce qu’il veut entendre, et qui vivra verra, en espérant juste qu’en cas de réaction défavorable, je finisse ma cuite dans un coma éthylique.

_Je… j’ai… J’ai poussé tous les petits amis de Vivian à… le quitter.

Voilà qui est dit.

Je tente, malgré ma vision gravement altéré par l’alcool, de sonder son regard, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait être la pire chose qui me serait jamais arrivé.

Evidemment je ne distingue strictement rien.

C’est déjà un miracle que j’arrive à construire des pensées sensées de toute façon.

_Pourquoi ? Fini t’il par dire lentement, d’une voix si neutre que je ne peux rien en tirer de plus.

_Parce que… Parce que…

C’est vrai… Pourquoi ?

Etrangement, cette raison que j’ai toujours chercher semble avoir décider de profiter de mon ivresse pour enfin m’apparaître clairement.

Peut-être trop clairement, mes yeux en sont brûlés… Où peut-être est ce la lumière de la chambre que je fixe au dessus de l’épaule de Siao.

_Je… ne voulais pas qu’il parte.

Il me fixe un long moment, en silence, et j’essaie, j’essaie vraiment de lire dans ses yeux, le rejet ou le dégoût.

Mais rien ne vient.

Il se contente juste de me regarder.

Me regarder vraiment, et non pas le masque que j’aime tant porter.

Je me sens nu et dépouiller de tout.

Le sentiment est pareil à la honte.

Je veux juste qu’il arrête.

Ou qu’il parle.

L’attente est presque insupportable et ma tête est si lourde et douloureuse que je ne demanderais rien de plus que de dormir à cet instant.

Mais pas seul.

Finalement, il daigne me parler, faire tomber quelques mots sur mon cœur, comme une pluie d’or, apaisante et magnifique aux yeux du pêcheur que je suis.

Il ne fait que parler, et pourtant, c’est déjà le bout du monde.

Il me parle. A moi.

_J’ai essayer de tuer ma professeur de Français. Mon père a réussit à faire pression sur l’école pour que ça ne figure pas vraiment dans mon dossier scolaire. Genre coup et blessure au lieu de tentative de meurtre…

Je reste un instant muet, et incapable de penser sous cette déclaration.

Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je viens d’entendre.

Je cherche son regard, qu’il n’a pas détourné contrairement à moi.

Il n’y a aucune trace de quoi que se soit dans ses yeux ou sur son visage.

Où a disparut mon Siao, si expressif et emporté.

Où ?

Il a sans doute été dévoré.

Dévoré par cette magnifique créature qui est allonger sur mon corps. Cette créature calme, sérieuse et parfaitement inexpressive.

Je me rendais bien compte que je ne connaissais pas entièrement Siao, mais pas à ce point.

Mes lèvres et ma langue pâteuse s’activent soudain.

Elles bougent, sans mon consentement, et forment une seule question. La seule qui soit autorisé durant notre deal, et la seule qui de toute façon mérite une réponse.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que… je l’aimais.

Je secoue la tête pour me réveiller un peu plus. Je tente de me relever, mais il fait peser tout son poids sur mon torse pour me forcer à rester allongé.

_Siao, je …

_Chuut… Ce que cette femme ma fait, tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre, même pas dans un million d’année, alors n’essaie même pas. Seul Vivian pourrait comprendre. 

_Tu…

_Mais je n’ai pas besoin de me comprendre moi-même. J’ai besoin de la comprendre elle… et c’est aussi pour ça que je veux, te comprendre toi. Parce que tu as prit une place plus importante dans ma vie qu’elle et que tu lui ressembles. Tu lui ressembles tellement que ça me fait peur parfois…

Je ne suis même pas capable de le laisser finir sa phrase.

Je l’attrape et le sers brusquement contre mon torse.

J’enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux soyeux pour ne plus avoir à penser à rien d ‘autre que lui.

Je n’ai plus la force de penser et lui non plus visiblement.

Je le sens se détendre contre moi et doucement glisser ses bras autour de mon cou avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience.

Je sens qu’il n’y aura pas d’autre rêve aujourd’hui.

 

**A suivre…**


End file.
